Carpe'ing the Diem
by Skinfull
Summary: <html><head></head>L/L: Luke and Lorelai are just friends but a new face in Stars Hollow prompts them both to reassess. So basically a fluffy smutty piece with way more sex than is probably healthy for a couple in a short space of time. That's what this site is for though right! Note Rating, definitely warranted. No Beta (would love one!), reviews encouraged. Completed offline, expect daily updates.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** - a completed offline fic that I'm breaking into chapters for hopefully daily updates. I don't have a beta (would love another pair of eyes if anyone is willing) and this fic is barely an excuse for a collection of smut. *shrug*

Note Rating... definitely warranted.

* * *

><p><strong>Carpe'ing the Diem<strong>

Luke ripped open another box with a knife and pulled the tabs apart to reach for the stock inside. He stacked the shelf in front of him with the pickles from the box, each one being slammed down harder and harder until finally, one of them smashed, dropping pickles, juice and broken glass all over the shelf and the floor.

"Dammit!" he cursed. He took a deep breath to try and dampen his temper as he pushed the box aside and reached to pick up the broken glass, but only succeeded in slicing his palm open. "God dammit!"

He dropped the rest of the glass that was in his hands and stood up to grab a towel from the kitchen. The blood that was pouring profusely out of his hand was dark so he knew the cut was deeper than it looked. Adrenaline was pumping through his body already masking the pain as he searched for a towel then wrapped it around his hand.

When the bell at the door dinged as someone walked in he looked up to see her standing just inside the door, staring at him, panting as if she had just run here. Which would fit with the fact that she was wearing a pair of trainers, running shorts and a blue and white flannel shirt he recognised as one of his own, but went against everything he knew about Lorelai Gilmore. He opened his mouth to tell her he was closed but she held a hand up to stop him.

"No. Don't." She took a step towards him. "Don't tell me you are closed. Don't kick me out again. Just let me talk."

Luke went to speak but he was losing blood at an alarming rate, it made him dizzy and he was finding it tough to focus. She was starting to sway, or was it he who was swaying, he wasn't sure, so he held onto the counter for support and tried to listen to the words that were pouring out of her mouth. He caught something about an apology, a miss-understanding. Did she say Taylor's name? Maybe she was sleeping with Taylor as well. He shook his head with a chuckle and immediately regretted it as he found it harder to focus now than ever.

Her tirade was still going on, he tried to open his mouth to speak again but when he looked down at his hand that was wrapped in the now blood soaked towel he lost his train of thought. He looked up at her. She had stopped talking and was clearing looking at him for a response.

All he could do was hold up his bloodied hand then everything went to black.

* * *

><p>Lorelai pulled the flannel shirt over her head and held the fabric up to her face to bask in his scent. Without giving herself time to think she ran downstairs and hurried out the door. She started walking briskly but ended up sprinting toward the diner, toward him. She saw him walking from the store room to behind the counter as she approached and walked in through the door. When he opened his mouth to speak she held up her hand for silence and she was surprised when it worked.<p>

"No. Don't." She took a step forward toward him. "Don't kick me out again. Just let me talk." She wondered if he stayed on the other side to use it as a barrier between them. "What happened the other night wasn't how it was supposed to go. I'm sorry you had to see that and walk in on me with…him but it wasn't what you think it was. Taylor asked me to take over for the festival, and I couldn't get him off my back. He wouldn't take no for an answer! Next thing I know I'm working with Charlie and he was your friend and he was great to work with but its not like you think it is at all Luke. He came on to me, I thought it was you! He tried to kiss me...I guess he succeeded, but it was not welcome, it was not welcome at all. It's all some massive misunderstanding, that I know, I just know some day we are going to look back on and laugh. Not today obviously," she said when she noticed how pale and angry he looked.

He seemed to be moving from one foot to the other in an attempt to keep himself from bolting across the diner and forcibly removing her. She took another step closer and continued on her tirade before he spoke, figuring this was going to be her only chance.

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. And if you had stuck around long enough you would have seen me push him away. Trust me it was all very Scarlet O'Hara!" when he didn't react she lost her resolve, took another step closer and tried again. "Luke, please, don't shut me out, don't just settle for whatever is put in front of you, fight me, fight for me!"

He looked like he was about to talk. She saw him lifting his hand and was holding a red rag, but she wasn't sure what it meant, then without warning, he swayed to the right and fell out of sight behind the counter.

"Luke!" She raced over to where he was lying and only then realised his hand was hemorrhaging blood enough to cause it to puddle where he had been standing and now where he was lying. "Jesus…hold on!" She snatched the phone off the wall and knelt beside his head. She dialled for an ambulance and gave the address of the diner then hung up, grabbed a fresh towel and wrapped his hand again, this time with a tighter binding and moved it so it was above his head. She lifted his head onto her lap and brushed his hair out of his eyes as they waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm trying to split the finished fic into readable chapters with logical ending points. But some chapters are 4X times loner than others. Anyone have a preference for chapter length?

* * *

><p>BEFORE<p>

* * *

><p>Lorelai pulled her jeep over outside the diner and raced in to grab coffee but as she got to the door she found it locked. The closed sign was up but that didn't usually stop her from getting in to get coffee. She peered in the window, with her hands cupped around her face to see if she could see him inside but it looked deserted. No lights on, no activity that she could see. She knocked on the door, called out his name and waited for a response but still nothing.<p>

She stepped away from the door and looked up at his apartment windows but there was no movement there either.

"Luuuuuuke!" she called out dramatically. "I neeeeeeed cofffeeee! Luuuuuuke!"

Still no response. She resigned herself to a morning without coffee and hurried back to her jeep and went to work. At the inn she bee lined for the kitchen but found it awash with staff bustling about in chaos.

"Sookie?!" Lorelai called out when she couldn't find her friend.

"Over here!"

She spotted a small hand with two blue band aids on the fingers pop up and she knew it to be Sookie's. She made her way over and found herself trapped against the wall as Sookie called out ordered to the staff.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"There is a food critic in the restaurant. I repeat, there is a food critic in the restaurant!"

"What? Its 7am!"

"They eat breakfast too Lorelai!"

"Ok, so one question, why do we have double the amount of staff in the kitchen for one food critic?"

"I panicked. I called in the reserves when I noticed." She raced across the kitchen to where one of her chefs was making an omelette. She snatched the spatula out of his hand and tossed the omelette into the trash. She lifted one finger at him and sternly shouted, "No!"

"Sookie, calm down…what did he order?"

"Smoked salmon scramble on honey wheat toast."

"So that omelette wasn't for him?"

"No." Sookie looked apologetically at the chef and handed him back the spatula.

"Okay, you need to calm down." Lorelai pulled her away from the traumatised the chef and guided her over to the coffee station. She reached over to grab a couple of cups but only then noticed that there was no coffee brewing. "What? What's going on here?"

"Oh, it broke! This morning, something went clang, then it went pop, then pow, exploded with steam and now it's not working!"

"Sookie, I need coffee, we need coffee to serve to our customers, to the critic!"

"Oh it's fine," she waved her hands and smiled wickedly. "I got Brian to tell him we were a nouveau bistro and we didn't serve coffee, only teas, juices and smoothies."

"Sookie we need a coffee machine!"

"I called the repair guy, he will be here later, maybe tomorrow."

"But I need my coffee!"

"Didn't you go to Luke's this morning, or are you two fighting again?" Sookie laughed as she walked away but Lorelai looked after her in shock.

"Fighting? I'm not fighting with Luke, when have we ever fought?"

"Ha try practically every time you step into his diner."

"That's not fighting."

"Oh sorry yeah you are right, it's more like some sort of pre mating ritual, the verbal equivalent of pulling each other's pigtails."

"Sookie!"

"Oh god honey don't even try to deny it." Sookie waved her hands above her head in an effort to stop Lorelai from interrupting her. "I'm sick of dancing around you and your love for Luke Danes! Just march over there right now and ask him out."

"What?"

"Or at the very least, kiss him."

"Where is all this coming from?"

"Lorelai, sweetie, I have a critic in the dining room, I have eight chefs cooking the same meal, I have another three trying to come up with a plethora of smoothie recipes to go with breakfast, and I have fourteen other guests ordering food off a menu I only meant to hand out to the critic, so trust me when I tell you I just don't have time to pander to your "let's be surprised at the thought that Luke is perfect for you!" mode!" She said, practically yelling at the end of her rant but before she walked away she stepped closer to Lorelai, lowered her voice and waggled a finger in front of her face. "And you honey, you are so mad about him and putting so much effort into hiding the fact for god only knows what infantile reason, that if you put half that effort into snagging him you would be a lot more naked, a lot more of the time!"

And with that she waved her hand in the air and walked away. Lorelai looked after her, her mouth agape, her eyes wide as golf balls and for once, she was stunned into silence. She thought about chasing Sookie down for an explanation but watching now how she was ordering the kitchen staff around she thought better of it.

She backed out of the kitchen and walked through the dining hall, stopping and greeting a few guests as she made her way to the front office to start her work, caffeine free. The morning dragged on. She stayed out of Sookie's way but she couldn't help but hear her words in her head over and over again. "A lot more naked, a lot more of the time." She tried to laugh it off. Tried to react as if her friend had been joking but then she relinquished her mind to the most vivid memory of Luke that had been replaying in the back of her mind since its inception.

She thought back to last summer when Luke came over to fix her sprinkler system. He had arrived in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, of course. But after getting soaked through he had taken his shirt off and tossed it aside as he continued to work topless on the leaking sprinklers. She had spotted him from her bedroom window while she was folding clothes and for the longest time she just stood by the window, watching him.

When he managed to plug the leak he went into the house to test the water pressure then came back out to the garden when he was satisfied it was complete. From her vantage point by her bedroom window she could get a nice view of his muscles working across his back but she wasn't satisfied and instead, when she realised he was finishing up and would be leaving, she hurried down stairs and out the front door. She tried to ham up her flirting, because she knew there was no way she was going to be able to keep it under wraps, so instead she swung the pendulum in the total opposite direction.

"Why I do declare," she leaned on her porch rail and fanned herself with a tissue. "You are looking positively brutish today!"

"Sprinkler is fixed. No more garden swamp."

"Oh my hero!" she came over to his side as he stood up and reached for his shirt. He shook it out but it was sodden and no longer able to be worn. He walked over to his truck, opened the door and climbed in and for a second she thought he was going to drive away topless. But he got back out and was holding a tee shirt. "Keep your wardrobe in your truck?" Then added under her breath, "Explains a lot."

"No, it's a spare. I always keep a spare." He pulled on the tee and it stuck to his chest in various spots where he was still wet. "Anyway, this piping needs to be replaced. You need a landscaper to come in and replace them from here to the main plumbing."

"I thought you fixed it?" she was walking by his side, pulling on his tee to get his attention.

"I've fixed it for now, but it won't last."

"So you didn't really fix it then."

"It's not leaking anymore. I tested the water pressure and its holding but the piping needs to be replaced." He tried to swat her hands away from the grip she had on his tee but it was no use.

"So I need to get someone in to fix it after you came in to fix it?"

"Lorelai."

"I'm just trying to be clear!"

"You asked me to come out and take a look. I did. I fixed it. Now you can do with that what you will!" He picked up his tool box and marched back to his truck, her fingers still holding onto a bunch of his tee. "I need you to let go of me so I can get out of here."

"Thanks Luke." She tugged on his tee enough to make him stumble then kissed his cheek and hurried back to her porch where she could wave him off. He was frowning as he pulled out of her drive and it made her wave all the harder.

"Lorelai!"

She turned to see Sookie physically shaking her to get her out of the intense reverie she was reliving.

"What? What's wrong?"

"What is wrong with you, I've been calling you from across the room for 5 minutes."

"Why?"

"I've made a huge mistake."

"What?"

"The critic…he wasn't a critic."

"What? Who was he?"

"Just some guy."

"So what you're telling me is you called in all the reserve staff, changed our core menu and bought in a huge shipment of fruit to create new dishes for just some guy who walked in off the street."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"How much over budget are we going to be this month?"

"About…" she coughed as she said the amount aloud.

"How much?"

"About two grand."

"Sookie!"

"I know, I'm sorry but I thought-"

"You don't need to change your menu to impress a critic Sookie," she said as she patted her friends shoulder. "You are an amazing cook, trust me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Yeah you will be, the budget adjustment is coming out of your department next month!"

"No! But next month is Tapas month!"

"Figure it out." Lorelai smiled. "Any sign of my coffee angel?"

"Yeah there's that too…he won't be here until tomorrow." Sookie was already backing away towards the kitchen.

"Tomorrow?"

"Evening." And with that she turned and hurried through the swing door.

"Sookie!" Lorelai called out after her but it was no use. She tried to concentrate on her work but with no caffeine and her mind on Luke standing topless in her garden over a sprinkler system, running his fingers through his hair, not quite how it happened but how she was choosing to remember it, she was having a tough time in focusing.

She shook her head, rubbed her hands over her face and tried to get back to work but with one eye on the clock she watched the time, slowly tick by. By 3pm she was practically twitching with caffeine withdrawal and couldn't take it anymore.

She called out to Michel that she was leaving, grabbed her keys and coat then bolted. She drove as fast as she dared back into town and pulled up haphazardly outside the diner. She all but ran to the door and was shocked to still see it locked. She tried again, in case it was caught on something, stood back from the door and looked for a sign, usually when he went fishing he left a sign on the door but there was nothing. She was beginning to worry. She tried to think of the last time she was at the diner. It had been a few days she realised as she was so busy at work and sleeping in almost every day, so she didn't even have time for her breakfast coffee at Luke's. Taylor who was walking by as she rummaged in her bag for her phone, stopped and asked her if she knew where Luke was and that sent her nerves tingling with fear.

"Well the diner closed at 6 on Tuesday, but he hasn't been open since."

"Taylor, that's 2 days ago, this is the third day he's not open!" she dialled his number but there was no response. "Did he say anything about going somewhere?" she asked as she listened to the phone.

Taylor shook his head then walked off towards his store. She tried the door again but it was still locked. She hurried around to the back where deliveries usually arrived and tried the other door but it was also locked. She checked the windows and found a small one that led into the store room open. She peeled off her coat and her bag and shoved them in through the window, hoping and praying she would be able to fit in after them.

Luckily, with a bit of manoeuvring she was able to wiggle her way in, managing to rip the side of her blouse open as she did. She landed in a heap on top of a pallet of potatoes with a painful moan but she ignored the discomfort, scrambled to her feet and hurried through the diner. She checked the bathrooms and kitchen then raced upstairs to his apartment. She knocked and called out his name, tried the handle but it was locked.

There was no noise coming from the other side of the door and for one second she thought about how to break through the window but then remembered where he kept his spare key. She lifted the fire extinguisher and grabbed the key with a silent prayer of thanks then unlocked the door and walked in.

The first thing that she noticed was the mess. Dishes sat in the sink and on the table. A blanket and pillow were on the couch but he was nowhere to be seen. She came around the corner and checked his bed but it was empty. It was disheveled with the sheets and duvet tossed aside.

"Luke?" she called out to the empty apartment and walked through, picking up discarded clothes and bed sheets as she did. She glanced into the bathroom then did a double take as she spotted him lying in the empty bath in nothing but a pair of boxers. "Luke!"

She hurried over to him but he didn't respond. She put her hand to his forehead and was delighted to feel a high fever there and not the cold clammy touch she was expecting. She felt his pulse was slow but strong. He easily had 3 days growth of hair on his face, giving him a beard that she thought made him look sicker than normal.

"Hey, hey Luke, wake up, c'mon," she called, slapping his cheeks with the back of her hands. He moaned and turned his head away from her but she persisted. "Luke, wake up for me, c'mon, look at me."

She moved his head to look at her and stroked his hair back, called his name until finally his eyes fluttered open.

"Lore…lai."

"Yeah, it's me," she cupped his face with one hand. "You are burning up. What are you doing in the shower?"

"Too hot. Cold…shower." He muttered, his eyes closing over again and she realised he had come in here to cool down.

"You should be in the hospital."

"No!" His eyes flew open at the suggestion and he gripped the side of the bath.

"Okay, okay, no hospital, but you have to get out of the bath."

"No…no leave me."

"Luke." She stood up. "I'm going to change your sheets, then you are getting out of that bath, and getting into bed."

He rolled his head away from her again and closed his eyes. She went back into his bedroom and stripped the sheets off. She found clean ones in the press and dressed the bed, fluffed his pillows and covered his duvet. When she went back to the bathroom she had to go through the trouble of rousing him again, but as he sat forward and tried to stand, he inadvertently pulled on the tap and covered them both in a steady stream of cold water.

She squealed at the sensation, his foot started to slip and he gripped onto her to steady himself but only succeeded in pulling her down with them, they both fell onto the bathroom floor, him on top of her. She had banged her head pretty hard on the tiled floor and lay stunned for a moment, he was lying on top of her motionless, with no energy to move off her. After a moment she had the wherewithal to realise what had happened but he was too heavy to push off.

"Luke…" she tried to roll with him but without his cooperation it was no use. "Luke, please don't make me die like this. Cats will eat us!" She tried again and this time he moved with her and rolled off her onto his back with a moan. She sat up, turned off the tap and turned to look at the state of him. She grabbed a towel off the rack and helped him sit up. She tried to dry him off but could only reach so much. She slapped his cheeks again and tried a different tact.

"Luke, if you don't wake up right now, I'm taking you to the hospital." She pulled on his arm and he moaned and got to his knees, with some effort from both of them he was soon standing and leaning against the wall. "Here," she said as she handed him a towel. "Dry off, and get rid of those boxers."

She went into his room and checked his drawers until she found a fresh pair, hoping against hope she wouldn't have to dress him. She found him standing by the sink with the towel wrapped around his waist. He had his head bowed and his chin was resting on his chest as he took short shuddering breaths.

"Hey, I got you these…" she handed him the underpants then looked away as he managed to pull them on. She stood in the door frame with her back to him and heard him crash against the wall. She turned in a flash and caught him. The towel had fallen around his feet but to her relief he had managed to get the boxers in place. "C'mon." She guided him to the bed, with an arm draped around his waist, and one of his slung over his shoulders. He fell onto the sheets with a moan and already he was breathing heavily. She helped him settle but left the duvet off him, deciding he was too hot as it was.

She went to the sink and wet a dish towel in cold water then folded it and covered his forehead. On his bedside table she found a pharmacy bag with his untouched medication. She took it out and found the dosage then grabbed a glass of water and sat on the bed next to him.

"Hey, sit up for a second." He swatted her hands away and tried to roll in the opposite direction but instead she forced him to sit up and take the medication. "You know buying this stuff isn't enough and you actually need to take it too!" He moaned in response and she stroked his cheek as he fell asleep.

She sat with him for a few moments longer then realised how wet she was from his shower and she moved away. Over at his wardrobe she pulled out one of his shirts and slipped it on, then pulled off her blouse underneath. She didn't want to leave him until she saw some improvement so she went about cleaning the place up.

She washed the dishes, ran his sheets through the wash and straightened the place up. She checked his temperature, covered his forehead with a fresh wet towel and went through his medication to get his next dosage ready. When she had the place looking ok, she grabbed her cell and called the Inn to say she wouldn't be back. She left a message on the machine at her home to let Rory know she would be late back and asked her to save her some take out, then when it was time again, she woke Luke enough to take his medicine. He was still burning up but he seemed a little more coherent then when she first arrived. As he fell back into a fitful slumber she felt a wave of tiredness wash over herself so she went over to the couch, lay down and soon tipped over the edge into slumber herself.

She woke at the sound of him stumbling across the apartment to the sink. She tossed the sheet off her and hurried to be by his side as he looked unsteady and ready to drop. He gripped the counter with one hand and filled a glass then gulped down all the water then filled it again.

"Hey, careful, you'll get a stomach ache."

"Ugh…" was the only response he could manage.

"You are still burning up."

"Hot." He was pale and clammy, his limbs were trembling and his eyes were red rimmed and glassy.

"Yeah, what did the doctor say?"

"Fever. Flu. Ear Infection."

"Quite the combo."

"Ugh…"

"How long have you been like this?"

Luke shrugged, filled the glass again and tried to drink more but she took it out of his hands and put it onto the counter.

"C'mon, back to bed, you should be resting."

He let her guide her back to his bed and fell onto the mattress with an oomph. When she leaned over him to fix his pillows he noticed she was wearing his blue flannel shirt and he tugged on the lapel.

"Mine."

"Yeah, thanks to your antics in the shower I had to borrow a shirt."

"Hot," he drawled as his eyes ran over her shape under the shirt. Then he closed his eyes over, let go of the lapel and fell back asleep. She was flustered to be leaning over him and have him pull on her like that but attributed his actions to his fever and moved away. She draped the sheet loosely over him and kept the window open to keep the breeze over him. She went back to the couch and sat down, took a few deep breaths and reached for the phone.

Rory answered almost immediately.

"Honey, hey."

"Hi Mom, how is Luke?"

"Not great."

"Has he been to the doctors?"

"Yeah, and he has his medication here too but he was just too sick to take it. How was school?"

"Ugh Infuriating. Paris volunteered me for charge duty in the canteen this week. Although I'm not sure it should be called volunteered as I was shanghaied into doing it."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," Lorelai said with a chuckle.

"So from today, I'll be working in the canteen, washing dishes and peeling vegetables." Lorelai was laughing now, trying not to be too loud but failing miserably. "Apparently Harvard looks favourable on this kind of thing."

"Oh honey it's just for a week."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just its…well, its eating into all my reading and study time."

"You do enough of that. And peeling veg and washing dishes are valuable skills to have."

"Ones I know only too well already!"

"Yeah you peel a lot of veg at home?"

"Well, the dishes part." They both chuckled.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I have egg foo young here waiting for you with some pork chop suey."

"Do you think you could bring it over to me here?"

"At the diner?"

"Yeah, I don't want to leave just yet and I'm starved!" She walked over to Luke's fridge as she spoke and opened it to look in with disdain to see it was laden down with vegetables, fruit, meat and cheese. "And there is nothing in Luke's fridge that I don't have to assemble!"

"Okay, I'll bring it right over."

"Thanks. Oh and will you bring the fan from my room?"

"Sure."

She hung up the phone, closed the fridge and checked on Luke again. She draped a fresh wet cloth over his forehead, brushed his hair back and left him to sleep.

Knowing Rory wouldn't be able to get in, Lorelai went down to the diner and sat by the door to wait for her daughter. When she saw her coming down the street she unlocked the door and let her in.

"How is he?" she asked as she passed the food to her mother.

"Not great. He looks wretched."

"Shouldn't he be in the hospital?"

"Yeah but you know Luke and hospitals."

"No." Rory looked at her mother with a frown.

"You know how he hates the sight of sick people and blood and how it makes him want to faint."

"I didn't know that."

"Well it does." Lorelai took a plate out from behind the counter and dished up her food then reheated it in the microwave in the kitchen. "He looks better now than he did this morning but then the steroids the doc has him on are a wonder drug!"

"Are you staying here?" Rory asked as she took a forkful of her mother's food when she placed it on the counter. "For the night I mean?"

"I'm…thinking about it." Lorelai watched her daughter carefully. "I don't think he should be left on his own right now. Would that be ok with you?"

"Yeah, I get it." She stood up from the stool and went to grab her jacket. "I better get back, I have a tonne of homework."

"Seriously, you'll be ok if I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah I thought you might, so I brought you this." Rory passed her a knapsack and Lorelai opened it up to see some toiletries and a change of clothes.

"Oh honey! Thanks!"

"Mind you it looks like you already found a change of clothes." Rory smirked as she backed away from the counter and Lorelai looked down as if only then remembering she was wearing one of Luke's shirt.

"So… there was an incident with the shower?"

"Hmmmm."

"It was all very Barbra Stanwyk and Dennis Morgan."

"I'm sure it was. G'night Mom!"

Lorelai grimaced at her daughter, finished the rest of her food then cleaned up and started to search for his staff roster. She found a sheet tacked to the wall inside the kitchen door and started to make some phone calls. She called Caesar and arranged for him to come in and open up the next day. She asked him which wait staff she should ring next and called them too.

With the diner all sorted she grabbed her knapsack and went back upstairs. Luke was still asleep when she checked on him. She set up the fan Rory had brought over and directed it at him so he was getting a full breeze to keep him cool. Then she settled into the armchair and turned on the TV. She kept the volume muted low and flicked through the meagre selection of channels he had until she found a cooking show. She watched for a few moments, let her head fall back against the seat and started to doze off.

When she heard him moan and roll over she bolted upright and hurried over to his side. She sat on the edge of his bed and fixed the damp cloth back on his forehead.

"Lorelai…" he moaned and it came out more breathy than voice controlled.

"Luke, shhh, relax."

He tried to roll away but she kept him still and he rolled towards her instead. All of a sudden his head was in her lap and his arm was around her waist.

"Nice try burger boy," she scoffed and she gently pushed him off her lap and back onto his back. She shook the sheet over him and resettled him back into the bed. Then while she had him even half-awake she got him to sit up and take his medication then a long drink of water, before she pushed him back into the pillows and hushed him back to sleep. She stroked his hair back from his face and watched him fall back asleep. With a sigh she dragged herself back to the couch and crawled under the blanket to sleep.

At some point in the middle of the night Luke rolled over onto his front and stretched out his aching muscles. Everything hurt. His arms, legs, chest, head, hell even his hair he thought as he tried to sit up. He kicked the sheet aside and let his legs fall over the edge of the bed then rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He dry washed his face then stood and stretched his arms high above his head.

He stumbled his way into the bathroom and peed then threw some water on his face and brushed his teeth in an effort to make himself feel more human. She woke when she heard him going into the bathroom and she got up off the couch and walked towards him as he was walking back to his bed, his eyes half closed his hand rubbing his head.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she approached.

"Jesus!" Luke jumped back lifted his hands up as if he was going to use karate on her. "Lorelai?!"

"Yeah!" she was laughing at the stance he had pulled when she startled him. "Relax Jackie Chan, don't hurt me!"

"What the hell are you doing here in my apartment? …the middle of the night? …wearing my shirt?"

"Oh honey! You don't remember?" she stepped up closer to him and tickled the hair on his chest with her fingers as she looked up at him seductively.

"What?" He stepped back and she followed. "No, remember what?"

"Oh it was amazing," she lowered her voice to a more sultry tone. "You were moaning, and sweaty, I got soaking wet-"

"Lorelai!" he grabbed her wrists and held her away from him.

"You were ridiculously hot…with a fever of 102!" He was still backing away and she following until he got to the bed and with a little push he fell back onto the mattress. "Oh relax," she said laughing as she sat next to him. "I came over this afternoon and found you passed out in your bath."

"My bath?"

"Yeah, looked like you had been there for a while too." She reached a hand up to feel his forehead but he dodged her touch and batted her hand away. "Why didn't you call someone?"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah you are now, thanks to me."

"Yeah, thanks to you." He cast her a sideways glance. "Nothing to do with the medication I got from the doctor."

"Well it might have been if you bothered to take it. Seriously, what the hell Luke?" Her playful tone was rapidly disappearing as her annoyance took hold.

"I'm fine."

"I'm serious Luke. You can't treat yourself like this." She glared at him. "You should have called."

"Called who?" he scoffed.

"Anyone! Me!"

"I'm fine, it's a flu."

"It's more than a flu Luke. God something could have happened to you up here and no one would have known."

"Nothing happened."

"Only because I broke in and took care of you!" She was practically yelling at him now and she wasn't even sure why.

"I'm fine!" then as if her words sunk in he turned to face her. "Wait what? You broke in?"

"Luke the diner was shut for days, there was no gone fishin' sign, no one had heard from you… I had to check!"

"So you broke in?"

"Well I didn't break in. I crawled in. The window was open."

"Which window?"

"The one in the store room."

"You climbed in through my store room window."

"Yeah and ended up ripping my blouse in the effort to do so! Then I came up here and found you passed out in the bath. When I tried to lift you out, you turned on the water and I got wet." She tugged on the shirt she was wearing as if it was explained enough. "Then I gave you your medicine and put you to bed."

He let her rant, let her work all her worries out and yell at him because he knew she was feeling frustrated and needed the release.

"Thanks," he muttered when she seemed to finish. He looked down at his hands that were hanging between his knees and cast her a sideways glance. She was watching him with a glare but it was fading when she took in how pale he was and how his chest was shuddering with each wheezy breath.

"How are you feeling?" her tone had softened.

He glanced over at her and wondered if she would accept his platitudes, but decided against it.

"Everything hurts. I'm dizzy, I've a pounding headache, I feel like I'm breathing through a snorkel and my throat feels like I've swallowed a cactus." He grimaced as he rubbed his throat and swallowed. "But apart from that…"

"Apart from that you're fine."

"Yeah, apart from that I'm fine."

"You should get some sleep."

He tried to protest but didn't have the energy. He let her push him back into the bed and cover him with a sheet.

"Fan on or off?" she asked.

"On." He settled himself into his pillows, stretched one arms out across the bed and folded the other one behind his head as he watched her potter around the room, turning on the fan, fixing his sheet and fetching him a fresh glass of water. "You don't need to stay, I can take care of myself from here."

"Yeah, and risk you ruining all my hard work? Fat chance" she came over to stand by his bed. "Comfy?" he nodded. "Need anything?" he shook his head. "Good, Get some sleep. I'll be right over here if you need anything."

He watched as she crossed the room and climbed onto his couch beneath the knitted wool blanket. It was too dark to make out her features but seeing her shadow from across the room was soothing enough. He tried to watch her some more but his eyelids were heavier than they should have been and before he knew it, he was asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai rolled over in her sleep and promptly fell off the couch. She lay on his living room floor, the blanket wrapped around her legs staring at her ceiling and cursing her bad luck.

"Everything ok over there?" He called out as he heard her fall and sat up. He dragged his legs over the edge of the bed but all the blood was drained from his head and he became really dizzy.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just starting my morning routine of battling gravity, and seeing if today will be the day that I win."

"And it's not?"

"No." She sat up and reached behind her head to feel the lump that was forming then turned to grimace at him in time to see him pitch forward and fall head first off the bed. "Luke!"

She scrambled to her feet, stumbling across the room until she managed to untangle her feet from the blanket. She knelt by his side and he had already come to, was moaning in pain and trying to roll over so he wasn't lying on his face.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"You fainted."

"Oh man that hurt…" he rubbed his face and let her help him sit up. He scooted back until his back was against the bed and let his head fall back onto the mattress. She touched his forehead and though he was no longer burning up, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glassy.

"When is the last time you had something to eat?" she asked

"I dunno…I had some toast before I went to the doctors…but then I threw that up at the doctor's office."

"Luke! That was Monday…four days ago! What the hell?"

"I'm fine, I just need some water, maybe some toast." He tried to get up as if he was about to make it but she shoved him back down.

"Don't even think about moving," she said sternly and she went to the kitchen. She put down a couple of slices of toast and poured him a fresh glass of water. She crouched next to him and instructed him to drink then grabbed his medication and forced him to take that too. When his finished the water she filled the glass again and by now the toast was ready. She buttered it lightly, cut it up into triangles and brought it over to him. She slid down onto the ground next to him and handed him his food.

"Never thought you'd be bringing me breakfast in bed Lorelai Gilmore," he said with a chuckle as he bit into his toast and shot a weary smile at her.

"Not quite in bed, so it doesn't count."

He looked over at her and smiled as he bit into his toast. She tried to grimace at him, sneered at his mistake but with the way he was looking at her, and the combination of him wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, with a white cuff, as well as her sitting on the floor next to him wearing his shirt made this incredibly innocent happenstance, suddenly become charged with energy. She looked away, fixed her hair behind her ear and tried to ignore the fact that he was still watching her, still eating his breakfast and watching her with a smile.

"What?" she asked eventually but he just shrugged and smiled wider. "Luke, what are you smiling at?"

"Must be the drugs." He finished off the last piece of toast and put the plate on his bedside table then turned his attention back to her. She was avoiding his gaze, practically squirming in place and he loved it. It wasn't often he caught her off guard like this and had her stumbling. In fact he wasn't sure if he had ever had her in this position. There was that one time down by the lake. He smirked at the memory and let it play out as he watched her carefully.

It was the week after one of the hottest days of the year and when all the crowds had faded away and people became obsessed with other ways of cooling down, he had gone down there to swim after work when he knew the last of the lake visitors would be gone. He parked his truck, pulled off his jeans in the car park and left his shirt in the front seat then draped a towel over his shoulder and walked on the sandy footbath to the lakefront. He dropped the towel and kept walking to the water, waded in until it was up to his hips then dunked his whole body beneath the surface. He swam around under the water, letting it take all the stress and grime off him from a tough day in the diner then turned and walked back to the shore. As he stepped out onto the sand and bent to pick up his towel he spotted her. She was lying on her back on a long beach towel in a two piece navy swimsuit with a book open on her stomach.

He patted himself dry as he walked over to her and realised she was asleep when she didn't respond to his calling her name. He laid his towel out beside hers and lowered himself onto it, careful not to wake her until he was ready. Then just as he settled down, she spoke and it caused him to reevaluate his current position.

"Oh careful don't rip that, it's my favourite bra…" she chuckled and rolled her head towards him but he saw her eyes were still closed. She chuckled but it wasn't her normal chuckle, this one was throaty, guttural, feral even. "Wait, let me just lift this…" she lifted her hips off the sand and wiggled her ass with a laugh.

It became quickly obvious that she was dreaming and Luke felt terrible for intruding so he started to get up and move away until she rolled towards him, reached a hand out to rest on his chest and hummed. She scratched her nails down his chest towards his swimming trunks and he had to grab her wrist to stop her from going any lower and it was his tight grip on her that finally woke her.

She woke with a slow smile creeping across her lips and she tried to reach out and touch his chest again but he still held onto her wrist.

"Shy all of a sudden?" she said with a laugh and she sat up as if to push him back onto the sand, but the more she moved the more she realised she wasn't lying at home in her bed with a man, she was lying on a beach, at sunset with Luke. This wasn't a dream, this was reality.

He watched as that realisation dawned on her and couldn't help but smile. He lay back and released his grip on her wrist then locked his hands behind his head as she tried to get her bearings.

"What's going on?" she asked as she looked around, and spotted her bag beside her as well as the book on her lap that had fallen when she sat up.

"You were asleep."

"What are you doing here?" She turned to face him.

"Trying to stop you from seducing me."

"Stop me?" she looked at him, lying on his towel, wet from the water and smiling smugly at her. "Pffft yeah right buddy!" was the only reply she could come up with.

"I'm just telling it like it is. I went for a swim, spotted you when I came out, came over to say hi, then you were all over me. I practically had to fight you off."

"In your dreams!" she said as she turned to grab a cardigan from her bag and pulled it on.

"I think you'll find it was you who was dreaming."

"I was not!" she stood up and pulled on a wraparound skirt.

"So you were awake when you groped me?"

"Groped? I did not!"

"Maybe groped isn't the best word…stroked my chest?" he was almost giggling now.

"Shut up Luke Danes!" she said and she grabbed her towel in a flurry covering him in a dust cloud of sand. But he only laughed as he watched her storming off.

Now, looking at her sitting beside him on the floor of his bedroom wearing one of his shirts he couldn't help but think he had the upper hand again.

"So, you need some more rest." She stood up and brushed down the front of her top needlessly. "And I need a shower." She reached across the bed and resettled the sheets then helped him into the bed. He let her fix the sheet around him and check his temperature all the while he couldn't get the smile off his face. "Get some sleep."

She went across the room and grabbed the bag of clothing that Rory had brought then slipped into his bathroom and closed the door firmly behind her. In the solitude of the bathroom she braced herself on the edge of the sink and took a few breaths. She looked up at herself in the mirror and shook her head at her own reflection then reached into the shower and turned on the water. She stripped then stepped into the water and let it wash her tension away. When she got out she checked the bag and dressed in the clothes Rory had brought, thanking the gods that her daughter had an idea of what made her look good. She pulled on her favourite jeans and a white tee shirt with blue sleeves checked the bag again and smiled when she pulled out her travel bag of makeup and applied it lightly. Her hair was a wet curly mess but there was nothing she could do about that, and she was fairly certain that Luke did not have a hair dryer. So she scrunched it up with her hands and let if fall to her shoulders. When she stepped out of the bathroom she found him lying in his bed, curled up on his side watching her.

"How are you doing over there?" she asked as she dropped her bag over by the door and came back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Fine." His voice was raspy and his chest was wheezing. He rolled over onto his back as she sat down.

"Yeah you sound great." She touched his forehead with the back of her hand.

"It's a flu. It'll pass."

"Well at least your temperature has dropped." She touched each of his cheeks. "So I called Caesar last night. He said he would open the diner today and for the next few days. Also he told me which wait staff to call in too."

"You didn't have to do that, I think the fine people of Stars Hollow could have lasted a few days without my coffee."

"Its ok, it was no problem." She sat by him for a few seconds in silence then stood up again and picked up his medication bottles. "Okay so I gotta get to work. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah."

"Remember to take this at lunch time. Two of these and three of these."

"Got it."

"And just stay in bed, drink loads and I'll be back this evening."

"You don't need to do that, I'll be fine."

"Sure you will be, and I'll be back later to double check."

"I'm fine, I just need to sleep."

"And eat. I'm going to tell Caesar to bring you up some soup for lunch."

"Seriously, I'll be fine." Already his eyes were getting heavy.

"I'll see you later Luke." She smiled and walked out and he was asleep before she left the diner.

* * *

><p>By the time Lorelai got home that evening she was bone tired. Rory had a pizza waiting in the living room and a movie paused on the TV. Lorelai kicked off her shoes at the door, dropped her bag and her coat and all but crawled over to the couch.<p>

"Florence! You came home!" Rory squealed as she came in from the kitchen carrying two cokes and spotted her mother.

"Feed me!"

"I got pizza."

"No I need you to feed me. Put it in my mouth, move my jaw, make me chew!" She moaned as she let her head fall back over the edge of the couch and propped her feet up onto the coffee table.

"How is Luke?"

"Improving. Thanks to my nursing skills."

"Missed your calling?"

"I think so," Lorelai said sagely as she reached for a slice and lay back into the couch. "What's the movie?"

"Maniac Cop 3." Rory spoke proudly.

"Oh! Badge of Silence!" Lorelai shouted in delight.

"You can't keep a good corpse down!" they both said together laughing as Rory pressed play on the video and they settled in to watch.

But Lorelai was asleep before the first act ended. Rory covered her with a blanket and cuddled in next to her to watch the rest of the movie. When the ending credits rolled Rory stood up and cleared away their pizza. She turned off the VCR and the TV then woke her mother. With some effort she walked Lorelai upstairs and put her to bed then went down stairs to her own bed and slept.

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning Lorelai woke up in her own bed with no recollection of how she got there. She stretched beneath the sheets and let her body catch up with her then pulled herself out of the bed and made her way downstairs. She had the coffee brewing and was leaning back against the counter when Rory emerged from her own room.<p>

"Morning."

"Hey, do I smell coffee?"

"Yeah just one more minute and it should be ready."

Rory sat into the chair heavily with a tired sigh.

"What's your plan for this fine Saturday?" Lorelai asked as she pulled two cups down from the press.

"I have to meet Paris at the library in Chilton for a practice run for our mathlete quiz next week."

"Mathlete?" Lorelai stopped preparing the coffee and turned to her daughter with a smile. "Did you tell me you joined the mathletes?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure? I think I would have remembered mocking you incessantly if you had told me."

"I did tell you and you already mocked me. Remember, last Friday on the way over to Grandma's house?"

"Oh yeah, good times!" She said wistfully then turned back to the coffee and poured out two generous cups.

"What about you? Are you going back to Luke's?"

"Yeah I want to check up on him, make sure he is taking his medication, then Sookie wants to drive out to this restaurant in Fairfield. I'm meeting her at the diner at 10."

"Why are you going to this restaurant?"

"You know I'm not really sure." She sipped her coffee. "She seemed to be talking in pig Latin when she was talking about it. Something about an old college friend or rival."

"Ah I see." Rory finished her coffee then rinsed the cup and left it in the sink. "So shall we regroup for dinner?"

"Aye aye!"

"Any preferences?"

"Now Rory you know I usually like to plan one or two meals ahead but with this restaurant being questionable for lunch I'm afraid to bet on anything."

"How about we meet back here at 7 and take it from there?"

"Sounds good kid."

Rory went into her room and changed as Lorelai went up to her room to change.

"Do you need a lift into Chilton?" Lorelai called out as she stood in the hallway, putting on her coat.

"No its fine I'll get the bus. Tell Luke I said hi!" She called out from the bathroom.

"I will, see you later honey."

* * *

><p>When she got to the diner she found Caesar had the place running smoothly as ever. He walked around the diner talking to the customers with a cheery smile, pouring coffee with one hand and tea with the other. He greeted her with a wave as she walked in and went back to the counter to pour her own cup.<p>

"Morning Lorelai!" he said as he handed her a coffee.

"Hey Caesar, you look like you are enjoying yourself!"

"So, he asked me not to say but…" Caesar leaned forward on the counter as if to talk to her in confidence.

"Luke was down here this morning wasn't he?" she said her eyes wide and her lips pursed.

"Yeah, he was here when I opened up, he was making batter for the waffles and brewing coffee."

"Oh! The cheek of that man!"

"Don't tell him I told you." Caesar said as she fixed a lid on her coffee and moved past the curtain and up to his apartment.

She knocked lightly and called out his name then heard a scramble from behind the door and pushed it open in time to see him fixing the sheet over himself in his bed.

"Don't you dare pretend to be asleep Luke William Danes!" She said as she approached and saw that he was holding the sheet up to his chin and had his eyes closed.

"Huh?" He turned to look at her standing beside his bed, her hands on her hips as she glared down at him.

"And what's this?" She grabbed the top of the sheet he was holding and yanked it down off him. "Gah! You're dressed!"

"Lorelai I-"

"Why are you dressed?" He sat up and put his legs off the edge of the bed and went to stand up but she held him down with a heavy hand on his shoulder. "When I left you yesterday evening you could barely string two words together."

"I'm a quick healer!" He tried to stand up but she still wouldn't let him.

"Have you been taking your medication?"

"Yes."

"And eating your soup?"

"Yes." He took her hand off his shoulder then stood up before her, still holding her hand in his. "Yes, yes. I'm feeling much better. I showered this morning and so I dressed. I went downstairs to help out in the diner but I was tired so I came back up to rest."

"You shouldn't have gone down to the diner until you are 100% ready."

"I know that now." He squeezed her hand. "Seriously though, I'm much better than I was and I was a fool to let it get that bad in the first place."

"Yeah you were."

"But thanks to the copious amounts of drugs in my system and my own personal Florence Nightingale to look after me, I'm actually lucid for the first time in a week."

"It doesn't mean you are well enough to go back to work."

"I know, I talked to Caesar and he is going to keep opening for another few days."

"Good."

He nodded. Then looked down at her hand in his and smiled then let her go and stepped back to give her space. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He went over to the fridge and poured himself a glass of juice.

"I just called in to see how you were feeling." She leaned against the counter as he drank his juice. "Only to find you cavorting around as if you haven't been deathly ill for the last week."

"Cavorting? I wasn't cavorting!"

"You were so cavorting. I'd say you leapt four feet into your bed when you heard me at the door!" she said with a laugh and he smiled back.

"Well yeah, maybe I did." He lifted a hand up to scratch his chin.

"Are you gonna keep that?"

"Huh?"

"The beard. Are you going to keep it?"

"I dunno I didn't really think about it. Why don't you like it?" he asked turning to face her with a smile.

Yeah sure," she said with a shrug. "It's fine."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Just fine? No other comments? No grizzly Adams comments? Hermit or trapper john jokes? You're slipping Gilmore." He washed his glass in the sink and turned to her again.

"I don't like to kick a man while he is down." She sipped her coffee nonchalantly and rearranged her bag on her shoulder.

"So," he said deciding to let her off the hook. "Are you hanging around to make sure I stay horizontal all day or do you have other patients to check on?"

"I just came by to see how you were doing. I'm meeting Sookie in a few minutes." He walked over to sit in the armchair by his bed and propped his feet up onto the coffee table as she spoke. "And you seem to be doing fine, so I'll wait for her down stairs." She turned and walked towards his door but he called out to her making her stop and turn back to him.

"Thanks, for everything."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>On Monday morning as she drove to work Lorelai pulled up outside the diner and smiled at the sight of Luke standing behind the counter making coffee. She jumped out and hurried in and skipped across the diner, behind the counter and hugged him from behind, trapping his arms by his side.<p>

"Morning my coffee angel!" she said with a sigh then squeezed him tighter before releasing him completely.

"Feeling a little coffee deprived?" He turned as she backed away and circled around the counter to take a seat on a high stool.

"Yeah, no offence to Caesar but he makes weak ass coffee. I need the hard stuff Luke, I need the batch you import under the cover of darkness! And I need it now, I need it pumped intravenously into my veins NOW!"

"Hold your horses. It's just on, should only take a few minutes."

"Bless you!"

"Haven't you had any coffee yet today?" He grabbed her mug and placed it in front of her then wiped the counter with a rag.

"Yeah I have."

"So why the dire need for more?"

"Because it's been over a week since I had your coffee!"

He heard the coffee percolating and turned to take the pot off the plate and poured her a fresh cup. She lifted the cup with reverence, closed her eyes over and took a breath before sipping it. He watched as she exhaled with a deep satisfaction and slowly her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Good?"

"Beyond good," she spoke with a sigh, then sipped again and repeated the process.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said as he replaced the pot on the plate and went back into the kitchen.

Lorelai settled on her seat and held her coffee up under her nose with both hands. She wasn't ready to let it go yet. She wasn't ready to put it into a covered to go cup so she could get to work on time, instead she was going to give in to this indulgence and just sit with it for a moment longer.

When the door behind her opened and the bell rang she didn't bother to turn to see who else had walked into the diner so early but when a tall man sat on the stool next to her she looked up. He was watching her with a smile as she smelled her coffee and sipped it smiling.

"Good coffee?"

"Amazing coffee." She said with a sigh.

"I think that is a coffee I'll have to try for myself."

"Don't even try it buddy, from my cold dead hands!"

"I'm sure there is another batch, or does this diner only sell one cup a day."

"No, there are many cups available for purchase but it's been a while for me so I'm just going to sit here and wallow in mine."

"So how do I get one for myself?"

"Any minute now a surly looking man will come out of that door and offer you one. Patience is key in this transaction."

Luke who was in the kitchen setting up for the breakfast rush could hear her talking and thought she was conversing with the coffee, wiped his hands on a towel and slung it over his shoulder as he came out of the kitchen smiling.

"I'm not worried that you are talking to the coffee, but I am worried that you are giving it a voice to talk back to you." He said but as he looked up and saw who was sitting there he froze, the rest of his words caught in his throat.

"Luke Danes."

Lorelai looked up at the stranger sitting beside her as he spoke to Luke. Her interest in her coffee faded fast as she saw the look of shock on Luke's face.

"Charlie Winchester."

More interested now in the stranger Lorelai looked at him more closely. He was wearing a three piece suit complete with cufflinks and polished shoes. His hair was neatly trimmed and he was cleanly shaved and his perfect smile made his green eyes shine. She watched as Luke came around the counter and stuck his hand out for this man to shake but instead found himself engulfed in a hug.

"Well now, isn't this wonderful," she said.

"Sorry, Lorelai this is Charlie Winchester. Charlie, Lorelai."

They shook hands and Charlie bowed his head a little as a form of greeting.

"Is this your place Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, you really did it." Charlie looked around the room. "You really went and opened a diner."

"Yeah."

"Wasn't this your old man's store?"

"Yeah. Yeah it was."

"I heard about that, sorry man, must have been tough."

Luke shrugged off his consolation and went back around his counter. "What the hell brings you out to Stars Hollow?" he said as he poured out a coffee and passed it to Charlie.

"I was out looking at a site for a conference centre near Hartfort."

"Oh yeah? What site?"

"It's a plot just south of Albany Ave."

"Beside the reservoir?"

"Yeah, you know it?"

"Ah I've seen it. I've been out fishing on that lake."

"Good bites?"

"Yeah, but it's farmed so ya know…"

"Feels like cheating," Charlie finished for him and they both laughed.

"So remind me," Lorelai said, finally catching a lull in their conversation to jump in and find out more about this relationship. "How do you two know each other?"

"We knew each other when-"Charlie began to talk but Luke cut him off.

"We met when I was living in Boston." Luke finished and he took Lorelai's coffee and put it into a to-go cup. He secured on a lid and pushed it back to her. "Aren't you going to be late?"

She squinted her eyes at him as she took her coffee and when she stood Charlie stood with her.

"Yeah, I guess I am a bit late. Pleasure to meet you Charlie."

"Pleasure was all mine Lorelai," he said and he took her hand and shook it gently again with a crooked smile.

She smiled and tried not to blush as she walked out of the diner, knowing both men were watching her as she left. Luke turned his attention back to Charlie but noticed he was still watching Lorelai with a smile on his face.

"Some place you got here Luke," he said with a chuckle as he sat on the stool and turned back to Luke.

"It's alright."

"And the clientele?"

"Yeah?"

"Always that delectable?"

Luke shrugged as he wiped the counter down and tried to change the subject.

"So how have you been?"

"Not bad, I've been working out of McGillan in Chicago for the last eight years but we recently opened up an office in Boston."

"You're moving back Becan Hill?"

Charlie laughed. "No, god no, I think I can afford somewhere a little more upmarket."

"Wow, windows, electricity, running water?" Luke smiled and slung the towel over his shoulder. "Look at Mr Big shot."

"That was one crappy apartment we had."

"We were broke students, and neither of us could afford anything else."

"We always had money for tickets to the game on Wednesday."

"Well…we always had tickets." Luke smiled. "If I recall correctly they weren't always paid for with money."

"Oh Jesus… Sharon Tate."

"You were lucky, I'd have killed to go out with Sharon Tate, and you landed me with Sheila Anderson."

"That's what happens when you turn up late for a double date. You lose picking privileges."

"Great night though, box seats in Fenway park."

"Can't beat them." The smiled at the shared memory and an easy silence fell over both of them.

"So I better hit the road."

"Great seeing you again Charlie." They shook hands again.

"I'll be back by here in a couple of days, maybe we can meet up for a few drinks?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"I'll call in on Wednesday evening. See you then."

Luke walked him to the door and watched him get into a brand new black Audi then drive off. He flipped his diner sign from closed to open and returned to setting up for the morning rush.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lorelai came back into the diner that evening after work he was ready for a barrage of questions. She smiled sweetly, held up a coffee for him to fill and didn't say a word as he did. When he pulled the order book from the front of his jeans and a pencil from behind his ear she just shrugged and smiled at him.

"Want anything to eat?" he prompted. She shook her head, continued to smile and sipped her coffee. "So just the coffee?" She nodded her head and he waited for her to say more but she was staying resolutely quiet. "You sick or something?" She shook her head with a little frown but then smiled again and lifted her shoulders in a small shrug. "I'm going back to work." He shoved the order book back into his jeans, snatched the coffee pot off the table and walked away just as Rory walked in.

"Hola madre!" she said as she came over and took a seat at the table. "cómo estás esta noche?"

"Oui, Tres bien!"

"Wrong language."

"Sehr gut?"

"No."

"I'm out." Lorelai said as she continued to watch Luke from across the diner.

"What's going on?" Rory asked noticing the change in her mother. Usually when she watched Luke it was more covertly than this. This was plain old staring. "What did I miss?"

"This morning I was in here getting coffee," she began.

"Naturally."

"And while I was sitting at that very counter, basking in my cuppa joe, this guy walked in and you should have seen how Luke greeted him!"

"Who was he?"

"I dunno!" she leaned towards her daughter all while still staring at Luke. "He was about to tell me but Luke cut him off."

"What did he look like?"

"Like no one Luke would ever talk to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing, he was wearing a three piece suit," Lorelai said then spotted Luke glancing over so she smiled widely and lifted her cup in a gesture to ask for more. He rolled his eyes and approached with a fresh pot.

"Hungry yet?" she shook her head. He looked over to Rory who was now watching him with a smile too, already having caught onto the game her mother was playing. "How about you Rory? Coffee?" Rory nodded. He poured out a cup for her. "Hungry?" Rory shook her head and smiled innocently up at him. "Goddamn Gilmore girls…" he muttered under his breath as he walked away and the broke into a fit of giggles.

"Anyway, after that, Luke all but pushed me out of the diner."

"Intriguing!"

"Indeed."

"And the reason we are sitting here drinking coffee and not eating?"

"Oh that's just to drive him crazy!"

"Well that sounds fun and all but I'm starved!"

"Noooo!" Lorelai grabbed her daughters hand to stop her from reaching for the menu. "Don't ruin my game, just when its working so well, watch him, he's already twitching, any minute now he's going to be in rant mode!"

"But I have to get home and study and I need sustenance!"

"Fine," she said with a pouting lip and relinquished her grip on Rory's arm who lifted it up to wave at Luke to come over, but as he approached they both turned at the sound of tapping on the window behind them. Rory smiled as Dean waved in at her from the street with a pizza box and beckoned for her to join him. "Yay! Saved by Dean!" she stage whispered at Rory as she grabbed her coat and hurried out leaving Luke standing beside Lorelai with his order book in his hand.

"Where is she gone?" he asked but Lorelai only shrugged. "Are you eating yet?" She shook her head. "You can't sit here all night drinking coffee and not eating." She smiled sweetly at him and leaned one elbow on the table to rest her head in her hand. Luke looked around the diner. The usual dinner rush had already finished and there was only one other person in the room sitting in the far corner, finishing off a burger. He pulled out the seat across from hers and sat down, slapping the coffee pot on the table between them. "Okay, get it over with, do your worst."

"Who was that guy? How did you know him? Why was he dressed like that? What does he do? Is he single? Where does he live? Will he be coming back? What was he about to say when you cut him off? And why did you practically usher me out after that?" she said, splurging all her questions into what seemed to be a single sentence with one breath.

"Charlie Winchester. I used to live with him in Boston. I don't know. He is an architect. I don't know. Chicago…no he just moved back to Boston. Yes. I don't know and no I didn't." he replied in a single breath, impressing her with his retention of all her questions.

"Oh so he is coming back?" she snatched out the one piece of information that she wanted and smiled.

"Yeah, we're goin out for drinks on Wednesday."

"Intriguing."

"Finished?" he said as he stood up and walked back to the counter.

"Oh hell no!" she followed him and leaned over the counter to tug on his shirt so he would turn back to her. "Tell me about him."

"He's an old friend from…um, from Boston."

"Yeah you said that. What are you hiding from me?"

"My privacy?" he tried to yank his shirt out of her hand but her grip tightened.

"Nah, it can't be that, it's something more."

"I dunno what you mean." He ignored her grip and continued his work trailing her behind him as he moved around the diner.

"You are definitely hiding something from me."

"Couldn't that just mean that it's something I want to keep to myself? And maybe you should respect my privacy and let it be?" Lorelai laughed making him stop walking and as she walked right into the back of him, he cast a look over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at her but she just smiled and scrunched her shoulders up to her ears. "Drop it."

"Drop what?"

"This information hunt you are on." He tried to walk away but she tugged on his shirt again.

"So there is something worth hunting for?"

"No!" He put his hand up to his face and wiped his brow with his sleeve. "Lorelai, I'm too sick for this."

She looked at him closely, the sheen on his brow, the tiredness in his eyes and she sighed. "Fine, I'll let you play the sick card today. But I'll be back and I'll find out what I need to know!" She backed away and dusted her hands off as she moved.

"There is nothing to find out," he said with a sigh, turning his attention back to his work.

"We'll see about that." She came out from behind his counter and grabbed her coat and bag from the table and left.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday Lorelai met Rory and Dean at the video store to pick out a movie. They ended up with two then as they walked towards Doosie's for snacks Lorelai spotted Luke sitting in his diner at the counter reading a paper and drinking what she presumed to be a mug of tea. She gave Rory money for snacks and instructions to get red vines then walked into Luke's and sat next to him. He didn't bother looking round as he knew exactly who It was going to be, his only surprise was that she hadn't appeared any earlier than this.<p>

"So, all ready for your man date?" she said as she nudged him with her elbow. He was wearing a pair of soft blue denim jeans a white tee and a blue cotton shirt, tucked in, she noted with a smile.

"It's not a man date." He still didn't look up and just turned the page over.

"Hetero hook up?"

"Lorelai."

"Sorry. It is tonight though right? Or have you been stood up?"

"Lorelai!" his focus was still on the paper.

"What? It's a perfectly good question, seeing you sitting here all dolled up and alone!"

"I haven't been stood up. Charlie is on the way."

"Of course he is sweetie," she said and she reached up to pinch his cheek, finally eliciting a reaction from him as he turned to face her, her thumb and finger still pinching his cheek. Slowly he reached up and took hold of her wrist and pulled it away from his face. But before he could say anything the door opened and Charlie walked in.

"Hey!" Charlie said with a smile but stopped short inside the room as he spotted the scene before him. With Lorelai sitting on one stool and Luke sitting on the next one, his legs spread wide enough to engulf her. Luke was leaning forward, her hands in his, holding them in place on his lap. "Oh sorry… am I early?" he asked, a crooked smile on his face.

"No, you are right on time." Luke said, his eyes still on Lorelai who was flitting her gaze between both of them. He squeezed her hand as he stood up, maybe leaned a little bit too close to her than was absolutely necessary and stepped back from the counter and grabbed his jacket. "Sorry to have to kick you out Lorelai, but I gotta lock up."

She followed him out of the diner and stood on the street with Charlie as he locked up.

"Lorelai right?" he said and when she nodded he added, "So you live around here?"

"Yeah, I just live down the road. And you?" she responded even though she knew the answer.

"I just moved back to Boston actually."

"Oh lovely, that's where you used to live with Luke?"

"Yeah three glorious years of one crappy apartment after another."

"Oh?"

"Well we were both broke students then, so neither of us could afford much."

"Students?"

But before Charlie could clarify Luke came over, having locked up and slapped Charlie on the back. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, will you be joining us?" Charlie asked as they stepped over towards his car.

"No, I couldn't impose, you guys sound like you have quite a lot to catch up on."

"G'night Lorelai, see you tomorrow." Luke said throwing a heavy hint at her feet but by now she was tired of not having the upper hand so she smiled at Charlie who was watching them carefully.

"Oh it's certainly not an imposition, is it Lucas" Charlie said as he opened his car door for her. "It's a sad day when a beautiful woman joining us for a drink is an imposition."

Luke glared at her as she slipped into the back of the car and he got into the front passenger seat. Charlie jumped into the driver's seat and they left. She called Rory and explained she wouldn't be home then made pleasant conversation with Charlie on the way to the bar as Luke sat in a stony silence. If Charlie noticed he didn't seem to mind and when they pulled up outside the bar he patted his pockets and pointed at a bank across the street.

"I'm going to run to the ATM for a moment, get me a beer Lucas and I'll see you in there."

Luke walked to the door and held it open for Lorelai then came in behind her and put his face over her shoulder next to her ear.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered gruffly, his hot breath tickling her ear and making her squirm and smile.

"Going for a drink with my good friend Lucas and my new friend Charlie."

"I know what you are doing Lorelai," he hadn't moved his head and she had steadfastly kept hers in place too, delighting in the feel of his breath on her cheek. "And I wish you would stop."

"What?" She glanced at him sideways and smiled a little but before she stepped away from him she deliberately pressed her back to his chest then she walked past him and went up to the bar, ordered 2 beers and a glass of white wine. She turned to face him with a wide smile but he stalked over to her and leaned on the bar next to her.

"Why do you have to interfere in everything?"

"Why do you have to be so tantalizingly secretive?" She took the drinks off the barman and paid.

"Why do you have to be involved?"

"This is your fault really, ya know," she said as she passed him both beers and turned with her wine to find a table. She spotted a booth across the room went over to it, then slid in to the back where she had a good vantage point of the rest of the bar.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked as he sat into the booth next to her.

"If you had just told me what you are clearly hiding from me then I wouldn't have needed to worm my way into your man-date."

"You are incorrigible." He gulped his beer and looked away.

"You know you really shouldn't be drinking, I mean are you even finished your medication yet?"

"Drop it." He gulped his beer again defiantly then slammed it back down on the table.

"Luke-"she started to talk to him but Charlie walked into the bar and Luke waved him over.

"Ah, mid-week pints, is there any better feeling than this?" he lifted his glass up and they all clinked before drinking.

"So tell me about your plans for the conference centre?" Luke asked hoping to steer the conversation into a more comfortable zone.

"Ugh I've been spouting on about that all week. It's a 4 story 3k capacity state of the art green building."

"Green?" Luke's interest was piqued.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that." Charlie smiled and tipped his glass at him.

Luke smiled and finished his drink then signalled to the waitress for another round.

"Why is that?" Lorelai asked, noting the change in mood emanating from Luke.

"Luke was always trying to incorporate green energy into his buildings, solar panels, hydro purification and reuse as well as thermal protection."

"Wait…what?" She glanced at Luke who was already part way through his second pint.

"Yeah no matter what the assignment was, Luke had to twist into some environmental crusade!"

"Assignment?"

"Remember that time they asked us to design a playground for an inner city project?" Charlie was laughing already at the memory and Luke smiled too but avoided Lorelai's gaze. "We had three weeks to design and build this playground that was supposed to fit into about a 50 by 40 yard plot. So everyone comes in with these models each one more and more impressive, mine too of course, and Luke is sitting there in his seat with nothing."

"I had photos." Luke spoke up.

"Right yeah, he had photos." Charlie turns to Lorelai who was watching the exchange with interest. "So the professor walks in, starts moving around the room, everyone has their stations set up with their model playgrounds showing them off and finally he gets to Luke. He's sitting up on the table, wearing these awful stonewash jeans-"

"I was not!"

"Oh right! Yeah that was me, you were wearing these combats probably, you were always wearing those bloody combats." Charlie rolled his eyes as he finished his first drink and grabbed his second. "And that sci fi tee, what was it, star wars or star trek or something…"

"Star Trek!" Lorelai said with a laugh. "Please say it was star trek!"

"Well the professor comes up and asks Luke where his model is, and Luke hands him these photos."

"He didn't specify a model in the assignment draft." Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat and twirled his bottle of beer around causing the liquid inside to sud up.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked looking between the both of them.

"In the three weeks where we were all designing and building models, Luke had gone out to a plot in South End and designed and built an actual playground."

"What?"

"He found an unused plot of land and convinced the council to let him build this playground. He said it would be paid for by the Architectural College, which of course it wasn't but be managed to blag all the materials from local businesses and went down and physically built it himself!"

"I had help."

"Oh yeah, you got those frat guys from UMass to help you build it."

"My, my, my," Lorelai said as she lifted her drink to her lips and smiled at Luke who was still not looking at her.

"It's still there ya know," Charlie said with a smile. "I went by there yesterday to take a look and it's still there."

"Really?" This seemed to get Luke's attention. He put his beer back onto the table and glanced at Lorelai before looking back at Charlie who was nodding his head. "Well, I guess something good did come out of my stint at BAC."

"BAC?"

"Boston Architectural College." Charlie said. "Class of 95." He lifted his glass up to Luke who simply nodded and lifted his own drink to his lips.

"You never said you went to college Luke!"

"I was only there for a while, I didn't graduate."

"Oh? What happened?"

"My father got sick." He said matter of factly. "I came home to help him out with the business, then he died and I stayed." A sombre quiet fell over them all and Luke took the opportunity to call the waitress for another round. "So Charlie, what have you been up to?" he asked pointedly, chaging the subject as a signal that the demise of his education was not up for discussion.

"I moved out to Chicago the year after graduation and scored an internship with Coffee and Associates. I was there for about two years then moved to McGillan and I've been there since."

"Have they let you build anything yet? If I recall you always had trouble with your slip form foundations."

"Luckily I managed to get over that. I designed the Wilson building in Chicago."

"How tall is that one? 98 stories?"

"102." Luke smiled, knowing full well how tall the building was but loving the proud look on his friends face. "Almost broke the record for the least amount of struts needed but that damn Willis tower beat me."

"My condolences."

"Yeah well, you build one skyscraper, you build 'em all. Tell me about your diner."

"It is what it is," Luke muttered as he picked a piece of fluff off the sleeve of his shirt. "Small town diner."

"Oh Luke don't sell yourself short. It's so much more than that." She put a hand on his arm but he moved it to lift his drink. "It's an oasis of sanity in a small town, a source of the best coffee on the east coast, Oh and the pies, pies of every flavour you can imagine and then there is the burgers…oh my god Charlie, you haven't lived until you have tasted one of his bacon cheeseburgers!"

"Sounds like you are a fan."

"I'd happily admit to being his best customer."

Luke scoffed at her words but still avoided her eyes.

"When we were at college Luke was a bastion of food. We shared this small 2 bed flat in Becon hill. Intermittent electricity and running water, one window, no locks on the door, no beds, just mattresses and the place was covered in architecture models. But the one thing we had working and Luke kept working was our gas stove. No matter what happened to the rest of the flat, the gas stove was always in perfect working order and every evening he would be home cooking."

"You are just blooming like a summer rose tonight Luke," Lorelai said but he simply looked away.

"Everyone was always trying to come round and study at our place because they knew Luke would be cooking up a storm. Hell it's the only reason I agreed to move in with him after we got kicked out of the dorm."

"Kicked out?"

"Charlie? Really? Let's not bore her with those stories."

"Oh no, it's not a bore, in fact it's enlightening."

"In that case I'm going to need something stronger." Luke excused himself from the table and went over to the bar.

Charlie watched him go then turned to Lorelai with a frown.

"Did I step into the middle of something here?" he asked her pointing his thumb at Luke over his shoulder.

"What me and Luke?" she laughed heartily, loud enough that Luke looked over his shoulder at her, as she intended. "No, he's always a grump. Are you telling me he had a sunnier disposition while you were at college?"

"Sunny disposition?" Charlie chuckled. "Not quite the term I'd use. He wasn't the life of the party but he was definitely part of it. Usually on some soap box ranting about the environment the war, politics, organic food... god, anything really."

"He does love a good rant."

She looked over at Luke who downed a whiskey at the bar, then ordered another one and turned to bring it over. As he approached the booth she slid to the edge and got out just as he reached the table.

"Leaving?" he asked, for the first time giving her steady eye contact.

"Just going to the bathroom," she smiled sweetly and rested a hand on his chest then leaned in closer. "Can't get rid of me that easily Danes." She whispered then turned and walked towards the bathroom with an extra swagger in her hips.

Luke fell into the booth and watched her walk away then turned to Charlie who was smiling widely at him.

"You are so gone Lucas!"

"What?! No I'm not."

"Please, I haven't seen you this bad since that summer of Sam."

"Who?"

"Samantha Brighton."

"Oh Jesus…" Luke put his head in his hands and moaned. "How can you remember her?"

"How could I not!" Charlie was laughing. "You were smitten with her, remember how you started wearing that hippy woollen poncho thing? And you went to that rally at BU and got arrested? She bit you but good then by the end of the summer she had moved on to her next crusade and it took you a year to get over her."

"It did not."

"At least a year." He sipped his beer, all the while watching her carefully. "Is that why you are so reluctant with Lorelai?"

"I'm not reluctant with Lorelai. There is nothing to be reluctant about. We're friends."

"Really?" Charlie could see Lorelai approaching from across the bar.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so you won't mind if I ask her to dance then."

"Ask away." Luke sat back into the booth and draped one arm across the back of it.

Charlie waggled his eyebrows at him then stood and met Lorelai at the edge of the dance floor. Luke watched as they spoke for a moment. She glanced over at him almost as if she was asking for his permission but he just looked down at his drink. When he next looked up they were dancing, and as if the world had conspired against him, the music had changed to a soft country ballad. Charlie had one hand on her back and the other held her hand against his chest. They swayed from side to side in time with the music. He spoke softly in her ear and she laughed and threw her head back more than once. When the song ended Charlie pulled her a little closer and kissed her cheek then held her hand and led her back to the booth.

"I see your game Danes," Charlie said as he stood back and let Lorelai slide into the booth ahead of him.

"Oh yeah? What's that Charlie?"

"Open a diner in a quaint town then lure in all these amazing but unsuspecting women with your coffee and pies."

"Not quite the plan I started out with, but definitely the one I ended up with." He finished his drink and signalled for the waitress to come over but as she approached Charlie covered his glass with his hand.

"None for me, I've had my quota and I have an early start tomorrow." He checked his watch. "And speaking of which I'm going to call it a night." He slid out of the booth and fixed his jacket then reached for his wallet but Luke waved him off as he stood too.

"Put it away Winchester." He said and they hugged in that manly back slapping fashion that Lorelai found so amusing.

"I'll get you next time." He patted his pockets to make sure he had all his belongings. "How about this weekend?"

"Huh?"

"Fishing trip out to Putnam Lake?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

"I'll swing by on Saturday and pick you up." He said then he turned to Lorelai and smiled. "Lorelai, it was an absolute pleasure, thank you for the dance."

"Not at all, anytime."

"I might take you up on that."

Charlie smiled then turned back to Luke, and slapped him on the shoulder before he walked out.

Luke sat back down and pushed his empty glass aside then looked over to where she was sitting. She had half a glass of white wine left and was swirling it in her glass as she watched him back.

"He seems nice."

"Yeah."

"So how come you never told me you went to college?"

"I never graduated."

"So?"

"It's no big deal. I closed that chapter of my life when my father got sick."

"How close were you to graduating?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied gruffly. "So, are you done? Shall we go?"

She nodded, put her half empty glass aside and stood up. He was already out of the booth and was walking across the room. But as he got to the edge of the dance floor he was met by the obstacles of dancing couples, giving her a chance to catch up with him. She had been fixing her coat and didn't notice he had stopped and ended up walking right into him making him stumble.

"Oh, sorry."

He looked over his shoulder at her with a frown then slipped between the dancers and finally made it out onto the street. He looked up and down both ways but couldn't see a taxi in either direction.

"Luke, hey Luke!" she called out after him when she emerged from the bar. "What's goin on?"

"Nothing."

"Luke, talk to me," she reached out and took his arm to try and make him face her but he shook her off. "Luke!"

"What?" he turned on his heel to face her and took a step towards her. "What is it? What do you want from me?"

"Luke! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Can't you just ever let me be? Why do you always have to try to get in my head and try to understand what's goin on with me?" He was yelling now, standing close to her, his face in hers. "If I wanted to share something with you, I would have shared it!" He was bent a little so he could have his face in line with hers and when he saw the shock and hurt cross her features his anger melted. "Goddammit…" he muttered and he straightened up, rested his hands on his hips and let out a deep breath. He looked at her and watched as she tried to battle the tears that were threatening to fall then reached out to pull her into a hug but she turned away from him and rubbed her eyes dry with the tips of her fingers.

"Sorry Luke." She stepped over to the curb to check for a cab. "I shouldn't have come tonight, I pushed my way in, when I clearly wasn't invited."

"Lorelai…wait…"

When a cab came up the road, she stuck her hand out to hail it down then without hesitating she climbed in and gave her address to the driver, leaving Luke standing on the street watching her depart.


	5. Chapter 5

For the rest of the week every time the bell over the door of the diner rang Luke turned to see if it was her. And so far, every time he looked, it wasn't. No morning coffee, afternoon coffee, no burgers, nothing. He hadn't even seen her walk by the diner maybe on her way to Westins or Als world of pancakes. By the time Friday evening rolled around he couldn't take anymore. He knew she would be at dinner with her parents on Friday evening but also knew that she usually got home at about 9. So when he closed up the diner at 8 he went up to his apartment to shower and change.

By the time he dressed he checked his watch and saw it was approaching 9. He grabbed his coat and keys and left then drove directly to her place and parked behind her jeep. He was surprised to see she was home already but decided to not waste any more time on hesitation. He climbed out of his truck and hurried up to the porch and knocked heavily on the door. After a moment Rory swung the door open.

"Luke!"

"Hey Rory, could I speak to Lorelai?"

"Oh, um she's not home."

"Oh ok, will she be long?" Luke asked but already something about all this felt wrong.

"I don't know," Rory said and he could see the hesitation in her eyes so he started to back away.

"Thanks anyway Rory, I'll catch her again soon."

He all but ran back to his truck and climbed in and pulled out of the drive as fast as he dared. As he drove down her street he noticed a familiar black Audi coming from the other direction. Thanks to the well-lit streets and the low speed limit when it passed him he could easily make out both the passenger and the driver. Luke looked away and turned his truck down a different direction than he intended just to get off the street. He drove home and went straight to bed, cursing himself for thinking she'd be sitting at home brooding, waiting for him to show up.

* * *

><p>Lorelai let Charlie open the car door for her and took the outstretched hand he offered to get out of his car. He walked her to her door, still holding on to her hand and when she opened the porch door he tugged on her hand to make her face him again.<p>

"I had a wonderful time," he said.

"Me too. Who knew that taking a girl to a Michelin rated restaurant would result in a good time being had!"

"I'm going to be back through Stars Hollow next Thursday and I'd love to take you out again."

"I'd like that."

"I'll call you early next week and we can arrange it."

"Sure."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist then backed away and got in his car and left. Lorelai waved him off then turned and went into the house, where she was immediately accosted by Rory who dragged her into the living room and pushed her onto the couch.

"What is happening?" Lorelai cried out as Rory jumped onto the couch beside her.

"Luke was here."

"What?" Lorelai gaped and looked over her shoulder as if she expected to see him standing there.

"Luke was here, like 2 minutes ago!" she said excitedly, shaking her mother to impart her astounding reaction to this event. "He was wearing that black shirt you like."

"Oh the soft cotton one?"

"Yeah."

"I love him in that shirt."

"I know!"

"What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to talk to you, I told him you were out and I wasn't sure when you'd be home. Then he said he'd catch you soon and he left."

"Did you mention to him where I was?" Lorelai asked carefully, trying deperatly not to show mow much she cared about this oncoming response.

"No, I just said you were out." Rory rolled her eyes and Lorelai visibly relaxed.

"Not that it matters where I was," she said quickly as she needlessly brushed her hair back from her face with both hands. "Luke Danes can keep his nose out of my business."

"Yeah but if he kept his nose out of it while serving us coffee that would be great huh!"

"Honey you know you can go into Luke's?" Lorelai stood up off the couch and went upstairs to change with Rory hot on her tail. "We're not banned or anything, I'm just choosing not to go in."

"As am I, through solidarity sister!"

"Solidarity through a coffee drought? Wow you really do love me."

"How was your date tonight?" Rory fell onto her mother's bed as Lorelai changed out of her date clothes.

"It was fine."

"Just fine?"

"No it was good."

"Just good?"

"No it was great!"

"Not fantastic though."

"No, not fantastic." Lorelai sat onto the bed beside her and leaned back on her hands.

"Why?"

"I dunno, this guy is pretty amazing. He's an architect, he's funny, smart, and generous…"

"Sounds horrible. I can understand your reticence in dating him."

"No it's not that, he was lovely."

"But?"

"No his butt is great."

"Ew mom!" Rory hit her mother's arm. "So what's the problem with this guy?"

"I dunno."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Yeah, next Thursday."

"For science I presume!"

"Of course, for science."

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning Luke was up and ready by the time Charlie arrived to take him fishing. He had been up for hours, had set out the diner for the morning rush, Caesar had arrived to take over and Luke gathered his fishing gear into the back of his truck.<p>

"How about we take the truck instead of the audi?" Luke said with a smile as he spotted the car across the street. "Not sure how easy it will be to get that fish smell out of the trunk of your car."

"Yeah, good call."

They transferred Charlie's stuff from the car to the back of the truck and took off. When they got to the lake they hired a boat and Luke steered it to the centre of the lake and killed the engine. Charlie had the hooks prepared and passed one of the rods to Luke who settled himself in his seat and cast the line expertly. Charlie followed suit though not quite as well and reeled in his line and cast again.

"Out of practice?"

"Don't get much time to go fishing in Chicago."

"What about now you are in Boston?"

"Hopefully it will slow down a little. Chicago was crazy."

"Never married?"

"Almost did. You?"

"No, not even close." Luke chuckled as he reeled in his line and cast again. "So you went out with Lorelai last night?" Luke winced at his own words. It wasn't how he meant to ask, it was way blunter than he had intended but it was out now. He looked up at Charlie to see him smiling at him.

"I was wondering when you would get round to asking me about it. How did you know?" he asked but before Luke could answer he held up his hand for silence. "Forget I asked, small town huh."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Yeah we out for dinner." He watched Luke carefully as he spoke. "We went to Chapter One in Hartford for dinner."

"Nice place?"

"Lovely."

"Good time?"

"Yeah, she is magnificent." Luke nodded slowly. "Which begs the question…why haven't you asked her out?"

"What makes you so sure that I haven't?"

"Well for one thing if you had hold of her there is no way you would have let her go. And secondly I'm not fucking blind. You are practically undressing her with your eyes every time you look at her."

"What? You're crazy."

"I watched you at the bar the other night."

"I dunno what you're talking about, I barely looked at her all night."

"I know!" Charlie was laughing now. "You should have seen your face when I was dancing with her."

Luke ignored him and focused on his line that was now bobbing and dragging in the water. He pulled on the spinner and gently reeled it in until he lifted his hook out of the water to reveal a small sized trout.

"Oh not quite what you were hoping for huh Lucas!" Charlie teased as Luke took the fish off his hook and tossed it back into the water. He focused on baiting his hook again then cast the line out further into the water this time.

"Did you just ask her out to make me jealous?" he said after a moment of silence.

"Are you jealous?"

"Is that why you are taking her out?"

"Are you?"

"Charlie, Lorelai and I are just friends."

"Yeah I know, it's baffling. To have that under your nose and not want to touch it?" Charlie made a whistling noise under his breath as he reeled in his line and recast. "Someone must have done a real number on you to leave you so…"

"So what?"

"Cowardly."

Luke frowned and looked at his old friend for a moment. He opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. "Are you going out with her again?" he asked eventually.

"I don't have to." Charlie said matter of factly and he lowered his rod and turned all his full attention to Luke who was still looking out at the water.

"Don't."

"On one condition." Luke looked over at Charlie and waited for him to speak. "I'll walk away from Lorelai if you step up and do something about it."

Luke smiled and nodded his head. Charlie sat back into the seat and recast his line. Luke looked out at the horizon and wondered what his first step would be. Then with a chuckle he realised, his first step would be getting her to talk to him again.

* * *

><p>By the time Luke got home he was shattered. In the car on the way home, he listened to Charlie as he called up Lorelai and cancelled their date for the following week. Spouting some random work excuse he thanked her for the other evening and said he would call her next time he was in town. Which Luke knew to be code for the thanks but no thanks brush off. He had hung up and looked at Luke with a smile and shook his head.<p>

"To be honest she didn't seem all that disappointed."

"Mustn't have been that good of a date then huh."

Luke left his waders by the back entrance to the diner and walked barefoot through the diner to his apartment. He dropped his gear at the door and stripped as he walked through to the shower. The water was cold when he stepped in but heated up quick enough. He soaped down, washed his hair, rinsed off then stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stood at the sink and wiped the dew off the mirror so he could see himself. His beard had become unruly and his hair was starting to curl around his ears. He thought about taking a razor to it immediately but something was stopping him. He lifted his hand up to scratch his chin then grabbed his toothbrush to clean his teeth. He went into his bedroom and stood at his wardrobe. From the clock by his nightstand he could see it was only nine thirty and wondered where she would be right now.

Emboldened and impatient now he dressed as quick as he could. Carefully choosing clothes he knew she liked and commented on previously. Dark grey slacks with a navy long-sleeved top. He slipped on his boots and was shoving his belt through the loops as he grabbed his keys and hurried down to his truck. Stopping only to tie his laces and fix his belt Luke climbed in and drove off.

* * *

><p>Rory was stretched out on the couch with a book in her hands reading astutely when she heard a car pull up. She lowered the book and listened for the approaching footsteps and when the doorbell rang she called out to her mother.<p>

"Moooooom!" She yelled without moving off the couch. "Pizza is here! And it's your turn to answer the door!" Rory listened for her mother's approach but couldn't hear anything. "Moooooom!"

"Rory I'm just out of the shower, can you get it this time?"

"No way Jose!" Rory called back. "A deal is a deal. You can't welch out now or you will be destroying my young understanding of verbal transactions and I will spiral down into a well of mistrust!"

As she called out Lorelai came hurrying down the stairs in a silk robe, her wet hair loose about her shoulders. "Alright I'll get it, but Pete is gonna go wild when he sees me dressed like this."

"See if you can finagle extra cheesy bread then!"

Lorelai grabbed her purse and pulled out the notes she needed then struck a sexy pose and swung the door open. She had one leg bent at the knee, one hand on her hip and the other holding up bunches of her hair as she pouted and blew a kiss out the open door. Only to see Luke standing there looking at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Luke!" she exclaimed, as she stepped back, dropped her hands and fixed her robe, wishing it would suddenly grow enough to cover her up, and swallow her whole if possible. "Um what are you doing here?"

His eyes fell over her unashamedly looking her up and down from head to toe. Her skin was still wet from the shower and her hair was dripping onto her shoulders causing the silk material of her short robe to stick to her skin and reveal even more when she moved.

Rory who had heard her mother's exclamation of surprise sat bolt upright and looked over at the door where they both stood facing each other in silence.

"Can we talk for a minute?" he asked and as she stepped in to let him in, he stepped back to ask her to come out. She joined him on the porch, thanking god it was a balmy evening and led him over to a swing chair on the porch with a soft green cushion. He leaned on the porch railing across from her, trying to offer her some modicum of space he knew she would want.

"So…you wanted to talk?" she prompted him when he didn't speak.

"Yeah, but first I wanted to apologise."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"That's it?" she scoffed. "You were out of line? That's the only apology you are offering me?"

"I was out of line, I was feeling stressed and cornered and I tend not to react well in those kind of situations."

"Cornered?"

"This is not coming out how it sounds in my head…" he muttered then crossed the porch and sat next to her on the swing, causing it to move back and forth slightly. "I wanted to be an architect. Ever since I can remember. I went out on job sites with any construction lead that came into my dad's store and hassled them until they let me stick around the building construction. When I finished high school I worked for a year in a kitchen at a restaurant owned by friends of my parents. Saved enough money and with the help of my parents and a partial scholarship I got into BAC." As he spoke he kept his eyes on her and watched as her features softened the more he spoke so he kept going. "I worked my ass off in college, lived in an off campus apartment with Charlie and I was 32 credits shy of graduating when my father became ill." She didn't have words to express her sorrow so she reached out and squeezed his arm. "I dropped everything, came home to help out in the store, fully intending to go back…but a couple of months later he died. And I stayed." He pushed the swing gently with his feet planted on the ground to keep the momentum going. "I don't like to talk about it because it is usually followed by platitudes like "Oh you were so close to graduating," or "oh you could always go back" and for me that's just not an option."

Lorelai hesitated in speaking as those were the very thoughts that first popped into her head. "Why is it not an option?"

"I made my choice," he said simply then added when he saw her frown, "I love working in the diner, I love running my own business, I love that it's in my dad's store and I wouldn't change it for the world. People think I missed out, but I don't see it like that."

"Neither would I."

"So I reacted badly, I'm not very good at sharing and talking about myself and I'm truly sorry for yelling at you like that, I had no right."

"Okay Luke, ok. Apology accepted." She squeezed his arm and he smiled with relief. "Especially seeing as you went to all this trouble and dressed up especially!"

He looked down at his top and smiled. "Yeah well I didn't just get dressed up to come over her and apologise."

"No?" she asked with a chuckle. "Have a hot date later?" she teased.

"Not yet, no." Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown as his words sunk in. "What I mean to say is I wanted to know if you were free?"

"What? Tonight?"

"Well no, tonight isn't much warning. How about tomorrow?"

"You want to take me out tomorrow?" her confusion was palpable.

"I want to take you out whenever you will let me" he said with a soft chuckle.

Shocked by his sudden forwardness Lorelai stared at him with her mouth slightly open and her breath caught in her throat. But before she could formulate a thought to respond a car pulled up in their drive and Pete jumped out with a pizza box and a large brown paper bag. He hurried across the garden and up her porch then spotted them sitting on the swing and smiled.

"Good evening Lorelai!" he said with an appreciative smile at the sight of her silken robe.

"Pete! Hi!" she said with a smile, glad to be able to focus on anything other than the words that Luke had just spoken.

"It all comes to twelve forty nine."

Luke looked over at Lorelai who was trying desperately to dissolve into the green cushion on the swing and he smiled. He stood up, left her swinging and pulled some money out his pocket to pay for the pizza. Throughout the whole transaction Pete kept his eyes on Lorelai and Luke had to physically turn him away and push him in the direction of his car to get rid of him.

"Well you have to stay now," she said as she stood and tried to fix her robe from showing too much. "After all you did pay for the pizza." She nodded her head for him to follow her then led him into the living room where Rory was still lying on the couch reading.

"Hi beardy Luke."

"Hey Rory," he said and self-consciously reached up and scratched his chin. "Your dinner I presume?" He proffered the pizza box toward her and she took it with a wide smile then left it on the coffee table where she had already made a space.

"Are you joining us?" she asked as she opened the lid.

Luke turned to look at Lorelai who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She nodded and smiled so he turned back to the couch and took a seat.

"I'm just going to go finish getting dressed," she said as she started to walk up the stairs.

"Please do! I'm sick of you prancing around this house like a wanton hussy!" Rory called after her as she took a slice of pizza out with a napkin and handed it to Luke. "And hurry up, by the time we get to watch this movie the sequel will already be out!"

When her mother was upstairs Rory glanced over at Luke with a smile. He ate his pizza in silence unsure of what level of conversation this situation called for but Rory seemed comfortable with him simply sitting there so he did just that.

"You know what goes really well with an apology?" she said when she finished her first slice. "A cup of Luke's coffee."

Luke smiled and without any more prompting he went into the kitchen to start a new batch. Rory took the opportunity to race upstairs and burst into her mother's room just as she had her underwear on.

"Jesus Rory!" she said as she dropped the pillow she had grabbed to cover herself up.

"Sorry, thought I was Luke?" she said with a chuckle as she jumped on her mother's bed, almost mirroring her position from the night before. "So tell me what happened?"

"We chatted. He apologised, explained it all…then he asked me out."

"What!" Rory shouted excitedly. "What did you say?"

"I didn't get a chance to say anything, Pete arrived with the pizza!"

"Oh no so it's out there now, in the ether, waiting to be answered and orphaned question without a reply!"

"Rory!" Lorelai threw a jumper at her then turned back to the wardrobe and pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain pink tee.

"I sent him into the kitchen to make coffee…you need to go in there now and give him an answer."

Rory marched her mother down the stairs and steered her towards the kitchen where Luke was still making coffee. She gave her one final push and Lorelai stumbled into the kitchen. Luke was standing by the coffee pot, his hands braced on the counter, his head hanging low and she watched for a moment as he took slow steady breaths.

"Hey," she said softly a curious frown on her face as she watched him look up.

"Hey." He smiled straightened up away from the counter then turned and leaned back against it then folded his arms across his chest. She walked in further, over to the press and grabbed two cups out of the press then placed them on the counter beside the coffee pot where the water was still boiling.

"So I never answered your question…" she said.

"I noticed that." He watched her with a smile as she busied herself getting milk out of the fridge.

Then she turned to face him and smiled crookedly. "I'd love to go out with you."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure."

His smile widened but as the coffee percolated he reached over to turn it off then poured two large cups and passed them to her.

"Nothing for you?"

"No, I'm good." He said as he looked at her and smiled again.

"Do you want to stay for the movie?"

"No, I'm going to head off." Then he added when her smile faltered. "I've got plans to make for tomorrow." She smiled again and he delighted in the slight blush crept up her cheeks. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yeah, great."

"Unless you come in for breakfast tomorrow." She nodded eagerly at his suggestion. "Great, see you then."

He walked around her careful not to touch her, knowing he could lose his resolve if he did and went to the front door. He called out goodbye to Rory and left. Lorelai carried the coffees into the living room and passed one to Rory who took it and immediately put it onto the coffee table.

"Tell all!" she urged as her mother sat down and sipped her drink.

"Don't you want to watch the movie?"

"Are ye going out?"

"Tomorrow night."

Rory squealed and hugged her mother, almost making her spill her coffee.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you. Where will you go?"

"I don't know, he left just now saying he had some plans to make."

"Checking to see if there was an open table at Joe's Tackle Shop and Café?"

Lorelai playfully punched her daughters shoulder. "He better not!" She conceded. "Press play."

* * *

><p>AN: So for those of you waiting. It all kicks off in the next chapter. M rating wise I mean. You're gonna be sick of me and my lewd improbable chapters in about 4 chapters. Hope that's okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke closed the till after putting in the money from the last customer and hurried across the diner to flip over the closed sign and lock the door. His heart was hammering in his chest and he wasn't sure how he could stop it, or even if he wanted to. He raced up to his apartment, showered and changed into clothes he had already picked out for his date with Lorelai. Black trousers with a leather belt and a large buckle and blue button up shirt which he tucked in and readjusted over and over. His nerves had been eating at him all day. When she came in for breakfast that morning he almost stumbled and fell behind the counter then spilled coffee on another customer when he was too busy looking over at her.

She had stayed for coffee, took a muffin to go and when she left he felt like all the air had been taken out of the room along with her. He chastised himself for his high school emotions and focused on getting his day over with so he could get his date started. Now that he was dressed and ready to go, he found his feet planted to the floor and immobile. He went over his plans in his head, took a few deep breaths then left.

His heart was hammering in his chest and he willed it to slow down in case she could hear it. He got to her front door and knocked lightly almost as if he didn't want her to answer but she pulled the door open with a whoosh.

"You're early!" she said and she raced back into the house, leaving the door open.

"Sorry." He stepped in and closed the door behind him as she raced upstairs. Rory was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and she smiled up at him and beckoned him in.

"You should take a seat. She could be a while."

"Ok, thanks."

Luke sat down on the arm chair and glanced at his watch. He was actually a minute late but that didn't seem to be the issue. It was easily fifteen minutes before Lorelai descended the stairs again, this time wearing shoes.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said, partially out of breath as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look great mom!" Rory said at the sight of her mother.

"What this old thing?" she made a slight curtsy movement and batted her eyelids at Luke who was standing in the middle of her living room watching her. She was wearing a deep red summer dress with a low v-cut in the front and a flowing skirt that swished around her legs "I just threw on any old thing!" She took her shawl off the banister and wrapped it around her shoulders as Luke approached, never taking his eyes off her.

"Yeah right," Rory laughed as she grabbed her purse and got ready to leave. "I bet you have first date matching underwear and even socks!"

"Well I'm not wearing any socks…"

Luke stumbled at her words and couldn't help his eyes falling down to her ankles and only then he noticed she wasn't wearing any pantyhose at all. By the time his eyes trailed their way up to her face she was watching him with a smile.

"Let's go," was all he could manage before he turned and hurried out the door.

"Bed by 11 Rory, and no hobos in the house!" she called over her shoulder as she left.

Luke held the passenger door open for her, then climbed in beside her and took off. They were silent as they drove out of town then when he took the road for the highway she turned and asked him where they were going. He only responded with a smile.

"C'mon Luke you should let me know where we're going. In fact correct etiquette would be to tell a lady where you are going before the date so she can dress accordingly."

"You look amazing. You always do." He spoke softly, the words came out so easily and he meant it. Lorelai blushed and smoothed down the front of her dress.

"Thank you. You clean up pretty good yourself."

Luke smiled. He dodged all her questions as he drove and acquiesced to playing her yes / no game but nothing she could come up with came close to what he had planned. As he drove into a state park she tried to point out the opening hours were passed but he waved off her objections and pulled up to the gateway where a park ranger came out and leaned on the car.

"Lucas, thought you were going to be here half an hour ago."

"Sorry Jacob," Luke said with a smile. "We left a little later than anticipated."

"Okay well it's all set up on Hogan's Hill. Pull the chain on the gate when you leave."

"I will, thanks for staying, I owe you."

"Bring me round some more of those trout and we'll be even."

"You got it." Luke drove through the gate and Lorelai watched him with interest.

"What are you up to Luke Danes?"

"You'll see."

He drove through the park without saying another word and when they came to the end of the drive he parked the car and got out. She climbed out and met him at the back of the truck.

"Where are we going?"

"Almost there…" He lifted a knapsack out of the back of his truck then turned and offered her a hand. She looked down at his hand for a moment then smiled and took it. He led her down the walking trail which started to incline so he gripped her hand tighter and pulled her closer.

"Luke, this date is starting to feel more like hard work."

"Trust me, very close now."

"Dirty."

He cast a look at her but before she could smile and say anything else she found they had walked through to a clearing on top of a hill. They were enclosed by a wall of trees except for in one direction where they could see the lake front. She looked around and spotted a checked red and white blanket laid out with a bottle of white wine and two glasses in a bucket of ice that was already half melted, as well as a pile of puffy cushions.

"Oh my god Luke…"

He led her over to the blanket and sat down on it then patted the blanket beside him for her to sit too. He opened the wine and poured out a glass each then clinked their glasses together and they drank. She toed off her shoes as she settled into the blanket, he grabbed the bag from behind him and opened it out.

"What ya got in there?"

"Snacks." He passed the canvas bag over to her and she pulled out some popcorn, chocolates and red vines.

"What are these for?"

"For the movie?"

"Huh?"

She looked up at him and frowned but he was pointing out at the lakefront where two boats had extended their sails and a large white tarp was hanging between their masts.

"Oh no way, it's the summer movie screening?" She clapped her hand and squealed with delight as she turned to him where he was watching her with a smile. "What movie are they showing?"

"I'm not sure…lampoons vacation or something like that."

"National Lampoons Vacation?" She grabbed his shirt in excitement making him spill some of his wine on it.

"Yeah, maybe, I dunno."

"Luke this is one of the best movies ever made."

"So you've seen it before?"

"Yeah like a billion times."

"Okay good… because I'm not sure how good the sound will be from up here."

"Oh who needs sound, I know the script by heart anyway."

"That's what I figured…or at the very least hoped." He laughed as he rested back on his hands and watched her as she sat up and ripped open the pack of vines. She pulled one out for herself and absently passed one to him as the movie started to play. Although they could hear the movie, it was very low and Luke wasn't able to keep up with the dialogue, so every time she laughed and turned around to check his reaction he was simply watching her.

"You're not watching."

"I am watching."

"You're missing the movie."

"I'll see it again."

She watched him back and smiled then scooted closer to him. He leaned towards her so their shoulders were touching. Her face was very close and she was looking up at him and smiling so he leaned in ever closer, pausing just before his lips touched hers then caught her eyes watched her lids flutter closed and kissed her. Her lips were soft, supple and she tasted sweet from the red vines she was sucking. A strange painful wave of desire emanated from his core and he thought if he didn't deepen the kiss he would keel over and die. So he tilted his head, gently held her head with a hand on either side, opened his mouth and slid his tongue into her to caress the warmth of her mouth.

He felt her hands come up his sides and grab bunches of his shirt and as she scooted even closer he moved his legs and lowered them both onto the blanket. He supported her head with one of his arms while the other rested on her waist and he focused on kissing her. Moving his tongue in slow soft circles, matched only by the movement of her tongue against his. One of her hands rested on the side of his face while the other at the small of his back and mimicked the motion of her tongue. But it wasn't enough so she pulled on his shirt to yank it out of his pants then slipped her hand under it to touch his skin. He gasped at the sensation of her warm hand on his skin and rolled his hips towards her with a low moan that seemed to start at his toes.

"Now you're missing the movie." He whispered against her jaw as he kissed his way to her neck and raked his teeth across her ear lobe making her moan.

"Who cares…" She tipped her chin up to give him better access to her neck and dragged her nails against his back. She pulled more of his shirt out of his pants and soon had it bunched up over his shoulders which caused some issues in how he could reach her. She pushed him away and pulled his shirt off over his head without opening it then forced him onto his back and straddled his waist as she ran her hands over his chest, ticking the dusting of hair that covered his skin and tapered off into his pants. She leaned down and kissed him gently. He held her in place with a hand on each of her hips but when he tried to deepen the kiss she pulled back. She shimmied down his legs and kissed the top of his chest, ran her tongue along his skin to his nipples then suckled on it gently. When he hissed in a breath through gritted teeth and moaned she increased the pressure then poured attention on the other one.

"Lorelai…" he said but she shimmied lower. His hands were on her shoulders now and he tried to move her hair aside, pull her back up for a proper kiss but she had other ideas.

She grabbed his hands and moved them so they were over his head then slowly dragged her hands down his arms, his sides, made him squirm then tantalizingly slowly she moved her fingers along the rim of his jeans to his belt buckle. She shot a glance at him with a crooked smile as her fingers pulled his belt loose and undid his trousers. He stared at her, his eyes flicking between her eyes and her fingers, unsure of which one he wanted to watch more. He had seen her from his vantage point before, in his dreams and usually he would lie back and let the dream take him in whatever direction it wanted but this was different. This was a whole new sensation.

When she hooked her thumbs into his pants and pulled them lower he lifted his hips to help her. She pulled off his boots and tossed them aside and his pants soon followed. She knelt beside him with her hands on her hips and a crooked smile on her face, while he was lying on the blanket in only a pair of blue boxer briefs. She watched his chest rise and fall rapidly and knew it was she having that effect on him and she loved it.

"If this is the part where you grab my clothes and run, I just want you to know that it was totally worth it."

"Ha! Run? No, you don't get off that easily…" she bent down and pressed a quick kiss against his lips but before he could pull her in for a longer kiss she moved out of his reach and shimmied down his body, kissing, licking and nipping her way down, until she lay between his legs, her chin resting on his belly and her fingers stroking soft patterns into his sides. "Is this weird?" she said suddenly, making him sit up a little, supporting himself on his elbows.

"Weird?" he looked down his body at her. He could see the hesitance in her eyes and the question on her lips but nothing felt more right than how she leaned against him. Her breath tickled his belly, her breasts were pressed against his crotch in the most satisfying way. The only thing wrong with this situation was that she was wearing more clothes than he.

"Yeah weird, strange, odd, bizarre, peculiar-"

"I get it, I get it and no this doesn't feel weird…"

As he spoke her fingertips fell under the cuff of his underpants and pulled them down a little on one side, almost subconsciously and she moved her head so she could kiss this newly exposed skin making his sentence trail off as he lost the power to formulate thoughts into words. She trailed her tongue across the top of his pubic bone, then blew a soft rush of cold air over the same line, making him squirm. She smiled in satisfaction at his reaction then pulled his underpants lower and lower until she had to move off him so she tossed them aside.

She leaned over his face, kissed his lips softly then dragged her tongue down the centre of his chest to his pubic bone in a tantalizingly slow motion. He moaned and squirmed and tried to pull her up to his lips but she batted his hands away and focused instead on making him squirm some more. She reached one hand up to his nipple and gently stroked it while the other wrapped around his erection and slid down to the base where she gripped it tighter to hold it steady. She looked up at him and smiled. His eyes were wide with anticipation, his mouth open as he tried to control his breathing and heart rate then without breaking eye contact she licked the underside of his cock from the base to the tip, circled the top then took him in her mouth completely.

"Jesus…" he muttered through gritted teeth as he threw his head back and grabbed the blanket in his tight fists.

Slowly she dragged her lips up, letting her tongue pull flat against him then released him completely and exhaled a hot breath against him. Before he could gather a thought and process what was happening she took him in her mouth again and suckled with each stroke. She tracked her hand down his chest, raking her nails on his skin, moved it across his belly, over his moving hips, down the outside of his leg then up the inside of his leg and cupped his balls. He gasped at the sensation as she moved her hands in time with her lips and soon his hips were matching the rhythm she was setting.

He was trying desperately to hold on, battling with himself on whether he wanted to thrust faster and harder with his hips or push her off him and roll her over so he could reciprocate the sensations she was manipulating all over his body. And just when he made his mind to do just that she started humming. The vibrations sent shockwaves of pleasure up his spine to the base of his skull and right back down again to her hot mouth.

"Wait, no wait…" he muttered, still not convinced he wanted her to stop but he wasn't about to have their first time be so one sided, not when he knew it wouldn't be an immediate recovery from this jaunt. He sat up but she simply readjusted her angle and continued to move her lips against him. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back. She released him with an audible pop that was almost the end for him. She sat back on her haunches, a look of disappointment on her face but he knew he could wipe that off pretty quickly. He gripped her shoulders and pulled her in for a hard kiss.

One hand buried in her hair the other stroking her back in soft circles. He could feel the zipper for her dress up by her shoulder blade but he wanted to drag this out as painfully slowly as she could take. She tried to scoot closer to him, tried to straddle his lap, moved her breasts to press into his chest but he managed, somehow, he wasn't quite sure how, to resist her and instead he turned her away from him and let his hands pull down the zipper on her back. With each inch unzipped the soft material of the dress fell off her shoulders. When he got her dress low enough and realised she wasn't wearing a bra he smiled and thought of her earlier comment about matching underwear. His lips kissed the back of her neck as his hands sensually massaged her exposed back. Her dress was puddled around her waist, she leaned back into his touch then when his hands came around to her front she arched her back to press her breasts into his palms.

She gasped as his thumbs flicked over her nipples making them taut and sensitive. One of her hands reached behind her to hold the back of his head as he bit her shoulder then soothed the same site with his tongue. He massaged one breast and let his other hand move down her torso and without hesitation he slipped beneath her dress to stroke her core and moaned when he felt how wet she was. Her hips jerked at his touch and she whimpered as his fingers slipped lower. She leaned back against him, turned her head and he met her lips with his own in a hungry kiss.

"Now…" she said against his lips but Luke wasn't finished yet. He needed more before he wanted this to end. He moved aside and lowered her onto the blanket and fixed a cushion beneath her head as she shimmied the rest of the way out of her dress. He lay beside her, one hand stroking circles into her belly and looked her up and down from head to toe, unable to quite believe that she was lying here next to him, naked, wanton, wet and ready for him. When he looked at her face and she was smiling, her eyes half closed he leaned down kissed her again but what was meant to be a soft prelude, his lips against hers, turned into a hungry need to be closer. He propped himself up on his elbows as she parted her legs and he settled his weight between her. He kissed her chin, moved lower and kissed her breasts, let his tongue lap on her nipples as her hands ran through his hair and her hips pushed up against his stomach. "I swear to god Luke…if you don't…" he looked up at her with a crooked smile, through his beard and pressed a finger to her lips to stop her from talking.

"Shhhh… I'm concentrating."

He squeezed her breasts and shuffled lower then hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and lowered his face to lick her in a deep, slow motion that made her cry out. His tongue was flat, pressed against her in a heavy weight, moved in slow strokes to the tip of her clit where he changed the angle, pointed his tongue and lapped in short sharp lashes. He moved his hands beneath her ass, changed the angle of her hips and let his tongue move deeper listening to her body shudder and letting her whimpers tell him where she needed him to be until finally he found the perfect angle, the perfect spot that made her grab bunches of his hair and her breath catch in her throat. He sped up his tongue, used his hands to massage her ass and let his voice vibrate around her.

She wanted to keep watching him, his shoulders moving against her thighs, his head bobbing between her legs and his eyes glancing up at her mouth and her breasts but the sensations that were ransacking her body were making her lose control of her limbs and her thoughts. She screwed her eyes tightly shut to push away everything that wasn't Luke and let herself sink into the oblivion he was creating.

When her gasping sped up and her moan became more vocal, her hips started to lose rhythm and he knew she was close. He ignored his own need, and shifted his hips so his erection wasn't pressing into the blanket as it was too tempting to let that happen without feeling the sensation of her hips wrapped around his waist. So instead he pressed his hand on the top of her pelvis, reached the other to her breasts and kept the fast rhythm of his tongue until finally her hips jerked up, her legs clamped his head in place and her voice came out one long guttural moan. He continued to lick and lap at her core until her lips relaxed and fell by her side then he pulled away, kissed her lightly and blew cold breath across her.

"It's not fair…" she muttered, her voice low and throaty as she melted against the blanket. He crawled up her body and she pulled him against her for a kiss.

"What's not fair?" He lay on his side next to her.

"I was trying to do that."

"To yourself? I think that might have had some logistical problems." His hands stroked her side and his head rested on her chest. She kissed the top of his head and chuckled.

"To you, I was trying to do that to you but you pulled me away." The long sentence seemed to take a lot out of her and she sighed contentedly.

"Well I was afraid, if you did that to me, I wouldn't have been able to have a repeat performance for quite some time."

"Repeat performance?" she smiled and kissed him again then pulled on his hair to make him look up at her and kissed him.

"Yeah, repeat performance."

She looked down his body and could see his erection still as full as she had left it. She smiled at him then pushed him onto his back with a laugh as she straddled him, her weight on his upper thighs. She leaned down and kissed him, pressed her tongue into his mouth and caressed his tongue in slow strokes. When she sat up and ran her fingers through her own hair he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Lorelai, you don't have to-" he tried to tell her, tried to let her know what he'd done for her was enough, for now.

"Heh, wait… you think this is for you?" She scooted her knees and reached down to grab his cock then stroked it a few times before guiding him to her entrance. He watched her hands, her slender fingers wrap around him, move him to her wet opening and drag his tip across her, parting the lips and slipping deeper with each pass. He bit his lip and tried to keep watching but as she repositioned her knees and moved him to exactly where he wanted her to be, she sank onto him in on smooth motion and he lost it what little control he did have. His hands gripped her hips to stop her from moving and he pressed his head into the cushion and screwed his eyes tightly shut.

"Wait, don't move…please…just…" He bit the words out and took a second to catch his breath as she arched her head back and tried to move against him.

She leaned down and pressed her breasts into his chest, licked her tongue across his lips and as his grip on her hips loosened she began to move. He held as still as he could and let her drive as she moved against him in slow strokes, lifting her hips enough so he was almost completely out of her only to lower herself onto him again. He watched her breasts move and her lips part with each gasp and nothing at that moment was ever more beautiful. But he needed more. He sat up and let his hands reach up her back, pulled one of her breasts into his mouth and moved his hips with her. But he needed more.

He held her close as he rolled over and pressed her into the blanket. She grabbed his shoulders and her legs came around his waist so naturally it was like they had done this before. He reached behind her, tipped her hips and pressed into her. She moved her hips in time with his and moaned every time the hair on his chest scraped across her sensitive nipples, his pelvic bone pressed against her, his cock moved and twitched inside her, filling her up and reaching all the right pressure points and all at the same time.

He buried his face in her neck, gripped one of her shoulders to counteract the movement of their lower bodies and pounded into her with abandon. His breathing was ragged and hers followed suit in short sharp gasps.

"Lorelai…" he lifted his head enough to look at her face, her teeth clamped on her lip and her eyes fluttered open to look at him and he was powerless against the blue. He grunted with his release and pushed into her twice more. The feeling of him pulsating at her very core dragged her over the edge with him. He fell over her, spent and she welcomed his weight with open arms wrapped around him and held him close.

They lay still for a few moments, catching their breaths until he had the wherewithal to pull away and fall onto his back. But she had no such notion of letting him go. She rolled over with him and draped a leg over his, and an arm over his torso. She rested her head on his shoulder and his arm came around her to hold her in place. He covered the hand she had rested on his chest with his own, brought it up to kiss her fingers then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, each of them trying to catch their breath, their thoughts.

"This movie…" she said but her voice fell silent. Luke looked at her and was relieved to see her smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Is never going to be the same again."

He laughed and she loved the sound of it, so she pressed her ear to his chest to get closer to it.

"I don't usually do this." She looked up at him as she spoke, a shy smile on her face that didn't ring true with their current state of dress and level of intimacy they had just shared.

"Do what?" He stroked her hair back from her face, tucked one unruly strand behind her ear.

"Sleep with a guy on the first date."

He smiled and kissed her head before he spoke. "Well the way I see it, this isn't our first date."

"It's not?"

"No, god no." he dismissed her

"When was our first date?"

"About 4 months ago."

"What?" She propped herself up with her arm and smiled down at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I made you dinner."

"You always make me dinner."

"Yeah but I usually make you dinner, bring it to you and walk away." He looked at her confused expression. "But on this one occasion you came round to my place to specifically eat dinner with me."

"You are talking about that time you were testing out a new spaghetti sauce?" He nodded. "Wait, are you telling me you didn't need a taste tester that night?"

"Sure I did." He protested weakly but she didn't believe him. "That was just an added bonus. A happy outcome of our date."

"So this is our second date?"

"No I figure it's our 5th."

"5th?" she said in surprise, and she sat up more to look down at him with a creased brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You know it kinda hurts that you didn't realise we've been dating this whole time." He brought a closed fist to his mouth as if to hold back tears.

"Luke!" she slapped his chest but his only response was to laugh, which only infuriated her more. She went to slap him again but he caught her wrist and pushed her over onto her back then leaned over her and smiled.

"Mind you, I did think you knew we were dating when you came to see me while I was sick."

"Gah!" she exclaimed. "That doesn't count!"

"Doesn't it?" he kissed her gently then pulled back and looked at her again, all traces of his smile gone.

"Tell me about our dates…"

"Our second date was a walk in the park." He watched her frown as she tried to recall the memory.

"You mean when I crashed my bike and broke my chain and you helped me wheel it home."

"Through the park." He nodded. "Our third date was when we went to see a movie."

"Cool Hand Luke in the bookstore?" she was laughing now. "I did ask you to come see it with me."

"And you cuddled up to me and fed me red vines all night." She was laughing now, her body jiggling beneath him, making him stir in places he didn't think he would be able to for a long time. "And our fourth date-"

"Let me guess…" she pressed a kiss to his mouth to stop him from talking. "When we sat in the gazebo chatting over lunch last week?"

"No, that was nice, but it wasn't a date." He smirked and let his hands roam over her body. He was holding her in place with his lower body and his fingers traced line from her shoulders, over her breasts to her stomach then up to her shoulders again along her sides.

"How about when you came round to my place to fix that shelf in my room?"

"No, please, I'm not going to be doing handiwork on a date!" he rolled his hips against her and she smiled at the feeling of his cock twitching against her leg.

"When you mowed the lawn?" he arched an eyebrow at her and she smiled. "Okay, okay I got it…when I stayed over at yours when you were sick."

"And when you wore my shirt…that was without doubt the hottest you have ever looked." He leaned down and kissed her neck. "If hadn't have been so sick that day…"

"Yeah?" she teased and moved her legs so he could roll closer. "What would you have done?" she whispered against his ear.

He didn't have to move much to show her. He grabbed her ass and pulled her against him then rolled his hips and entered her slowly. They lay side by side, her with one leg hooked over his hip. He moved in a slow delicious wave of desire, pressing into her, kissing her neck, kneading her ass and holding her close. She melted against him loving the scratch hair on his chest, his beard as he moved against her. This time their love making was slow and sensuous, less needy and desperate for depth and pressure. This time he pressed them close together as if he thought they could actually become one. It was a long slow build up to an explosion that hit her in every nerve from the centre of her core to the tips of her toes, and even as she pulsed around him he kept going.

A soft sheen broke out on his back, his shoulders his face as he basked in the sensation of her release but he wasn't ready to finish yet. He wanted to feel her body against his forever. Her breasts on his chest, her face buried in his neck, her hands gripping his shoulders, her leg hooked over his hip, her crotch nestled against his, every part of her was sending shockwaves of electricity through this skin making his muscles tingle. When her tongue came out to lick his neck, traced a line from his shoulder to his ear then suckled on his lobe he lost his resolve and sped up. She moved with him, encouraged him to speed up with her soft gasping in his ear and when she started to moan sharp grunts he hoped she was close because he knew he was a goner. He lifted his head and kissed her but he had started to lose rhythm.

He broke the kiss, buried his face in the crook of her neck and let go of what little control he was holding. She moaned in his ear, letting him know she had peaked with him and with every reverberation of her voice he found his hips pushing into her until finally they were both finished and lay panting in a tangle of limbs.

For a few moments there was no sound save for their panting and every so often she would mewl and moan with satisfaction.

"So much for no repeat performance," she whispered against his ear and he rolled onto his back, taking her with him so she was laying on top of him, her head on his chest.

"Complaining?"

"Hell no…"

She kissed the top of his chest then brought both of her hands to rest under her chin so she could look up at his sated face. His eyes were blinking slowly, his heart was racing in his chest and his breath was still ragged with desire. His fingers drew soft patterns on the small of her back and he looked content.

"I hope no one down there has binoculars." She muttered almost as an afterthought as she glanced at the boats and crowds of people on the lake front watching the movie.

"So what if they do…I want everyone to know, I want to shout it from the rooftops." He lifted his head and kissed her forehead then rolled over so it was he who was on top. "You're mine now Lorelai Gilmore, and I'm never letting you go."

"Never?"

"Never."

"So we live here now?" He chuckled. "It's not so bad, we have a blanket and pillows, some wine and snacks."

He chuckled along with her then felt her shiver and looked down at the goosebumps forming on her arms. "Cold?"

"A little."

He sat up and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her head then settled in behind her as she pulled her arms out the sleeves. He pulled the blanket up over his own shoulders and tugged her back to rest against him. "Comfy?"

She nodded. He reached over for her glass of wine and the pack of red vines and they settled in to watch the end of the movie. But neither of them really watched. She hugged his knees close to her sides, he kissed her neck and absently twirled her hair around his fingers. When the ending credits rolled up the screen and the crown below dispersed she tilted her head and looked over her shoulder at him. The sun had set and the cold had started to settle around them but he wasn't yet ready to not feel her skin against him.

"We should go," she said, verbalizing a thought they both shared but neither wanted to admit. He simply nodded but didn't move. Then as he lowered his lips and gently kissed her she sighed into his kiss and rested against him. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. He stroked the side of her face with the back of her hand and finally let her go. She got to her feet and put out both hands to pull him to his feet. He stood before her and pulled her into another hug, unable to resist the sight of her in his shirt, even for just a moment.

When he released her he bent down to pick up his boxers and pants and pulled them on, leaving the belt hang open at the front of his waist. He pulled on his socks and boots then turned to grab his shirt when he remembered she was wearing it. She had pulled on her dress to her waist but she seemed as reluctant to relinquish his shirt as he was to retrieve it.

"I wish you could wear it home." He pulled her against him, his hands at her waist holding bunches of his shirt.

"Me too." She reached down to the bottom of the shirt and pulled it up over herself, slowly revealing all he wanted to see, knowing he would be watching, until she tugged it off her head and dropped it into his hands.

"Cruel. Cruel, cruel, cruel." He muttered as he held the shirt up to his face to inhale her scent from it. She pulled her dress up her arms to her shoulders and then turned her back to him and asked him to zip her up. He traced his fingers up her spine, touching, caressing her as much as he could before she was fully clothed. She turned and planted a kiss on his cheek then went to grab her shoes as he pulled his own shirt on and tucked it in. He rolled up the blanket and cushions and shoved them into the backpack then gathered the wine and glasses, dropped them into the bucket and turned to face her. She was standing a bit away, her shoes in her hands as she looked out at the bay below. The crowds had fully dispersed and the boats had been moored. He walked over behind her and slipped and hands from her shoulders to around her waist.

"Hey…" he muttered against her temple before kissing her there.

"Hi."

"Whatya thinkin?" he asked spotting the pensive stance she was holding.

"I was thinking how amazing tonight has been. How perfect it was for our first-"

"Fifth." He corrected her and pulled her tight against him.

"Fifth date. And how I wouldn't want to change a damn thing about it."

"So there will be a sixth?"

"A sixth and a seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth-"She was laughing now as his hand at her waist tickled and groped her.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." He took her hand and led her across the clearing, waited for her to slip her shoes on then took her hand again and walked slowly back to the truck, almost as if they didn't want the date to end. They drove back to Stars Hollow in an amicable silence he didn't think she was capable of and it almost made him worry about what doubts she might be thinking but when, without prompting, she scooted over to his side of the truck, rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his thigh he dismissed all worries and basked in her closeness.

He pulled up outside her place and killed the engine then turned and kissed the top of her head. She sat up away from him and smiled and they both climbed out of the truck and met in her drive. He took her hand in his as he walked her up to her porch. He leaned against the porch railing as she fumbled in her bag for her keys, her trembling hands belaying all the nerves she was now feeling.

"Do you want, um, to come in for a coffee?"

He smiled at her stammer. Stepped forward and ran his hands down her arms to her hands where he interlocked their fingers.

"I had a wonderful time." He said simply and she nodded. "I want to take you out again." She nodded again. "Are you free on Wednesday?" she nodded again and smiled. "Great." He leaned down and kissed her gently. But as her lips moved beneath his and her mouth opened and her tongue appeared his intention of kissing her gently and leaving her wanting was washed away in a wave of desire. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms tightly around her, held her as close as he could and caressed her tongue with his own. When they came up for breath he held her back at arm's length.

"You are a witch…" he said breathy but smiling. "I'm going to go now before I break that porch swing and really give Babbete something to talk about…"

He turned away and all but ran back to his truck, not trusting himself to take is slowly in case his resolve caved and he ran back to her arms. She stood on the porch watching him until his car was out of sight, then turned and walked into the house. She kicked off her shoes at the door and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water then quietly walked up to her room. She opened the door and walked in to see Rory sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Rory! What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Waiting for you." She snapped her book closed and sat up as he mother walked in and dropped her shawl over the back of the chair beside her wardrobe. "Tell. Me. Everything."

"Let me just change!"

"Talk while you change!" Rory urged her mother as she unzipped her mother's dress. Lorelai pulled on a loose tee over her head then dropped her dress ino a puddle on the floor. She looked down at it and realised how it looked just like that on Hogan's Hill and blushed, thanking god the lights were dimmed and Rory couldn't quite make out the redness of her cheeks.

"He took me for a picnic in Arrowhead Park!"

"A picnic! Ohhh!" Rory squealed with delight.

"It was up on a hill, in a clearing in the park, where we could see down into the lake front." She stepped into her bathroom and put some toothpaste on her brush and started to clean her teeth.

"Ohhhh!"

"And they were screening National Lampoons Vacation on a massive tarp screen in the lake!"

"Ohhhh!" Rory was squealing and clapping her hands together, reveling in her mother's obvious delight.

"He also bought a bag of snacks for the movie and a bottle of wine." She spat and rinsed out her mouth then went over to the bed and climbed up beside her daughter.

"Ohhhh it sounds wonderful."

"It was." Lorelai sighed as she fell back against her pillows.

"Did you kiss?"

"Huh?"

"Did you kiss?"

Lorelai nodded. Not trusting herself to speak about it quite yet, lest she give away too much.

"What was it like? I mean with that beard…"

"Oh that beard was magnificent." She said with a chuckle and Rory frowned at her. "The whole date, the whole thing was just…amazing." Lorelai sighed and let her eyes close over as she basked in the memory.

"Sounds like Luke set the date bar pretty high."

"You can say that again."

"So will you be seeing him again?"

Lorelai snorted. "Try first thing tomorrow for breakfast."

"No I mean for a date."

"Wednesday."

"Oh so soon!"

"I don't want to waste any more time."

"You really like him huh."

"Yeah, I do." Lorelai sat up and crossed her legs beneath her, matching her daughters pose. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, mom of course!" Rory patted her mother's leg. "I just want to see you happy. And somehow it feels right that it would be with Luke." Lorelai smiled and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "It s like you guys have been dating for a while already."

"That's what he said."

"Huh?" Rory pulled back to look at her mother.

"Luke said that tonight, that it feels like we've been dating for a while already."

"It's great, you get to skip all the awkward talking and finding out about each other and get right to the good stuff."

"Rory!" Lorelai shoved her back onto the mattress.

"Oh please, your hair was not that tousled when you left tonight." Rory said as she stepped up off the bed and leaned down to kiss her mother goodnight then left the room.

Lorelai fell back onto her pillows and couldn't help the flood of memories that washed over her. She wanted to reach over and grab her phone, call him and hear his voice to intensify the sensations that were racking her body but she didn't want to seem too needy. What were the rules? She asked herself. Don't call until after three days? Wait for him to call you first? She couldn't remember and she cursed herself for even thinking about it. Then before she could stop herself she grabbed the phone from her bedside table and dialled his number. He answered it on the 2nd ring with only one word.

"Lorelai…"

She smiled on the other end and took a breath before she could talk. "Hi."

"I miss you," he said bluntly, surprising her.

"I miss you too," she admitted, surprising herself more.

"Will you be by for coffee tomorrow?"

"How about breakfast?"

"Great."

"What time do you open?"

"6."

"How about 8.30?" she suggested and loved how his chuckle travelled down the phone line, into her ear and settled in the pit of her stomach, making the butterflies that were nesting there flutter anxiously.

"Perfect."

"See you then."

"Yeah. Goodbye Lorelai."

She put down the phone and let his final words swim around her head. She couldn't get enough of how he said her name. He didn't use it often. There was usually no need unless he was exasperated and tense and calling out to her to stop whatever torment she was lavishing on him. But the way he said it just then, had been saying it all night was like melted butter on a hot scone and it made her quiver. She turned off her bedside lamp and curled up against her pillow, with no rush to fall asleep, content to bask in her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke stood behind the counter and made a fresh batch of coffee. He refilled the donuts and added muffins to the displays then went back to the kitchen to help Caesar finish the orders. Whether he was willing to admit it or not, he was watching the clock. So much could have gone wrong between the end of their date and the time she said she would be in for breakfast. He carried orders out to waiting customers, took a delivery and stocked his store room, wiped every table more than once and was quickly running out of ways to keep busy. It was unusually slow for a Monday morning and he found himself hopping every time the door jingled. Finally he spotted her walking along the street with Rory by her side. He smiled and watched as they linked arms and crossed by Doosie's then when Rory went in she came towards the diner. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted to be working, to be busy when she arrived, not standing behind the counter staring at her like he was now.

She looked in through the window and smiled when she saw him and they kept eye contact as she rounded the building and walked in the door. He had to hold onto the counter to stop himself from leaping over it and grabbing her in his arms to press a heated kiss to her lips. She closed the door behind her then hesitated. He wondered if she would sit by the counter or at a table by the window. He wasn't sure which he wanted, he was just happy to have her here. She pointed at a table by the window and he nodded then turned to grab the coffee pot and two mugs.

He put the cups on the table and poured out the coffee then pulled the order book out from the front of his jeans and the pencil from behind his hear.

"Hungry?" She looked up, smiled, and nodded. "This again?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"No, sorry, I'll have waffles and Rory wants French toast."

"You got it." He turned and walked away to slip the order into the wheel for Caesar and couldn't help the pang of disappointment he felt at the lack of lips he was feeling on his own. He admonished himself and went about wiping surfaces that didn't need wiping then when Rory came in and sat with her mother he waved at her knowing smile and looked away. He took a few deep breaths, and walked over to the store room to try and calm himself down.

"So?" Rory whispered at her mother as she sat down and smiled at Luke. "How was your greeting?"

"Stale," Lorelai said with a pout and they both watched as Luke dropped his rag on the counter and hurried out to the store room. "Wait a sec…I'll be right back."

She left her cardigan on the back of the chair and followed Luke to the store room where she found him pacing against the back wall, both hands clutching his baseball cap and muttering to himself.

"Hey," she said, startling him out of his pace and he turned to face her and dropped both hands down by his sides.

"Hi."

"What's going on?" she asked as she took a step closer to him.

"What? Nothing!"

"Luke, you're pacing. You're pacing and muttering."

"I'm just working off some extra energy."

"Did you have a coffee or something?" she chuckled.

"No, no I just have this ball of extra energy today and I'm trying to work it off."

"Oh, really…" she stepped closer to him and reached her hand out to him. He looked down at it for a second then took it in his and pulled her closer. "I thought I would have worn you out pretty good yesterday." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I'm just a big ball of nervous energy…" he said against her skin. "I've been watching the clock all morning waiting for you, but then when I finally saw you, I panicked."

"Panicked?" She stepped back, out of the circle of his arms and grasped his hands. "Why?"

"I dunno, I didn't know how you wanted me to greet you."

"I want you to greet me however you want to greet me."

"If I did that, I might have been shut down by the health inspector." He chuckled and tried to hug her close but she put a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Luke I'm serious. If we're going to do this," she gestured between the both of them. "Then I don't want to play games. I want us to be straight up about everything. Even if that means you want to kiss me or hug me in your diner or anywhere else, then so be it."

"But Rory-"

"Rory is a big girl and she knows we are dating."

"I'm just not very good with public kissing and affection."

"Then that's fine too." She held his face gently between both of her hands and raised her head to brush a soft kiss to his lips. "If you don't want to kiss then don't. But don't run and hide from me because you are scared." Slowly he started to nod.

"Okay, I get it."

"Good. Now get back in that kitchen and make me some waffles!" He smiled and she kissed him again, this one harder, more lingering than before, then she turned and walked out of the store room and re-joined Rory at their table.

"What's happening?"

"Luke is just being Luke." She unfolded her napkin and placed it on her lap then picked up her coffee and sipped it as Luke emerged from the store room and cast them a crooked smile and a sideways glance.

"Isn't that why we love him?"

"Yeah," she admitted with a sigh and a smile. They both watched as Luke carried over their plates.

"French toast Rory, with a side of bacon I'm sure you mother just forgot to order, and waffles with strawberries, that will go really well with the syrup you will no doubt lavish on them." He put their plates in front of them then stood up and put his hands on his hips. They both looked up at him expectantly as if waiting for him to speak then without warning he grabbed Lorelai's shoulder, bent down and planted a quick heavy kiss on her lips, then he stood up and replaced his hands on his hips again. "Okay then." Was all he said before he turned and walked hurriedly back to the kitchen.

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other for a moment then a slow smile crept across Lorelai's face accompanied by a light blush up her cheeks. Rory smiled too and nudged her mother with her elbow then winked when she looked up as Luke came out of the kitchen to work from the counter.

"I think he likes you," she said in a stage whisper voice.

"I think he does too." Lorelai replied and she looked up to where Luke was standing and waited for him to glance back. When he did she smiled and he smiled back with a wink.

Shortly after finishing her breakfast Rory raced off to catch her bus to school and Luke came over to clear their plates. But instead of taking the plates and walking away he pulled out the seat and sat with her.

"Sorry about earlier, I don't know what was going through my mind."

"It's ok." She rested a hand on his arm and leaned forward on the table. "We're new at this…it will just take some getting used to."

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to kissing you Lorelai Gilmore," he said and he leaned forward too and kissed her. "At least, I don't want to." He added.

"When did you become such a smooth talker?"

"I've always been this smooth, you just never noticed."

"I'm noticing now."

"Good." He kissed her again then stood and gathered her plates as she grabbed her cardigan and slipped it on. She walked over to the counter and laid out a few bills to cover their food. "No, you don't have to."

"Luke, let me pay."

"No really."

"I'm paying, you can buy me dinner." She smiled and rested and hand on his then turned and left.

As she walked through the street in a hazy daze of desire she didn't notice Taylor flagging her down and when he grabbed her shoulder to get her attention she let out a little yelp of surprise.

"Taylor!" she exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I've been calling you for over a block."

"What? Why?" she fixed her cardigan and crossed her arms over her chest, more annoyed at being yanked from the vivid sexual flashback she was reliving.

"I need your organisational skills and possibly the use of the inn."

"What?" the mention of her business brought her fully back to the present and she focused on Taylor's frantic face.

"Last night I got a call from the selectman of Woodbury stating that they were no longer able to host the summer movie festival, something to do with an outbreak of measles in the elementary school. And I have agreed that we will take it on. But I need three venues to host as movie locations. Naturally the square is one of the, the high school is the second and I was hoping you could give up a plot of land at the Inn to be the third venue?"

"A movie festival?" Lorelai asked, her interest piqued. "What kind?" she asked carefully, wondering if it was going to be full of eastern European abstract cinema.

"Summer family movies. Each venue will have a different theme."

"80's kids movies! If the Inn is hosting then we want to be showing the 80's kids movies."

"So you'll do it?"

"Tell me exactly what I need to agree to and I'll see what I can do."

"Well as it so happens I have this binder here, detailing what you need to set up your venue." He produced a large A4 lever arch binder and held it out to her with a triumphant mile. "I will need your answer on this as soon as possible. Maybe before lunch?"

"Taylor! Look at the size of this thing?!" she exclaimed and hefted the folder into her arms.

"Lorelai if I can't get your go ahead by then, it'll be too late!"

"Okay, I'll call you at lunch time." Taylor smiled and waved as she turned and walked away, struggling to carry the the folder with her to work.

* * *

><p>Her morning was busy and she didn't get time to sit down with the folder until just before lunch. She read up on the screening times and checked the guess roster to see how busy they would be. She walked the gardens and picked out a spot that would suit for the movies and wondered how she would set up the screen and where she would get the chairs. Then as she realised she was going to agree to this she started to get excited. She called up Taylor and added a few stipulations like discounted movie tickets for guests at the inn and her say in some of the movies she got to show.<p>

When he agreed and said he would oversee the construction of the movie screen and delivery of chairs she hung up the phone only to be immediately accosted by Sookie.

"LORELAI!" She yelled from the kitchen door. "Get your butt in here immediately!" Then she stepped back into the kitchen and let the door swing behind her. Lorelai looked around the lobby at the startled guests and offered some apologies as she hurried over to the kitchen

"Sookie! I don't know what crisis is happening in here at this very moment but it would be great if you didn't roar at me from across the room."

"Here," Sookie shoved a glass of white wine into her hand, then grabbed her elbow and dragged her out the back door to the bench beneath the large bay window. "Sit." She ordered and all but pushed Lorelai into the sat and sat next to her, then fixed her with a steady glare.

"What?!"

"Tell me everything about your date with Luke Danes right this minute or so help me!"

"What? How did you-"

"Not from my best friend like I should have!"

"Then How?"

"Rory. I called last night and she told me where you were."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it all happened so fast."

"Ok fine, apology accepted, now tell me everything."

"He picked me up on Sunday evening-"

"No! I want to hear it all, from the start! Last I heard you were not even talking!"

"Oh" Lorelai chuckled and sipped her wine, not realising how much had really just happened in the last few days. She sat back into the chair and crossed her legs and spilled all the details she dared to her best friend.

* * *

><p>She spent the rest of the day taking calls from Taylor and fielding dirty jokes from Sookie so by 7pm she as shattered. She dragged herself to her car and pulled out of the inn fully intending on going straight home. But she couldn't help herself. She turned onto the main street and found herself parking her jeep across the street from his diner. She killed the engine and took off her seatbelt but remained in her car. She turned to look at the diner and spotted him serving patrons with an unfamiliar smile on his face. Somehow she felt better just being there. She let her head fall back against the head rest and closed her eyes over. It felt like she only closed her eyes over for a second but when she heard tapping on her window she rolled her head towards the noise and spotted Luke standing by her car.<p>

"What are you doing out here?" he asked as he leaned on her door after she unzipped her window.

"Resting."

"In your car, in the middle of the street?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. "Come in,"

"I'm too tired." She muttered.

"Then go home," he suggested.

"I wanted to see you."

"You did huh?" he said a smiled curving his lips.

"I wanted to see you, but I was too tired to come in, and I didn't want to go home without seeing you."

"Lorelai, come in to the diner, I'm about to close up anyway, we can hang out for a while at my place."

"Will you carry me?"

"I think maybe you can walk," he said as he opened the car door and took her hand to help her out of the car. He held her hand as they crossed the street then ushered her up to his apartment as he cleared the last of the tables and helped Caesar with the dishes. He sent Caesar home, wiped down all the tables then locked up and hurried up to his place. He could barely contain himself as he closed up the diner with the thought that she was up here waiting for him. He imagined her stripped and lying in his bed, or better, wearing one of his shirts and lying on his bed. But when he got there, chocolate pie in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other he found her asleep on his couch, wearing her office attire.

He put the coffee and pie onto the counter then went over to her and gently took the remote out of her hand then slipped the blanket over her. Then he sat into the armchair and grabbed his book, rested his feet on the coffee table and started to read. He kept one eye on his book and the other on her sleeping form but soon the book was forgotten and he watched her unashamedly. She slept soundly, her breathing deep and regular and she had snuggled deeper under the blanket he had covered her with then just when he thought she was going to sleep through the night, she sat up in one motion, her eyes still closed and said "Coffee? I smell coffee." She turned her nose towards the counter where he had left the coffee. "And chocolate pie!"

She opened her eyes and looked over at the counter then smiled and stood up. The blanket pulled around her feet and she stumbled over to the counter, grabbed the coffee with both hands and took a long drink then turned and leaned back against the counter and sighed.

"Better?" she nodded. "You fell asleep." She nodded and took another sip of her coffee. He stood up and walked over to her. Planted his feet on either side of hers and his hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss her. "You taste like coffee," he said when he pulled away and licked his lips.

"If I had some of that pie I would taste like chocolate."

He stepped back and passed her the pie and a fork. Then led her over to the couch and pulled her down to sit between his legs. She ate the pie and offered him every second forkful but he refused and let her have it all.

"Sorry for sleeping."

"That's fine. I'm glad you did." Then when she looked at him with a creased brow. "I like that you are comfortable enough at my place to sleep."

"No offence Luke but I think I would have slept if I was in the depths of hell."

"How come you are so tired?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night." She smiled shyly at him.

"Oh yeah?"

"I was up all night daydreaming."

"Oh? About what?"

"About you of course." She let her head fall back onto his chest and he kissed the top of it and squeezed her in his arms.

"Tell me about it," he muttered as he nuzzled her neck.

"I would show you but right now, I can't move."

"Do you, um…" he started to talk but his voice caught in his throat. "Do you want to stay over?" saying the words didn't relieve the tension he was feeling and he didn't think it would go until she answered.

"Like a slumber party?" she said in her high pitched excited voice. "We could watch a horror movie and stay up late braiding each other's hair."

"Or we could go to bed like adults, and do things that adults do on an adult slumber party."

She turned in his arms and looked up at his face then lifted her head and kissed him.

"It sounds great but I can't"

"Oh, ok."

"No really Luke," she said realising he didn't get how much she really wanted to stay. She climbed up onto his lap and circled his neck with her arms. "I want nothing more than to stay. I want to slip out of these clothes, I want to put on your blue flannel shirt, I want to lie in your bed with your arms around me and I want a revisit of all the stuff we did yesterday and more…but I can't" She kissed him lightly. "Rory is at home and I told her we'd hang out tonight and watch a movie when she is done with studying."

"Okay, I can deal with being passed over to spend time with Rory." He kissed her in a long slow drugging kiss that made her want to stay even more.

"Right, I have to go," she muttered against his moving lips. "And I have to go now, before your lips convince me to stay." He smiled against her when she spoke. She pushed off him and sat on the edge of the couch. Then rubbed her face with her hands and dragged them through her hair as he trailed his hands down her back.

"I'm glad you came by."

She slipped on her shoes and chortled at his words. "To sleep, drink coffee, eat your pie and leave?"

"Yeah, even that is better than nothing."

She looked over her shoulder at him with a crooked smile and squeezed his knee then stood up and brushed down the front of her clothes.

"So…see you tomorrow?"

"Actually no, I have to be in Woodbury at 9 to meet Taylor for this festival."

"What festival?"

"Oh I never told you!" She spun around to face him. "Taylor cornered me and asked me to host one venue for the movie festival at the Inn."

"Movie festival…talk about knowing your audience."

"Well I agreed, I added a few stipulations and I agreed, thinking all I had to do was agree and show him the plot of land but since then I spent the day fielding calls from him from contractors, chair rental companies, mobile concession stands and every other tom, dick and harry that is involved with this festival."

"Ah, hence the real source of your exhaustion."

"So tomorrow I have to meet him in Woodbury to meet the festival committee for a full hand over of activities." She gathered her bag and slipped it onto her shoulder as she walked to the door.

He had followed her to the door and reached down to open it but instead held it ajar and turned to her. "Maybe you can come by the diner in the evening? For dinner?"

"Unfortunately to get tomorrow morning off, I've had to swap shifts with Duncan so I'll be working from noon until about ten."

"Ah, ok."

She raised up on her tip toes to kiss him and gently stroked his cheek. "Sorry, but we're still going out on Wednesday evening right?"

"Yeah."

"Any clues as to where we'll be going this time?" she asked as she joined her hands at the back of his neck and rubbed her hips closer to him.

"No." he joined his hands at the small of her back and held her against him, and moved his hips against her, just so she was aware of how much he wanted her to stay.

"Any hints on what I should wear?" she spoke with a sigh as they swayed together.

"Whatever you want. I know you will look amazing." He bent down and kissed her neck, just below her ear lobe making her grasp his shoulders to stay upright. He let one of his hands trail lower and cup her ass to pull her against him tighter and she moaned into his ear.

She dropped her bag by her feet and pulled his head down to kiss him properly. Without preamble she devoured him with her tongue and rolled her hips against him. He slammed the door closed and reached down to pick her up. Her legs circled his waist in what was now a familiar and delicious way and he backed her over to the counter to perch her on the edge. She pulled his shirt out of his jeans and yanked it over his head as he slipped his hands up her skirt and yanked her panties down, stepping out of the hollow of her legs to toss them to the floor. She shimmied her skirt high enough to get it out of the way and pulled her blouse clip buttons open to reveal a deep red lacy bra that matched the panties he had just discarded, as he yanked on his belt and hurriedly undid his jeans. They fell to his ankles, heavy with the weight of his wallet and keys. She hooked him closer with her feet behind his butt. He dragged her to the very edge of the counter and slid into her in one smooth motion. They both gasped at the sensation, but this time he didn't still to revel in it.

She leaned back and grasped the window sill behind her to push against him every time he pushed into her, elevating the friction to new heights. He lowered his head to lick the crevice between her breasts as he pumped into her. She held his shoulders, raked her nails on his back, rolled her hips with every stroke he made and soon she was quivering and moaning around him. He was relieved when he felt her core pulsing around him and he pushed into her for two more fast strokes and followed her over the edge.

He stood panting beside her, his forehead resting on her chest as he tried to gather his senses enough to move. When he looked up she was leaning back on her hands her head thrown back as she tried to get her breath and it took his breath away.

"That was…unexpected." He said finally and he stepped back from her, bent down to pick up his jeans and fastened them without closing his belt. Then lifted her off the counter and helped her to her feet. She wiggled her hips as she fixed her skirt then closed the button clasps on her shirt.

"You sir, are a filthy cad!" She was up on her tiptoes kissing him before he could respond and hurried over to the door to pick up her bag. "I have to go, you are a wicked man for distracting me." She fixed her bag on her shoulder and turned to flash him a wide satisfied smile. Then opened the door and made to leave until he called out to her.

"Lorelai…" She turned to see him leaning back against the counter looking stunning and wanton, topless with a crooked smile and her red panties dangling from one finger. "You forgot something."

"Keep them," she said, then blew him a kiss and left.


	8. Chapter 8

After the longest day she could ever remember having Lorelai came home to a quiet dark house. She hung her coat up behind the door, toed her shoes off by the bottom of the stairs and crept across the hall to peep into Rory's room. She had fallen asleep with a book on her chest and her lamp still on. Lorelai stole into the room, removed the book from her daughters grip and switched off the light then left and made her way up to her own room. She changed into her night clothes and crawled into bed, sighing as the cool cotton sheets rubbed against her skin. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to let her tension ebb away then reached over for the phone and dialled his number.

"Hey Lorelai," he said when he answered it on the first ring.

"Hey…how did you know it was me?"

"I just knew. How was your day?"

"Ugh, horrible. If I never see Taylor again, it will be too soon."

Luke chuckled and asked her to tell him all about it so she regaled him of story after story of how he had annoyed her.

"So you are knee deep in this movie festival huh."

"Yeah, it's a nightmare!"

"It'll all be over soon, try not to get too worked up about it."

"I'm trying but every time I hear his nasal voice calling out my name I want to strangle something."

"Tell me about the Inn. How was work?"

"Work was fine, actually," she admitted with a sigh. "I'm just so tired. How was the diner?"

"It was fine." Then after a beat he added, "I missed you today." He spoke softly and she could hear a strange sound in the background, rustling clothes or sheets.

"I missed you too." There was a pause where they both basked in their admissions. "Are you in bed?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. I didn't want any distractions when I called you, I wanted to be relaxed and distraction free."

"Good."

"So…what are you wearing?" she asked eliciting a throaty laugh from him. "Too soon for phone sex?"

"Just hold onto that thought until tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?" she asked feigning ignorance.

"Our date."

"Oh right, and you just presume you are going to get lucky?"

"I'm not presuming anything, but I can't guarantee you will be able to keep your hands off me." This time is was she who laughed.

"Don't lay a gauntlet down like that at my feet Luke Danes, you know how stubborn I can be."

"You're right, I'm sorry, of course I'm only too aware of how stubborn you can be."

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm not telling."

"Luuuuuke!" she whined but he ignored her.

"I have to be up in a few hours for an early delivery."

"Fine, fine, I'll let you go."

"Thanks for calling."

"Thanks for answering."

She hung up the phone and sunk lower into the sheets, closed her eyes with a contented smile and was almost asleep when the phone rang again. She snatched it up and answered it immediately.

"Changed your mind about that phone sex?" she said in a husky voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Hello?" Lorelai sat bolt upright and was glad there was no video phone to show off her crimson face.

"Lorelai?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Oh, how quickly they forget. It's Charlie. Charlie Winchester."

"Charlie, hello, how are you?" she said her words sounding so bland and obvious that she was trying to ignore her blunder from earlier.

"I'm doin ok. Is it too late to call? I know it's quite late but I figured you for a night owl."

"And you would be correct sir!" she said trying to force a jovial tone into her voice but failing miserably.

"Well I am back in Boston and I will be out in Hartford next week for a few days and I was wondering if you might permit me to take you out to dinner again."

"Oh, dinner. Right, like a date."

"Yeah I believe that would be the vernacular term for it."

"I see, well thanks for the offer Charlie but I think I'm going to have to decline."

"Oh I see. Is there eh, any reason in particular?"

"I've actually started seeing someone."

"Oh?"

"Yeah and I just don't think…"

"Don't say another word. I completely understand." He said and she was relieved. "I'll be in Stars hollow visiting Luke so maybe I'll run into you and we can share a coffee as friends."

"I'd like that."

"Okay then, see you around." He hung up the phone and she tossed hers onto the bed beside her then fell back onto her pillows and covered her face with her arms.

* * *

><p>Lorelai woke up on Wednesday with a flutter in her stomach. She dragged her weary body out of bed and stepped into the shower. By the time she got out and dressed she could hear Rory pottering around in the kitchen. She walked down and greeted her with a kiss then grabbed a spoon and shared her cereal.<p>

"How was yesterday?" Rory asked.

"A nightmare dealing with Taylor." She took another spoonful of cereal then put her spoon down and slapped the table as she swallowed. "Oh and guess who called last night after I got in?"

"Luke?"

"No, well yes, well no I called him."

"Mom!"

"Charlie."

"Charlie?" Rory tried to recall then with a gasp it all came back to her. "Charlie? Luke's friend? The guy you went on a date with?" Lorelai nodded. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to go out with me again."

"Ohhhh what did you say?"

"I said no, told him I was seeing someone."

"Luke?"

"Someone."

"So are you and Luke exclusive then?" Rory asked as she nudged her mother with a smile.

"Well we haven't really spoken about it."

"But you are."

"I think so." Lorelai couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Isn't your date tonight?" Rory tossed the empty bowl into the sink.

"Yep."

"Any idea where you are going?"

"No. not a clue."

"Well Luke picked the perfect night." Rory went into her room and came out with her school bag over her shoulder and a small carry bag in her hand.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm staying in Hartfort tonight with the grandparents."

"What?!" Lorelai came over and took the overnight bag out of her hands.

"Mom I told you this last week! We're going to a debate in Yale and it won't be over til late." Rory snatched the overnight bag back and started to walk over to the door to grab her coat.

"And you are staying?" She pulled the bag back into her arms and held it in a tight grip.

"Yeah, we talked about this last week remember? And you said that on Thursday we would stay up late and watch Beverly hills Cop 3 to wash the overnight stench out of my brain."

"Oh yeah…" Lorelai giggled and passed the bag back to her daughter.

"So you'll be fine here if I stay with grandma?"

"Yeah, of course honey, I'll be fine."

"Maybe Luke can keep you company!" Rory said as she backed towards the door."

"Maybe you should get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Bye!"

Lorelai grabbed her own coat and keys and hurried out to her jeep to go to Luke's for a morning coffee but before she could even get in sight of the diner her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai, you have to get here quick!"

"What's going on Sookie?"

"We're double booked."

"What? We need a spare room?"

"No not one room, try 10 rooms!"

"What?"

"Just get here quick, Michel is about to have a heart attack."

Lorelai hung up and changed the direction of her car to get to the inn as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Luke poured out coffee after coffee all the while watching the door and the street for a glimpse of her. But she never showed. When he checked his watch, as well as the wall clock at nine thirty he realised she would already be at work and resigned himself to a morning without greeting her. He chuckled to himself as he went into the kitchen to help out Caesar.<p>

It wasn't so long ago that he wasn't so preoccupied with her presence. But that thought made him actually laugh out loud earning him a strange look from Caesar. He wasn't sure who he was trying to kid, but there was no way he could deny how he had been clock watching and looking forward to her morning visits for a long, long time and the recent development in their relationship didn't change that.

He wondered if he should call her but dismissed the idea and figured she had a busy morning at work or she definitely would have come in for her coffee. So he focused on the dishes he was washing and tried to will the time to move faster. When she didn't arrive for lunch either he was itching with need to hear her voice. He had become crabby and irritable and was barking orders at Caesar who seemed to moving at a snail's pace, but it wasn't Caesar who was moving slow, it was the clock on the wall and the watch on his arm and just time in general. When the phone rang he picked it up and barked a greeting into the phone.

"Luke's. What do ya want?"

"Luke?"

The sound of her voice immediately soothed his nerves and he leaned against the wall, then pressed the phone harder to his ear as if it would help him feel closer to her.

"Lorelai."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, its fine."

"You sound stressed."

"No really its fine, I'm glad you called."

"Oh really?" she said with a chuckle and teasing voice. "How glad?"

"More than I can say while I stand in the diner."

"Good, you can tell me later. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes, definitely." He confirmed with a pang of anxiety as he waited for her to cancel on him.

"I was thinking…"

"Oh?" he moved behind the counter and pulled the long cable behind him until he could step behind the curtain and sit on the stairs to have some modicum of privacy to take in what she was about to say.

"I don't know what you have planned, but I thought I might plan something for us instead."

"Really?" he hoped she didn't hear the relief in his voice.

"Yeah, you went to so much trouble planning out our last date…I want to do something for you this time."

"You don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to. I want to."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm not telling."

"But Lorelai," he adopted a whiney voice. "How will I know what to wear?!"

"Just come by my place after you close the diner."

"7ish?"

"Yeah perfect."

"Do you want me to bring anything?" he offered, expecting to be asked to bring food and snacks and a video.

"No, not a single thing. Really Luke, just arrive."

"Okay, so 7?"

"See you then."

* * *

><p>Lorelai put down the phone and hurried into the kitchen where Sookie was sitting by the back door taking a breather. She went over and joined her friend, leaned against the door frame and let out a sigh. But Sookie made no response so Lorelai made the sigh longer and louder. But still there was nothing from Sookie.<p>

"Sookie!" Lorelai said and nudged her friend with an elbow.

"Huh?" Sookie turned and looked at Lorelai as if seeing her for the first time. "Oh Lorelai, I didn't see you there."

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just shattered!"

"I'm not surprised after that morning we just had."

"A family breakfast, a christening and the usual inn guests all in one sitting."

"And you did it wonderfully!" Lorelai remembered the chaos that was in the inn when she arrived that morning. Not wanting to turn away any customers or guests she had managed to procure a large tent and picnic tables for the family breakfast reunion and reshuffled the tables in the function room to host the christening, all the while Sookie created two menus on top of the usual breakfast faire for the guests who were staying at the inn.

Reserve staff were called, everyone pitched in and by lunch time, the chaos had died down to a manageable level and she took the moment she had to call Luke, having been struck by an idea while stirring hollandaise sauce in the kitchen to be served with the eggs benedict. So when she came to seek out Sookie's help and found her friend all but passed out on a bench, her resolve was fading.

"Are you ok Sookie?"

"Yeah I'm just wiped out."

"You should go home. Terrence can take care of the lunch and dinner settings." She rubbed Sookie's shoulder and crouched down to her level.

"No, no I'm fine. I just need five minutes to rest." She looked at Lorelai with a tired smile. "What's going on with you?"

"Oh, nothing, forget it."

"Lorelai, tell me."

"Well I have a date with Luke tonight…"

"Yeah I know, I can't wait to hear the details tomorrow."

"Well I wanted to ask you to help me cook dinner for him."

"Cook?" Sookie let out a bark of a laugh and threw her head back and followed it up with a belly laugh.

"What!" she slapped Sookie's shoulder. "It's not that funny."

"Oh honey," she said as she wiped laughter tears from her eyes. "I needed that boost, thanks for that."

"Sookie! I was serious, can you help me?"

"Really? You are planning on cooking for Luke?"

"Yeah. What do you suggest?"

"Take out?"

"C'mon, help a girl out here!"

"Okay, okay, let me think."

"Something simple."

"And healthy."

"And very simple."

"How about pollo arrabiata with penne pasta?"

"That sounds complicated." Lorelai frowned.

"It's not, its chicken and pasta with a tomato based sauce."

"Oh…that sound doable."

"We can even make the sauce here and you can take it home and reheat it with the chicken."

"Oh that sounds better."

"Alright then, let's get started!"

With a new found energy she was lacking moments before Sookie dragged Lorelai into the kitchen and they started making up the sauce. When Sookie started taking over the chopping of the vegetables Lorelai pushed her aside and insisted on doing it herself. She was slower and the veg were diced unevenly but she didn't care. Sookie showed her how to sauté the onions and peppers and soon she was standing over a pan with her sauce simmering, a delicious aroma curling around her.

"Sookie this is amazing!" She lifted the wooden spoon to her lips and tasted it. "I can't believe I made this, with my own bare hands!"

"So you know how to make pasta right?"

Lorelai frowned and stared at the ceiling, wondering if she could recall the last time she had made pasta. Sookie shook her head and rubbed her friends back.

"C'mon, let's get this packed up and brought back to your place where I can show you how to make pasta."

* * *

><p>"Dice the chicken, don't slice it!" Sookie commanded from across the room as she measured out the amount of pasta she would need.<p>

"I'm dicing, I'm dicing!" Lorelai called back trying to understand what the difference between dice and slice even was.

"Okay, put it in the pan, and be careful, it cold splash!"

Lorelai picked up the meat with her hands and made a disgusted face as she all but threw it into the pan to brown. When the oil splattered back up at her she squealed and jumped back. Sookie stepped forward and moved the chicken in the pan to stop it from burning. "Here, take this…" she handed Lorelai the spoon who was now wearing a thick pair of woollen ski gloved to save her hands from the oil splatter. "Keep moving it."

"I am, I am!" Lorelai declared as she stirred the chicken from arm's length.

"Lorelai!" Sookie guided her closer to the stove and encouraged her to keep an eye on the chicken then when it was browned enough she asked her to turn the heat down and pour in the arrabiata sauce they had made earlier.

"Oh! It's bubbling!" Lorelai exclaimed with delight. "I feel like a scientist."

"You mean a chef?"

"No a scientist, making a batch of some mad formula that will turn me into a hunchback."

"Pffft it might have if I wasn't here."

"Hey!" Lorelai nudged her friend but they shared a smile.

"Okay so Luke will be here at 7?" Sookie poured a large amount of water into a pan and put it on the stove but didn't turn on the heat.

"Yeah."

"And do you guys want to eat straight away?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Well this pasta will take 35 minutes to boil the water, add the pasta and for it to cook."

"So I should put it on at about 6.30?"

"Yes." Sookie added a pinch of salt and a dash of oil to the pan.

"Got it."

"All you have to do is turn it to 6, let the water boil, add the pasta, and turn it to 3."

"Got it."

"This…" Sookie turned and grabbed a roll of garlic bread from the table and passed it to Lorelai. "Is garlic bread. It just needs to be toasted, and that will take about 15 mins."

"In the oven?"

"Yes!" Sookie sighed and wondered if she was giving her too much instructions. "180 degrees for 15 mins should do it, but keep an eye on it."

"Okay got it."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Pot at 6, boiling water, add pasta, and turn to 3, bread at 180 for 15. Got it."

"Okay good." Sookie smiled and rubbed her friends arm. "This is going to be amazing, you are gonna knock his socks off when he sees all this!"

"Not just his socks!" Lorelai said laughing.

"Oh and the desert!"

"Oh no, I didn't make dessert!"

"I have that covered." Sookie went to the fridge and pulled out a container of mixed fruit that had been chopped up to small bite sizes.

"Fruit?"

"It's Luke."

"Good point."

"Besides, if you melt a little chocolate, dip the fruit, badda bing, badda boom!"

"I can melt chocolate."

"Okay, I gotta go."

Lorelai walked Sookie to the front door where she put on her jacket and hugged her. She watched Sookie drive off then closed the door after her and raced upstairs. She showered quickly then spent way too long rubbing fragrant creams all over her body. She smiled wickedly as she tried on various undergarments then settled on a baby blue silk bra and matching panties with a black cuff. She knew he would be arriving straight from work so she didn't want to answer the door wearing a dress that would make him feel bad for not changing so she pulled on a pair of jeans that she knew made her look good and a plain ruby red tank top. She circled around in front of the mirror and checked herself out from impossible angles then added a belt to the ensemble but still there was something missing. She held her hair up then let it down, pulled some of it up on one side, then the other then dropped it again and sighed. She settled tor holding it up in an unruly ponytail and pulled a few strategic strands loose but still she wasn't satisfied.

She went back to her wardrobe and looked through her clothing again but nothing popped out at her. She sighed then spotted a black v neck sweater and pulled that on. It was made of wool and clung to her curves and the sleeves rested just past her wrists so she folded it up to the middle of her forearm.

She checked the time and saw it was 6.40 and with a shriek ran downstairs to turn on the heat for the pasta. She cleared off the table and cleaned the kitchen then checked the press for a table cloth but only found a plastic one with small Santa's and Christmas trees on it.

"You will have to do!" She unfolded it and shook it out then laid it over the table. She grabbed a couple of plates, one blue and one orange then put out the cutlery and glasses. She had beers and wine chilling in the fridge and scanned the kitchen for anything that was out of place. But the only thing that was missing was the mess that was usually there. She smiled as she walked over and added the pasta to the now boiling water then turned down the heat and stirred the pasta with a wooden spoon. As she spied the clock and watched it roll up to and past 7 o'clock her stomach exploded with butterflies. She put the bread in the oven and stood by the stove, afraid to leave the stove in case something burned or splattered or exploded.

When the doorbell rang at ten after 7 she raced to answer it, then took a moment to steal her breath and appear calm when she opened the door. He stood on her porch with a sheepish smile on his face. He had taken the time to change out of his work clothes and she felt a wave of delight wash over her. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of grey slacks with a back belt and a large silver buckle. His hair and beard had been washed in the shower and he stood there waiting for her to comment.

"You look amazing." Was all she said then she reached out to him, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into her arms for a kiss. His arms wrapped around her and she felt something in his hands. When she broke off his kiss and stepped back he took his hand from around her back and held out a bunch of flowers to her. "You brought me flowers?" she took the bunch of wild flowers from him and held them up to her nose to sniff them.

"Yeah, it seemed like the right thing to do."

"They are beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

She rested a hand on his chest and he bent down to drop a kiss on her, catching the corner of her lips.

"Thank you, I want to put them in water." She turned and walked towards the kitchen and Luke followed.

"So where are we going tonight?" he asked but as he stepped into the kitchen and the sights of her cooking and the smell of the food hit him, he stopped in his tracks and looked around agape. "What's goin on in here? What's all this?"

She added the flowers to a tall vase and poured water in then placed them on the table between the two place settings.

"I made you dinner."

Luke almost choked on her words. "You what?"

"I made you dinner."

"You did?"

He looked around the room as if he was looking for Sookie or some other caterer she might have hired.

"Yeah I did."

"By yourself?" He tried to peer into the pots that were on the stove but she pushed him back, led him over to a seat on the table and grabbed a beer from the fridge and handed it to him.

"Yes." She stirred the sauce, checked the pasta, open the oven and took out the bread. She sliced the roll up, put it into a basket Sookie had prepared with a silken napkin, then placed it on the table. She tuned off the stove and drained the pasta.

"You need a hand?" he asked after his shock had worn off a bit and he had watched her for a moment.

"No, I want you to sit there and just enjoy the show."

"Oh, I'm enjoying it." He watched as she bent over and crouched low then plated up the pasta and sauce and put both plates on the table. She grabbed the wine from the fridge and poured herself a glass then sat down next to him and looked up and smiled.

"So…dig in."

He looked down at the food then back up to her. "Em, what is it?"

"Pollo arrabiata with penne pasta."

"And you made this yourself?"

"Yeah! Luke! Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm eating, I'm eating!" he moved the food around his plate with his fork then gingerly picked up some and lifted it to his mouth. She watched him expectantly as he put the food into his mouth. Immediately he was struck by the intense flavour of the sauce. The tomatoes fused with chilli that popped as he chewed. He lifted his eyebrows in surprise and swallowed. "Wow…this is really good?"

"Is it?"

"Yeah!" he took another bite as if to convince her. "This is amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She tried it herself and was relieved when it didn't taste like feet. It took her a moment to relax enough to actually taste it but when she did she was pleasantly surprised.

"Are you sure you made this?" He pointed at his dish which was already half empty.

"Yeah…well Sookie helped."

"Ah!"

"But I swear I made it, I diced and sliced and sautéed and boiled water all by myself."

"You've been holding out on me."

"You really like it?" she asked again, needing to hear him say it.

"I love it." He leaned over and kissed her gently.

They finished dinner and she cleared the plates into the sink. She brushed off his attempts to clean up saying she was treating him tonight then instructed him to go into the living room while she prepared dessert.

"Dessert too?" Luke joked as she pushed him out of the room. "You're spoiling me."

"Don't get used to it." She called as she went back into the kitchen. She took the fruit out of the fridge and dished it up, then melted chocolate in the microwave and added a generous scooping of whipped cream to keep it from hardening. She grabbed a couple of forks then carried it all in to the living room in a tray.

"What's this?"

"Fruit."

"Fruit? For dessert?" he crinkled his nose and looked at her with a frown.

"Well I didn't think you wanted pie, or cake after working in the diner all day, and I know you like fruit so it's a fruit salad."

"And the chocolate?"

"That's for me. In case I go into some sort of shock for eating all that fruit."

Luke chuckled as she sat next to him and handed him a bowl of fruit. He ate it quietly and watched her as she picked through the assorted fruit to get to the strawberries. She pushed the melon aside and made a face when her fork picked up a white grape but before she could drag her fork across the lip of her bowl to knock it off he grabbed her wrist, lifted it to his mouth and took the grape for himself with a wiggle of his eyebrows. She smiled up at him then turned on the couch to face him, her legs crossed under herself so she could scoot closer to him. She ate from his bowl and he from hers, selecting the fruits they liked and passing the fruits they didn't though she guessed he liked them all and was simply sharing with her. When it was all gone he put both of their bowls onto the table and sat back ono the couch where she turned her back to him and settled against his chest. His arm came to rest around her, his fingers finding their way to the warm skin on her belly.

"So you did all that for me?"

"Yeah." She tipped her head back and he kissed her.

"You know, no one has ever made dinner for me before."

"What?" She turned on the couch and let her head slip down to his lap and looked up at him with a frown. "Never?"

"Never. I mean my mom did but, you know what I mean."

"Wow never huh!"

"No. I guess when you own a diner, everyone thinks you love to cook."

"But you do love to cook."

"Yeah of course I do but it's nice to have someone cook for me too."

"I'm glad I got to pop your cherry." She said with a sultry voice.

Luke rolled his eyes but he was smiling. "I'm glad you did too."

He leaned down and kissed her but before it could get too heated he broke off and sat up.

"Everything ok?" she asked noticing his reluctance to kiss her thoroughly.

"Yeah its fine. So um, where is Rory?"

Lorelai smiled. "She is staying in Hartford tonight."

"Oh?"

"And no, before you ask it's not because of you. It was arranged ages ago. She is going to Yale for some debate and it won't be over until late."

"Oh, good." He said relaxing then realising what he said stumbled over his words as he kept talking. "I mean, it's nice for her, to em get to go to Yale, to see a debate. And um stay over with her grandparents."

"Relax Luke." She patted his chest to urge him to stop babbling. And for a few moments they sat in a contented silence. He had one hand on her torso, gently stroking her exposed skin between her jeans and sweater. His other hand ran through her hair, all the while he was looking down at her, watching her relax against him. "Oh, so guess who called me yesterday?"

"Nigella Lawson." He said quickly, knowing it wasn't so important that he guessed correctly, just that he guessed at all.

"No though I might call her with my new recipe for Pollo Arrabiata!"

"You should, it was delicious."

"Charlie. Charlie called me."

"Oh?" His brow creased and he looked down at her and tried to read her expression.

"I never told you this. But before you, we, you and I went out…I went on a date with Charlie."

"You did?" he wondered why he didn't tell her immediately that he already knew.

"Yeah, we went for dinner."

"Was it…um, good?"

"It was fine."

"Just fine? Not great?"

"You sound like Rory."

"So there was never a second date?"

"There was supposed to be. But he cancelled on me."

"Oh he did?" Luke tried not to look triumphant.

"Yeah, said it was work and he was busy but he'd call me again. A classic brush off." She said with a smirk.

"The cheek of him."

"Well at least I thought it was a brush off. But then he called me yesterday and asked me out again."

"He did what?" this time Luke had no control of the tone of his voice.

"Relax, I said no. I told him I was seeing someone."

"Good." He couldn't help the possessiveness in his voice and hoped she either didn't mind or didn't pick up on it.

"But it begs the question…"

"What question is that?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"What are we doing?" she wanted to sit up but she was enjoying the motions of his hands on her stomach and in her hair. "Are we exclusive?"

"Exclusive?" He looked at her with a frown and his hands stilled. He wondered if she thought he was seeing other women. He wondered if she thought he would be able to see anyone else after kissing her, hell even for a long time before kissing her he was still stuck on the idea of her and not able to see anyone else.

"You know, you, me, other people. I'm just wondering exactly what the arrangement is-"

"I'm not seeing anyone else." He spoke lowly and his eyes closed over, as if he was afraid to let her see the intensity of the emotion he was feeling. "I don't want to see anyone else. I'm seeing you and only you. And I can barely keep up as it is!" He opened his eyes and looked down at her smiling face and felt his relief course through him. "How um, how about you?"

"One Luke is enough for me."

"Good." He bent down to kiss her but this time when he tried to pull away she held him down and parted her lips. Their breath mingled, their tongues caressed his hands held her head as her hands pulled his down but after a moment when the pain in his neck became too much he pried her hand off his head and straightened up and rolled his head around to stretch out his muscles.

"So date number 6."

"And already you're cooking for me."

"Don't get used to it." She sighed. "It was all incredibly stressful."

"I can imagine."

"I'm all tense and stressed…" she cast him a sideways glance and a crooked smile.

"Oh really?" he moved his hand from her hair to her shoulders and she rolled over to give him more access. "Oh wow, I can really feel the tension."

"I know…unbearable."

"Let me see what I can do about that." He kneaded her shoulders with both hands but the angle she was lying on the couch was cumbersome and awkward. After a moment of unsuccessful shifting around to get better access she sat up, grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. She led him into her bedroom, dropped the grip she had on his hand then went over to the bed, flicked on the bedside lamp and flopped onto the bed on her front with a pillow bunched up under her head. She looked over at him and smiled at the sight of him standing hesitantly by the door. It wasn't the first time he was in her room he pondered as he looked around, but it was the first time he was in her room without his tool box or at the very least a hammer. He thought of verbalising the thoughts running through his head but when he spotted her lying on the bed waiting for him he knew he only response would be lewd, so he just smiled and crossed the room to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and bent down to kiss her then let his hands get to work on her back.

Soon he had kicked off his shoes, pulled off hers too and was straddling her legs to get better access to her back. They chatted idly as he massaged her. He squeezed her shoulders, drew his hands down her back in wide circles then pulled on her jumper to reveal more soft skin on her back. She sat up and let him pull her jumper off entirely and he was a little disappointed at the sight of the red tank top. He was hoping that once he got rid of the jumper he would have the full expanse of her back to let his fingers tantalize her but instead found the traitorous red tank top in his way. He wondered how long he could go without pulling that off her too then decided to throw all caution to the wind and lifted that up her back too. She propped herself up and let him pull that off her too then sank back into the mattress, her hands folded under her head.

Now that he had her skin open to him, only broken by the strap of her bra he let his fingers trail from her shoulders to her lower back and back up again. He leaned down and kissed her spine all the way down to the top of her jeans and she sighed against the touch of his lips.

"Tell me about work." He said.

"Huh? Really?" she looked over at him but he was watching his own fingers against her skin.

"Yeah, tell me about your day."

She started with the call she got while she was on her way to the diner that morning and he smiled at the thought that she meant to come in to see him after all. He reached up and undid the clasp of her bra and let the straps fall to her sides then undid the buttons on his shirt cuffs and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

"Wow a christening and a family breakfast?" he reacted to her story to let her know he was listening and encouraged her to keep talking as his hands slid down her back, his flat palms and long slender fingers stroking the warm skin along her spine, across her lower back and up her sides where his fingertips gently brushed the side of her breasts. He felt her breath quicken and her body squirming as she tried to concentrate on the story she was regaling him with but she was finding it hard to focus. Though every time her words faltered or her sentences trailed off he brought her back from the brink with a question or an observation and she responded.

He let his hands roam over her ass, cupped and squeezed each cheek in turn then both together then pulled them down a little to expose the top of her ass. He bent over to kiss her there but didn't linger, instead he used his thumbs to rub circles all over her back. When every inch was covered he asked her to roll over onto her back. He lifted himself off her and she rolled then he lowered himself back onto her. He left her bra in place as he rubbed her shoulders and sides and trailed his hands across her stomach then moved her bra aside and feasted on the sight of her breasts. Her hands were resting over her head and she was watching him with a wide smile as he cupped each breasts, gently squeezed and rubbed her nipples into taut peaks with his thumbs.

"So who brought the tent for the family breakfast?" he asked when he realised she wasn't speaking.

"Huh?"

"You said you moved the breakfast into a tent and the christening into the hall…" Even as he spoke he was caressing her breasts but his eyes were watching her bite her lip and gasp. She continued to tell him about the crazy morning at the inn as he moved his hands to the fastening on her jeans and pulled them open. He moved off her, making her whimper at the loss of contact but when he pulled her jeans off and dropped them to the floor then crawled back over her body she smiled and reached out to him. But he grabbed her wrists to stop her from touching him then held them in position over the top of her head. He looked down her body and realised that this was the first time he was lying in bed with her. The session on Hogan's hill was frantic and aggressive. The sex in his kitchen was desperate and needy but this time, he was taking his time and drinking her in completely.

He settled himself on her legs again and dragged his hands from her shoulders, over her breasts, down her torso and to her hip bones where he trailed his fingers across her pubic bone, his fingertips slipping just beneath the rim of her panties. She moved her hips and rolled them toward him but he clamped his knees on either side of her to hold her still.

"What did Sookie serve for the meals?"

"Luke…" she protested, finding it harder and harder to concentrate.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear. "Tell me…"

She didn't know why he was insisting that she talk to him about her day. Nothing extraordinary happened, nothing that she couldn't cover in a 5 minute anecdote and move on but now he was dragging every detail out of her. Well whatever the reason, she decided, if it meant he was going to keep caressing and touching every inch of her body she would tell him about every minute of her day.

He moved off her legs, lay by her side and slipped one hand under her neck to grasp her shoulder as the other roamed over her breasts and stomach. He rested his head on the pillow next to hers and planted a soft kiss on her temple then slowly moved his hand below the cuff of her panties and cupped her gently. She moaned and lost her train of thought as his fingers tickled the soft curly hair there, and moved lower to stroke her slowly.

He kissed her ear again and urged her to keep talking. "Tell me about the guests that turned up…"

"Luke, no, god…" She rolled her head away from him and tried to focus on what his fingers were doing.

"Tell me." He stilled his hand as if he was punishing her for not talking and after she started to tell him about the guests he moved them again.

He draped one leg over her leg and pulled it away to make more room for his hand then slowly slipped one finger in and out then dragged it up her body to the crevice between her breasts. She let out a low guttural moan and sucked in a harsh breath when he trailed his hand back down to nestle between her legs again. He cupped her gently, parted her lips with his fingers and this time slid two fingers into her. He gasped and moaned and rolled her hips towards his hand. His thumb moved to reach her clitoris and all pretence of talking was dropped as she moaned at the sensations he was causing.

"Don't stop talking," he urged."

"No shhh Luke,"

His hand stilled and he kissed her temple but she whimpered and tried to roll against him. He held her down with his other hand and started to withdraw his lower hand making her moan again.

"Okay, This one couple from Denver…" she started, finding it incredibly hard to formulate words and thoughts as his fingers moved inside her and his thumb caressed her sweet spot.

"What were their names?"

"Um…Mr and Mrs Gunderson."

"Tell me about the Gundersons."

"God Luke!" She called out, his voice in her ear, his hand on her shoulder his fingers in her core.

"Tell me."

She started talking again, struggling to speak and every time she finished a sentence he moved his fingers deeper, stroked his thumb faster and let out a hot breath over her ear. Her stomach was fluttering and she could feel a bundle of nerves bubbling up from her toes. Her legs started to tremble, her spine became electrified. She couldn't speak or think. Right now her whole world was his fingers stroking in and out of her, his thumb circling her nub and his breath encouraging her to give in. Like she had a choice! Her hands moved from above her head. One grabbed a bunch of the sheets beneath her, which the other was buried in his hair, holding him in place, making sure he followed through.

But she needn't have doubted him. He watched her body writhe and squirm beside him. Her hips rolled in time with his hand, her breath was coming in short sharp pants, mingled with her voice as she moaned and whimpered. Her breasts bounced and it was all he could do to resist pulling one into his mouth to suckle on it but this wasn't about him. This was about her. Watching her, studying her body, her skin her perfect spots of desire and looking into her face when he made her shudder. He knew she was close, knew she was on the precipice of oblivion. He was hard as a rock himself and he was barely able to contain his own tumble over the edge. Then when her breath caught in her throat and her pants became grunts he looked up to her face and watched as it contorted in ecstasy. Her inner muscles convulsed around his fingers and he continued to stroke in and out until she stilled around him.

She was panting beside him when he slowly pulled his hand out of her, out of her panties and rested it low on her torso. Her body felt like liquid mercury. Each limb heavier and more immobile than the next. He propped himself up on his elbow and rested his head in his hand and watched her regain some semblance of consciousness.

"What was that?" she said, her voice hoarse and husky.

"Hmm?"

"What was that all about?"

"I like to see you happy."

"No I mean, why were you making me talk about the stupid guests at the stupid inn." She lifted a hand up to slap his chest but it was weak and fell by her side.

"I just like to hear about your day." He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled.

"Luke…"

"Hmm?"

"That was incredible."

"I can see." He rolled away from her and lay flat on his back.

"You're pretty happy with yourself right now huh." She elbowed him in the ribs but his only response was to laugh.

"Just a bit," he admitted smugly.

"You'll get your comeuppance."

"I certainly hope so."

"Not now, not until I can move my limbs again, but soon…"

"I'll look forward to it."

She rolled over to meet him and rested her head on his shoulder then draped an arm and a leg over him. He reached one hand down to rest on her thigh and the other took her hand and kissed her fingers and within moments she was asleep. He looked down and kissed the top of her head then let his own eyes close over and followed her into a heavy slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorelai woke with her cheek on his chest. His arms were splayed out either side of him and she was curled up against him. She rolled over onto her back and basked into the delicious muscle ache that made her body hum. She smiled, rubbed her face with both hands then checked the time. It was only just after ten but the room was dark as she stood up and went into the bathroom. She peed and washed her hands, brushed her teeth and fixed her hair then looked at her reflection and smiled at the sight of herself wearing only a pair of blue panties. She thought of dropping them into the laundry but she wasn't sure if she was ready to traipse around in front of him naked. It was one thing to be lying naked next to him where everything was steady and gravity was her friend. But to be standing up and walking around where bits wobbled and sagged, no, she decided, she wasn't ready for that yet.

She grabbed her red tank top and pulled it on as she went down stairs to get a glass of water. She stood at the sink and guzzled it down then refilled it and made to go back upstairs. When she spotted the bowl of chocolate cream. She leaned over and dipped her finger in to pull out a large dollop to eat and moaned at the deliciously decadent sauce that lined her mouth. She turned to walk away then paused on the bottom step. She looked over at the bowl then up the stairs then back to the bowl and giggled.

She hurried over to it, grabbed it then raced up the stairs, only slowing down when she came to her bedroom door. She pushed it open slowly and crept over to the bed. Dropped the cream and glass of water onto the bedside table then studied him. He was sleeping on his back. One hand was bent beneath his head the other was sprawled out across the bed. He was still fully clothed except for his shoes and she wondered how to proceed.

She climbed onto the bed carefully, desperately willing him to stay asleep. She kneeled by his side and stilled to give him a moment to fall back into whatever slumber her motions may have roused him from. Then reached over and undid his shirt buttons. One button at a time, agonizingly slowly until finally it was open, but it was still tucked in. She sat back on her haunches and wondered what her next step should be. She could try to pull it out of his pants but thought that would for sure wake him, so instead she pulled his belt open and let it fall by his sides. When he stirred she stilled, holding her breath and trying desperately not to giggle. He moaned in his sleep and turned towards her but after a frown and a grunt, his features softened and he seemed to fall back asleep.

Lorelai clamped both hands over her mouth to hold in her delight then waited a moment longer before continuing. The trousers he was wearing had an old fashioned hook eye button that came open easily, and his zipper slid down without effort too. She carefully pulled his trousers open and ever so slowly tugged his shirt out until finally she had bared his chest completely. She thanked the heavens he had decided not to wear an undershirt as she leaned back to grab the chocolate cream. He stirred and moved to roll over, which would have hidden all her hard work so she gently pulled on his shoulder and kept him on his back. His brow creased, his tongue came out to lick his lips and he moaned softly, uttering her name under his breath.

"Lorelai…"

She froze. She was kneeling beside him, the bowl in one hand, her other hand already dipped into the cream, and she was biting her lip. She waited, listened to his breathing and watched his chest rise and fall until she was sure he had fallen back asleep. She took her fingers out of the cream and giggled as she dropped two drops onto his chest over his nipples, then leaned over and licked it off. She dipped her fingers again and traced a line of cream from the top of his chest to his belly button. She glanced up at his sleeping form to ensure he was still gone before letting her tongue retrace her steps and lick him clean. Her next target was his lower torso, or however much of it she could see while he was still somewhat clothed. She dropped cream across the top of his pubic bone, dangerously close to his underwear and lowered her head to lap it up when he spoke.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was low but in the silence of the room and while she was partaking in an activity without his express permission it sounded like it was booming around the room through amplified speakers.

"Oh Jesus Luke!" She exclaimed as she jumped away from him and fell back onto her haunches. "You scared me."

He lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down at his chest that was now sticky and glistening with the remnants of the cream, not to mention the dollop that was still on him.

"What are you doing?" he reached down to touch the cream then brought it up to his face and sniffed it. "Chocolate cream?"

"Yeah." She spoke sheepishly then grabbed his wrist to put his fingers into her mouth and suck the chocolate off.

"Why are you spreading cream-"

"If you have to ask, I must be doing it wrong." She dipped her own finger into the cream and then licked it clean and she delighted as his pupils widened and his tongue appeared to lick his lips.

"Did you undress me?"

"No!" she looked down at his open shirt and pants. "I just opened them, I think you'll find by the very definition of the word you are still technically dressed."

"Technically."

"It just seemed a shame to let this cream go to waste."

"Oh really?"

"And it didn't seem right to sit and eat it with a spoon."

"No, no of course not." She was emboldened now by the crooked smile on his lips and pushed him back into the bed then straddled and bent over to lick the cream off his lower belly. Then yanked his shirt out of his trousers completely, pulled him up and tugged it off him, then tossed it over her shoulders.

"Much better."

"I should have known…" he muttered as she dropped more cream on his chest with two fingers making circles around his nipples.

"Known what?" she asked before she dropped her head and lapped it up on one side making his gasp.

"That fruit for dessert wouldn't keep you sated."

She smiled up at him and lavished attention on his other nipple making him squirm beneath her.

"C'mere…" he muttered and he pulled her up to align their faces and kissed her. His tongue lapped against hers in lazy soft motions as his hands ran down her back and held her against him. "You taste like chocolate," he said smiling as she broke the kiss and sat up. She smiled down at him, two hands on his chest and her crotch nestled against his, happy to feel his unmistakable erection pressing into her, even though the fabric of his clothes. When he spotted her wicked smile creeping across her lips he rolled his hips and pressed himself against her and she waggled her eyebrows.

"You have too much clothes on." She said matter of factly then without another word she slinked off him and pulled his trousers down leaving him only his boxer briefs and his socks. One by one she pulled his socks off then tantalizingly slowly crawled up his body and tugged on his underpants. He watched her carefully. Her triumphant smile, her focused eyes and her roaming fingers as she hooked her thumbs into his briefs and tugged them off him in one smooth motion. "Now…where is my chocolate?" she looked around the bed as she kneeled next to him and spotted it on the bedside table where he had moved it.

"Lorelai I'm going to be all sticky."

"Then we can have a shower."

He looked up at her with arched eyebrows, wondering if he had heard her correctly but he didn't have time to process it before she smeared a splatter of cream across his chest and chased it with her lips. She moved from one side to the other, from the top of his chest to the bottom, all without a pattern or some sort of destination but all the while avoiding the one area he wanted her to be the most. His body was stiff as he tried to resist reaching out to her, enjoying how she was taking control and wanting to see what she intended to do, though he had a pretty good idea what her end game was.

Then as if she could read his thoughts she glanced up at him before reaching into the chocolate cream and drizzled it slowly over his cock. Luke sucked in his breath then grunted at the twin sensation of the cold cream and her hot mouth then as she dragged her lips up to the tip and licked him.

"Mmmm…chocolate." She muttered then she took him in her mouth again. She circled the base with one hand as her head bobbed up and down. He watched her lips move against him and her hair fan out over his thighs and reached down to pull it out of her face. When she looked up at him and winked without breaking her stride he was fit to collapse.

"Lorelai…" he said though it was more of a grunt than her name. "Wait, I need…" she kept moving, pulling every thought he possessed out of his head. "I need you."

Her hands came down his chest and grabbed his balls to squeeze gently with each down stroke. "No god, wait stop… I need to be in you…"

He sat up and pulled her off him, the sensation of loss was unbearable so he wasted no time in pushing her back into the bed. He kissed her hungrily as his hands pulled on her panties and removed them then without preamble he spread her legs and buried himself inside her. She gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him. He grabbed her knees and pushed them towards her chest, braced himself on the bed and pushed back into her harder and faster than before. She let go of his shoulders and grabbed the headboard to keep up with his sudden frantic pace. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and every so often his tongue came out to lick her, sending shots of electricity all over her body. She arched her back, squished her breasts against his chest and he supported her with a hand under her ass pulling her to him in a wild rhythm. He wanted to get closer, bury himself inside her but this physicality wasn't enough.

He lifted his head to look at her, but her eyes were closed, she was biting her lip and features shimmered with pleasure every time he moved but he was beyond slowing down, beyond guiding his needs and when her eyes fluttered open and her lips curved into a smile he released his tight grip on the sliver of control he had and orgasmed hard, his whole body consumed by the tingling pulse of release. He fell over her spent and sated, his breath coming in short sharp pants. After what felt like an eon he rolled off her and fell onto the mattress with an elongated moan that originated in his toes.

Lorelai lay beside him, rolled her head to look over and watched him bask in his pleasure. She found it intoxicating. She had never really let herself wonder about Luke and what kind of lover he would be. She wasn't sure why she didn't trust herself to let her mind wander that way but now, living it, she thought as she reached her hand over to rest on his chest, it was way better than she could have ever imagined. He covered her hand with his own and brought it up to his lips to kiss her fingers and sighed.

"That was…" he said, he voice hoarse, barely a whisper. "Incredible." When she didn't respond he turned to look at her and pulled his eyes open. She was watching him with a lazy smile, her fingers gently scratching his chest when a horrific thought struck him and he half sat up, propping himself on his elbow. "Shit! Oh god… did you…?"

"Yes, yes and trice yes!"

"Ok, good." He lay back down and pulled her closer, lifted and arm to put around her and sighed as he sank into the mattress.

"Luke?"

"Mmmm?"

"You're all sticky," she said with a chuckle, her hand pressing into his chest in different areas where the remnants of the cream were still stuck to him.

"I wonder whose fault that is."

"Well you didn't exactly tell me to stop."

Luke chuckled and kissed the top of her head but she jumped out of his arms and ran into the bathroom.

"Lorelai?" he called out after her.

"Hang on…"

He could hear her running water, pulling towels out of the press and opening and closing bottles before she came racing back out to him. She jumped on the bed and kissed him then pulled his arms and dragged him into the bathroom.

"A bubble bath?" he said when he spied the bubbles almost running over the edge of the tub.

"Yeah, get in."

"Eh…" he hesitated a moment and glanced around the room as if looking for an excuse to get out of this.

"C'mon," she urged and she pulled off her tank top and stepped into the water. He didn't need any more encouragement so he stepped into the bath behind her and sank low into the hot water. Not realising how much his muscles were aching until the hot water started to sooth him he rested back and let his head fall onto the shelf behind him with a deep sigh.

She leaned back against him and his hands came around and rested on her belly. She covered them with her own and played with his fingers. They lay in contented silence for a while and only when she noticed his hands started to prune did she sit up. He moaned at the loss of contact but she turned in the bath to face him and smiled at the sight of him dozing, a low snore escaping him every so often. She grabbed a loofah off the shelf and lathered it with shower gel then soaped and rinsed his chest and arms up. He smiled when he realised what she was doing but just lay back and let her. When she finished she stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel from the rack. She wrapped it around herself then took another towel and tugged on his arm.

"No…can't move…"

"You're gonna turn into a merman if you don't come out of the water." She said and pulled harder on his arm. Eventually he summoned the energy to move and took the towel off her as he stepped out of the bath. He rubbed himself dry then draped the towel around his waist. He turned and pulled her into his arms for a hug, kissing the side of her neck as he loosened his grip on her but still held her close. His hands were joined at the small of her back, hers at the back of his neck. He swayed slowly from side to side, reached up to brush a stray lock of hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Lorelai…"

"Mmm?"

"I love you." The words were so simple but filled with every unsaid emotion he had been feeling for as long as he could remember. He watched her face battle through a tumult of mixed emotions and thoughts. Her jaw slackened, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes flittered from his mouth to his eyes and back again as if she couldn't believe the words that had tumbled passed his lips. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, stealing the silence before it overwhelmed them both. It was a gentle kiss, his lips warm and supple on hers and when he broke the kiss he pulled her into a tight momentary embrace.

When he released her he took her hand and walked her back to the bedroom then let her go and started to collect his clothes from around the floor. He put his trousers on the bed, picked up his shirt and shook it out before laying it over his trousers, then looked around for his socks but couldn't find them. She sat at the head of the bed, sipping water from the glass she had left there earlier and watched as he crawled around on his hands and knees looking for his socks.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my damn socks!" he straightened up at the bottom of the bed. "Where the hell can they be? I mean they were just here!" He continued to crawl around looking for his socks.

"What do you need your socks for?" she asked then chuckled. "Unless you are one of those men who wear socks in bed, it can be very becoming."

"What?" he got up on his knees again and turned to her with a frown.

"Get over here you big lug," she said as she patted the bed beside her and held out her hand to him as he stood and walked over. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Luke walking across her bedroom wearing nothing but a towel. He took her hand when he could reach and let her pull him onto the bed. She rested against the headboard and he lay next to her his head in her lap, her hand running through his damp hair. "What do you need your socks for?"

"My feet get cold when I don't wear socks."

"In bed?"

"In my shoes."

"Why would you be wearing your shoes in bed?"

"I wouldn't."

"Then why do you need your socks?" He looked up at her with a frown. She leaned down and kissed him. "Stay." She said her lips still pressed to his.

"Really?" He pulled back to look in her eyes and gauge the meaning behind her invite.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Neither of them moved for a few minutes then when the cold started to set in, she pushed him away, walked over to her wardrobe and pulled it open.

"Lorelai, just so you know," he was sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbed his briefs from the floor, dropped the towel and pulled them on then turned to pull the quilt down and move his clothes. "It doesn't matter how sexy you might look in whatever contraption you are about to put on, I am shattered and will not be able to participate." He walked into the bathroom letting his hand trail along her back as he passed her.

She found what she was looking for and pulled it out of the wardrobe. She heard him washing his hands then watched as he came back into her room and sat at the foot of her bed.

"Well just for your information Luke Danes," she said over her shoulder, as she dropped her towel and smiled at him. "I have let you have your wicked way enough tonight." She pulled on a blue baggy tee and walked over seductively to him. He laughed and opened his arms then pulled her onto his lap to hold her close.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying?"

"No, of course not."

She crawled off his lap and moved up the bed and he followed. She plumped up their pillows and he smiled at her as she squirmed and shimmied in the bed to get comfy.

"Ok over there?" he lay with both hands behind his head then reached one over to wrap one around her and pull her against him.

"Yeah, just getting comfy…" she rested her head on his chest and her hand on his stomach and curled up beside him with a sigh. "Been a while since I had someone in my bed." She admitted shyly. He brushed her hair back and kissed the top of her head. "Been a while since I invited anyone to stay over."

"More of a dine and dash kind of girl?"

She slapped his chest with a chuckle. "No…it's just…I don't know, it didn't seem right to have a parade of men marching up to my room when Rory is still living here."

"A parade?"

"You know what I mean." She looked up at him and he shifted his position so they were both lying at the same level, face to face, hands joined in the middle. "I want to set a good example for her, I want to protect her from my endless bad choices. I want to be the best mother I can be."

"You are an amazing mother." He spoke solemnly and squeezed her hands.

"I don't want her to be attached to anyone I'm seeing until I know for sure…"

"Is that why you were staking my diner for the last 7 years? Letting me get to know Rory before you approve me for a date?"

She chuckled. "If you didn't serve coffee-"

"And pancakes."

"And pancakes."

"Muffins?"

"If you didn't serve coffee, pancakes and muffins. You would never see me in that 2 bit joint of yours."

"What about my burgers?"

"Yeah who am I kidding, I wouldn't last the weekend without the diner."

"That's better." He leaned over and kissed her cheek then settled back into his own pillow with a contented sigh. He was surprised how comfortable he felt lying next to her, listening to her breathe, feeling her hand in his, her knees against his, her breath mingling with his. It all felt so perfect.

"Luke?" she whispered

"Yeah?"

"Earlier…and the other day…you didn't let me…um, you didn't let me finish." Luke opened his eyes, and found her watching him, her eyebrows arched and her eyes glanced downward every so often. "Was I doing something wrong?"

"Oh god no, Jesus no, is that what you think?" He propped his head up on his elbow to look down at her.

"Well I thought it was going ok, but twice now you've…eh…" she hesitated, unsure how to put this delicately. "You've taken the baton off me, so to speak."

"So to speak," he repeated with a smile and let one of his hands trail down her arms reassuringly. "Lorelai, it was amazing, it was mind blowing, it was beyond anything I ever dreamt about when I fantasized sleeping with you, and believe me," he leaned over and nuzzled her neck. "There were fantasies, lots and lots of fantasies."

"Really?"

"You wouldn't believe."

"So why did you stop me?"

He drew back from her neck to watch her face as he spoke. "Because it feels so passive. And I'm not ready to be a passive lover with you yet…" He watched her brow crease. "I know, it sounds selfish but I can't help it. I can't lie there not touching you."

"But Luke I need the same thing. I can't be a passive lover in this relationship either."

"I know, I'm sorry, I meant to let you…" She was smiling now, chuckling at his pained face. She reached a hand up and caressed his cheek, used her thumb to uncrease his brow then gently kissed him. "And I will. Next time."

"Who says there is gonna be a next time. You might have missed all your chances."

Luke laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"One more thing…" she said against his skin and he held her away from him to see her face. "Earlier you kept asking me about my day."

"Oh…that." He let out a low throaty laugh, then rolled over onto his back and locked both hands behind his head.

"What was that all about?" now she propped herself up on an elbow and rested her head in her hand to look at his smug, smiling face.

"I meant what I said earlier when you asked. I do love hearing about your day. I love hearing about the inn and all the stories you have from the inn, I love how animated you get, how excited your voice gets and I want you to keep telling me these stories, every day…and I just thought that maybe next time you have a crappy day at work, you might remember tonight and you might feel a bit better."

"Luke!" She slapped his chest and fell back onto her pillow laughing. "Are you trying to train me like Pavlov's dog? You are unbelievable!" He laughed at her reaction.

"Don't condemn me yet, at least not until we test out my theory."

"I should kick you out of my bed for that dirty trick."

He rolled over onto his side and tickled her belly making her squirm. Then he settled his hand on her torso and pulled her back to spoon against him and kissed her neck.

"Sorry, I won't do anything like that ever again," he muttered against her ear.

"Ever?"

"Well…" he nuzzled her neck and she snuggled closer, letting her ass press against his crotch and he couldn't help but moan. "I can't promise anything."

"Okay then, I'll let you stay this time Danes."

"Thanks." He kissed her neck, just below her ear and she could feel him smiling against her. She slid one hand under her pillow and the other covered his on her belly and she felt herself sinking against him and the mattress. His breath on her neck was a metronome and before she could digest everything that had happened since he came over she had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Luke woke in her bed alone. Instinctively he had reached out for her but when he was met with only an empty bed and a dented pillow he woke up fully and looked around the room for her. He listened for the sound of running water in case she was in the shower but he couldn't hear anything. He tossed the quilt aside and grabbed his shirt to pull on as he walked through her house.<p>

Lorelai sat on the back porch swing chair sipping coffee. She didn't sleep much, every so often waking up as if to check if he was still there. He stirred against her, pulled her tighter against his chest and kissed her neck all while asleep. His face was relaxed and his brow smooth as he slept and she thought she had never seen him look so content. It was the perfect word and she rolled it around in her head over and over making herself smile. When she saw the sun creeping up and lighting the room she knew he would be rising soon, rushing off to the diner to open it up and would leave behind the heavy unanswered declaration of love. He didn't seem to mind that she hadn't said anything in response, he seemed happy enough just to have told her. But she did want to respond, she just wasn't sure how.

She slid out from under his arm, inched her way across the bed and tip toed her way across the room. She grabbed her robe from the back of the door and slipped it on as she went downstairs to make coffee. Soon she found herself sitting on the swing porch in the fresh morning light trying to decide how she would handle this. Did she love him? She was pretty sure she did. Did she want to tell him? This was her downfall, and as she sat there swaying slowly back and forth, thinking about her past relationships she realised this was the one obstacle that she always fell at. Declarations of love. It never came easy to her.

It was more than just words or emotion, it meant a whole new level of accepting someone into your life. Opening doors she had barricaded shut a long, long time ago. It was one thing to flirt, date and have adult stay overs she said with a chuckle, but to declare love? Invite someone in completely? She wasn't sure if she was ready for that. She sipped her coffee and let the bitter liquid calm her nerves. She let her head fall back onto the cushion and took a deep breath that pushed out her cheeks when she exhaled. When she heard his footsteps walking through the house her heart fluttered in her chest and her stomach started summersaults.

Luke came down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. "Lorelai?" he called out almost afraid to say it too loud. When he stepped into the kitchen he was surprised to find it empty but the smell of the freshly brewed coffee and the partially open backdoor were enough clues as to her whereabouts. He walked over and popped his head around the corner and smiled when he spotted her on the swing chair.

"Hey," she said with a smile and gestured for him to join her.

"Morning." He sat onto the chair, making it swing, then leaned over and kissed her. She lifted his arm and snuggled against him leaving his arm draped over her body.

"You slept well."

"Yeah." Then added as an afterthought. "You didn't?"

"I was fine."

"Its five thirty am. I think I can safely say that you have never in your life been up this early." He looked down and kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Lorelai…"

"Ok honestly? I was just afraid to wake after you'd gone." She spoke into his chest and her voice was muffled but he heard what she said.

"So instead you let me wake up with you gone?"

"I didn't say it was logical, I said it was honest."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Luke's fingertips brushed her thigh and his chin rested on her head. Her fingers slid between the buttons on his shirt to touch his skin and she pressed her cheek to his chest where she could feel his heartbeat.

"You don't have to say it." His voice was low and whispered, a tone that matched the stillness of the morning as the sun rose before them. She didn't ask what he meant, what he was talking about. She already knew. "I'm sorry if what I said scared you, but I needed to let it out, I needed to let you know."

"You didn't scare me." Again her voice was low and muffled but he didn't need her to repeat it. And when she didn't offer any other words or thoughts he decided not to push her and instead kissed the top of her head again. He swung the chair back and forth, and stroked his finger tips on her thigh in the same motion. When the sun had risen and her coffee was cold, they could hear the people in the houses around them waking, Luke kissed the top of her head and spoke into her hair.

"I have to go." He stilled the chair and his fingers. "I have to open the diner."

"Awww," she looked up at him with a pout on her lips that he couldn't resist. He tilted her chin up more towards him and kissed her gently.

"I know, I'd love to stay here, half-dressed on your porch, but duty calls." He untangled himself from her and stood up but when he looked back down at her, she still hadn't moved save to tuck her legs underneath herself. He looked away and went back into the house. Up in her room he dressed quickly, washed up in her bathroom and went back down to the kitchen only to find her still sitting on the swing. He walked out and leaned against the porch railing in front of her, his legs crossed at the ankles. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just tired." She sat up and ran her hands through her hair then held out her hands for him to help her up. He tugged on her hands and pulled her to her feet then stretched his legs apart and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for last night. The dinner I mean, it was delicious." He said with a smile. "The rest of the night was pretty good too."

"Pretty good?" she pinched his side and he howled out in pain.

"It was amazing, you know it was amazing."

"Better." She stretched up on her toes to kiss him.

"I wish I could stay," he murmured against her lips. "But the good people of Stars Hollow need me." He kissed her softly on the lips, what was supposed to be a simple chaste kiss turned into a slow languid deep kiss that he had to tear himself away from. "I have to go, I'm already late. Kirk is probably trying to break in." She chuckled as she stepped back from him. He stood up from the rail and hitched his pants, lest his hands try to pull her back against him and make him even later. "Will you be by later?" She nodded, slipped her hair behind her ears and folded her hands across her chest. He reached out to squeeze her shoulder and let his hand trail down her arm as he walked away. When he could no longer reach he dropped his hand by his side and walked away. When he got to his truck he looked over at her house to see she had walked around the wrap around porch to wave him off. He smiled and waved back then backed out of her drive and left. Lorelai went back into the house, climbed the stairs and set her clock for 8 and crawled into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Lorelai got up and dressed she was late for work. She forewent her morning coffee at Luke's and went straight to the diner where she was almost disappointed to find everything running smoothly. She stood behind the reception desk rifling through post, annoying Michel as she stepped in in nearly every task he was trying to complete. She brushed her hands away, yelled some vaguely caustic remarks at her and physically turned her away from the desk. When the breakfast rush was over and Sookie had time before she needed to start lunch preparation she came out looking for her, grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the back porch where she had two coffees and a small plate of pastries set up for them. She sat Lorelai down and took a seat herself then grabbed her coffee, held it between both hands up to her lips and smiled.

"What?" Lorelai asked as she held her own drink and sipped it.

"Tell me everything about last night." She demanded as she bit into her éclair and sipped her coffee.

Lorelai laughed, picked up her own coffee as a distraction as she thought of how much to share with her friend. "He really enjoyed the dinner, I think he was pretty impressed."

"No!" Sookie exclaimed. "Go back to the start. What happened when he arrived? Set the scene Lorelai!"

"Okay, well for once I was actually ready when my date arrived, I mean I was fully dressed."

"I bet that didn't last long!" Sookie snickered and cast a sideways glance at Lorelai.

Lorelai chose to ignore that comment and continued with her story. "He gave me flowers," she began but stopped talking and looked over at Sookie when she squealed in delight. "Then he came into the kitchen and nearly died of shock when he saw I was cooking."

"Was the food good?"

"Oh it was really good Sookie!" she chuckled at Sookie's interest in the food. "We ate dinner and he loved the dessert too."

"And then the make out session started…" Sookie prompted with a nudge and a wink.

"He told me he loved me." Lorelai blurted the words out. She didn't mean to. She meant to keep that part of the evening to herself until she was finished examining it in her own mind, but her traitorous thoughts had other ideas.

"What?!" Sookie dropped her coffee onto the table to give Lorelai her full attention.

Now that she had started, she couldn't stop. "We were standing in my room. He was hugging me and he just said it, just like that."

"Oh my god! What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, I was kind of shocked!"

"So what happened?"

"Nothing…he kissed me, we went to sleep. That was it."

"How do you feel?" Sookie asked tentatively. "Do you love him?"

"We've only been out on a few dates…"

"You've known him forever."

"I know. It's Luke!"

"So how do you feel?"

"Scared."

"Oh honey," Sookie rubbed her friends arm. "This is different. This isn't a guy you just met, this isn't someone you can't trust. If you were honest with yourself you would admit you've had feelings for him for a long time."

"Sookie-"

"I know you Lorelai. I know you tend to back away at this stage of the relationship, you didn't expect to get to this stage with Luke so quickly but of course you did, you guys have been dating for years, you just didn't know it."

"What?"

"Please!" Sookie waved her hand dismissively at Lorelai's bewilderment. "The flirting, the banter, the bickering, hell you guys were practically in a sexless relationship."

"No We-"

"So I'm not surprised that once you started sleeping together it escalated so quickly." Sookie sipped her coffee.

"So what do I do?"

"Be honest with him sweetie." Sookie squeezed her arm. "Be honest with yourself and don't be so scared."

"But Rory-"

"Rory is seventeen. She is old enough now to handle the fact that her mother is dating…is in love with a man who is not her father." Lorelai looked down at her feet and let Sookie's words sink in. "So…how do you feel?" She looked up at Sookie's question and couldn't help the smile that crept over her face. "Oh my god!" Sookie exclaimed and clapped her hands at the transparent realisation of love on Lorelai's face. "Go! Go now and tell him!"

"No Sookie it's the middle of the day-"

"Go. Now!" She pushed her friend off the end of the bench and shooed her off the porch towards her car. After only a moment's hesitation Lorelai headed to the diner.

* * *

><p>Luke stood behind his counter rubbing the dull laminate surface needlessly with a damp rag. Another morning fruitlessly watching the door for her entrance. He had to stop doing that he muttered to himself. The breakfast rush had felt particularly busy which he welcomed but now the midmorning lull was setting in and he found himself watching the door, listening for the phone, looking up and down the street.<p>

But he couldn't help it when his self-doubt started to settle in. He dragged the memory out of the recess of his mind where he was storing it for later digestion. He noted the shocked look on her face, the wide eyes, slack jaw but that hadn't mattered to him then. All that mattered was that he had said the words. Words that had been on the tip of his tongue since he watched her watching that movie in the park, eating red vines, laughing at a movie he couldn't even hear.

He didn't regret saying the words, he didn't want to push her for an answer or to reciprocate his emotions but he felt bad for putting her on the spot so suddenly. He knew he was the reason she hadn't slept and felt so distant the next morning even though she lay next to him on that porch swing, hugging him close, he felt a chasm of emotion between them.

He closed his eyes and shook his head to dispel the memories and tried to focus on his work. He grabbed his order book and flicked through it to see what he needed to get delivered. He looked up to the ceiling in an effort to remember how many jars of pickles he had without having to walk into the store room when he saw her walking across the square towards the diner. He blinked rapidly a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining her, it wouldn't be the first time. But when she stood at the curb, awaiting a break in traffic to cross and waved at him, he knew she was really there. And she was smiling. His heart seemed to stop in his chest for a second and brushed down the front of his shirt, hitched up his jeans and took a few deep breaths.

She hurried across the road and was about to walk into the diner when she stalled and looked down the street. He tried to see what she was looking at but couldn't make it out. He saw her roll her eyes and step back off the steps into his diner then turn towards Doosie's and waved. Luke started to walk towards the door but saw Taylor hurrying over and drag her away. He sighed and walked back to the counter.

"Lorelai come into the market, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Taylor, can't this wait?" She gestured over her shoulder to Luke's. "I'm kind of in the middle of something here…"

"Your coffee addiction can wait, this has to do with festival business."

"Doesn't it always?" She let herself be dragged over to the market and turned her head in time to see Luke walking away from the diner door, his head low.

Taylor was talking about the festival nonstop as they went into the market. With a hand on her elbow he guided her into the back office and opened the door to push her in.

"Oh, thanks Taylor, I wasn't sure I'd make it into this room at that velocity without your help!" she said as she stumbled in and he closed the door behind him.

"This is Charlie Winchester."

"Charlie?" Lorelai twirled around to see Charlie standing against the back wall looking at plans that were pinned on a corkboard.

"He is an architect with a firm in Boston."

"What are you doing here?" she asked and she crossed the room to look at the plans he had been studying. "Hey, this is the inn…"

"Hi Lorelai," He said with a smile as they shook hands.

"Taylor? What's goin on?"

"This morning I found out that Woodbury council had hired Mr Winchester to design and build a temporary outdoor theatre for the movie festival."

"Oh?" Lorelai looked back to Charlie who was smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"My company do various community projects in Boston. When we work on a building in any particular area we like to reach out to the surrounding communities and offer pro bono work."

"Get them onside before you erect monstrosities around them?"

"Something like that." He chuckled. "It's good to see you."

"You too."

"You two know each other?" Taylor said as he waved a finger between both of them.

"Not really," Lorelai said with an embarrassed wave. "He is a friend of Luke's and we met about a week ago was it?" she said to Charlie who nodded in agreement.

"Oh well that will make things much better. So seeing as we have taken over the festival, Mr Winchester here has kindly agreed to transfer his services and hep up out."

"It's nothing really." He pointed at the plans. "The structures have already been designed, they will slot into most any location, and it will take about two days to construct with minimal obstruction to the running of your business."

"That's good to hear."

"The cost will be covered by McGillan and we'd like to use local labour and materials."

"Wow, you really have this schtick down pat."

"It works," he stage whispered at her.

"So you are ok with his Lorelai?"

"Yeah," she glanced at Taylor but looked back at Charlie with a smile. "Looks like it's all in very capable hands."

"Okay then, I'll contact the local contractor." Charlie fished a piece of torn paper out of his pocket. "Tom Monaghan?"

"That'll be him, now sit down and let's talk time line?" Taylor sat into his desk and shuffled some papers around, pulled out a calendar and grabbed his pen.

"Well you don't need me for this," she said with a shrug. "I'll just get going."

"And I have to…" Charlie looked around as if searching for an excuse, then settled on "…get back to the city."

"Oh, ok," Taylor stood and walked them through the store, all the while confirming start dates and phone numbers. He waved them off at the door before returning to the sanctuary of his office.

"Wow, I thought I was going to be in there all day!" Charlie said and he grabbed her arm as they walked down the street.

"How long were you in there?"

"2 hours."

"Oh my god." They both laughed

"He was asking me about intricate details on the design, each strut, beam, and fixing."

"He is very detail orientated."

"Well it's over now. Festival starts on the 16th?" Lorelai nodded. "We'll begin construction on the 13th. Do you need me to go over the plans with you?"

Luke was back behind the counter, idly drying mugs when he watched Lorelai and Charlie walking down the street. He had his hand on her arm and was talking animatedly, and both of them were laughing. Luke put the cup he was drying down, laid both of his hands flat on the counter and watched them with interest. They walked to the door of the diner, each of them chatting and laughing then she rested a hand on his arm and leaned in to say something to him with a smile.

A crooked smile. A flirty smile? Luke felt his blood starting to simmer.

"Are you going in?" Charlie asked and he put a hand on the door and started to open it.

Lorelai flashed back to her reason for coming here in the first place. No way would she be able to talk to Luke now, not with Charlie here. But when she looked past Charlie and spotted Luke watching, with interest, from behind the counter she knew she couldn't turn about and leave. "Yeah, just for a coffee."

Charlie opened the door fully and let her enter first then followed her up to the counter where they both took a seat on the high stools.

"Charlie, what brings you into town?" Luke asked pointedly and he stuck his hand across the counter to be shake.

"The first soon to be annual Stars Hollow Movie Festival."

"Oh?" Luke glanced at Lorelai who was looking at her hands intertwined on the counter.

"Long story mate. Any chance of rustling up some coffee?"

"Sure thing." He turned and grabbed a pot, then put two mugs in front of them and poured it out.

"Oh, perfect." He took a long sip and sighed as he swallowed. "You still make the best coffee, right Lorelai?"

"Yeah, right." She glanced up at Luke but he was watching her with a curious frown. "Actually can I get this to go? I need to get back to the inn."

Luke poured her coffee in a to-go cup and secured a lid on it. She took it with a distracted smile and left.

Before the door had even closed Charlie slapped his friends arm.

"I thought you said you were going to step up there?" he threw his thumb over his shoulder in the direction Lorelai had practically ran.

"I did." Luke could still see her walking across the square in a strange half run half walk motion.

"Oh…oh I'm sorry." Charlie said and his sipped his coffee again before asking "It um, it didn't work out?"

"It did. Or at least…I thought it did, I think it did." Then with a sigh he shook his head and said more firmly, "It did."

"Good. Ok then." Charlie sipped his coffee and looked down, unsure what to say next.

But it was Luke who filled the suddenly heavy silence. "I heard you called and asked her out the other day."

"You heard about that?" Charlie snickered and looked up at him over the rim of his cup. "I was just making sure you were holding up your end of the bargain."

"You could have called me."

"Yeah but then if you told me you had chickened out, then I would have had to call her to ask her out. This way I only had to make one phone call."

"Efficient."

"Yeah. So, tell me about it, what happened?"

"Nothing, we went for a picnic, and to watch a movie."

"Sounds romantic."

"Shut up," Luke flicked his rag at his friend and smiled. "It was. It was great."

"Listen I actually stopped in town to talk to you, not Taylor, or Lorelai," he added with a smirk. "I have tickets to the Yankee game."

"Yankee Sox?" Luke looked up excitedly.

"Yeah week on Wednesday. Box seats."

"Wow, count me in."

"I'll be in Boston but flying into New York on Tuesday night. Come to my hotel before the game."

"Yeah great, sounds good."

"Alright, I'm staying at the congress plaza on wall street. Talk to you before that, but right now I'm going to jump ship before Taylor comes in. Thanks for the coffee mate." Charlie waved and walked out. Luke let his eyes fall over the square as if he would still see her standing there, waiting for him. But he couldn't see her so he turned back to focus on his empty diner and figure out what stock he really needed to order.

* * *

><p>Lorelai didn't have time to climb out of her jeep before Sookie came bounding out of the inn and raced over to her and embraced her in a tight hug.<p>

"How did it go?"

"It didn't."

"What? What happened?"

"I was on my way into the diner and I was accosted by Taylor. Then I met Charlie again-"

"Charlie from the bad date last week?"

"It wasn't a bad date. It just wasn't-"

"The right date."

"Something like that." Lorelai started to walk back towards the inn. "Then we both went into the diner but I couldn't talk to Luke then."

"Oh honey," Sookie rubbed her friends arm.

"It just wasn't the right time."

"It's always the right time."

"No Sookie-"

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." Lorelai spun at the tone of Sookie's voice as she spouted her full name. "You think it was easy for Luke to tell you he loved you? You think it was easy for him to say it and get no reply?"

"I…" Lorelai avoided her friend's eyes.

"You are lucky I have a baked Alaska in the oven young lady to I would march you right over there this minute and force you to declare your love for that man!"

"Sookie!"

Sookie held a hand up to Lorelai and turned on her heel and marched back into the inn. Lorelai watched her in shock but in seconds realised she was right. She had chickened out. She had taken the easy way out rather than talk to Luke properly. With slumped shoulders she went back into the inn and got to work.

* * *

><p>At closing time Luke flipped the sign on the door but left it unlocked as a last vestige of hope that she might appear. He cleaned up the last of the dishes, flipped the chairs onto the tables and swept up, all the while hoping she would arrive. But she didn't. He mopped, rewiped the counters, started prep for the morning and fixed all the blinds. Then finally gave up. He locked the door and went up to his apartment.<p>

With his appetite gone he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer then flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV.

* * *

><p>Lorelai was lying on the couch with a magazine she wasn't reading in her hands when Rory came in.<p>

"I'm home!" she called out as she dropped her bags and hurried over to her mother.

"How was it honey?" they broke their hug and Lorelai shuffled up on the couch to make room for Rory.

"Oh the debate was amazing!" Rory spoke animatedly and Lorelai tried to reciprocate the excitement but she should have known her daughter would pick up on her hesitance. "What's goin on?"

"Nothing."

"Mom…tell me." She looked around the room and spotted the empty pizza box the open bottle of wine and the lack of movie playing on the TV.

"Okay, full dish or half portion?"

"Full, spill everything."

Rory settled onto the couch and faced her mother with a cushion on her lap as Lorelai broke down the PG rated version of the date she had with Luke the night before. She gasped at the thought of her mother cooking, laughed at Luke's reaction, knowing she would have reacted the same then when her mother sat up and covered her own face with her hands she waited with bated breath for her to continue.

"He told me he loved me!"

"Ohhhh goody!" Rory clapped her hands excitedly and cheered but when she saw the look on her mother's face she stilled on the couch. "Not goody?"

"No it is goody but…"

"What but? What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no…"

"I froze." She covered her face with her hands.

"Do you…do you love him?"

Lorelai spread her fingers and looked at her daughter. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Think?"

"I'm just…"

"At that point in a relationship when you want to back away before getting too attached."

"What do you know about that?" she said as she slapped Rory's thigh.

"I know that every time you go out with a guy and it gets to this stage, usually about 3 or 4 months in, you start to back away and detach yourself. You start to find things wrong with them that you can handle and you blow it up to ridiculous proportions."

"I do not."

"Keith and the peanuts?"

"Who eats peanuts like that?"

"Robert and the sneakers?"

"Seriously…who wears the same sneakers every single damn day?"

"Kevin and the car?"

"Okay, okay I get the point."

"So the question is, do you want to tell Luke you love him, or do you want to get annoyed at his flannel or that hat?"

"Mad at that flannel? Are you insane?!" she fake swooned back on the couch as she fanned herself. "I love his shirts. They are so soft, and warm."

"Go tell him, Mom. Go tell him now."

* * *

><p>Luke rolled over in bed and made sure his alarm was set for the right time. He punched the pillow behind his head and tried to get comfortable. His sheet was scratchy, his pillow was lumpy, his mattress felt too hard, and there was a draught coming in from somewhere. When he heard tapping on his window he tried to ignore it but when he heard it again, and then again for a third time he got up to see what was making that noise. He walked over to the window and pushed it open, expecting a bird to fly away but instead he was greeted by Lorelai standing on a ladder, a wide excited smile on her face.<p>

"Lorelai, what the hell?"

"I love you!" she blurted out.

"What? Lorelai why are you standing on a ladder? What's goin on?"

"The diner was locked."

"Yeah, its ten thirty."

"Yeah so the diner was locked, and I couldn't find an open window, you must have fixed that one in the store room, but then when I was round the back I found this ladder and then I thought I'd wake you this way."

"You could have called-"

"No!" She yelled out a bit louder than she had intended. "No I didn't want to talk to you on the phone, I wanted to come over. I wanted to see your face." She held out her hand for him to help her in through the large window and with only a slight stumble she found herself standing in his living room area, all of a sudden feeling shy. There was something strange about standing here with all her clothes on while he wore only a pair of red and blue checkered boxers.

"So…" he said, their hands still holding lightly. "What was it you said?"

"I love you Luke." She stepped closer to him wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his head lower. His hands rested on her hips, his fingers gripped her tighter as if he was afraid she would disappear in the fog of a dream. "I don't know why I didn't just say it last night, I should have, I've felt like this for a while, I've been in love with you for a long time."

"You have?" He muttered, his fingers pulling her a little closer, their hips touching, legs entwined.

"Yeah I really have. I was just afraid to admit it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot…"

"Shut up Danes and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." He closed the short distance between their lips and kissed her tenderly. One of his hands snaked up her back, the other moved lower to cup her ass and soon he had her panting and wanton in his arms.

"Wait, stop…" she moved her hands from his back to his chest and pushed him back but his arms outstretched for her, willing her to come back to him. "I have to go."

"What? No!" he snatched her back to him gruffly and kissed her neck. "Stay…" he murmured, letting his tongue appear to lick that spot just behind her ear lobe.

"I can't, Rory is home I have to get back." She pushed him away with great effort and backed towards the window she came in then looked out at the ladder.

"You can't climb in my window and get me all rustled like this then leave." He stepped towards her but she held him at arm's length, not trusting herself to let him get any closer.

"I have to, I just wanted to come over and talk to you…tell you…"

"Tell me?"

She turned and looked at him then smiled and reached out to pull him closer. "Tell you I love you." He brushed her arm aside and pulled her against him again.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that," he muttered against her neck.

"Stop," she said half-heartedly and giggled. "Get your filthy paws off me you damn dirty ape…" she peeled his hands off her and pushed him back then turned and climbed halfway out the window again.

"Lorelai, what are you doing, get down from there."

"I have to go, I told you."

"Fine, but you can leave through the door."

"But the ladder is already here," she pointed at the ladder on the street below. "If I go out the door, I'll have to come round to collect the ladder then bring it round to the back, where as if I just-"

"Okay, okay, I bow to your logic. Just be careful." He helped her out of the window and onto the ladder. But before she climbed down she leaned onto the window frame and smiled.

"C'mere," she beckoned with him with one finger until he was close enough, then she rested her hand on his bare chest and kissed him. "I love you, Luke…" she muttered against his lips and kissed him again.

"I love you, Lorelai."

* * *

><p>Lorelai came bounding back into the house and slammed the door behind her. Rory sat up on the couch and turned around to see her mother all but skipping across the room then flopped herself on the chair and smiled at her.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked as she tossed a pillow at her.

"I live here…"

"Weren't you just at Luke's?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you go there to declare your love?"

"Yeah." She said it with a wistful air this time.

"Then what the hell are you doing back here?"

"What?" Lorelai sat up with a frown.

"I thought you'd be staying there."

Lorelai pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips in mock annoyance. "Well that's a bit of news you could have told me before I left!"

"Mom!" Rory threw another cushion at her mother who laughed and ducked.

"Oh honey, I wanted to come back and talk to you," she said as she got up from the chair and slid onto the couch beside Rory to pull her into a hug. "I want you to tell me all about your trip."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm just gonna go ahead and post another chapter straight away. Because why not right?


	11. Chapter 11

"What can I get you?"

"How about a kiss?" she tilted her chin up to him and puckered her lips in an exaggerated motion.

Luke glanced around at the half full diner but thought her sitting unanswered like that would bring more attention to them than if he kissed her. With a soft grunt he bent across the table and landed a quick kiss on her lips. She sat back satisfied that she had embarrassed him enough and pretended to peruse the menu.

"What can I get you?"

"Hmmm, what's good here?"

"Everything."

"I'm not sure what I'm in the mood for." She placed a finger over her pursed lips and kept reading.

"Same thing you always get on Thursdays?"

"What's that?"

"Cheeseburger and fries."

"No, no…"

"Lorelai," his voice had become terse and frustrated. "What do you want?" he prepared his pencil on his notepad to take her order.

"How about a date?"

"Huh?"

She pushed the chair beside her out from the table and patted it for him to sit down then when he did, she rested her elbows on the table and her head in her hands and blinked her eyes at him.

"How about a date?"

"Tonight?"

"No it's too late, and I'm too tired to make myself pretty for you."

"You're always pretty to me Lorelai Gilmore," he said with a smile and leaned in towards her.

She looked down at his lips and licked her own but shook her head. "I need more energy than I have to keep up with you Luke Danes," was all she could manage.

"Tomorrow?"

"I can't I have to go to Hartfort for my familial dinner."

"How about Saturday?" he said smiling as he realised he had been drawn into her game too easily.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

"Pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah, where will you be taking me?"

"I've got some thoughts." He stood up from the table. "So you hungry now?"

"Cheeseburger and fries for me and a patty melt for Rory. She should be here in a minute."

"Coming right up."

He went into the kitchen to make the food for them himself. Holding the order back until he heard Rory come in then gave them a moment to greet and chatter before bringing the food over.

"Here you go," he said as he put the plates before them.

"Thanks Luke, I love it!" Rory said and she looked up at him with a knowing smile. Luke frowned and glanced between both Gilmore girls who were sharing an inside joke but he chose not to get sucked in and instead walked away. Which only made their giggles turn into laughter. He worked behind the counter for the rest of the evening leaving them to catch up about their respective days. Even though he had only been officially dating Lorelai for a very short while, he knew them both long enough to know that even the most mundane day could turn into a story of excitement an banter.

When they finished their dinners he brought over two slices of pie and took their empty plates away wordlessly. But as he crossed the room he could feel her eyes follow him across the room. He put the dishes into the sink and turned around to see both Gilmore girls looking at him and smiling which only made him blush so he looked away quickly and busied himself with the daily receipts. Moments later he chanced looking up again only to find them both still watching him. He rolled his eyes and turned away to go into the store room and take inventory for his order.

They watched him without wavering their eyes until he was out of sight then look at each other and laughed.

"You're a cruel woman, Lorelai Gilmore." Rory said as she took a piece of her slice of pie. "Oh, mine is cherry, what did you get?"

"I got pecan," she said with a slight pout. "Swap?"

"Ok," she slid her piece towards her mother but then spotted Lane across the street and stood up to grab her jacket. "I'm gonna go hang out with Lane. See you at home?"

"Yeah, leave your bag, I'll take it."

"Thanks Mom!" she kissed her mother's cheek and hurried out leaving Lorelai alone in the diner.

When Luke came out of the store room he stood in the doorway watching her for a moment. She was pushing the pie around her plate, not really eating it, clearly preoccupied with something. He walked up to the table and sat in the seat Rory had just vacated but she couldn't get the distant look off her face quick enough.

"What's up?"

"Doc."

"Huh?"

"That's the end of the line." She said with a small smile. "What's up doc!"

"Lorelai?" He reached over and covered her hand with his. "Talk to me."

"I'm just tired."

"Up late last night?" he asked with a smirk and he squeezed her hand to make her look up.

When she did she saw the mixture of concern and love in his eyes. She pulled on his hand to make him come towards her then rested a hand on his cheek and kissed him slowly. With her lips pressed to his, he forgot where he was, his hand moved to her waist and squeezed as her tongue slipped in to caress the inside of his mouth.

When the door jingled as it opened he jumped away from her and turned to see Kirk standing behind them staring at them, his hands by his sides, his brow creased into a frown.

"Kirk, sit where you want," Luke grumbled as he stood up, fixed his hat with both hands and hitched up his jeans.

"I came in for some pancakes, but now that I have both of you here I thought I might use this opportunity to tell you about a new service I have."

"What service is that?" Lorelai asked as took a bite of cherry pie.

"God, don't engage!" Luke implored as he moved away from the table and to the relative safety behind the counter.

"Mr. Date." Kirk seemed to produce a business card from thin air and he held it out for her to take. "A one stop shop for all your dating needs. Need clothes picked out? Table booked at a restaurant? Reserved seats at the Black white and Read? A moonlight chauffer driven ride around the lake? I'm your guy."

"Chauffer driven ride? In a limo?" Lorelai asked, looking up and looking excited, Luke noted in horror.

"No, in your own car. I don't have a car."

"Kirk sit down, your pancakes are nearly ready." He looked over at Lorelai and warned her to stop talking with a glare but she took no heed.

"So you will drive me round the lake in my jeep?"

"Yeah, you would need to supply gas also."

"But I have a jeep wrangler… there is no back seat. Where would Luke sit?"

"You could take turns?" Kirk suggested hopefully but looked away dismayed when Lorelai started laughing.

Luke came out with Kirks pancakes and placed them onto a table as far away from Lorelai as he could then called him over to take a seat. When he went over to Lorelai and saw she was finished her pie he picked up the empty plate to bring back into the kitchen but when he turned to come back out to her she was already standing, slipping on her coat and walking over to the counter with Rory's book bag on her back.

"You're leaving?" he said, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Yeah I need to get home." She dropped money onto the counter then looked up and smiled tiredly. "Do you want to come over later when the diner is closed?"

"Sure," he said with a smile as he shoved the notes into the till and leaned on the counter.

"If you make it at around 9 you can watch the movie with us."

"Ok, see you then."

Lorelai leaned on the counter towards him and he towards her but at the last moment Luke ducked his head away from her kiss and stood up straighter. Instead he leaned his hand over hers and squeezed her fingers, as he cast a glance at Kirk who was oblivious to them as he ate his pancakes.

Lorelai smiled then slipped her hand out from under his, hefted the school bag onto her back and left the diner, leaving Luke surrounded in a cloud of regret. He watched as she turned left outside his place and started to walk up the street and he was propelled into action. He tossed the rag on the counter and yelled out to Kirk that he would be right back as he dashed after her. She had made it past Doosie's by the time he got out of the diner.

"Lorelai!" he called out to her and she turned as he reached her side then without hesitation he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Her hands came up to grasp his waist, snaked under his shirt to touch his warm skin and stepped closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Oblivious to the people passing them on the street, smiling at them and chuckling and the inevitability of it all. Luke let his hands roam from her face, wrapped around her as if he could shelter her from the world and let his love seep into her from his lips.

He wanted to keep kissing her, feeling her hands on his back but the sensations were driving him mad and he feared if he didn't stop he would be soon pushing her against the vegetable stall outside Doosie's to do unspeakable things to her. So he slowed his kisses, retracted his tongue and eventually parted their lips. It was a moment more before he loosened his grip on her and let his hands trail down her back to her sides then physically pushed her away with a moan. She tried not to smile but it only resulted in a half smile that curved up one side of her mouth and he wanted to kiss it away so instead he stepped back further from her holding her at arm's length.

"See you later," was all he said as he turned to walk back to the diner, tossing a half wave and a smile at her as he left.

Lorelai stood dumbfounded in the street, the sensation of his skin on his fingers and lingering on her lips. As he walked away then turned to step into his diner, he cast her one more look then was out of sight. Only then was she able to move. She took a step back and turned on her heel and made her way home in a daze. Once in her home Lorelai dropped Rory's bag inside the door and made her way up to her room to shower and change. She stripped and stepped under the powerful stream, smiling at the memory of when he fixed it for her and ended up fully clothed and drenched. She had hurried in at the sound of his yelling only to find him standing in her bathtub with his shirt stuck to his chest. She dipped her head under the water and lathered shampoo into her hair then rinsed it out and reached for the conditioner.

After showering she dried off and stood in front of the mirror. She reached out and wiped the mirror to look at herself and brushed her hair back off her face, wet tendrils clinging to her shoulders. She brushed her teeth leaned over to spit out then looked back at her reflection. She lifted her fingers to her eyes and stretched the skin there, unhappy with the wrinkles that tainted her skin. She brushed her fingers across her brow down the sides of her face, under her chin and circled them around her throat. She let her eyes close over and let her hands move lower, over the towel that was wrapped around her, over her breasts to her hips and she thought about what she would do if he were here now. She smirked at her reflection then went over to her bed and fell back onto the soft mattress as she reached back to grab the phone off the nightstand. She checked the time and saw it was only after six so he wouldn't be too busy then dialled his number and tried to suppress the giggle that was curling around her throat.

"Luke's" he said but immediately called across the diner. "You! Off the table! Once more and you're out!" then back into the phone he spoke again. "Sorry Luke's, what do you want?"

"You." She said her voice low and sultry.

"Huh? Speak up buddy. You want to eat or what?" he said, distracted again by whatever was happening in the diner behind him.

Lorelai started to regret calling but she wasn't going to be satisfied until she left him frazzled and wanting like he had done to her earlier.

"Yeah, I do want to eat…what are you wearing?"

"Eh…" she could sense him taking the phone away from his ear and looking at the hand set then his mind catching up to what was happening. "Hang on…" he said and he walked through the diner, dragging and stretching the cord with him until he got to the store room and closed the door behind him. "Jeans, blue and black flannel, hat. What about you?"

"A towel."

"Oh…you showered?" she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm pretty wet…" she said and she reached down to pull the knot in the towel loose and let it fall to her sides. "Oh, my towel fell."

"Lorelai…I'm working." His voice was tight and though she knew it was an attempt to cull this conversation she didn't think he was really trying hard enough.

"I wish you were here with me now…my hands just aren't as big, they just don't feel as good."

"Your hands?" he coughed and she heard him moving, could picture him sitting on a pallet of potatoes, pulling at his jeans to make more room for his burgeoning erection. "Where are your hands?"

"All over…"

"Where exactly?" he urged her to continue.

"One is on my breast."

"Which?"

"Left."

"Left hand or left breast?" He asked and she chuckled.

"Left hand and left breast."

"And the other?"

"Hand or breast?"

"Hand."

"Oh…well Luke, that one…"

"Yeah?"

"Lower."

"Belly?"

"Lower…"

"Pelvis?"

"Mmmmm…lower." She moved her hand across the top of her pelvis, let her fingers trail through the soft curls there then lifted one of her legs, bent at the knee and pressed her heel into the edge of the mattress. "Mmmmm." She trailed feather soft touches along the inside of her thighs, cupped herself and moaned into the phone. He gasped on the other side.

"Tell me…" he pressed for her to keep talking, describing what she was feeling even though it was killing him. "Tell me what you are doing, and how it makes you feel…"

"My left hand is squeezing my breast, my nipples are so tight, oh they are aching," she grunted as she pinched her own nipple. "My other hand…"

"Yeah?"

"Is lower, I'm so wet, so hot."

"Lorelai…"

"I can feel my pulse all over my body," her voice was rasping on the other side. What had started as a revenge call, a tease that was supposed to drive her mad had turned on her and was bearing down on her with ever stroke of her own fingers.

"Where the hell is Rory?"

"Lane's."

"I'm coming over."

"Luke…" she was gasping into the phone now, her fingers moved deeper, parted her folds and she slid two fingers in with a guttural moan."

"No! Lorelai, wait… stop what you're doing, wait for me!"

She heard him walking through the diner, calling out to Caesar then the phone went dead. She released the grip she had on her own phone, between her ear and shoulder and pulled her hand out and lifted it up to her other breast. Her body was humming, her hands kneaded her breasts, her thumbs stoked her taut nipples and she bit her lip to stop herself from reaching down to where she really wanted her hands to work. She rolled over onto her stomach, trapped her hands against her breasts in an effort to keep them in place but it wasn't enough. She lifted her hips and moved right hand slipped lower to reclaim its previous position. She avoided the nub, knowing one touch would be her undoing and instead settled for slow soft strokes from as far back as she could reach to the top of her pelvic bone. She pressed her face into the bed let the duvet muffle her moans and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, couldn't resist waiting anymore she heard his truck pull up the drive. Heard him open the door and slam it closed behind him.

"Lorelai?" he called out as he came hurrying up the stairs. She moved to fingers to stroke her clitoris and the resulting moan mixed with his name filled the room as he pushed the door open. The sight of her lying naked on her bed pleasuring herself took the wind out of his sails and he felt his knees tremble. He wanted to rush over to her, roll her over and finish what she had started but he also wanted to just watch. He stood at the edge of her bed looking down at her, her ass moving in a slow circular motion against her hand that was trapped against the mattress but he wasn't satisfied, he couldn't see her fingers, her face, and her breasts. He needed more.

He reached down and tugged her shoulder until she rolled over and he was delighted at the ecstasy etched all across her features.

"Luke…" she muttered and started to pull her hand away from herself.

"No!" he grabbed her wrist and held her hand in place. Dropped to his knees and grabbed her hips to pull her towards the edge of her bed so her feet could drop to the floor. He parted her knees and kissed her inner thigh in a trail of soft kissed to the apex between her legs. Again she tried to pull her hand away, give him more access but he held her there on the top of her pubic bone where her fingers could still reach her nub but he had access to the rest. He pursed his lips and blew cold air all over her then lowered his head and nuzzled her core. He let his tongue lick a flat hot path across her then pushed it deeper and licked again. She bucked against him and he pressed one hand down on her lower torso as the other reached up and covered the hand that covered her breasts, kneading with her in a sensual motion matched by his tongue.

He slid his tongue into her then pulled it out and lapped at her entrance. She moaned and panted and her fingers moved faster as her hips started to vibrate. He tried to keep up with the pace she was setting. Moved his hand from her torso to under her butt and pitched her hips for a better angle. His tongue darted in and out of her, his nose buried into her folds and her fingers flicked back and forth as if of their own volition.

"Yeah, god…oh yeah." Her voice was low, barely a whisper with little or no air in her lungs as she panted short sharp breaths or desire.

Luke was hard as a rock. He trailed his hand off her breast and moved it down to his own crotch. He struggled with his belt, but finally managed to get it open without pulling his head out from comfort of her core. His button fly came away a lot easier and he wasn't bothered about lowering his jeans and briefs he was only interested in gaining access. Without preamble he slid his hands under the cuff of his boxers and wrapped his hands around himself. When his moan escaped him and reverberated around her, her panting became cries, her breathing seemed to stop and her hips bucked against his face. His fingers stroked his length in time with his tongue which moved in time with her fingers.

He felt when she started to tip. Her hips trembled, her muscles quivered and she let out a long slow guttural moan. As she rode out the wave of desire that curled up from her toes and broke in her centre to travel up her spine and made the nerves all over her body tingle. He felt her tremor around his tongue as he slowed his lapping and hummed a kissed against her as he pulled out and sat back onto his haunches, one hand on her thigh, the other on his own erection as he looked up at her melted body, when her hand trailed up her belly and squeezed her breasts then both hands moved over her head and stretched with a soft mewl.

"That was pretty amazing…" she muttered, her eyes still closed and it was with some effort that he pulled his hand away from himself and kneelt up reach out for her. He scooted closer and leaned over her body to rest his head on her stomach and kiss her softly. "Totally worth the back fire."

"Back fire?" He lifted his head and looked at her, both of his hands resting by her sides, gently stroking her, his fingertips brushing the side of her breasts.

"It wasn't supposed to go like that." She lifted her head and shoulders then managed to prop herself up with her elbows to look at him with a languid smile.

"How was it supposed to go?"

"I was supposed to call you at work, tell you I was lying naked on my bed, drive you wild and then let you stew."

Luke chuckled and his shaking body tickled her. "Well you did drive me wild…you do drive me wild."

"I do?" she spoke demurely and he pulled himself away from her and looked down at himself. She sat up a bit more to look at his dishelved jeans, belt hanging open, jeans and boxers pushed low enough for his cock to be released. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of his arousal and she smiled at him. "Wow, I really do."

"Like you didn't know!" he said and he moved to fix himself but she cried out to make him stop.

"No wait, I'm not done." She pitched herself forward and grasped his shoulders, made him fall back onto his haunches and brace himself on the carpet behind him.

"Lorelai," He leaned forward and tried to pry her away from him. Her lips and teeth were nipping at his neck, his shoulders his jaw his ears and he was trying to move her aside to push her off him but she was stronger. Stronger than him? Luke chuckled, no, he could shove her aside with ease but he really didn't want to. She was straddling one of his legs, and grinding against thigh, her slick wet pussy dragging against his rigid muscle and there was nothing in this world that would make him push her away from him.

"I want you." That was all she said and it was enough. She leaned back from him and dragged her body away like they were connected with Velcro. She sat on the edge of the bed, pulled his hands with her, then lay back onto the mattress and arched her back to give him full invite to ravish her. Luke needed no more encouragement. He got up on his knees and pushed his jeans and boxers lower then scooted closer to her and she wrapped her legs around him. She reached her hands down and grasped his cock. His hands rested on her hips, trailed up her body and grasped her breasts as she stroked the length of his shaft and dragged the tip of his cock across her entrance. He groaned at the sensation and when she made to make another pass he moved her hands aside guided his cock to her entrance and slid in right to the hilt in one smooth motion.

He didn't wait for the sensation to settle around him and instead he pulled out of her completely and shoved back in. He repeated the process over and over, a steady rhythm and pulled moan after moan from her throat. Her hands were cast over her head and he watched as her breasts moved with every one of his thrusts. He thought he could keep this rhythm up in a slow build up but when he looked down at where they were connected, spotted the slick curls, wet from their previous bout and watched his cock slide in and out of her he could only watch as he moved faster and faster, pumped in and out, back and forth, thrust into her with an ever increasing speed until it all became a blur. Skin, fingers, breasts, moans, his cock and her tight pussy all blurred into an explosion of lust that drove him to the brink. She lifted her legs up and grabbed her knees to hold them back. He grasped her shoulder to counter his thrusts, slipped his hand under her butt to tip the angle and deepen his access and released his hold on his control.

She called out to him, urging him to finish, squeezed her breasts with her hands and came hard around him with a guttural cry. He felt her pulsing from the inside, quivering muscles stroking his cock as he moved and when he looked over at her face and saw her watching him with a satisfied smile he lost it and followed her over the edge. She felt his orgasm explode from her core and it extended her own making her eyes roll back into her head with a whimper. He kept moving inside her, not quite ready to stop and succumb to the sensation that was melting over his muscles forcing him to slow down. Eventually when his coordination was lost and his legs were trembling from the exertion he stilled and fell over her with a sigh.

He panted, his head rested on her breasts and his hot breath tickled her nipples. Her legs came around him and she crossed her ankles behind his back as she held him to her, urged him to remain in place, her hands idly stroked his hair but she needn't have worried because he had no intention of moving. His breathing calmed but he snuggled closer to her, let his hands slip behind her back and hugged her tightly. After a few minutes she lifted her head and kissed the top of his head.

"You're incredible." She said simply. His only response was to squeeze her tighter. She kissed him again and squeezed him back and this time he responded by twitching his cock which was still inside her. "Luke!" she cried out and laughed which only made him do it again. "Again? So soon?"

"No…" Luke chuckled, then lifted his head off him and propped himself up on his elbows. "I'm just checking the little guy is still attached."

"Little?" she arched her eyebrow.

"I mean…shut up." He moved and kissed her lips realising only then that this was the first kiss he planted on her lips since he got here. He felt her hands stroke his hair, his back and tighten her legs around him and he knew he was lost for this woman. He pulled back from her, breaking the contact with their lips then looked down at her smiling face and frowned.

"What?" she asked as she lifted a hand up to his brow and tried to smoothen the crease away.

"You. Just you."

"Little ole me?" she batted her eye lids flirtatiously.

"I'm crazy in love with you." He spoke reverently his hands cupped her head, his thumbs stroked her temples. "I'm lost in you Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai looked into his eyes and felt his heart beating against her chest. She lifted her head and kissed him gently then circled his head with her arms and pulled her against him before he saw the tears that sprung into her eyes. He spotted the tears but let her hide them and just held her for a moment. Then when her arms loosened around him he pulled back and kissed her again.

"Rory is going to be home soon," he said then he pushed himself up further. They were still connected, inside and out. She looked up at him and smiled and he flexed his cock once more making her eyes twitch again before he disengaged and leaned back on his haunches. He struggled to stand and as he did he pulled his boxers and jeans with him and pulled them over his hips to close them again. He was fixing his belt when she managed to sit up and had it fastened and in place when she stood by his side. "I better go."

She slipped her hand into his and intertwined their fingers then tilted her head for a kiss. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and kissed her softly.

"Thanks for coming," she muttered against his lips.

"Thanks for calling."

"Do you want to come back later for the movie?"

"Sure." They walked to the bedroom door hand in hand like teenagers and when she made to walk him to the front door he reminded her of her state of undress. "Want me to bring anything later?"

"No, Rory is bringing home pizza for dinner."

"Nutritious."

"It's a vegetable now. The senate has spoken!"

Luke chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her again then walked away, held her hand until he could no longer reach then walked down the stairs in a daze, a goofy smile plastered on his face. When he pulled the door open, his mind was still processing the events that just happened and he was so unfocused he almost ran into Rory who was struggling to open the door while holding a pizza box and a large paper back from Doosie's.

"Oh, careful!" she cried out as the pizza nearly fell onto the porch. Luke grabbed the box with lightning reflexes and saved their dinner.

"Sorry Rory, I didn't see you there." She passed the pizza to his more secure grip and preceded him into the house and walked to the kitchen where she deposited the groceries on the counter. Luke put the pizza on the table and dusted his hands off subconsciously, wondering if she was able to tell he was still in a post coital bubble of desire which was fading all too quickly for his liking. He was hoping to bask in it for the rest of the day at least.

"Thanks Luke, you staying for dinner?"

"No, no I can't I need to get back to the diner," he said and he was already backing away. "I might be coming back for the movie screening later," he added as if testing the waters.

"Oh great! I can safe you some pizza if you like."

"No thanks Rory, I'll have something at work." He waved at her and walked away but it wasn't until he closed the door behind him that he let out his breath and let the panic was over him and away. He hurried over to his truck and went back to the diner.

Lorelai came bounding down the stairs tying her hair up into a loose knot at the back of her head and went into the kitchen where she heard Rory putting groceries away.

"Hey honey, how is Lane doin?"

"She's good. We were just catching up with the stars hollow high gossip." Rory put the snacks away, mallowmars, red vines, chips and dips then turned to her mother and fixed her with a curious stare. "What was Luke doing here?"

"Visiting his girlfriend!" Lorelai said with a crooked smile.

"Mom!" Rory said and she covered her face with both hands.

"What!"

"I could have walked in on something!"

"No you couldn't have, we were up in my room chatting, that's all!"

"Really?"

"Well, no, but still, we were up in my room." Lorelai went over to Rory and guided her into a chair at the kitchen table then sat next to her and held her hand. "Rory, we're in a relationship now and that means that Luke will be hanging out here sometimes."

"I know. He said he was coming round to watch a movie later."

"Yeah, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah of course, I love Luke, you know I do." Rory sighed then winced. "And I love having him here. I just don't want to know about the other stuff you do."

"Honey I've no intention of talking to you about that stuff," Lorelai chuckled. "And I'll never put you in a position where you are uncomfortable with me and Luke and what we might be doing."

"Mom…I'm an idiot…I just wasn't expecting it today, that's all. It's one thing to see you guys kiss in the diner but just…here…"

"This is your home."

"Yeah, I just didn't expect to see him here." After a moments silence Rory looked away then came back to look at her mother who was waiting patiently for her question. "Are you guys…are you guys sleeping together?" she asked eventually.

Lorelai nodded.

"Does that mean he will be staying over sometimes?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No." She squeezed her daughters hand and made her look up. "No guys."

"Mom-"

"Rory I meant what I said. I never want you to be uncomfortable with Luke, with me and Luke and with our relationship."

"You love him?"

"Yes. Very much." Lorelai spoke without hesitation and there was a conviction in her voice that Rory hadn't heard before when she spoke about men.

"Then I'm happy for you. I'm happy for both of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm totally fine with him staying. Especially if it means he will be making pancakes in the morning too."

"I'll make sure he knows the conditions."

Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug and felt her daughter relax in her arms.

"You know what I'm not happy about?"

"What?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"This pizza getting cold."

"C'mon."

Lorelai picked it up and carried it into the living room as Rory grabbed some cokes and followed. They turned on the TV and flicked through the stations until they found some random trashy show they both enjoyed and ate their pizza. After a couple of slices Rory rested back on the couch with a sigh.

"I never thought I'd say this but I can't eat any more."

"What?" Lorelai looked at her with a frown and put the back of her fingers on her forehead as if checking if she was sick.

"Mrs Kim made me eat these fruity oaty bars. She sat down and watched me eat three!"

"Oh honey, I'm sorry…" Lorelai said as she took another bite of her pizza slice with a smile.

"What time are we watching the movie?"

"I told Luke nine. Is that too late?"

"No it's perfect." Rory tossed her napkin onto the coffee table and stood. "I can get my homework finished."

"Good girl."

"Save me some pizza."

"I promise nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: There now. I promised you smut. So smut you got. Very little plot or character development in this chapter. As it should be when you're reading smut.


	12. Chapter 12

Just before nine Luke pulled up in her drive again and sat in his truck for a moment. As usual every light in the house was lit and a couple of windows were open. He shook his head with a smile and stepped out of his truck. He leaned back in to grab the pastry box then walked up to the porch and knocked lightly.

She answered it almost immediately and before he could utter a greeting she stepped out onto the porch, grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and held her close and sighed into her mouth as he deepened the kiss. When she broke the kiss and leaned back she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you." She said, her hands still on his face, her thumbs rubbing his cheeks, almost mimicking the gesture he had used earlier.

"You do?"

"More than I will ever be able to show you." She kissed his lips again. "But I'm gonna keep trying."

"Good." He pulled her in for another kiss but she broke it, grabbed his hands and pulled him into the house. He closed the door behind him and let him drag her into the living room. He spotted the half eaten pizza and the various bowls of candy treats and lifted his pastry box with a shrug. "I guess this was unnecessary."

"Oh! What did you bring?"

"Pie."

"Rory!" Lorelai called as she took the box from him and tore the string from it. "Luke is here…and he brought pie."

"Pie?" Rory came bounding out of her room and hurried over to her mother who was opening the lid.

"Chocolate pie!"

"And strawberry pie!"

"Shall I get a couple of bowls?" Luke asked.

"No, just forks!" Lorelai said and both she and Rory sat on the couch facing each other the pastry box in between them.

"And hurry!" Rory called after him.

When Luke came back wielding two forks and a handful of napkins they took one each then dug in. He lowered himself onto the floor in front of them and stretched his legs out. They ate their slices of pie, taking bites from each one, duelling with their forks and laughing as they finished and each fell back onto opposite arm rests.

"Good pie?" he asked without looking.

"The best," they both said in unison. Then they each sat up and winked at each other before leaning forward and kissing him on each cheek. Luke blushed and ducked his head, rested his chin on his chest and hid his smile.

"What movie are we watching?" he asked.

"Oh boy did you pick a good night to join for movie night!" Rory said as she turned on the couch and carried the now empty pie box into the kitchen. She grabbed herself a drink and called out if they wanted anything. She grabbed their orders and returned to her spot on the couch. Lorelai had turned on her side of the couch and had one of her feet touching his shoulder. He seemed comfy on the floor though Rory passed him a cushion as she settled into her place.

"So…what is it?" he asked.

"Well tomorrow is Friday the 13th." Rory began to explain.

"We're watching Friday the 13th?"

"No, we're watching that tomorrow."

"Of course."

"Tonight we're watching the predecessor to the slasher film."

"Which is?"

"Black Christmas."

"Sounds charming!"

"Oh just you wait and see my friend." Lorelai reached over and turned off the lamp but it made little or no difference with all the other lights on in the house. "Crap, hang on…" both her and Rory jumped up and raced around the house turning off lights until they fame back to the couch out of breath and giggling. Now that the house was lit only by the paused movie on the TV there was a certain eerie mood in the house. The movie started and they watched in relative silence.

He had watched movies with them before and was surprised that this time they were both only commenting when the women in the movie were running in the obvious wrong direction, hiding in the worst places and not screaming the place down like they thought they should. At one point Luke looked back at them both only to see them hiding behind cushions and covering their faces with their hands. Luke reached back and rubbed Lorelai's leg with his hand and when she looked down at him her eyes wide with fear he shifted closer to her.

"Sit up here Luke," she urged and tugged on his shoulder.

They both moved their legs to make room for him and he sat in between them but no sooner had he settled I his place then both of them leaned towards him. Lorelai wrapped her arm around his, careful to nestle his arm between her breasts while Rory just pressed her shoulder against him. He chuckled when they both jumped at a loud bang in the movie but Lorelai shushed him and he was silent again.

By the time the movie ended they were both relieved. Rory leaned over to the coffee table and switched on the lamp and stayed leaning against the arm rest in the relative safely of the light.

"Phew…it's a good one!" Lorelai said and she squeezed his arm before releasing him and leaning back on the other arm rest.

"That shot with the eye in the door jamb!" Rory said and visibly shuddered.

"Why do you guys watch these movies?" Luke asked incredulously. "Not that you were really watching, how much of it did you actually see?"

"We've seen that movie over a hundred times." Rory said.

"So in total, I'd say we've seen the entire movie maybe once." Lorelai said sagely.

"I'm going to bed. G'night Luke."

"Night Rory, sleep well."

"By the way…" She stood up and smiled down at him. "Blueberry pancakes are my favourite."

"Oh…ok, good to know." He said with a mix between a frown and a smile.

"So um…Mom?"

"Sure honey, I'm on it."

Lorelai stood and they linked arms as they walked over to Rory's room, turning on all the lights as they went. He watched as they went in and after a few minutes Lorelai came back out to the couch and lay down, draping her legs over his lap.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I was just checking her room."

"For?"

"Monsters and serial killers." She spoke so calmly as if it was normal and he looked at her with a frown.

"What about that pancakes remark?"

"We chatted earlier."

"About?"

"You."

"What did you say?" he asked then added, "What did she say?"

"We talked about our relationship and how you would be hanging around here more often, so we could spend time together."

"Oh. And she is okay with it?"

"Yeah, very much so."

"Good." Luke felt a weight melt off his shoulders and sank back into the couch a little. His hands on her legs rubbed her gently, one on her knee, the other on her ankle touching her skin.

"She asked if we were sleeping together."

"What?" His hands gripped her legs tighter and he sat up a little.

"It was a natural question," she assured him and rubbed his arm.

"Lorelai-"

"Luke relax, she is seventeen, and she has questions."

"Questions?"

"Relax, I'm not about to divulge details of my sex life to my daughter. She was asking about us, she is trying to gauge where our relationship is."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her we were very much in love, we were sleeping together but that the normal rules still applied."

"What rules?"

"No guys, sleeping over while Rory still lived here."

"Ok, makes sense." He settled back into the couch and relaxed his hands on her legs and let his fingers continue to massage her.

"But she said that she was happy for us, happy to see us together and she knew we were in love and was ok with you sleeping over."

"She did?"

"As long as it meant you made pancakes in the morning."

Luke chuckled and relaxed again. He let his head fall back onto the couch and rolled his head to face her and smiled.

"So, you wanna stay?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno, I don't have anything with me, I don't have pyjamas, or toothbrush, and I have to open the diner in the morning."

"Luke relax," she said as she sat forward and rested her hand on his chest. "You don't have to stay, I know I sprang it on you."

"No it's not that…I guess I just wasn't expecting it."

Lorelai chucked as she realised he was echoing the words spoken by her daughter. He needed time to digest and adjust to the situation and she was willing to give him all the time he needed. Well, she realised when she lifted a hand up to stoke his bearded chin, not all the time, but certainly one night.

"Will you at least come up and check my room for monsters and serial killers?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Of course." She turned off the TV, he switched off the lamp then they walked hand in hand up the stairs to her room. At the top of the stairs she stepped behind him and held his hand with both hands as she pushed him into the room first. He turned on the light, and looked around the room. The sight of the towel on the floor by the foot of her bed and the tousled sheets covering the bed brought the memories back with vivid clarity and it made a wave of desire wash over him.

"Check under the bed!"

"Lorelai!" he said laughing.

"Luke if you don't check it and I end up being murdered in my sleep then who will have the last laugh!"

"Okay, okay," he released her hand and got down on all fours to lift the duvet and look under the bed. "Jesus Lorelai, don't you ever hoover up here?"

"No."

"Maybe try it once in a while." He stood up and dusted off his hands.

"Now the closet!"

He walked over to the closet and pulled both doors open. "Nothing in here either."

"Phew."

He turned to see her sitting cross legged on the bed watching him.

"Thanks for having me over tonight, I had a great time." He stood in front of her with both hands in his pockets as his toe scuffed the carpet.

"C'mere." She patted the bed beside her.

"No, if I get down on that bed it'll be too hard to get me off."

"Dirty." He rolled his eyes at her and took a step back towards her bedroom door. "Luke wait…" she launched herself off the bed and caught him before he took another step. "What time do you have to be at the diner to open?"

"Half five."

"Half five!" She gasped the word out and slid her arms down his arms to his hands and pulled them from his pockets. "So early!"

"I open at six and I need to get the breakfast food ready."

"Okay, so half five…that's like…six hours from now." She slowly moved back towards the bed and pulled him with her.

"Yeah, so I should really be going."

"Stay," she urged.

"I dunno, it's weird…Rory is just downstairs."

"We don't have to do anything, I just want to lie with you." Luke felt his resolve melting and she saw it too. "We haven't actually slept together yet." She said and when she spotted his eyes darken and his pupils expand she knew she had him beat. She dropped her grip on his hands and grabbed the bottom of the soft cotton tee she was wearing then lifted it off over her head. Without hesitating she unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them then let them drop to the floor and stepped out of them.

"I thought you said we were just sleeping."

"I can't sleep in my clothes!" she walked over to the dresser and rummaged through it then pulled out a pair of cotton shorts and a tee. She tossed them onto the bed then reached behind her to unclasp her bra but couldn't seem to get it done.

"Here, let me…" he stepped over to her and unclasped her bra then gently pulled the straps off her shoulders so it could fall to the floor. She looked back over her shoulder at him then grabbed the tee from the bed and pulled it on. He turned away and went into the bathroom to wash up and use the toilet. When he got back to her bedroom she went to the bathroom. He stood at the foot of her bed, pulled his shirt off over his head without opening it. Then unbuckled his belt, opened his jeans and pulled them off too. He folded them and left them over the chair by the window where his shirt was draped then tossed his socks over there too and turned back to the bed.

Did she have a side? He wondered and he was reluctant to lie on the bed until she made it clear. He checked out both nightstands but they each had books and trinkets you'd expect to have on a particular side. He didn't have to worry about picking sides as all he had was a small single bed. It was all he ever needed though he realised he was ready to get rid of that now and buy a new one.

When she came back into the room and found him standing at the foot of her bed, staring at it with one hand on his hip, the other scratching his chin.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," he waved absently at her bed. "I just wasn't sure…"

"Not sure?" she closed the door behind her and crossed the room to stand by him and surveyed the bed with him. "About staying?"

"No, well yes, but no." He glanced over at her and smiled. "I wasn't sure if you had a side."

"A side? Of the bed you mean?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to lie on your side of the bed."

"Ha! Please, the whole bed is my side." She slapped his butt and climbed onto the bed, pulled back the covers and patted the mattress beside her. He followed her and lay on his back on the side closer to the door reached over for her alarm clock and set it for as late as he could possibly make it but still get to the diner on time.

"I can't help but feel like you gave me this side to ward off any oncoming attacks through the door."

"No! Of course not!" She took his hand and rolled away from him so he curled up behind her. He slid one arm beneath her pillow to her front, circled the other one around her waist and pulled her back against him then kissed her behind her ear.

"Is this weird?" he asked, his voice a whisper into the utter darkness of the room.

"Does it feel weird?"

"No, it feels amazing."

"Then it's not weird." She snuggled her butt back against him and felt his hand tighten on her stomach. "So is this our 7th date?" she asked and loved the feeling of his shaking body as he chuckled.

"I think 8th."

"When was our 7th?"

"This afternoon."

"Does that count?"

"God I hope so!" he leaned in and kissed her neck then pulled her tighter against her as if that was even possible. She sighed against him, covered the hand he had splayed across her stomach with her own and slid it under her tee against her skin and up to cover one of her breasts. He kissed her neck and she felt his body settle against hers, his chest pressed into her back and their legs entangled. "This feels…"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Luke fell into a light slumber. Her steady breathing was a soft rhythm and helped him relax but he just couldn't seem to fall into a deep sleep. A mixture of wanting to be awake for every second he was lying in her bed, the strange surroundings and the knowledge that Rory was just down stairs. That was his main issue he realised with a sigh. Her hands had slackened over his and he found that he was just holding her breast, her nipple was soft in his palm. He moved his hand slightly, rubbed her peak and smiled into her hair when he felt it tighten to a taut sensitive tip. He gripped her tighter to him and tried to relax back into a soft sleep.<p>

Lorelai stirred when he moved his hand against her breast and she woke from her slumber feeling her nipples tighten. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she just knew he was smiling. Then with a little squeeze he slackened behind her with a sigh. Her eyes flew to the clock on the nightstand and she saw it was just after half two. Plenty of time she decided with a wicked smile, to coax him into submission. She knew he would resist, knew he would be a little uncomfortable with Rory in the house but decided that if he was going to be staying over, if they relationship was going to keep developing, he had to get over this, otherwise they might not have sex again until Rory left for college. She rolled her eyes at the thought, realising that in their short week of official dating they had managed to copulate more than once. She stifled the urge to laugh and instead clenched her butt against him.

She knew the second he woke fully. His breathing hitched in his throat and his hips moved slightly away from her, as if protecting his virtue. She took in a deep breath forcing her breast into his hand and arched her back to press her butt into his crotch.

"Stop." Was all he said and he tightened his grip on her to still her ministrations.

"What?"

"Stop Lorelai. I'm trying to sleep. I have to be up in…" He lifted his head to check the time. "Three hours."

"Plenty of time." She started to roll over towards him but he didn't let her and instead held her in position. She shrugged and instead pushed her butt back and clenched it against him and he realised his mistake.

"Stop!" he said, louder this time, more insistent.

"Or what?" she asked demurely and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Or I'll get up and leave."

"Oh no, don't!" She relaxed her body. "I'll be good." His body relaxed and she smirked. "I'll be so good." She drew the words out in a long drawl that made him shudder and she took advantage of his moment of weakness. Her hand slipped between them, and grabbed his semi erect cock through his boxers. She wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him slowly. He moaned into her hair and let her touch him for a moment then moved his hand down to grab her wrist and stop her.

"No Lorelai, don't," his voice was pained and his breathing ragged. "Please…stop."

"Okay," she pulled her hand out of his grasp, rubbed his hip then resumed her sleeping position with both hands under her pillow. She stilled her own hips and tried to regulate her breathing as Luke leaned away from her to stop his now fully erect penis from pressing into her. His heart was pummelling against his ribs and he was struggling to pull his breath in and out of his lungs. He had one hand resting on his chest, the other was still under her pillow connected to her hands. Her fingers were curled around his and the weight of her head on his arm was comforting.

"God dammit…" he muttered as he rolled back towards her and pulled her back to him against his hard cock and grabbed her breasts with his free hand. "You are insatiable."

"I believe it is you who is manhandling me."

"Only after you woke me up, so to speak." He nuzzled the back of her neck and moved his hand down from her breast, over her stomach and below the cuff of her shorts. She arched her back and let him access whatever part of her he wanted. She moaned when he cupped her and stroked her gently with his fingertips. "Shhh!" he whispered into her ear. "If we do this, it's going to be a silent session!" Lorelai chuckled but loved the challenge of trying to keep silent while his fingers ran rampant over her body.

He pushed her shorts down then lifted his leg and pulled them off her completely with his foot. This trick alone made her laugh but he silenced her again with a "shush!"

He wiggled out of his own boxers in the same fashion all the while kneading her breasts with his hand and kissing and nipping the back of her neck and shoulder. She reached back and grabbed his cock, wound her fingers around it tightly and stroked him slowly and she pressed her butt back and brushed his top along the crack. He moaned aloud and this time she "shushed" him.

His hand that stroked her stilled and his fingers pushed past her folds and dragged from her entrance to her clitoris, circled it slowly then moved back down to her entrance. She was wet and ready but he wanted to tease her some more. Have her begging all the while keeping her silent. He pushed down the urges he had to roll her onto her front and push into her with speed. He wanted to kneel up, grasp the headboard and pump into her with abandon, but not yet. That would wait for another time, another time when they were alone, when he would encourage her moans and screams and not try this game with silent lovemaking. Though this was tougher. Without her moaning and vocal guidance he was trying angles and stroked he hadn't tried before, hoping against hope it was working for her too.

When he slid two fingers into her he heard her breath evacuate from her lungs and knew he was at least on the right path. The grip she had on his cock tightened making his hips jerk. She pushed her butt back and moved his cock between her cheeks. Luke slipped his knee between her legs and parted them then as he took his fingers out of her he pressed his hand on her lower torso slowly moved his hips forward. Her hand moved from between them to her front and guided him to her entrance. He kept it there for a moment, his tip brushing against it until he felt her muscles contract and he slowly pushed himself into her in the most agonisingly leisurely stroke that made her whimper.

Luke pulled all the way out and held the tip of his cock at her entrance again. She tried to lower herself around him but he held her still and again in a single slow stroke he pushed into her.

"Luke." His name was like candy floss and it melted on her tongue as she spoke. She tried to speed him up but he wasn't having any of it. This was going to be a slow languid fuck and the build-up was going to last as long as he could make it, which, he decided as he closed his eyes and bit lower lip, was not going to be that long. Each slow stroke caused the bubble in her core expand a little more until she felt her body encompassed by it completely. His hand cupped her mound with one finger gently stroking her clitoris in the same infuriatingly slow speed as his cock. He breathing was ragged, her panting became cries and she turned into the pillow to muffle them. A soft sheen of sweat broke out on his back with the strain of holding back but when he felt her inner muscles clench and tighten around him he let himself follow. He held her hips steady and pushed into her in quicker succession until his release shattered inside her, extending her orgasm as he kept stroking in and out until he was spent.

He kissed the back of her head, hugged her close and tried to regain control of his lungs and basked in how she fit so perfectly against him. After a moment he went to roll away from her onto his back but she whimpered and reached back to hold him in place.

"Not yet…" she whispered.

"You are a bad influence on me." Lorelai chuckled and his grip on her tightened for a moment then he released her and rolled away. He lay flat on his back and closed his eyes over. "Come away with me," he said into the darkness without opening his eyes.

"What?" Lorelai shifted on her side of the bed, shaking the mattress as she turned to face him and propped her head up with her elbow on her pillow and rested one hand on his chest where she could tickle the dusting of hair that tapered down his torso.

"Come away with me…" he repeated and he opened his eyes, rolled his head to look at her then covered the hand on his chest with his own.

"Away? Like move somewhere?"

"What? No!" Luke laughed softly. "For the weekend. Let's go away for the weekend. Me and you."

Finally understanding what he was asking Lorelai scooted closer to him and kissed his chest. "Where would we go?"

"I don't care. I just want you all to myself, for longer than a couple of snatched hours here and there." He rolled onto his side and mirrored her position. "I want to wake up next to you without having to worry about getting to the diner on time. I want to make love to you with abandon, I want to make you scream and call out my name, I want you to try and make me call out yours."

"Try?" she said with a smile.

He waggled his eyebrows at her and stroked her arm. "So? Will you?"

"Yes! I'd love to."

"Good." He kissed her to seal the deal. "This weekend?"

"No, I can't this weekend. I need more time to sort out the Inn before I take off, I need to give notice at work."

"Next weekend?"

"Next weekend is the movie festival, I have to be around for that." She watched as his shoulders slumped and his eyes dipped away from hers. "Does it have to be a weekend?"

"Hmm?"

"How about midweek?" She said with a smile. "We could go on Monday for a few days. But I need to be back on Thursday to get the festival set up started."

"Yeah," he said and he pulled her closer for a kiss.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Let me worry about that."

"Not camping."

"No," Luke chuckled. "I know you better than to trick you into sleeping in a tent."

"Well the shared sleeping bag has its attraction."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So where?"

"Shhh, secret."

Lorelai snuggled in next to him. Rested her head on his shoulder and draped her arm and leg over him. He kissed the top of her head and felt himself relax.

"New York?"

"Shhh."

"Boston?"

"Shhh!"

"Maybe we'll sneak over the border for some Canadian sex!"

"Shhh…wait what? Canadian sex? What's different about Canadian sex?"

"Mountie hats."

Luke laughed and tightened his hold on her. "Go to sleep Gilmore. I have to be up in three hours."

"No point in sleeping if you'll only be sleeping for three hours." she said and her hand started to move down his body but he grabbed it and pulled it back up.

"A. I do not have the stamina or energy to go another round with you right now." He kissed her hand and then pressed it to his chest where he held it tightly. "B. Rory is downstairs and if I did somehow manage to come to attention there is no way I would be able to keep it as quiet as we just did!"

"Spoilsport."

He kissed her forehead and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "Go to sleep."


	13. Chapter 13

When the alarm went off, Luke was still awake. He didn't manage to get any sleep and instead he had lain awake thinking of places to take her. She slipped into a light sleep at first but shortly afterwards her breathing was slow and deep, her soft snores tickled his chest. He watched the minutes then hours ticked by and didn't mind lying there holding her. He enjoyed it almost as much as the other activities they did in bed. He kissed her forehead and she stirred against him, her body pressed into his from shoulder to hips making him sigh.

He knew exactly where he was going to take her. It had everything he knew she would love, some things he knew she would hate but he would combat that by lavishing her with as much love and attention as she could take from him. When the alarm beeped he slapped it off before it could wake her then basked in her comfort for a moment longer. He slipped out from under her and dressed as quietly as he could, not daring to carry his stuff out to the bathroom lest he run into Rory. When he was ready to leave he kissed her softly then made his way down to the kitchen where he grabbed a pad and pen and left a note for Rory.

He patted his pockets to make sure he had his keys and wallet then left the house without making a sound. He thought of rolling the truck out of the drive and only starting it when he was down the street but he shook his head at the absurdity of it and just started it like normal, only wincing a little at the noise it made.

* * *

><p>Lorelai woke up with a delicious ache all over her body but when she reached out only to find him gone it faded all too quickly. She got up and showered and dressed with a bit of a grudge against the day for taking him away. When she came down to the kitchen she met Rory who was standing in the kitchen holding a note he had left.<p>

"What's that sweetie?"

"Luke stayed over?" she asked

"Yeah." Lorelai responded carefully. "Is that ok?"

"Of course." Rory turned and smiled then handed her mother the note and grabbed her school jacket off the back of the chair. "C'mon I want to go to Luke's before I go to school."

Lorelai looked down at the note.

"Sorry, nothing to make pancakes with here. Come to the diner and I'll have them ready for you. Luke."

* * *

><p>Friday night dinner in Hartford was more of an inconvenience than usual. Rory and Lorelai stepped out of the car, brushed down the front of their clothes self-consciously and knocked on the door. A maid answered with a smile, took their coats and led them into the lounge where Emily was sipping a cocktail and waiting. They were given drinks, the talk was pleasant as her parents spoke about their two weeks just spent in Hawaii. They regaled them of tales about their holiday while not inquiring at all if anything had happened in their lives in Stars hollow, which Lorelai was delighted about. She had already instructed Rory to keep the news about Luke off the table until she was ready to share it with her parents.<p>

The food they ate was delicious, the drinks were flying and with Rory driving home Lorelai was able to have more than her usual single martini which made overall made the whole experience much easier to take. But she couldn't help but think that every minute she sat here, was a minute where she wasn't sitting with Luke, wasn't naked with Luke or kissing with Luke. And that was a major inconvenience as far as she was concerned.

Eventually their stores seemed to wind down. They had eaten dessert and had taken drinks back into the lounge and when her mother turned to Rory an asked her about school Lorelai knew she had better start leaving or their attention would surely turn to her. She finished her drink. Waited for Rory to end her weekly update and then yawned and stretched her arms high above her head.

"Not the most ladylike gesture Lorelai," he mother admonished her.

"Sorry mom, my animal instincts just take over now and then and I can't help it."

Her mother scoffed and sipped her drink and Lorelai took the break in conversation to stand up.

"Well it's getting late," she said and glared at Rory to get up too. "We had better be going."

"Already?"

"Yeah I have an early morning tomorrow."

"On a Saturday?"

"Covering at the inn for work." Emily looked at her daughter in disbelief and waited for her to crack but Lorelai held her gaze with a smile plastered on her face. "So thanks for dinner." Lorelai ushered Rory out of the lounge and they stood at the door for the maid to bring their coats.

"It's great to have you guys back," Rory said and she hugged them both tightly.

"See you next week!" Lorelai called and she took their jackets off the maid and pulled the door open then all but dragged Rory out and over to the car.

Rather than stand at the doorway with it wide open like commoners Emily closed the door and returned to the lounge. She hadn't reached the couch before she heard the jeep driving out of the driveway.

"Oh man I thought that night was never going to end!" Lorelai said as she settled back into the chair and closed her eyes.

"We haven't seen them in a few weeks. Couldn't you resist being away from Luke for one night?"

"I'm not meeting Luke tonight," she said and she stuck her tongue out.

"So why couldn't we have stayed a little longer?"

"Because she was about to finish asking you about school and I was going to be next!" She wiped her hand across her brow in a dramatic gesture of relief.

"Why don't you want them to know about Luke?" Rory pressed. "I mean it's the hiding stuff that Grandma hates!"

"Oh so you think she would be fine with me seeing some guy who owns a diner?"

"Luke is not just some guy who owns a diner!" Rory protested and she took her eyes off the road long enough to glare at her mother, still shocked at those words that came out of her mouth.

"I know that honey! And I love Luke, exactly as he is. But nothing, or no one I date will be good enough for Emily Gilmore. No decision I make ever is, so I want to keep her at bay, just a little while longer."

"And then?"

"And then we'll all go out for dinner and it will be magnificent."

Rory smiled and focused back on the road. When she came to Stars Hollow she stopped at the junction where one road would take them to Luke and the other home.

"Which way do you want to go?"

Lorelai looked over at her daughter and was unsuccessful at hiding her smile so Rory flicked on her indicator and turned towards town. But as they drove up to the diner they noticed all the lights were off both in the diner and his apartment.

"It is kinda late," she said, trying not to show her disappointment. Rory reached over and rubbed her shoulder then kept driving them home. Sluggish now that she was simply going home, Lorelai dragged her feet across the lawn and Rory came up beside her to wrap an arm over her shoulder.

"Almost there now. You can do it." They shared a smile and walked into the foyer then shed their coats and boots. Rory went into the kitchen to get them some cokes and Lorelai went to the phone to press play on the messages she could see blinking on the counter.

"Hey, it's me, Luke."

She smiled at the thought of him thinking he had to identity himself by name.

"I know you are at dinner with your folks, it's about 8 now and I've just closed the diner. I was going to wait for you to come home then call round to see you, but I'm afraid I'm not going to be awake when that happens. So if you do get home and I don't call, just know it's because I'm asleep, and not because I'm not thinking about you."

There was a long pause and she thought the message was over. She reached over to replay it, just to hear his voice again, but instead he started talking again.

"Because I am. Thinking about you. Even when I'm sleeping. So yeah…talk to you tomorrow then."

The message ended with a beep and she smiled at it then replayed it again.

"Oh man he is softening up." Rory said as she walked in from the kitchen and heard the message.

"I know," Lorelai replied and she came over to the couch and took the drink from her daughter with a wide grin.

"You guys better not turn into one of those awful lovely dovey couples that are impossible to be around."

"Not in a million years."

"Good." Rory leaned forward and grabbed the video remote and pressed play. "I got it ready earlier."

They settled back into the couch, held their cushions up over their faces and settled in to watch the Friday 13th.

* * *

><p>Luke cruised through the breakfast rush with ease. He was in bed last night at half eight and slept soundly right through to his alarm at 4.45. He was up, showered and dressed in minutes and downstairs chopping food for his patrons before five. When Caesar came in at 5.45 ready to start cooking up the food he greeted him with a smile and pulled him aside before he had a chance to tie on his apron and get to work.<p>

"So Caesar I'm going out of town for a few days."

"Oh? Where to?"

"Can you cover for me?" Luke said, deftly skipping over the question. "I'm leaving Monday morning and I'll be back Wednesday evening or maybe Thursday morning."

"Wow that's 3 or 4 days…open and close?"

"If you can open I'll get Tommy to come in and close."

"Tommy? No he won't clean up my kitchen like you do at the end of the shift."

"Eddie then."

"No I hate when he rearranges my knives in order of size."

"Caesar, help me out here!"

"I'll open and close, get Tommy for the morning shifts and Eddie for dinner rush."

"You're the man Caesar!" Luke slapped his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well compensated man no doubt!"

"No doubt about that."

With that part of his plan sorted Luke went back to preparing for the early morning rush with a smile.

* * *

><p>When she came downstairs, Lorelai found Rory sitting at the kitchen table with her nose in her books.<p>

"Homework?"

"Yeah, didn't get anything done yesterday and now I'm behind on my extra credit projects."

"Impossible!"

"That I'm behind on my extra credit projects or that anyone can be behind on extra credit projects?"

"How can you be behind on something that is extracurricular?" Lorelai asked as she started to make coffee. "By its very definition you are ahead, so to simply be working on the project you are already ahead."

"I'm ahead of my work pile but behind on this particular project."

"What's the project?"

"Sustainable development in an urban environment through green construction."

"Oh you should ask Luke about that, he knows things."

"I know he's your boyfriend now Mom, but it doesn't mean he knows everything."

"No I mean he went to university and studied this stuff…" she said and her voice trailed off as she realised she was divulging information he didn't want her to share.

"He did?" Rory looked up and dropped her pen and watched as her mother concentrated on making her coffee.

"Oh honey, I shouldn't have said anything. He doesn't like to talk about it."

"Really? Why?"

"He went to college in Boston but he didn't graduate, his father died and he came back to Stars hollow."

"Oh, wow!" Rory sat back in her chair and digested this new information. "Do you think he would mind if I asked him about this stuff?"

"I dunno, maybe let me ask him first?"

"Ok," Rory nodded and picked her pen up again and got back to work. "Are we going to Luke's for breakfast?"

"I can't, I am meeting Sookie at her house for breakfast and to catch up."

"Then I'm going to go in and cash in a Luke IOU for more pancakes."

"Didn't he pay you those back already?"

"Yeah but I'm betting he will be staying here again and no harm in taking an advance payment if you can get it."

Lorelai nodded and smiled as she sipped her coffee. She thought about asking Rory about her plans to go away with Luke but decided to talk to Sookie first and see if everything at the Inn would be ok. She finished her coffee and kissed Rory on the top of her head before leaving and walking over to Sookie's. When she got there she was greeted with a tight hug and a squeal and was manhandled into the kitchen where Jackson was sneaking a bite of a stuffed mushroom.

"Jackson!" Sookie yelled out and she whipped the tea towel at him ushering him out of the kitchen. "Get out! And don't come back until after lunch!"

Lorelai laughed at the scene as she sat at the table and slipped her jacket off and over the back of it. She surveyed the spread before her. Four mixed dishes of breakfast finger food, a jug of some fruit smoothie and a selection of dips and flavours that she had no doubt would enhance everything already on the table. With Jackson shooed out of the house, Sookie sat down next to her and grinned.

"So?"

"What?"

"Catch me up, what have I missed, I feel like we haven't had a chance to talk in ages!"

"Where did we leave off?"

"You gave me the cold shoulder after I came back to the Inn having failed to tell Luke how I feel."

"Oh yeah," Sookie cast her a sideways glance. "Information you are now sharing with him I'm sure!" Lorelai blushed and Sookie squealed.

They spent the rest of the morning talking and catching up. Lorelai dared to tell her all the details she could but kept some of the more intimate sessions to herself. No matter how much prodding Sookie tried. When the food was gone they moved into the living room and lounged on the comfy chairs.

"Its incredible Sookie, I mean…it's better than…anything…ever!"

"Oh! I'm so happy for you guys. I knew you would be perfect for each other."

"It's strange though, we've only been dating like… a week or so."

"We've already been over this Lorelai." Sookie admonished her when she thought she heard threads of dissent creeping into her friend's voice.

"That's what I mean, even though it's only officially been a short amount of time, I feel like we've been connected for a long time."

"That's because you have sweetie." Sookie rubbed her arm and smiled. "You and Luke share something that goes deeper than official dating timelines. Just sit back, enjoy it!"

"I am enjoying it." She sipped her juice and smiled. "Which segues me nicely into my next topic."

"Uh oh…" Sookie sat up.

"Luke asked me to go away for the weekend."

"This weekend? Today?" Sookie glanced at her watch.

"No, well yeah he asked me about this weekend but I said I needed more time to get cover at the inn, then he asked me about next weekend, but I have the movie festival and I need to be here for that."

"So when are you going?"

"I was hoping to go on Monday…and be back on Wednesday?"

"Oh!" Sookie clapped her hands and smiled. "Mid-week sneaky get away!"

"Yeah, I checked the roster at work and after the weekend we have a 43% capacity, Michele will be around to work the front desk but I needed to check with you as you'll be dealing with Michele and all deliveries."

"Of course! Go, it'll be fine."

"Thanks Sookie."

"Where is he taking you?"

"He won't tell me."

"Oh I love surprises like this."

"I know but I wish I knew what I should pack."

"Please, it obvious."

"What?"

"That red teddy, the blue panties, oh that red garter belt and thigh high pantyhose."

"Sookie, I'll need actual clothes."

"C'mon, if I know Luke like I think I know Luke, you won't need all that many clothes."

They both laughed and shared knowing glances. They finished their juices and talked amicably for the rest of the morning but by 2 o clock Jackson came back into the house sulking. Lorelai took her cue and left. She walked slowly over to Luke's. The skirt she was wearing came to her knees, light blue and pleated it moved like silk across her skin making her remember how his hands moved across the same skin. She also wore a rich green V-neck sweater and she knew he would appreciate how it hugged her curves. She couldn't wait to see him.

She checked the street and hurried across the road then up the steps into his diner and pushed the door open. She looked around and spotted Kirk reading a book an eating soup across the room and another couple sharing a bowl of fries by the door. She walked over to the counter and waited for Luke to emerge from the kitchen but instead it was Caesar who stepped out with a pad in his hand.

"Hey Caesar, is Luke around?"

"He's upstairs making calls. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'll just go up and see him." She winked at him and slipped off the stool then walked behind the curtain and hurried up the stairs. At his door she hesitated unsure if she should just walk in or knock. She lifted her hand and knocked lightly and after a few minutes he pulled the door open. He had a phone pressed between his shoulder and ear and a pad and pen in his hand. He frowned at her standing there as if her mere presence confused him but as her smile started to falter he reached out to her and ushered her in.

"Yeah I'm still here…yeah that's perfect, Monday afternoon." He walked away from her as he tried to keep the details of his call a secret but she followed him and tried to look at what he was writing. He tipped the notepad away from her prying eyes and turned away from her so she settled for a hug and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Yeah and that can all be delivered before our arrival?...great, thank you very much."

He cancelled the call, put the phone on the table and leaned a little further to slip the notepad into the drawer by the sink so she couldn't see anything he had written. Then he stood up and turned to face her.

"Hey," he said as he connected his hands at her lower back and held her loosely.

"Hey. Who were you talking to?"

"Someone."

"Who?"

"Someone secret."

"I take it you managed to convince Caesar to cover for you?"

"I would have closed the diner if he wasn't able." He said as he pressed a kiss into her forehead. "What about you and the inn?"

"All squared away?"

"And Rory?"

"I'm talking to her tonight. I wanted to make sure I could get away from work first."

"Do you think she will be ok with it?"

"She'll be totally ok with me leaving with you for a dirty weekend away," Lorelai chuckled and kissed the base of his throat.

"But?"

"She won't be happy about my asking her to go stay with my parents while I'm gone."

"I thought she got on with your parents."

"She does but three days at Casa Gilmore might be a bit much."

"Maybe we should only go for one night," he suggested.

"No way!" she tightened her grip on him and stepped up on her toes to kiss him on his lips. "I want my three day, two night, sex filled get away."

"Sex filled?"

"Yeah!" She said defiantly, as if waiting for him to correct her. "Rory will be fine, you may have to make her more than blueberry pancakes but she'll be fine."

"Speaking of which, she was in here earlier looking for an advance payment for my next night at the house."

"So you are in credit?"

"Yeah, she ate enough for two nights."

"Great, you wanna come over later?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." he kissed the tip of her nose. "I am going to abstain."

"What?" Lorelai craned her neck back to look at him and frowned.

"I'm going to abstain. From you. Until Monday."

Lorelai started to laugh. First her smile broadened, then she started to chuckle, which turned into a full out laugh. Luke released his loose grip on her and stepped back. Balanced his hands on his hips and watched her mirth escape from her freely and smiled.

"Oh Luke, that was a good one," she muttered and she rubbed her eyes free from tears. "You slayed me with that one."

"I'm not joking Lorelai."

"Sure," she stepped over to him but he stepped back. She stepped closer again but he grabbed her wrists and stopped her from touching him. "Luke!"

"I'm serious…"

"What, you think you're going to get sick of me before Monday?" she joked, only half afraid she was right.

"God no, never, not a chance."

"Then why?"

"Because…" he looked down at his feet, gripped her hands tighter then looked up at her face with a serious expression. "Because I'm afraid of what you do to me."

"Afraid?" she whispered the word back to him.

"All my resolve means nothing when you are around me. Everything I make a decision on is up for discussion again as soon as you weigh in and I let you, willingly because all I want to do is see you happy."

"Luke I-"

"I have no restraint, little control and certainly when it comes to sex I want to pour everything I have into it, everything. And I can't do that here," he gestured around the room, "Especially with the diner open and the paper thin walls. And now that Rory is home I can't do it at your place either."

"We don't have to-"

Luke laughed and cut off what she was saying. "Yeah you said that last time and look how that worked. It nearly killed me to work that slowly and that quietly."

She stepped closer to him and pressed her body against him and he sighed. "It was incredible though."

"I know it was." He held her hands and joined them behind her back. "And like I said…it nearly killed me."

"Okay, so Monday then is the end of your celibate streak?"

"Yeah."

"Can't we have one more quick spin before it starts?"

"No, it's already started."

"Since when?"

"Last night was your last chance."

"Luke!" she moaned. "That's not fair. You were asleep before I came back from Hartford! What about wanting to make me happy?" She reached up and kissed his jaw through his beard, dragged her tongue across his jawline to his ear lobe and suckled on it.

"I'll make you happy on Monday. Happier than you thought possible."

"They are big words you are dropping Danes." She kissed the soft spot below his ear and when she felt him moan she knew his resolve was melting already. "So what exactly does this abstinence entail?"

"Huh?" he was trying to listen to her words but her breasts were pressing into his chest and her ass was clenching beneath his hands.

"No sex right?"

"Yeah."

"What about…other stuff?" She slipped her hands from his and pushed him back a little so she could pull at his belt buckle. It opened easily. She popped the button on his jeans open and slid her hand in under his boxers to caress his penis which was just starting to realise what was happening.

"Lorelai…" he warned her but made no move to stop her.

"Shhh…" she guided him back to his single bed and pushed him down then yanked his jeans over his hips and pulled them below his knees. His head fell back over the far edge of the bed and his arms splayed out from the foot to the head.

She parted his legs and reached down to stroke his cock. It was only partially erect so she lifted it gently and dragged her tongue along the base of it in a soft slow motion then took him in her mouth completely and pulled her lips from the base to the tip. He moaned out loud and she hummed as his cock moved and pulsated inside her mouth as it became fully erect. His hands moved to her head and he buried his fingers in her hair and moved her head to the angle he need her to be. She used her lips, her tongue her hands and her voice to stroke and caress him. His hips started to move and he clenched his ass. She sat up a bit straighter and deepened the angle so she could take him more fully into her mouth and he tightened his grip on her head and urged her to speed up her movements. She followed his lead, tightened the seal around his cock and stroked faster, hummed on the upstroke and breathed on the down stroke until finally he urged her away when he knew he was about to come. She brushed his hands aside kept the connection and he was powerless to stop it at this stage to he lay back and held on for as long as he could which wasn't long. He came hard and let out a grunt diluted with her name and a gasp. She kept up the speedy motion until he was finished then slowed it down and released him in a soft slow stroke. She kissed the inside of his thigh, the top of his pelvis and his belly button then rested her chin on his stomach and looked up at him with a smug smile.

"Okay, so from now on…you can be celibate."

Luke chuckled. "See what I mean? As soon as you are here, I lose all my resolve."

"Is that why you let me finish this time?"

"Well after what you said last time, I was afraid I might not get another chance." He lifted his head and looked down his body at her. "C'mere…" he urged her to crawl up his body and she did. She straddled him and leaned down on his chest. The way that her skirt fanned out over his lap meant that her groin was pressed against his now flaccid penis but he could still feel through her panties she was wet, hot and ready for him. "Lorelai?" he twitched his cock against her and she let her eyes flutter closed with a smile.

"Mmmm."

"You should have said," he muttered against the top of her head.

"No, you said no sex."

"There are other ways."

"Yeah and we had fun with that… but from now on… you're celibate. Let's wait till Monday."

"Waiting till Monday is a stupid idea, I don't know what I was thinking." He tried to roll her over but she braced herself on the mattress and sat up. She pressed him into the bed with both hands on his chest, then with one grinding motion against his groin she watched his eyes roll over and before he could recover, she stepped away from him and brushed down the front of her skirt.

"No, it's not a stupid idea."

"It's not?" He sat up to look at her and arched an eyebrow.

"No, it's tantalizing." She straightened her sweater and walked over to the kitchen sink to get a drink of water. She heard him get up and fix himself then walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"You think?"

"We waited years before we got together Luke, I think we can hold out a couple of more days."

"Not sure about that." He nuzzled her neck and she felt him smile.

"Oh…I have something to tell you and it might make it easier to not want to jump me…unless you want to kill me."

His hands stilled, he pulled back from her and she turned in the circle of his arms to face him. "What?"

"I was talking with Rory this morning, she was telling me about this project she was working on."

"Oh the sustainable development project?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"She was telling me about it while we had breakfast."

"'We had breakfast', you sat down and had breakfast with her?"

"Yeah, she was on her own and she didn't seem to mind."

"You never sit down and have breakfast with me," she said with a little pout and he quickly bent down to kiss her protruding bottom lip.

"So tell me why am I going to kill you?"

"She was telling me about the project and I told her she should ask you about it." Luke stiffened. He knew what was coming next. "Then I accidently told her about you going to Uni and your architecture degree…"

"Lorelai!" he said in despair and dropped his arms from around her, stepped back and ran his hands over his head.

"I know! I'm sorry, it just slipped out, I didn't mean to!" She implored for his forgiveness.

"That's not part of my life I like to talk about."

"I know, I didn't mean to, it just slipped out. I'm not used to keeping something from Rory."

"Yeah, I get it…it's just…"

"I asked her not to talk to you about it and I wanted to tell you because I'm not going to keep anything from you either." She reached out and took one of his hands. "I'm truly sorry Luke."

"Forget it Lorelai, it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?"

"No, I don't mind Rory knowing. You know I love Rory and I don't want to be the source of any tension or secrets between you two. Besides, we can't fight about this or anything else until after Monday."

"Oh?" a smile of relief crept over her face as she realised where he was going with this train of thought.

"We can only have the make-up sex after Monday."

"Okay." She stepped closer and kissed him lightly. "Oh and I know we're supposed to be going out tonight but can we postpone?"

"Eh, sure. Any particular reason?" He asked trying not to sound too demanding.

"It's just to seeing as we're going away for. A few days I want to spent the next few nights hanging out with Rory."

"Ah of course. That makes sense."

"Great, thanks." She kiss him lightly again. "I better go, I have some shopping to do and I want to catch up with Rory and talk to her about this trip."

"I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, you better." She started to walk out of the room and turned at the door to face him with a crooked smile. "Say Luke," she called out to him. "Is phone sex on the celibacy list?"

Luke shook his head with a laugh as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay... lets do this. Prepare for an onslaught of chapters. I'm gonna put this story to bed today. 10 chapters incoming, all over varying levels of filth. Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

"The movie tonight needs to be light and fun." Rory said as she knelt in front of the shelf of DVDs and tried to pick one for them to watch. "After the last few nights I need to watch something without scares."

"Dirty Dancing?" Lorelai said as she came in from the kitchen carrying a large bowl of popcorn.

"No the jump scene!" Rory cast her mother a glare. "I'm always afraid she won't make it, or Johnny will drop her!"

"Summer Vacation?"

"No!" Lorelai said too quickly making Rory turn to face her. "I watched it the other night with Luke, on our date." Lorelai looked away and tried to push the memories of that date aside to save herself from blushing.

"Okay fine, how about batteries not included?"

"Perfect!" She put the movie in and pressed play then came over to the couch and lounged back then rested her legs on the outside where they rested against her mother who had her legs across the couch on the inside.

"Hang on, pause the movie for a sec." Lorelai sat up and crossed her legs in front of her.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh…" Rory paused the movie then sat up too and mirrored her mother's pose.

"Luke asked me to go away with him for a few days."

"Oh!" Rory clapped her hands together. "That's great! When are you going?"

"It's not definite yet."

"Why don't you want to go?"

"I do of course I do, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Why? I told you already mom, I'm really happy for your guys, just do what you want to do!"

"If we leave on Monday, we won't be back till Wednesday, maybe Thursday."

"Oh I see, and you don't think I can stay here on my own for that long?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"No I'm pretty sure you are more than capable of staying here on your own for a few nights."

"You do?"

"I think you are capable. But I'm not letting you stay here on your own that long."

"Where were you thinking of shipping me off to?"

"Hartford?" Lorelai said tentatively.

"Oh mom!" Rory fell back into the arm of the couch. "For three days?"

"You'll be in school for most of the time."

"Can't I stay with Lane?"

"Three says is a long time for a sleep over with non-family, sweetie."

"What if I stay with grandma on Monday, but Lane on Tuesday night?"

Lorelai looked at Rory who was watching her back. When Lorelai sighed and nodded her head Rory squealed with delight and leaned forward and hugged her mother.

"Look, I'll call Mrs Kim in the morning and if she green lights it then its fine with me."

"Thank you."

They resumed their movie watching position and Rory pressed play. "Where are you going?" she asked as she reached for the popcorn and balanced the bowl on her stomach.

"I don't know."

"Oh a secret trip?"

"I just hope it's not in a tent."

Rory laughed. "I think Luke knows you better than to bring you some place you won't have a feather soft mattress, hot running water and various sources of food to eat."

"I hope so."

They settled into an easy silence when the credits ended and the movie began but it was shattered by the shrill ring of the phone. Lorelai moaned and reached her hand over to the coffee table which was about four feet away.

"I can't reach." She stated.

"Get up and answer it, you know its Luke," Rory said.

"But my legs are on the inside, you should get up and get it."

"It's not for me!"

Rory lifted her legs and kicked her mother off the couch then lightly kicked her in the ass to propel her towards the phone. Lorelai fell onto the floor with a squeal then crawled away from the reach of Rorys foot before scurrying over to the table to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai, it's me, Luke," he said into the phone and she smiled.

"Hey Luke," she stuck her tongue out at Rory and carried the phone up to her room to talk with him privately. "You know I recognise your voice, you don't need to tell me your name when you call."

"Yeah I know I guess I'm just making sure."

"In case I agree to go out on a date before I realise I'm talking to my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" he said and she could hear him smile.

"Yeah, um, boyfriend."

"I can hear you blushing."

"Shut up, no you can't."

"You're blushing Lorelai Gilmore. I wish I was there to see such a rare sight with my own eyes."

"I wish you were here too but for whole other reasons."

"Monday." He reminded her pointedly.

"Oh I spoke to Rory. All systems go."

"Great! Oh and I was thinking, if she wants to swing by tomorrow evening and talk about her project, I really don't mind."

"Really?"

"Of course not, it's Rory, I don't want to have secrets from her either."

"She'll really appreciate that." She fell onto her bed and lay back on her pillow. "So tell me about your day."

"It was so-so."

"Oh?" she heard him chuckle.

"I had a visitor after lunch who ravaged me in my apartment that was a highlight. Other than that it was usual diner stuff. Kirk driving me mad, Taylor doing his best to make me kill him, Miss Parry groping me and Babette grilling me for answers about you."

"Grilling you? What did she want to know?"

"Everything."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing." He laughed again. "What about you, how was your day?"

"I spent the morning with Sookie, catching up and hanging out. Then I went to the diner and molested the owner. That was fun."

"And after?"

"I went shopping. I needed some stuff for my trip."

"Oh? What kind of stuff?"

"You'll see." Then after a beat he added, "I miss you."

"Me too." They were both silent for a moment. Content to listen to each other's breathing. "Tomorrow is going to be tough." She admitted.

"No it won't, I'm going to be out of town for most of the day."

"Where are you going?" she asked and immediately regretted it. She wasn't sure if they were at a place where they could demand to know each other's whereabouts.

"Seeing as I'm going to be away from the diner for a few days I need to tie up some stuff with my deliveries, I want to go see my solicitor and I have some other stuff I need to take care of too."

"Sorry Luke, I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."

"It is your business." He said his voice steady and strong. "You're my girlfriend. I'm your business. Stuff I do is your business. Especially if it keeps me away from you and if I didn't think it was your business, I'd let you know. Ok?"

Lorelai chuckled.

"So are you and Rory gonna watch another horror tonight?"

"No, not tonight. Tonight we're watching Batteries not included."

"Sounds dirty."

"Luke! It's a kid's movie!"

"Doesn't sound like it with that title."

"Well it is. Don't you dare ruin that movie for me!"

"Sorry," he was chuckling. "Look I'll let you go, watch your movie, hang out with Rory."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Lorelai."

"Goodnight."

Lorelai waited until she heard the dial tone of the disconnected call then jumped off the bed and hurried down the stairs. Rory was lying on the couch, the movie was paused and she was reading a school book.

"Hey!" Lorelai said and she jumped on the couch with gusto.

"Luke?"

"Yeah and guess what?"

"What?" she lowered her book and looked at her mother.

"Luke said that if you wanted to ask him about the project, ask him about his time in Uni he was totally fine about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said you should swing by the diner tomorrow evening and he'll be there."

"That's great!" She scurried off the couch and raced towards her room.

"Hey, where are you going?! What about the movie!"

"I can't watch the movie now! I have to prepare."

"To talk to Luke?!"

"Yeah, I don't want him to think I'm an idiot! I have to study green construction, I don't know anything about it."

"Isn't that why you would be talking to him?"

"Yeah, but I still need to study."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, reached for the popcorn and lay back down to press play on the movie as Rory closed her bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Luke was up and driving out of town before she even stirred. He didn't have all that much work to do for his diner but was more interested in getting their trip set up. He had arranged everything to arrive by lunch time and sped along the highway to get there and set it all up.<p>

Lorelai surfaced before noon and came downstairs in her PJs only to find Rory still studying, but this time on the couch.

"Still with the books? Oi!"

"I just want him to think I'm smart."

"Honey," Lorelai sat on the arm of the couch. "He already thinks you're smart! If I know Luke he's terrified of you asking him something he won't know!"

"Just a little bit more, then I'll stop."

"You been up long?" Lorelai said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Long enough to make coffee."

"That's my girl."

"Grab some poptarts while you are in there!"

"Way ahead of you!"

When Lorelai returned with a plate full of poptarts and fresh coffees they lounged on the couch, chatting idly and eating brunch. When all the tarts were gone and the coffee was gone cold she sat up and brushed the crumbs off her.

"Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Yeah I'm going up now to pack and get ready."

"Get ready?"

"Bathe up, lather myself in creams and shave all the parts that haven't seen the light of day in years."

"Eww Mom!"

"Grooming is a very essential part of the seduction."

"Mom please, I can't hear this, Go call Sookie with those details."

Lorelai ruffled her daughter's hair and raced upstairs laughing. She grabbed a small case out of the bottom of the wardrobe and opened it on her bed. She grabbed all the lingerie she purchased the day before and carefully folded it in. She didn't think she would have enough time to wear it all but that wasn't what was important. She went to another press and grabbed her two piece royal blue swim suit and tossed it into the case along with enough underwear to last. She went over to her wardrobe and opened the doors and stared at the mounds of clothes folded into shelves and hung up on the racks. Her first battle was to find what she would wear when he picked her up. Her hands ran across the materials and colours but nothing jumped out at her.

She went over to her bedside table and grabbed the phone. "Sookie!" she cried into the phone as soon as she picked up. "I need your help."

"What's wrong honey? What's happening?"

"Come round to mine. Help me pack!"

"Huh?!"

"C'mon, I need you to help me pick out clothes to seduce Luke on our trip!"

"I think the less clothes you have the better for this task!"

"Please!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be right over."

Lorelai jumped into the shower and washed her hair. By the time she dried off and pulled on a terrycloth robe she heard Sookie climbing the stairs singing a song about afternoon delight.

"What have you got so far?" Sookie said as she came into the room and peeked into the case and saw the contents. "Hmm, definitely going to need more than that."

"He didn't tell me where we're going…should I bring a dress for going out?"

"No, definitely not. This is Luke, if I know Luke I'm thinking it's going to be a cabin in a remote location."

"A cabin?" Lorelai looked at her sceptically.

"What are you going to wear for the trip?"

"I don't know."

"How about your red summer skirt? He loves you in that!"

"He does?"

"Yeah, definitely. With your flats and a navy halter top."

"Oh me likes!"

"Now for the rest of the time…"

"How can he expect me to pick a functional wardrobe for three days when he won't tell me the destination?"

"Maybe he thinks you won't be needing any clothing."

"Sookie, help me out here."

"Okay, okay I'm being serious though. I really think you need to pack light."

"Sookie, you're not helping…"

"There are three things you need to bring aside from the garments already in your case."

"What, what do I need?"

"Your black dress. The one that ties at the side and crosses your chest."

"Oh I like that dress."

"Also bring the black pumps with the leopard skin print on the inside."

"Yes!" Lorelai dove into her wardrobe to get the dress and shoes then laid them out on the bed. "What else?"

"Your black v neck long sleeve that will go great with your soft denim jeans, your butt looks great in those."

"Great," Lorelai said as she fished it out of her wardrobe and lay it out over her dress on her bed. "And the third thing?"

"That red top with the spaghetti straps and the black chiffon shawl to go with it."

"Got it." Lorelai placed that out on the bed too then started to fold everything into the case. "Wow…" she said when she had them all in. "I don't think I've ever packed as light as this."

"Don't forget boots, grab your boots too, in case it's a little more rustic than you expect."

Lorelai made a face but grabbed her boots and put them in too.

Sookie laughed. "I bet you don't even use half of this stuff."

"Hopefully not."

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day hanging out at the house. Watching movies, chatting and sipping fruit cocktails Sookie somehow managed to pull together from the meagre contents of their fridge. When Rory came into the living room with her school bag on her back Lorelai called out to her to ask where she was going.<p>

"Luke's to talk about my project. He said he would be back by now and I should call in to chat."

"Ok, have a good time. Tell him I said hi!"

Rory left them talking and walked to the diner. She spotted him sitting at the counter as she crossed the street but when she got to the door she found it locked. She knocked lightly and smiled when he turned to see who it was. As soon as he spotted her he jumped up and hurried over to open the door.

"Hey Luke, are you closed? Am I too late?"

"No, come in, sit down. I closed the diner but it's always open for you." He ushered her in and closed and locked the door behind them. "Are you hungry? Want me to fix you anything?"

"No, I don't want to put you out. I can grab something on my way home."

"Please, let me cook you something," he said as he went behind the counter. "I was about to make something for myself anyway."

"Okay, sure. What are you making?"

He looked at her and wondered what he could make for her that wasn't a basket of chilli fries or something deep fried. "How about a turkey sandwich cream cheese and smoky bacon?"

"Sounds great."

"Coming right up." He went into the kitchen and she started to pull her books out. When he came back out with two sandwiches and sat on the high stool next to her she was ready to go but pushed her books aside to await his invitation. He placed one plate in front of her and looked over at the books she had piled on her other side. "So, you have a project?"

"Yeah," she said as she lifted up one half of her sandwich and bit into it.

"And Lorelai said I might be able to help?"

"Yeah, she mentioned about your college um,…your time in Boston."

"Want me to tell you about it?" he put his sandwich back on his plate and rubbed his lips with a napkin.

Rory nodded. "But only if you want to."

"I went to BAC for a couple of terms short of 4 years."

"Wow…"

"I studied architecture and green energy design."

"Wow that's amazing."

"But I didn't graduate." He said and he ducked his head and looked away.

"Mom mentioned it was to do with your dad getting ill."

"I just did what anyone else would do." He spoke with a shrug.

"I dunno about that Luke, you're a pretty special guy." She awkwardly lifted a hand and punched him in the shoulder and he looked over at her and smiled.

"Anyway, its been a few years since I worked on anything, but I tried to keep up with any green developments, so tell me about your project and I'll see if I can be of any use to you."

Rory took the invite and started to tell him about her project.

* * *

><p>By the time Rory came home, Lorelai was alone on the couch, curled up and reading by the light of the lamp by the coffee table. Rory dropped her book bag by the door then walked over to the couch and slumped into the soft cushions.<p>

"How did it go?"

"Amazing!" Rory rolled her head over to face her mother who had an undefinable look of pride on her face. "He knew everything about green energy in construction and he was so passionate about it too. I mean I know grumpy Luke and his monosyllabic responses, ranting Luke and his never ending tirades and smiling Luke and his still monosyllabic responses… but this was different. This was passionate Luke, I've never seen him like this before."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She smiled and listened as Rory kept telling her about it loving that her daughter and her boyfriend were connecting so well. She had never really let Rory meet her other boyfriends, afraid to let them get close to her in case she became attached, and with her track record with men she didn't trust that it would all work out. But it was different with Luke. This time they already knew each other quite well. They already cared about each other and she could safely say that her time with Luke, how he made her feel was unlike any other man she had ever been with. This felt stronger, she couldn't put her finger on why but she had an idea that maybe the years of friendship had rooted a connection between them that wouldn't be so easily broken.

"So, I'm going to go to bed." Rory said around a yawn.

"You'll stay in hartford tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. Grandma wants to take me to some function after school." She said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry honey," Lorelai leaned forward and stroked her daughters arm. "I cleared it with Mrs Kim and she said you could stay there on Tuesday night and maybe even Wednesday if I'm not back."

"Okay mom. What time is Luke picking you up tomorrow?"

"I don't know actually, I'm going to go call him now."

"Okay, well I'll see you for breakfast."

"Goodnight love."

"Night." Rory stood and kissed her mother as she walked past then went into her room. Lorelai switched off the lamp light and went up to her room. She undressed and washed up for bed then climbed into the cool sheets and grabbed the phone off the nightstand.

He picked it up on the first ring.

"Lorelai."

"You knew it was me again," she said with a chuckle.

"Of course."

"So I hear your study session with Rory went well."

"Did it?" she could picture him standing in his living area scratching the back of his neck as he frowned and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, she was raving about you when she came home."

"I'm glad I could be of some help."

"Gold star sir. So tell me about your day?"

"I was out all day, got home only a few minutes before Rory came over. Now I'm packing then I'm going to collapse in bed and try to conserve my energy for tomorrow."

"Any hints on where you are taking me?"

"No. Not a single one."

"C'mon Luke, I had awful trouble packing! I know I'll have forgotten something."

"Trust me, you will be fine. You will look amazing, you always do, and if you do find that you need something you haven't packed I'll buy you a new one."

"So we'll be going somewhere where there are shops?"

"I'm not telling." He insisted. "How about you tell me about your day?"

"My day was far less productive than yours. I lounged around the house with Sookie. She helped me pack actually. Then we watched movies, ate junk food, talked incessantly about you then when Rory came home she talked incessantly about you too and then I came to bed."

"You're in bed huh?"

"Yeah," she felt a smile creeping across her lips. "I'm wearing-"

"No! Stop right there Gilmore!" he spoke loud and sharply to cut her off. "One more line and I'll be in my truck and out the door faster than you can handle."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and then I'll be too tired to do anything tomorrow."

"Geez, I know I'm good but I won't wipe you out for two days!"

"I've been thinking about you all day." His voice was low and he was clearly straining to keep control of his voice and his words.

"Oh yeah? How?"

There was a long pause on the phone as if how was debating with himself whether to continue. Then she heard him take a deep shaky breath. "I've been thinking about how exactly I will fuck you when I get you to…our destination."

His words were wrapped around a smile and they came through the phone line and covered her like a silk sheet. "And what did you decide?"

"You'll see," he responded with a chuckle.

"Luke!"

"How about this, before I get myself into trouble we say goodnight and I'll pick you up tomorrow at about 11."

"I've got a better idea. How about myself and Rory come in for breakfast tomorrow, then we can leave from yours afterwards."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Goodnight Lorelai."

"Night."


	15. Chapter 15

With the sound of the door bells announcing their arrival Luke glanced up from where he was standing behind the till and smiled.

"Sit anywhere," he called out then added "anywhere that's already free," when he spotted her walking towards an occupied table.

She winked at him and they both walked over to the table by the window behind the door. They slid out of their jackets and he looked over her appreciatively. The navy halter top was fastened at the back of her neck and curved around her breasts to hang loose around her torso, giving him a glimpse of her creamy skin every time she moved. And that skirt. Did she know it drove him crazy? The way the material hugged her legs when she sat down, and he wanted nothing more than to see it bunched up around her waist. He gave them a moment to settle in before walking over and pulling the order pad out of the front of his jeans.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"French toast for me, with bacon of course," Rory said with a smile.

"Of course. And you, what do you want?" She looked up at him pointedly and he noticed the way her eyes darkened, her pupils widened and the smile on her lips seemed to take on a wicked curve as she dipped her head and looked at him through her lashes. He glared back, tried to keep his expression neutral and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "If you don't order anything I'll get you a bowl of oatmeal."

She crinkled her nose at the thought of eating oatmeal and asked for a jack omelette with sausages. He wrote it down and went back to the safety of the counter where he could watch her from afar. They chatted idly but with an air of excitement and he couldn't help but feel a wave of pride to think that she had chosen him. She was spending her free time with him. Sleeping with him, letting him do all the things he had been dreaming about to her and better yet, reciprocating with some surprises of her own. Luke shook his head and tried to concentrate on his work. As the diner filled up with customers he flitted around the room taking orders, delivering orders and refilling coffee cups. He hadn't realised how much time had passed until he spotted Rory standing at the table and slipping her jacket on. She lifted her book bag onto the chair she had just vacated then looked around the room for him. She started to lift her bag onto her back and waved and he did the same then after only the slightest hesitation she dropped the bag back onto the chair and came over to him.

Lorelai watched as she leaned on the edge of the counter and gestured her finger for him to bend down to her level. When he did, with an arched eyebrow she said something to him with a smile then hugged him quickly and walked away.

"What was all that about?"

"Just telling him to have a great time."

Lorelai stood up and walked with her daughter over to the bus stop, their arms linked and their heads bent in whispers. When the bus pulled up they hugged tightly and Lorelai watched as her daughter climbed in then waited until the bus was out of sight before coming back to the diner. Luke had cleared their plates, and left a fresh cup of coffee on the table for her and was carrying out a small slice of peach tart, topped with a sweet cream. He left it in front of her wordlessly then went back to tending to the rest of his customers.

By the time the morning rush was over Luke was twitching with the need to get on the road. But he looked down at his food splattered clothing and knew he had to go change. He went over to her table and leaned down with both hands resting flat on the formica surface.

"You ready to go?" she asked in purposefully sultry tones.

"I need to go shower and change. Can you wait here for ten minutes?

"You don't want me to wait upstairs?"

"No." he chuckled and lowered his head for a minute. "If you wait upstairs it will be way longer than ten minutes."

She smiled, lifted a hand up to stroke his cheek and nodded. "Go. I'll wait."

"I'll be as quick as I can." He kissed her cheek then straightened and dashed up to his place where he showered with lightning speed and was drying himself off as he walked back to his apartment to change. He pulled on some boxers, a clean pair of jeans and rifled through his shirts to find the one he knew she liked. The blue and white flannel. He thought about pulling on an undershirt but the weather was warm enough to go without and he wanted to have as few layers between his skin and hers as was decently possible.

He completed his morning routine by brushing his teeth adding cream to his face and beard and splashed on the smallest amount of cologne he could. Then he grabbed his jacket and keys and hurried down to the diner. When she heard him descending the stairs she got into the position on her chair with her elbow on the table and her hands poised around a watch she wasn't wearing. He smiled at her as he walked behind the counter to the kitchen to talk to Caesar then came over to her table and held his hand out to her.

"Ready?"

"So ready." She stood up and grabbed her jacket then reached for her bag in the corner. He brushed her hands aside and lifted her bag.

"This is it?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she said and slapped his shoulder.

"No," he protested as he held the door open for her and led her out to the truck that was parked around the corner. "I mean I thought you'd be one of those two case packers."

"I usually am." She wrapped both of her arms around one of his and held him close.

"But not now?" He tossed the bag into the back and secured it next to his own.

"I didn't think I'd need too much clothing," she said as he turned to face her and rested both of his hands on her hips.

"Well, you're right about that," he whispered and he pulled her close for a kiss that was meant to be light but a preview of what was to come, instead it turned into a heated needy kiss as she pushed him back against his truck and lapped her tongue into his mouth. He let it happen, needing this as much as she did but after a moment, when the need was increasing to levels he wasn't sure he could handle in such a public setting, he put both of his hands on her upper arms and pushed her away.

"Hold that thought," he whispered and he reached over to open the passenger door and guided her in. He took a moment at the back of his truck as he walked around to take a deep breath and get a better hold on his urges. It was a three hour drive to their destination but he would try to get them there as fast as he could. They drove out of town and onto the highway in silence then her questions began.

She asked him about every possible scenario and even came pretty close a few times but he didn't acquiesce to any of her demands to know. When he turned off the highway and the road became more rural her ideas became more fantastical and less based in reality. He laughed and smiled at her need to know, loved the teasing and thought of it all as part of the build-up. He was worried about what she would think of the place when she got there but after spending most of the day yesterday setting it up he was sure she wouldn't be disappointed.

He reached over and rested his hand on her leg, just where her skirt hem was so he would also be able to touch her skin. She scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder then took in a deep breath and released it with a contented sigh. He squeezed her leg and kissed the top of her head, all the time keeping his eyes on the road.

"I love this," she murmured.

"Me too."

His fingers moved idly against her leg and she uncrossed her leg and stretched out over the rest of the seat. He glanced down at her and noticed how her skirt had ridden up to her mid-thigh and it drove him wild. He wanted to run his hand up her leg as far as she would let him. Then with a pleasant shock he realised she would let him go as far up her leg as he wanted. He checked the mirrors and spotted no other cars behind or in front of him then he slowly started to move his hand. His thumb drew soft circles into her skin and his fingers followed suit. Her skirt was no barrier to his progression and when she moved her hips and moaned in his ear he was only encouraged to go further.

Inches away from the apex of her legs he could feel her heat and it was making him wish they were there already. He looked at the road to get his bearings and knew they still had an hour's drive ahead of them. He gritted his teeth, battled with his will power to draw his hand away but when she whimpered at his hand moving in the wrong direction he changed his mind and moved it back into place. She sighed with satisfaction against his neck as his fingers started to move again and she moved her legs so one was curled beneath her and the other was stretched out along the seat in his truck. She lifted his arm and shifted her body so her back was pressed to his chest then brought his arm back over her front where he could still reach exactly what he was supposed to reach. He kissed the top of her head and continued his ministrations along the top of her thigh, under her skirt. When he got to the desired location he gasped at the realisation that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Laundry day?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Oh no, maybe I forgot to pack any!" she responded and he laughed, his chest shook which reverberated around her whole body and jiggled her against his hand.

His fingers teased through the soft curls then stroked and played with the rest of her. She squirmed and writhed against him, needing him to deepen his excursions but loving the teasing as well. Then when she thought she couldn't take it anymore he pushed his fingers past her folds and moaned at how wet she was.

"Oh man," he said, unable to contain it. She tipped her head back and smiled wickedly then kissed the underside of his chin. His fingers stroked her while his thumb found her sweet spot. From this angle he wasn't going to be able to get the depth he really wanted but he wasn't about to stop now. His other hand gripped the steering wheel tighter and he focused on the road, casting another glance around him to ensure there was no imminent danger. He was just able to reach her entrance and slip the tips of both fingers in. She waited for him to sink deeper and when he didn't she realised why with a needy whimper.

"Sorry…" he offered an apology with this thumb as it flicked across her clit and made her hips jerk.

"You can make it up to me later!" she said with a heavy voice and continued to move her hips against his hand. She pushed back against him and circled her hips so his fingers could go deeper. His thumb was moving faster now and he tilted his head to rest against the top of hers so he could feel all of her movements. Her breath was quickening and he felt her trembling from the inside knowing she was close. "Luke…" she moaned his name as he carried her over the precipice. And though his thumb stilled his fingers moved against her in time with her quivering muscles until her body sagged against him. He extracted his hand and she whimpered at the loss then he brushed his fingers through her curls and rested it on her thigh. He kissed the top of her head and focused back on the road.

"Good?" he asked after a moment when she still hadn't stirred.

"Not bad." She titled her head and kissed his chin again.

"Not bad?"

"You were a little distracted."

"I was driving. I thought considering the circumstances I did pretty well."

Lorelai moved away from him and kneeled on the seat facing him.

"Yeah you did," she kissed his cheek. Then she settled back on the other side of the truck, her head against the window, kicked her shoes off and lifted her feet to rest against his leg. He reached down and wrapped one hand around her ankle, unwilling to go any amount of time without touching her. "Are we nearly there?"

"Just under an hour."

"Why would you pick a place so far away when there are loads of perfectly good hotels in a twenty mile radius?" she curled her toes against his leg and he lifted one of her feet up to rest on his lap.

"You'll see." He squeezed her leg and glanced over at her with a wink.

* * *

><p>He took a few more turns off the road they were on and each turn downgraded the road another level. Soon they were driving on a rocky surface road with grass growing in the middle strip. They bounced and moved around the truck as they travelled and Lorelai looked around with a slight frown.<p>

"Where are you taking me?"

"Almost there."

"This road would have been great for earlier," she said and nudged him with her elbow. Luke smiled over at her but kept his attention on the road not wanting to crash. Finally it smoothened out and they rattled over a cow trap into a wide driveway. Loose stones popped and cracked as they drove up to a large cabin. Lorelai gasped at the sight of it and her jaw slackened.

"Oh my god! Is that… is that where we're staying?"

Luke nodded and waited for her true reaction when they got out. He parked at the side of the cabin and killed the engine. "C'mon, I'll show you around."

He jumped out of the truck and she couldn't wait for him to open her door so she jumped out too, excited to see it all. They met at the front of the truck and he took her hand. He led her up onto a wrap-around porch and pushed the door open.

"It's not locked?"

"Locked? There isn't another person around here for twenty miles."

"Good point."

The door opened into an open plan living room kitchen and dining area. There was a wide stone berth fireplace with chopped logs already placed next to it. A large four seater couch with a thick blanket over the back of it and cushions to match. The dining table looked like it had been hand carved from driftwood and the chairs had the same handmade rustic style. The kitchen was well equipped with modern equipment and gadgets with an island in the centre.

"This place is magnificent."

Luke nodded and squeezed her hand, delighted at her reaction. "C'mon, I'll show you the rest." He led her upstairs to the master bedroom with en suite bathroom that housed a walk in shower and the largest tub she had ever seen.

"We're going to sleep here?" her mouth was agape as she looked around at the king sized bed then wandered over to a pair of French doors that opened out to a balcony that had a cushioned swing chair, and a small coffee table with two chairs. "Oh my god there's a lake!" He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close then kissed her temple. "This is amazing Luke, how did you pull this off?"

"I know a guy who knows a guy."

"Seriously, did you rob a bank for this place?"

"Don't worry about it Lorelai, just relax." He turned her in the circle of his arms and kissed her.

This time with no public on lookers, no worries about who else might hear them or see them he kissed her with abandon. His tongue moved into her mouth, caressed the heat he found there and his arms circled her to make sure she stayed as close as she could. Her hands moved up his back, under his shirt and stroked his warm skin. His matched her movements but it wasn't enough. He broke the kiss and looked down at her for a moment.

"So you decided?" she said with a smirk then added when he frowned. "How exactly you want to fuck me now that you have me here."

Luke chuckled and shook his head. "It doesn't matter what I decide," he said. "I told you, as soon as you are around me, I lose all control and none of my decisions matter anymore. So I'm just going to go with it, and see what happens." His hands reached up behind her back and unfastened her top. He dragged the silky material up over her head and watched as it traced over her breasts and exposed them for him. Then he rested his hands on her shoulders where he squeezed them before letting them run down her chest, over her stomach to rest on her hips. His fingers circled the hem of her skirt then found the zipper and slowly lowered it down so the skirt would drop to her feet. She stepped out of it as she toed off her shoes and he took a step back to give her more room. She wanted to press her body to his but he held her at arm's length for a moment longer, drinking her in with his eyes.

"Just so you know, when this starts, it's not going to be my finest hour."

"What?"

"I want you Lorelai."

"You have me." She started to unbutton his shirt slowly and when it was open she brushed it off his shoulders and let it fall behind him.

"Yeah well I want you now and I'm not going to go slow once this starts." She tugged on his belt to open it, and popped his button fly open with ease. "Just keep that in mind, this isn't going to be a true reflection of what I'm capable of."

"Well Luke," she said and she shoved his jeans lower then stepped closer, lifted her foot to take them the rest of the way. "You have a few days to really show me what you are capable of."

"And I will." He kicked off his shoes and tossed his jeans aside.

"Promise?" she hooked her thumbs into his boxers and lowered them without looking down then when he tossed them aside and they stood next to each other completely naked she let her eyes roam all over his body.

"I give you my word…" he connected their hands, lifted her fingers up to his lips and kissed her lightly then with soft sigh she stepped closer and pressed their bodies together.

The hair on his chest scratched her breasts and teased her nipples to taut peaks that he could feel rising against him. His erection pressed into her belly and she squirmed against him. He kissed the top of her head then cupped her face with his hands and tilted her to make her look at him.

"I love you Lorelai."

She smiled and leaned into his palm. "I love you too."

And with that he leaned down to kiss her. This time there was no pretence. No soft kiss that got out of control. This one was out of control before their lips even touched. Their tongues clashed and bodies hummed. He released his grip on her head and let his hands roam all over her. Cupped her breasts, her ass, stroked her mound and squeezed her hips. Her hands did the same but when she brushed her fingers along his cock he jerked away and gasped a deep breath in through gritted teeth.

"Jesus, wait, I want to be deep, deep inside you before that hair trigger is pulled." He said with a soft laugh then took her hands and brought her over to the bed. She lay down and loved how her hair fanned out on the duvet behind her. Her hands reached out to him but he took them in his, interlocked their fingers and instead went right for the prize. He dragged his tongue, flat and hot across her core and she cried out at the sudden sensation. He lapped her a few more times then pointed his tongue and slipped it past her folds to her entrance to tease her some more. She moaned and writhed beneath his touch then tugged on his hands to make him come up to her. He kissed her stomach as she pressed his hands to her breasts where he could feel her already taut nipples pressed to his palms. He swapped one of his hands for his mouth then the other. Then leaning over her, he held her hands over her head and looked down at her face. Her eyes were dark, her lips parted as she breathed in short sharp pants waiting for him to fill her.

"Ready?" he asked and the only response she could manage was to nod her head quickly.

He held both of her hands with one of his, ran his other hand down her body, over her breasts, through her curls and stroked her entrance then grabbed his straining cock and guided himself to her. She bucked her hips against him as he slowly pressed it to her then he entered her with one hard stroke. He grunted at the sensation and she moaned. She tried to clamp him in place but he was already out. He had pulled out and shoved back in as he lowered his head to bury it between her neck and shoulder. His hot breath against her ear and his moaning voice tickled her senses as much as his hairy chest against her sensitive nipples. He pushed into her hard and fast, his hips slapping against her mixed only with the sound of their moaning, hers higher pitched and vocal, his more guttural and desperate as he tried to hold onto any semblance of control.

His free hand had hold of the sheets beneath them but he wanted to hold her, touch every part of her. He dragged it down her sides to her ass, cupped her ass and pressed her into him, then trailed it down her leg to her knee. He moved up off her, all the while keeping the frantic rhythm up, he straightened off her and stood by the side of the bed, hitched her hips to better be able to enter her. He lifted one of her legs up his body, her ankle on his shoulder and reached down to lift her ass so most of her weigh wasn't on her shoulders when he pressed into her. With the new angle and his better grip on her shoulders he was able to enter her right to the base of his cock and it made all these new sensations set of buzzing nerves all over his body.

Her arms were flung over her head, her breasts moved wildly with his reckless pace and he feasted his eyes on her face that showed everything she was feeling without any inhibition. He looked down their bodies to where they were connected and watched as his cock slid in and out of her. He moved his hands to press on her torso, lowered it to bury in her curls then rubbed his fingers around her clit.

"Lorelai…" he warned her, his voice barely above a whisper. "I can't…"

"Luke!" her breath hitched in her throat when she came. Her hips melted and she let him carry her rhythm as he pushed into her trembling muscles to feed his own orgasm. He came hard and felt no restraint when he moaned loudly into the room and fell over her. She welcomed his weight and they both lay still and quiet as they gathered their breath.

After a moment he rolled over onto his back and took her with him to let her lie on his chest as he stroked her back. She kissed his neck and lay against his body like a puddle.

"So that wasn't your best performance?" she said with a smile.

"I can do better."

"Now?"

"God no."

They both chuckled and she sat up on his chest to look down at him.

"We didn't bring the bags in."

"Is ok, you don't need any more clothes."

"Sookie said something like that."

"Is that why you packed light?"

"Oh you'll see what I packed later." He waggled his eyebrows at her and squeezed her ass. "So what now?"

"How about a swim?" She nodded. He sat up and hugged her to him then kissed her neck and hefted her off his lap and grabbed his jeans. "I'll go grab our bags."

He pulled on his jeans and did up a few of the buttons then went down to the truck to grab their things. When he came back she had picked up their tossed clothing and had draped it over the chair by the window and was sitting on the soft lounger, completely naked. He came out to her and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Seems silly to put on suits," she said as she held her hand out to him to help her up.

"I don't know about you but I don't fancy any lake monsters grabbing my Johnson."

"Johnson?"

Luke ignored her comment as he dug into his bag and pulled out a pair of dark red swim trunks then dropped his jeans and pulled them on. He slipped his feet into a pair of sneakers then went into the bathroom press and grabbed a couple of heavy beach towels.

"I'll be down stairs when you are ready."

He walked by her, planted a kiss on her temple then went down to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and smiled at the fully stocked shelves he had arranged yesterday. He grabbed a couple of bottles of water, some berries and an orange then with a sigh, reached into the press and took out a pack of mallow bars. He put it all into a plastic bag and was sitting on the porch when she appeared. She was wearing a royal blue two piece with a black chiffon wrap around her waist. She carried a book and had a pair of sunglasses resting on the top of her head, her hair hanging down in wild tangles to her shoulders.

"Wow…" he said as he stood up and took her hands. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

"Not yet," she smiled and kissed him.

"You are beautiful." He muttered against her lips then wrapped his arm over her shoulder and walked with her to the lake. She ambled down to the water as he lay out their towels then he followed her to the water.

"This place is amazing Luke, seriously, tell me how you got it?"

"It belongs to a friend of my dads." He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "He lives out in Nebraska and comes to the cabin a couple of times a year."

"How did your dad meet this guy?"

"He made the furniture."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah he made the table and chairs, the couch, most of the wooden pieces in the bedroom too."

"Wow that's amazing."

"They became friends and he let my dad and the rest of us stay here sometimes on vacation."

"So you called in a few favours?"

"I made a call."

"I'm glad you did." She hugged him tightly.

"Me too."

They kissed gently and walked hand in hand back to the towels he had laid out. She dropped her book and unwrapped the chiffon from around her waist then kicked off her sandals and turned back to the water.

"You reckon it's cold?"

"I'm betting it's pretty cold."

"You coming?"

"Try and stop me." He kicked off his sneakers and they walked down over the soft sand to the water where it was lapping the shore. She stepped in and retreated quickly when she felt how cold it was. "C'mon, don't be a chicken!"

"Luke its Baltic!"

"C'mon!" he reached over to her and pulled her to him then bent down and lifted her into his arms.

"Don't you dare throw me in Danes!" she warned him and she thumped his chest in an effort to make him drop her.

"Sometimes, Lorelai Gilmore," he spoke softly as he walked deeper into the water, holding her against him, one arm around her back, the other under her knees. "You have to just jump in. No matter how much it scares you, or how much of a mess you think you might make of it, there is no other solution to the ache you are feeling other than to just…dive in."

He was standing now waist deep in the cold water and he looked down at her face. She was watching him with a crooked smile, her arms wound tightly around his neck in an effort to stop him from dropping her but she was powerless against his lips when he leaned down and kissed her. But then without warning he broke the kiss and dropped her into the water. She screamed as she fell and grabbed for him but he dove with her. They both floundered under the water, while she got her bearings and when she emerged to the surface she was screaming from the cold.

"Jesus!" He was laughing and splashed her with more water. She slapped the water toward him but he didn't seem to mind the cold at all. They played around in the water for a while, swimming, jostling, and messing around until they were both tired. She swam over to him and hopped onto his back and he carried her out of the lake, across the beach and over to their towels. He sat down and leaned back for her to lie on the towel then sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked out at the water and listened to the pure stillness around them and felt a calmness wash over him. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest then rested her head on the top of his shoulders. She kissed him and he covered her hands with his own. When he felt her shiver he turned a little to face her.

"Cold?"

"A little."

"Wanna go back inside?"

"No, I love it here."

"Let me go in and get you something warmer though." He stood up and slipped on his sneakers then half jogged back to the cabin. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and a couple of cushions then hurried back out to her. She was still huddled up watching the water, her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. He kneeled down behind her and draped the blanket over her shoulder's then sat down and stretched his legs out either side of her and pulled her back to rest against him.

"Better?"

"No…wait…" she pulled the blanket out from behind her and draped it over her front so when she leaned back against him she could feel his damp warm skin against her back. "Much better," she said as she snuggled into him. He kissed the side of her head then leaned over for the bag he had stored their snacks in. "What ya got there?"

"Some snacks."

"Wuu snacks?"

"Water…" he handed her a bottle of water. "Some fruit…" he took out the punnet of berries and the orange."

"Oh…healthy snacks."

"And some mallowmars." He pulled out the pack of her favourite treat and handed them to her. She gasped with delight and ripped the package open as he opened the fruit. They wiled the day away on the beach chatting. When she dried and warmed up enough she tossed the blanket aside and stretched out beside him. He passed her a cushion then interlocked his hands behind his own head.

"Is this how you imagined it?" she asked without looking at him.

"No, it's not even close..." He admitted and he rolled over onto his side, propped his head up on his hand and rested his other hand on her stomach. "I never thought it would be this good. I never let myself think it could be this good. I was too afraid. I'm still afraid."

"Still?" she rolled her head to look at him and frowned a little at his words.

"Terrified."

"Why?"

"I just…" he struggled to find the words to what he wanted to say. "The past few weeks…they have just been amazing. Everything about them. But it can't go on at this pace."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's been a whirlwind of kissing you and touching you and sex, oh my god the sex…And I can't help but feel like any day now It's all going to come crashing down around my feet, and if that happens, it will kill me."

"Luke-"

"Wait, let me finish." He stroked her skin softly. "What we're doing here seems to be removed from the reality I've been living in. A reality of bills and crabby customers, appointments at the bank and long fourteen hour shifts at the diner, after which I barely have enough energy to make it upstairs to my apartment to get into bed, let alone over to yours to sleep with you. And I'm afraid that everything we're doing here, everything we're feeling will collapse under the weight of all our normal commitments once that reality finds its way back in."

She let his words sink in. They weren't anything she hadn't been thinking herself but seemingly she was more capable of dampening down those worries than he. After a moments silence she rolled over to face him too and he glanced down at her bikini clad body with appreciation.

"Are you finished?" He nodded his head. "Okay, first…there is no way we would be able to keep up the pace of this intense, amazing week filled sex for very long." She smiled and rested a hand on his chest just over his heart. "But that's fine. I'm loving it right now, and I'm really enjoying getting to know your body, and you getting to know mine. But it will die down naturally and we'll be able to sit in a room and have a conversation without needing to rip each other's clothes off and copulate. It's still new now, so that's not really an option but we'll get there."

"Not too soon I hope." He muttered as her hand came up to his cheek and he turned to kiss her palm.

"No, not too soon. I'm not near done with you yet." She chuckled as his tongue came out to lick her palm. "But when it happens we'll also cope with other changes in our relationship. We'll cope with nights apart, nights without sex, bills and energy sapping days. All of this will happen and if we are going to do this, then all we have to do is trust each other, be honest, be open and see where it goes."

"Lorelai. This thing, this thing we're doing, you me."

"Our relationship," she prompted as he seemed to struggle to find the word.

"Yeah, our relationship. I'm in. I'm all in. But one thing I don't want to suffer through is nights apart. I want you over at mine, or I'll be over at yours whenever possible and I only ever want to be apart from you if there is nothing else I can do about it."

"Okay," she nodded and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you…especially in that swim suit." He added as his lips found her neck.

"Yeah? You think I should incorporate it into my normal clothing rotation?"

"Definitely." He kissed her lips gently. "So where did we end up on the sex thing? We're having too much of it was it?"

"No, I think not enough."

"Not enough?" he guffawed and she shook with her own mirth.

"Well you did say something about showing me some amazing performance…"

"There might be a problem with that."

"Oh?" her hand snaked down his chest to his swim trunks and she stroked his semi erect penis. "No, no problems down here."

"That's not what I meant."

"What then?"

"The problem is my stamina is next to nothing when I'm with you."

"Oh so these short sessions we've been having so far are not meeting your normal endurance levels?"

"Lorelai, right now, with you holding me like that, it's taking every cell of my being not to come in my shorts, and then I'd have nothing to work with and would have to use my tongue all over your body instead."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"C'mere," he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. His intention of keeping her there, kissing her like a horny teenager faded when she pressed her butt onto his now fully erect penis he had to push her away a bit but she wasn't having any of it. She writhed against him dragging a groan right out of his body. He lay back on the towel and when she straddled him he took her by surprise and pulled her a little higher so she was sitting across his chest. "Higher," he urged and moved her legs forward so she was sitting above his face. He gently moved her knees so she would lower herself slightly then he lifted his head and kissed her inner thigh on one side. Moved his attention to the other and repeated the motion then dragged his tongue across the edge of heir swim trunks on the top of her pubic bone. Then followed the edge that came down the inside of her thigh. She moaned and looked away. Straightened her back and lifted her hands up to cover her breasts. His eyes followed her hands as she squeezed her breasts together and ran her thumb over her nipples until they peaked through her swim suit. He could feel her hot wet sex ready for him but he wasn't finished playing this game yet.

With one hand he pulled her suit aside enough for him to be able to slip his tongue into her folds. He found her entrance with ease and darted his tongue in and out as far as he could reach. His nose nuzzled her and he hummed when she spread her knees a little further apart to lower herself onto him so he could reach further. Her build up started in her belly, tingling and spreading as fast as this tongue was darting in to her. Her hips moved of their own accord, riding him in a fast hard rhythm that amplified her orgasm when his fingers pressed to her clitoris and rubbed it in a quick circular motion. She whimpered aloud when she came and without pausing to let it envelop her she rolled off him, stood to shuck her bikini bottoms and went back to him and pulled his shorts down.

She stroked his cock as she stepped over his body then held him tightly as she lowered herself to her knees and claimed him into her core. Her inner walls were still trembling from her orgasm when he slid into her and he thought he was done for. But she lifted herself up on her knees and pounded back down onto him. He yelled out and gripped her hips, not to stop her or steady her but to make sure she didn't slow down. He needed this. He needed her to want him as much as he did her and he needed to feel it in her motions, no more soft and careful loving, now he just plain needed her. Her hands worked her own breasts, her head was tossed back and her hair fanned down her back, black loose curls bouncing with their hips. She reached behind her back and pulled on the tie for her bikini top then pulled it over her head and dropped it aside as she leaned forward and let her breasts brush against his chest as they moved. Her panting became cries, more feral than he had heard them before and it drove him wild to hear.

"Oh god…right there…" As she leaned forward he lifted his legs a little to lend her support changing the angle of his entry so every time she came down on him she dragged her clit along his shaft. "Jesus, like that, forever!" she said. Her hands were planted either side of his head and their faces were aligned. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her as her orgasm burst around her. She couldn't look away and he watched it spread across her features, her eyes lit up, turned darker and widened and her mouth opened in the classic "O" shape that only made him remember the look of her sucking his cock the other night. Her inner muscles massaged him eagerly and he was powerless to resist it as his orgasm followed hers, prolonged hers, amplified hers as the sensation of his cock pulsating and twitching inside her. She kept riding him, as wave after wave moved around her body until all her muscles turned to jelly and she fell atop of him.

"You're going to kill me." He said his mouth breathy and hoarse.

"What a way to go though, huh?" He snickered. His arms were down by his sides and he possessed no energy to move them. "What if this pace never slows? What if we can't be alone for five minutes without jumped each other's bones?"

"Then I'll sell the diner and we'll move out here where our insatiable sex lives won't disturb anyone."

"Sell the diner?" Lorelai pushed herself up on her arms knowing the movement would rip right through him as they were still connected. She smiled at his eyes scrunched shut to concentrate on her works. "But where will I get the burgers and waffles and pancakes?"

"In our kitchen."

"So you'll still cook for me?"

"Of course. If you keep doing to me what you just did, I'll cook you whatever you want, whenever you want."

"Deal." She kissed his lips to seal the deal and smiled at him. "So…what's the standard recovery time for guys?" she rotated her hips wantonly.

"Longer than 2 minutes that's for sure."

"Pffft, rookie."

"Rookie?" He moved his hips and made his cock twitch inside her.

"You got something for me down there?"

"No god no. I was only teasing. I've got nothing and I can barely move." Then he looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Are you…can you…?" his eyes looked down to their connected crotches then back up to her face.

"No. I was kidding. I can barely move. My lower back is aching, my heart is just about recovering and the only reason I haven't climbed off you is because I'm afraid if I move my hips one of them will pop out."

He laughed at her response then sat up and stroked her back in an attempt to ease her discomfort. "How about a swim?"

"No way, it's too cold out there!"

"Then a hot bath?"

"Now you are talking."

"Alright, c'mon then." He lifted her off his lap and as he stood he pulled up his shorts. She gathered the blanket and towel and he picked up her bathing suit and their food and drink. He reached out and took her hand and they went back into the cabin. "Leave them here," he said as he dropped his arm load onto the dining table then pulled her upstairs to the bathroom. He ran a hot bath as she found some towels then he stood in the bathroom and kissed her with her face cupped in his hands. "Jump in."

"Not joining me?"

"Not this time. Because that would defeat the purpose." His hands ran down her back and over her ass to pull her against him and she could feel his cock nestled beneath his shorts.

"Not a bad recovery time Danes."

"Oh that's not a recovery. Poor guy doesn't have a clue what's goin on. It's more action than he has seen his whole life." Lorelai laughed as she stepped into the bubbles and sank lower to sink out of sight.

"I'll be downstairs. You want a drink or anything?"

"I'd love a beer."

"Coming right up."

He hurried down and grabbed a beer. Twisted the cap off and brought it back up to her then left her in the bath, her head cushioned with a fold up towel on one side and her legs stretched out to the far side. He went downstairs and shook out the blanket. Put the towels into the wash and the trash into the bin. He stretched out on the couch with a book but didn't read a single word as he was asleep before he moved his book mark.


	16. Chapter 16

Lorelai let the water around her body soothe her delicious aches and pains. She stayed in it until her fingers pruned then even waited a wee while longer. She struggled to step out of it, her body suddenly feeling too heavy to move. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off then went into the bedroom to dress. She wondered what she should wear for an evening in a remote cabin with a new boyfriend who was intent on breaking her in half with an insatiable demand for the best sex she had ever had. Lorelai smiled as she rifled through her lingerie and found the baby blue teddy with black lace trim. She lifted out the suspender belt and thigh high stockings but decided to save that for another night. It might kill him tonight. Over the teddy she pulled on her black v neck long sleeve and the red skirt she had discarded earlier. She didn't bother with her panties because she loved the surprise on his face when he discovered she was going commando. She lathered her arms and legs with cream then sprayed a spit of perfume on her neck. She left her hair loose around her shoulders and applied the slightest bit of make up to her cheeks and her eyes before adding a dark shade of red to her lips. She twirled in front of the mirror to examine her choices then walked downstairs to find him asleep on the couch.

She walked around to the front of the couch and looked down at him. His book was open on his chest, one hand on top of it, and his other hand was dangling over the edge of the couch. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek then left him alone and went back into the kitchen.

"Coffee, coffee, who's got the coffee." She opened press after press as she looked for the beans and gave a triumphant yell when she found it. She filled the pot with water and set it to boil the opened the fridge and smiled at the sight of all the food. Mainly ingredients for what he would be cooking but she also spotted pie, sweet cream, chocolate and other treats. When the water was boiled she put the beans into the top via the filter and let it percolate while she sought out a cup. To her dismay all she found were dainty ladylike tea cups so she kept searching, unaware of the noise she was making by opening and closing the press doors.

"Small cupboard over the fridge," Luke called out to her. His voice startled her a little but when she opened the press he spoke about and spotted the large mugs she smiled and grabbed one.

She poured herself her coffee then grabbed a beer from the fridge and carried it over to him. He took it as she sat up and drank a long swig with a satisfied sigh. She perched on the arm rest next to him and sipped her coffee.

"Good bath?"

"Mmm. Good nap?"

"Mmm." He looked at her and smiled as he took another drink of his beer. "You hungry?" he asked as he glanced at his watch and saw it was just after six and they had barley eaten anything since they left stars hollow."

"Yeah, pretty hungry."

"Let me fix you some dinner."

"No leave it Luke, relax a while longer." She pushed him over on the couch and sat down into the cushions then guided his head back onto her lap where she could stroke her fingers through his hair. "Comfy?" He simply nodded and closed his eyes over and after a few moments she thought he was asleep again.

"Imagine if I never got the balls up to ask you out," he said with a smirk on his lips but with his eyes still closed. "Would you have asked me do you think?"

"I dunno," she admitted honestly and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"So we'd just be living our lives, together but separate."

"Very separate." They fell silent again but this time it was she who spoke. "When did you first want to ask me out?"

"The day I met you."

"No seriously Luke."

"I am being serious." He opened his eyes and sought out hers. "You were in the diner, annoying the holy living shit out of me until I gave you a coffee. Then when I did and you sat on that high stool and drank it. I knew I wanted to ask you out. The look on your face, the pure pleasure you derived from that drink. I wanted to know if I could illicit that same reaction from you."

"So why didn't you?"

"Apart from the fact that I had no notion that you liked me in that way, I didn't think I would have been able to handle you."

"What do you mean?" Her fingers running through his hair comforted him and encouraged him to continue. He lifted his head enough to take another swig of his beer then lay back down on her lap and looked up at her face again.

"You were so full of life, so open and generous with your time and yourself. I was afraid that if I took you into my arms and my life, some of that light would die and I didn't want that to happen. Then we became friends…good friends. The kind of friends who break into each other's houses to check on you when you are ill."

She smiled at the recollection. "So when did you change your mind?"

"When I saw you dancing with Charlie," he admitted bluntly.

"In the bar?"

"Yeah I was livid with jealousy."

"I could tell."

"I didn't do a very good job of hiding it," he blushed and looked away.

"No, you didn't. It was adorable."

"It was moronic. I had no right to be jealous, I had no claim on you then."

"And you have some claim on me now?" Her fingers tightened in his hair but when he looked up at her to gauge her reaction but she was half smiling at him.

"You know what I mean, we weren't dating then."

"Through your own doing."

"You can't put all the blame on me. What about you? When did you first realise you wanted to go out with me?"

"Well apart from your orgasmic coffee and wanting to have it at my beck and call day and night…There was this one night in the diner."

"There have been many nights in the diner."

"Shh, my turn to tell the story." She ruffled his hair and continued. "I came in for a coffee after a pretty rough day at work. I meant to get it to go but you gave it to me in a cup and I didn't have the energy to correct you. Then without asking you gave me pie. A slice of French chocolate silk pie."

"You're favourite."

She nodded. "When I ate it you took the plate and refreshed my coffee. There was no one else in the diner and you stood near me reading through your receipts or something but I knew you weren't actually reading them because you kept moving the front ones to the back and you weren't taking anything down into your book. That's when I realised you were just being there for me. You didn't ask me about my day, you clearly knew I didn't want to talk about it, but you were just letting me know that when I wanted to talk you were there for me."

"I remember that night."

"There was also that time when you were at the summer fair in the square and you were fixing the bandstand. You were wearing only a white tee and your light blue jeans and somehow you got caught in the crossfire of a water balloon fight. Oh man I never saw you look so mad… but boy did you look good. That tee was stuck to you like a second skin. That's when I realised you had a lovely hairy chest and I started thinking about what it would be like to rest my hand on it, kiss it…" her hand went down to his chest and tickled through the hair there. "Not sure if you noticed but it was around then when I started dressing for you."

"For me?" He looked up at her again with a crooked smile and his eyebrows arched in surprise. "What do you mean dressing for me?"

"I started trying out all these clothes and styles to wear into the diner to see which ones you really liked, which ones got the best reaction. Then when I found out which you really liked I make sure to wear them in on days when you were really grumpy, days when you had to get up super early for the bread delivery. You know, special occasions."

Luke laughed and she pressed her hand harder into his chest to let it shake her too.

"So which ones worked the best?"

"The red silk top with spaghetti straps and the black pleated satin skirt seemed to get the best results."

"Oh that shiny skirt?"

"Yeah," she chuckled.

"Your ass looks amazing in that skirt. That skirt got me through more than a few sleepless nights."

"Luke!" She tried to slap his chest but he caught her wrist to stop her.

"Don't admonish me when you knew exactly what you were doing." He pulled her down for a deep kiss, captured the back of his her head with one hand and held her in place. After the longest moment he let her go. She hovered just above him, looked down and smiled then kissed the tip of his nose and sat back into the couch.

"Go make me some dinner," she said and he saluted and stood up. He went into the kitchen to check the ingredients to decide what to eat and called out to her to ask what she fancied. "Something light…and battered…and deep fried…"

"I don't have a fryer here…I was thinking more along the lines of some chicken, or turkey? Maybe beef?"

"Wait, what? No fryer?" she turned on the couch to look at him. "How are you going to cook?"

"How about I just surprise you?"

"Okay." She settled back into the couch, reached for her coffee but realised it was empty. Instead she picked up his half empty beer and took a swig of that. He pottered around the kitchen, chopping vegetables or potatoes she wasn't sure so she took the time to examine the room. She got up and carried her beer over to the table for a closer look and only then noticed the intricate carvings along the edge. The wood was a soft oak and though it was clearly made with care it was obviously handmade which only made it more beautiful. The chairs had tall backs, each one similar but different with closer examination.

"This furniture is amazing," she called out to him. "Your dad made it?"

"Well…yeah."

"Why the hesitation?"

"He made the chairs."

"And the table?"

"I guess, I made that."

"You? You made this?!" she came around from the dining area to come into the kitchen where he was studying the carrots he was chopping very carefully. "Really? Did you make that table?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me."

"It's amazing Luke!"

"Thanks," he said with a glance in her direction and a blush creeping up his neck.

"What else did you make?"

"The bookshelf over there, the nightstands in the bedroom, the coffee table…some other bits and bobs."

"Jesus Luke, where have you been hiding all this talent?"

"Under my flannel," he answered without looking up but she spotted his shoulders shaking as he was laughing.

"Well I'm super impressed. I can't wait to see what else you reveal."

"There is nothing else. Don't be waiting for another hidden skill or talent, that's all there is, nothing else to see here, move along," he said as he shooed her away with his knife. "Go put on some music."

"Where?"

"Record player by the book shelf."

She turned and went over to the record player then rifled through the vinyl to find something to play. "Any preference?"

"Whatever you want."

He put the carrots into the pot along with the potatoes and seared the beef then tossed it into the pot as well. Once it was boiling he lowered the heat and let it simmer.

"I'm going up for a shower. It anything burns take it off the heat."

"How will I know if it's burning?"

"You'll smell it."

"But what it burning smells one way to you and another to me?"

"Well if it smells burning to you then take it off the heat."

"What if-"

"Lorelai! I'll be twenty minutes. Don't touch anything."

"Okay." She flashed a bright smile at him and he hurried up the stairs with a sigh.

After showering Luke draped his trunks over the shower rail then dried off with a towel and went into the bedroom. He noticed she had unpacked her case but decided against following suit. He pulled on a clean pair of boxer briefs and his jeans then grabbed the shirt he had been wearing earlier to wear again. He went down stairs barefoot and found her lying beside the record player with a cushion under her head. She had chosen a blues record and the soft melody was filling the room with a cosy atmosphere. Luke went into the kitchen and stirred up his stew then turned on the oven and let it heat up. He prepared a casserole dish and mixed up some beef stock then transferred all of it into the dish and stirred it up again. When the oven was hot enough he put the dish in then went to the press and pulled out a bottle of red. He uncorked it, grabbed two glasses and carried them over to the coffee table in the living room. He let the wine breathe before pouring then strolled over to lie down next to her.

She moved her hand so he could rest his head on her stomach and she snaked her hand under the collar of his shirt to stroke his chest. She was reading the back of a vinyl cover with interest.

"What have you got there?" he asked.

"Just reading the story of this album. It's great."

"Read it to me."

He closed his eyes and let her voice wash over him. He didn't care if she was reading the Sox box scores, a recipe for goulash or the back of a record he had no interest in. Her voice was what was important and how her fingers were stroking his chest. He let out a sigh and relaxed against her. It was a long time since he felt this at ease and he wanted nothing more than to wallow in it for as long as he could. But all too soon she came to the end of the story and nudged him.

"Wasn't that great?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Amazing."

"Were you even listening?"

He cast a sheepish glance at her. "No. I just wanted to hear your voice. Read me something else."

She dropped the vinyl cover and grabbed another one. "This is a big band album. Glenn Miller."

"My dad loved that music."

"He did?"

"Yeah he was crazy for all that swing stuff. Used to drag my mom around the house when he put the records on."

"Is that where you learned to dance?"

"When have you seen me dance?" he looked up at her.

"Last Christmas."

"Huh?"

"Patty's Christmas party in the dance hall. She had you out on the floor as soon as you walked through the door."

"Oh yeah," he said, laughing at the memory. "I remember it now with horrifying clarity."

"You swung her around the floor like an expert."

"Were you jealous?"

"Extremely."

"Really?" he looked up at her.

"Yeah! I was the one who convinced you to come to the damn party! I was the one you should have been dancing with."

"You were the reason I came to the party and it was you I wanted to be dancing with."

"Then why did you run off when the song ended?"

"I dunno," he said with a shrug. "I saw you there. You looked beautiful by the way."

"Thank you."

"And when the song was over and I managed to untangle myself from Patty I wanted to go over and talk to you, but you were chatting with some guy, laughing and I just bolted."

"Who?" she asked and moved his chin to make him look at her. "Who was I talking to?"

"I've no idea. I didn't stick around to find out."

Lorelai lay back on her cushion and tried to dig out the memory. She had had a few glasses of the punch that night so nothing was very clear. Then she remembered the guy who had been chatting to her for most of the evening despite the fact that she had told him she was waiting for her boyfriend. A story that became more and more unbelievable the longer he stuck around. "I remember who it was," she said with a small laugh. "The new teacher at the high school. He wouldn't leave me alone all night. You were supposed to be my buffer, but you ran off."

"Sorry."

"Well you missed your chance, I'm a helluva dancer."

"Oh yeah?"

"It's a natural talent."

They both chuckled but when the song faded and another blues ballad started Luke rolled off her, onto his knees then stood and dropped a hand down to her. "Dance with me."

She looked up at his hand and took it. He helped her up and pulled her close to him. She rested one hand on his shoulder and he held the other. His hand was on the small of her back and held her close to him. They swayed in time to the music, he lifted her fingers to kiss them then held them against his heart and she rested her cheek on his shoulder and kissed his neck. Both of them being in bare feet made this dance more intimate than she thought it would be. He moved his hand up her back to her shoulders then lowered it again to her ass and held her against him. He felt her smile and turned his head to kiss her temple.

"Am I a better dancer than Ms Patty?"

"Without question."

"Good."

They were silent for the rest of the song and as it was the last one of the album they were met with only the static of a revolving record with no music. Luke moved her hand to his neck and left it there then joined both of his hands behind her back. He kissed her forehead and continued to sway with her.

"I've wanted to dance with you for a long time."

"Yeah?"

"A really long time."

"Why didn't you ask me? You had plenty of opportunity."

"I was afraid you'd say no."

"As if."

Luke snorted. "Well I didn't know that then."

"I'm glad you know now."

"Me too."

He leaned down and kissed her again this time on the lips, soft, warm supple kiss.

"Where is my dinner?" she said when his broke the kiss.

"Almost ready. If you pour the wine, I'll get the bread ready."

He released her from his grip and went into the kitchen. He checked on the food then grabbed the bread dough from the press. It wasn't his usual dough, this was prepacked half baked. All he needed to do was moisten it and put it in the oven for 12 minutes and voila, bread. He got it ready, put it on the lower shelf and closed the door then grabbed some plates out of the press and started to set the table. She came over with a glass of wine for him and he sipped it after they clinked.

"So what's for dinner?"

"A fruity beef stew." She crinkled her nose. "Trust me."

"Made up of vegetables and potatoes?"

"And beef."

"No pizza in that stew?"

"No." he walked back to the kitchen for the cutlery and condiments. He got a jug of water and a couple of glasses then side plates for the bread. She followed him around as he went about setting the table, continually asking him questions.

"Or cheeseburgers?"

"No."

"How about pie, is there pie in this stew?"

"No."

"So just beef and veg?"

"And apricots, onions, sweet potatoes carrots and gravy." She looked at him with a sceptical expression. He turned to face her and held her arms then lowered his face so it was aligned with hers. "Do you trust me Lorelai?" She nodded. "Then trust me when I tell you this food will not kill you. Yes, it will be healthy, but it will be tasty and the beef will dissolve on your tongue and everything else will make it taste sweet like a pie… I promise."

"Okay…I'll try it."

"Good. And if you eat it all up…"

"Yeah?" she stepped closer to him and hovered her lips beside his. "What do I get?"

"Dessert."

"Which is?"

"A surprise." He pecked a kiss on her lips then returned to the oven and pulled out the food.

Lorelai had to grudgingly admit that it smelled really good. She went over to the table and sat down as he arrived with the dish, then returned to the kitchen for the bread. She topped up their wine glasses and again found herself admiring the table. When he sat down he took her plate and dished out a small helping then did the same for his plate. He reached for the bread roll and tore off a hunk of it then passed it to her and she pulled a piece for herself.

He turned to her and watched her sniffing the food with a grimace.

"You don't like the smell?"

"No, it smells great." Luke smiled.

"Taste it, please, for me. You don't know how good it will be for me to see you eat something that isn't normally consumed by a trucker."

"I said I'd try it, don't rush me."

He shook his head, picked up his own fork and tasted the food. It was just as he wanted it. Sweet flavours from the fruit and veg, mixed with the bitterness from the gravy stock and to top it off, the beef dissolved just the way he hoped. He took another bite then dropped his fork and picked up the bread. He dipped it into the stew and ate it as she moved the fork around her dinner, still yet to have tasted it.

"Lorelai…"

"Okay, okay, I'm trying it."

"If you don't want to eat it, you don't have to. I can make you a turkey melt if you prefer?"

"No, I'll try this." She lifted her fork with the smallest possible amount of food on it and tasted it. The combination of flavours and textures were surprisingly pleasant. She looked up at him with wonder written all over her face as she dug her fork in for another bite, this time more food in one go and even some beef. "Wow…" she said after swallowing her second forkful. "This is really good!"

"I know."

"You are a great cook Luke," she leaned over towards him and he met her for a kiss.

When they finished their plates he asked her if she wanted more and she nodded and lifted her plate up for him. He gave her another helping and took more for himself. They ate with companionable chatter. She asked him about his cooking experience, what his favourite dishes were and if he had made any up. Who had taught him to cook and why he loved it so much. It was amazing to hear him talking about it and when he described how he figured out how to make baked Alaska and keep the ice-cream frozen she saw the light in his eyes that Rory had mentioned the night before. His hands moved as he talked, he barely waited to get a breath. It was similar to rant look but with more melody in his voice and a shining look of excitement in his eyes. When he caught her staring she noticed he reigned it back in a bit and she winced.

"Sorry, I just never seen you talking like that before."

"Like what?"

"So animatedly. I mean I've seen you like that when you are ranting, but not when you are excited." He blushed and looked away. "It's pretty sexy." Luke's blush deepened but he also smiled. He finished his dinner and pushed his plate aside then sat back into the chair and looked over at her. She finished hers too and mimicked his position. "That dinner was fabulous."

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He took their plates into the kitchen and went into the press to grab dessert. He took two bowls with him and some spoons then put the dessert into the middle of the table.

"What's this?"

"Chocolate coconut banoffee pie. With a bourbon biscuit base and a caramel layer." She looked at him with a frown.

"When did you have time to do all this?"

"Sunday."

"What? When you were out of town? You were up here?"

"Yes. Well, no I had to do the things I told you I was doing, but I then I came around here and set the place up. Got the groceries delivered, changed the sheets, aired it out and made dessert."

"Luke!" she moved to cover his hand on the table and squeezed his fingers. "You did all this for us?"

"For you." He said simply and squeezed her fingers back. She looked at him with awe in her eyes and he had to look away from the intensity. He dished out a helping of dessert for her and a smaller one for himself. "Let's take it over to the couch."

They took their wine and dessert over and sat down in the middle of the couch where they ate in silence. When she was finished he took her plate and his into the kitchen.

"Hey Luke, is it okay if I use this phone to call Rory?"

"Of course." He ran the tap in the sink to fill it to wash the dishes as she picked up the phone and dialled her parents' house. He heard her talking to her mother, getting through the conversational necessity's to talk to her daughter. When Rory came onto the other side her voice changed. She described the cabin in great detail, with a series of movie references he didn't get. They giggled and laughed through the conversation and by the time he had the washing done and the kitchen cleaned they were winding up their conversation. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her as she said her good byes. She hung up the phone and he held her wine glass out to her when she turned back to him.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. Having fun with her grandfather, fixing his car, driving my mother up the wall with all the oil she is getting on her clothes."

"She is staying there until we get back?"

"No she is going to stay the night with Lane tomorrow."

"Didn't want to have two nights on the trot at Hartford."

"No," Lorelai laughed. "But then who doesn't want to have a slumber party with her best friend." They fell into an easy silence again and she sipped her wine. "This is nice." She lay back on the couch and rested her feet on his lap. His hand came down to rub her ankle idly.

"Tell me about the movie festival."

"It's goin well actually. Charlie's company is setting up a venue on Thursday. They are building a screen and covering for the seating area." She said casually, watching him carefully for any change of expression. But when there was none she continued. "I'm meeting him on Thursday afternoon to begin the construction. That should last until Friday lunch time then we have our first viewing of the Goonies."

"A firm classic."

"You've seen it?"

"Of course I've seen it."

"Okay, don't get tetchy, just asking."

"What else are you showing?"

"Saturday at lunch time we're showing Big, then the princess diaries in the afternoon and finally the never ending story."

"Wow, it's a lot of movies. How are the ticket sales going?"

"Big and the Goonies have sold out. The other two maybe half sold out?"

"What about Sunday, any more movies?"

"Yeah well I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"Ask me? I don't know anything about movies."

"Not about the movie," she laughed. "But for Sunday we are showing Bugsy Malone with a gala party afterwards. And it's a fancy dress affair."

"Uh oh. Why do I get the feeling this conversation is going to end with me wearing tights?"

"No, I wouldn't ask that of you." She saw his arched eyebrow. "Well okay, yeah I would, but I'm not asking that."

"What are you asking?"

"I'm asking you to be my date to the gala."

"To the fancy dress gala?"

"Fancyish dress gala?"

"How fancyish?"

"It's a movie set in the 20's. It's like a gangster movie with kids."

"Sounds appropriate."

"Well it's a 20's fancy dress, so I have this off white, below the knee dress with a very low cut v neck and a pale blue trim."

"Sounds amazing, but what would I have to wear?"

"A pin stripe suit." She said as if it was something he wore regularly. "Maybe with a waist coat, some wingtip shoes?"

"Oh, is that all."

"And a fedora."

"A fedora?"

"Oh you balk at the hat? You wear a hat every day!"

"Yeah but that's my hat, my baseball hat."

"Which I gave to you."

"Exactly the point."

"So if I gave you a fedora you'd wear that every day too?"

"Shut up."

"What if I gave you a peak cap, or a pimp hat complete with feather?"

"Lorelai…"

"Or maybe-"

He dropped his glass on to the table and leapt over to her. She hadn't been holding her wine glass so he wasn't worried about her spilling it. He was just worried about her still talking. He kissed her gruffly. Shoved his tongue into her mouth and felt it still moving as if she was still trying to talk which only made him move his tongue faster and deeper. Her hands captured his head and kept him in place and she rotated her hips towards him with a moan. He closed his eyes and tried to resist pushing back but he needn't have bothered as before he could even formulate the thought his hips has already moved against her. His hand moved down her side and hip, along her leg to her knee then up her leg under her skirt to cup her ass.

"Oh…" he broke the kiss as he squeezed the cheek of her ass. "No panties?" he asked.

"I didn't want to have another barrier between us." She said honestly and he was reminded of himself having that very same thought as he put on his shirt. "But I can run upstairs now if you want," she said with a smirk. "Put on a pair if you prefer!"

"No, don't bother. In fact I decree the rest of our time here to be pantie free!"

Lorelai laughed and he captured it with a kiss. They lay on the couch kissing and touching. She had opened his shirt and rubbed his chest and back. He ran his hand up and down her leg but only squeezed her ass and pressed her against him, not daring to move his hand to her front lest he end up rushing this. She was panting and squirming, he was writing and mewling. She could feel his erection through his jeans and her skirt and soon the teenage heavy petting was not enough.

"Shall we go upstairs?" she suggested.

"Yeah, let's go now."

He stood up off her and lifted her up to stand next to him. He kissed her again then took her hands and led her into the room. Half way up the stairs she had tugged his shirt back over his shoulders and off him completely. She dropped it onto the chair by the bed and turned back to him to see him dropping his jeans and stepping out of them. The black boxer briefs did nothing to hide his arousal when he stepped towards her and she smiled as he took her by the hips and pulled her over to him to kiss him. His fingers found the zipper on her skirt and he pulled it down and dropped it around her feet. Then he pulled her top off over her head only to then realise she was wearing lingerie.

"Oh what's this?" He took her hand and held her away from him then lifted her hands up and made her twirl before him.

"Just a little somethin' somethin' for my man. You like?"

"Very much." He dragged his fingers along the silk, tracked the black lace across her breasts and over her back then ran his hands flat along her sides to the hem and up again against her skin. She kissed him as she stretched her hands around his neck and lifted herself up on her tip toes. "You feel incredible." He muttered against her lips.

"You're hands feel incredible."

"I love this thing you're wearing, satin and scratchy all at the same time."

"Try wearing this under clothes while you sit across from your incredibly sexy boyfriend who just cooked you a delicious meal."

"Got you all hot and bothered huh?"

"You could say that." His hands moved down her back and cupped her ass then one circled to her front and he dipped two fingers past her folds to her hot wet centre.

"No doubt about it," he took his hand back and brought it up to his mouth. They locked eyes as he tasted her off his hand then kissed her heatedly so she could taste it too.

She bit her lip as she watched him and moaned when he kissed her. His hands came up to cup her breasts and his thumbs sought out her nipples beneath the pale blue silk. She moved her hands down to the trim to pull it off over her head but he brushed her hands away.

"No, leave it, it's gorgeous." He kissed her neck, her shoulders her throat and moved his lips to the crevice of her breasts, letting his tongue slip under the black lace but using his thumbs to tease her nipples. She gasped and stroked his chest, mimicking with her thumbs on him, what his were doing to her. When her hands started to move lower still he closed the distance between them to stop her from reaching her goal. He yanked her closer, pressed his obvious erection into her stomach as he kissed her.

She pressed her hands flat on his chest and pushed him back towards the bed. He sat down onto the mattress with an "oomph" and braced himself from falling back by placing his hands down flat behind him. She stood between his legs and stroked her hands through his hair, when his hands came forward to squeeze her ass and pulled her forward so he could nuzzle her breasts, she wiggled her hips to loosen his grip then dropped to her knees. She pulled on his briefs and he lifted his ass enough for her to pull them down then she lowered her head and kissed the top of his cock. Her hair fanned out over his thighs and the way she bent over him he could see the cuff of her lingerie exposing the bottom of the cheeks of her ass which made him roll his eyes back into his head and he caught his voice in his throat before his moan could emerge.

She rested her hands on his thighs and lowered her lips around his fully erect cock right to the base, angling her head so she could take him in her mouth completely. She moaned as she dragged her lips up his shaft, her tongue pressing against the underside until she released him then smiled and looked up at his face only to find him watching her with a wide eyes and astonished expression on his face. Her bravado started to melt away and she slowly lowered away from him and onto her haunches.

"Lorelai…" he reached forward and grabbed her arms to pulled her up onto his lap and kissed her. Their tongues duelled, his losing as she kissed him move fervently than she had done before. With both hands on his shoulders she pushed him back and straddled his hips, his cock pressing against her sex. She circled her hips on him and he cried out, tried to still her but she brushed his hands away. She lifted her hips and he moved to guide himself into her entrance but again she brushed his hands away. "Lorelai!" he cried out but she put her hands on her hips and lifted herself off him completely.

"Don't make me tie you up Luke Danes!" He lifted an eyebrow at her and she saw the twinkle of light in his eyes. "You filthy dog! You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Luke shrugged with a half-smile. "Depends on who's doing the tying."

"And if it's me?" she asked and lowered herself a little so the tip of his cock pressed against her.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and she took his encouragement. She climbed off him and he recollected himself and grasped for her but only managed to grab air.

"No, Lorelai come back!" He looked down at himself. "Don't leave me like this!"

"Hush!" she went over to her bag and grabbed the two thigh high stockings then hurried back to the bed. "Lie down in the middle!"

"I was joking Lorelai, please don't tie me up…" he begged, only half hoping she would listen to him.

"Lie down!" He did as he was told and she took his left arm and tied it to the bed post then hurried around to the other side and tied his other arm as well. When he was fully secured she knelt on the bed beside him and surveyed her handiwork. He looked a little uncomfortable with the lack of control he currently had and she had to admit it gave her a bit of a rush. "Are you comfy?"

"Um, not really…" he tugged on the panty hose around his wrists. "Maybe you could just tie one hand up?"

"Hush," she put a finger to his lips and he stopped talking then she pressed her finger past his lips, into his mouth and pressed on his tongue. He suckled it gently and watched as she lowered her head to his cock and licked the base of it, pulled back a bit and blew cold air over it then flicked the tip with her tongue and suckled on it, much like he was doing with her finger. When his tongue moved long her digit, her tongue copied the motion and soon when he realised the pattern he moved against her in ways she wouldn't have thought to move against him. He writhed beneath her touch, his hips wriggled and squirmed as he tried desperately not to lift them and shove himself into her. When it all became too much for him he opened his mouth, dropped her finger and let his head fall back as he tried to reign it all in. She smiled against him and dragged her lips off him to release him again. He whimpered and moaned at the loss of contact and the rush of cold air that replaced her hot mouth but when she stepped over him and grasped him with her hands he didn't have enough time to readjust before she plunged herself onto him.

"No, wait, Lorelai…I can't…" he struggled to reach out and touch her but she had tied the knots pretty tightly. "Untie me…"

"No." She moved her hips slowly against him and for a moment he lost his train of thought. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to untie me so I can touch you."

"Where do you want to touch me?"

"God, Lorelai, untie me…" His voice was rough and came in short sharp rants as he tried to keep a handle on his composure. She wasn't making it wasn't making it easy though as she moved her hands up her sides and cupped her own breasts.

"Here?" she pinched her own nipples and licked her lips. He nodded mutely, happy now to have something else to concentrate other than her riding him. "Where else?" His eyes flicked down to her crotch but he didn't say anything. He was biting his lips now and his hips started to move with hers. Slow circles, spreading the sensation throughout their bodies. "Down there?" He nodded quickly. Slowly she dragged one hand down her stomach and between her legs but the teddy was in the way blocking his view of what she was doing to him.

"Can't see," he managed to get out then clamped his teeth back down on his bottom lip. She lifted up her lingerie enough for him to see their connection and the sight of his cock disappearing into her was enough to take this up a notch already. Then when her fingers trailed down her stomach again, this time over her skin and through her curls to stroke herself he was elevated again. "You like that." She wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement but she figured the answer was obvious so she didn't respond. It felt different. His fingers could work magic like nothing else she had experienced before, but having him now at her mercy, knowing he was watching her touch herself and feeling how his body responded helped her reach new heights.

His eyes flicked between her hand on her breast, her hand on her crotch, his cock and her face. She watched as he gripped the bedposts he was tied too and felt his thigh muscles contracting with each stroke as he tried to keep hold of himself but his eyes were darker now, more determined to reach the end game faster than normal. She clenched her knees to his sides to stop herself from falling, used her body weight and the springiness of the mattress to keep moving and when the final stages of the build-up began she started to move faster, bounce on him harder. He responded by lifting his legs and tilting her forward and with a shriek she landed with both hands on his chest to balance herself. He felt his own orgasm starting but wasn't satisfied until her felt her trembling.

"Lorelai!" he roared out a mixture of pleasure and frustration diluting his voice.

She moaned and cried out, her legs now starting to lose the rhythm and he knew she was close. He wanted to reach out to her, hold her steady so he could pump into her, touch her clit, lick her neck, anything, but with his hands tied he had to rely on his lower body. He lifted his lips higher, pushed into her more and finally felt her explode around him and let go himself. She fell atop of him panting and he let her lie there for a minute before speaking.

"Untie me." Was all he said and for a minute she didn't move. Then just before he thought he was going to have to say it again she lifted her head with a wicked smile, and reached over to untie his arms, her lingerie clad breasts, purposefully brushing against his face. First she untied the left which fell limply onto the pillow, then the right which followed suit. She leaned back, and looked down at him with her hands on his hips a smart remark on her lips but before she could say anything he pounced. He pushed her back into the bed, parted her legs and lifted the blue teddy then nuzzled her wet core with his nose. She was hot, wet and he could still feel the pulsating wave of her orgasm.

"Luke!" she protested and tried to take him away but his tongue was moving inside her in a quick licking motion, while his nose pressed against her clit. She moved her hips, almost involuntarily as if a primal urge had taken over. When he moved his face higher, so his tongue lapped at her clit and two of his fingers moved to slide inside her she moaned in a high pitched fervour and he delighted in the fast pulse of her second orgasm he felt around her. Her hips pounded against him as she rode out the wave of the unexpected thrill and he held her close until it faded. And even then he was reluctant to release her. He pulled his hand away, dragged his tongue from her base to her pubic bone then up her stomach, under her lingerie, to the underside of each breast, then lay he head onto her chest and sighed.

When the air under her clothing became too stifling he moved his head, fixed her teddy and moved to lay beside her with an elbow propping his head up. He looked down at her smugly.

"Thought you got the better of me there huh," he said.

"Yeah, you sure showed me."

He chuckled with her and kissed her nose then sat up and stretched out. His back was sore and he felt like he was a strange mix between 60 and 16 years old.

"I'm goin down to get a glass of water and to lock up. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good." He bent over to pick up his jocks and slip them on and she drawled, "I'm real good."

He looked over his shoulder at her with a smile and a roll of his eyes and left.

While he was gone Lorelai dragged herself from the bed and went into the bathroom to wash up. She decided to leave the teddy on, turned off the bedroom lights and was lying beneath the sheet with just the nightstand lamp on when he returned. He put the glass of water on the nightstand on his side then went into the bathroom to wash up too. When he returned he kicked off his boxers but lay on top of the sheets beside her. He reached over for the water and took a long drink then passed it to her and she did the same.

"How come you had to lock up if no one is around for miles?"

"Just feel safer." He closed his eyes over and reached a hand over to rest on her bent knee.

"Did you really make these night stands?"

"Mmhmm."

"You do some amazing work with your hands."

He opened one eye and looked over at her, only to see her watching him with a wicked smile. "So you like to tie up your boyfriend in bed huh?"

"That's the first time I ever did that," she admitted.

"Really?" he turned his head to see her fully and tried to read if she was being honest or this was a long con for a joke.

"Yeah, never before."

"Anything else you've never done that you've always wanted to try?"

Lorelai laughed. "Nice try."

"What?"

"Is that a segue into getting me to talk about my Luke Sex fantasies?"

"Actually no it wasn't but now that you bring it up… Luke Sex Fantasies?"

"Like you didn't have Lorelai ones."

"I did. Many of them." He admitted honestly and she looked over smiling only to see a sombre expression on his face.

"Like what?"

"Like clearing the counter and taking you in the diner."

"Oh I've had that one."

"Or out on the bandstand."

"That one too."

"Or on that rickety old porch swing at your house, though I'm not sure it could take it." Lorelai laughed. "Or in the snow bank that always builds up on Cherry St."

"Snow bank?"

"Yeah."

"Why cherry st?"

"I dunno, I guess because no one lives out that way so the snow bank always looks so pristine and untouched."

"And you fantasised about having sex with me on the snow bank."

"Yeah."

"…you're going to have to explain that one to me."

"Your face when it starts snowing. Your mood when it starts snowing…immediate turn on. Hell I get a fucking hard on watching the weather channel if they say there is going to be a slight chance of snow in Connecticut." Lorelai was outright laughing now without holding back. "Hey I didn't say it made sense… it's a fantasy, they rarely do."

"True."

"So what about you?"

"Your truck."

"What?" it was Luke's turn to laugh now. "In the cab or on the flat bed?"

"Both. Flatbed was more comfortable." She giggled, unsure why she was telling him this but enjoying his reaction. "Your tent."

"My tent? You've never been in my tent."

"Yeah well I just picture you there all manly and forestry and wilderness and I always imagine the sex would be great."

"It's pretty great without the props." He lifted his head a little and she came the rest of the way to kiss him.

"I've never had sex in the shower," she said after a moment. He looked over at her and wondered briefly if it was an invitation, and if it was an invitation if he would be able for it right now. She saw these thoughts cross his mind and she smiled and patted his chest. "Relax, I wouldn't be able for it right now either."

"Well ok, not now… but before we leave then." She smiled and nodded her head.

Luke felt a tiredness wash over him and he pulled the sheet out from under him to get into the bed. She turned off the lamp and snuggled up next to him to rest her head on his shoulder.

"It's weird not setting an alarm clock," he muttered as he kissed her head and brushed his fingers through her hair. Her hand came to rest on his chest and she covered it with his own.

"When was the last time you had a holiday?"

"I think Nixon was in power."

She chuckled and kissed his chest. "I love you Luke," she whispered into the night. He kissed her lightly and squeezed her close.

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

Luke woke slowly and let his brain cope with the strange sensation of lying in a soft warm bed that not only held his body but also the one he could feel lying next to him. He blinked a few times to open his eyes and rolled over only to see her snuggled into a ball, with both hands folded beneath her cheeks watching him with a soft smile.

"Are you watching me sleep?" he muttered as he rolled onto his side and mirrored her position.

"Uh, no. Yes. Well sort of. But mainly I was just watching for you to wake up, but in the process of waiting for you to wake up, I was, yes, I was watching you sleep."

Luke smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Yeah, soundly. I was only awake moments before you."

"What time is it?"

"Just after ten."

"What?!" Luke half sat up to grab his watch from the nightstand and checked it. "Wow…I haven't slept this late in…eh, ever?"

Lorelai laughed and when he fell back onto his pillow with a contented sigh she inched closer and snuggled against him. "I really wore you out yesterday huh!"

"Yeah you did." He kissed the top of her head and dragged his fingers through her hair, pulling it off her face gently.

"What do you want to do today?"

"You," he said with a chuckle.

"And after that minute is over?"

"Oi!" he poked her ribs making her squirm. "I'm thinking…I'll take a swim, then I'll cook up whatever you want for breakfast…or brunch as it will be by then. Then we will go take a walk around the lake, work off the carbs you will no doubt imbibe over brunch. Followed by some rigorous sex-,"

"Of course."

"Yeah… then a lazy evening, chilling out with a book, I'll make some BBQ for dinner and we can eat it on the porch."

"Okay…wait." She patted his chest. "That all sounds wonderful, and all very Danielle Steel but how about we bump this up a notch?" she twirled her fingers around his hairy chest, tickling his chest and teasing his nipples as she did. "How about some sweet morning loving with your gorgeous girlfriend, followed by your swim, then you can cook me my breakfast, then some more loving on that rug in front of the fire, then a nap, maybe a snack, you can make your BBQ and afterwards some of that rigorous sex you mentioned earlier."

Luke laughed. "Lorelai, I love you…you know I love you, and I want nothing more than to lie in bed with you all day, ravishing you, but I'm not sure if you know this but I'm not 16 anymore. I need some recovery time in between sessions…"

"All I'm hearing is that you want to lie in bed with me all day."

"I do."

"In that case hush…" she said and she leaned over and kissed him. She let her hands roam over his torso, loving the ripple of his rib cage as he moved his arms and wrapped them around her to pull her close and roll over so she was beneath him. "Oh!" she exclaimed, as she felt his growing erection against her thigh. "Look who's awake all of a sudden!"

Luke chuckled and moved his hand along her satin teddy but he had had his fun with it last night, now he wanted…needed to feel her skin against his. "Off." He ordered and she lifted both hands above his head so he could peel it off her. Soon her breasts were exposed, but before her head was released he dipped lower and captured one of her nipples in her mouth, the peak became taut lighting fast, reacting to his tongue immediately. She arched her back and pressed her breast into his mouth and he opened his lips wider to suckle on her. She moaned appreciatively and he moved to her other breast to repeat the action before pulling her clothing off completely.

"I dunno how you do this to me," he muttered against her skin. "Half my body thinks I'm gone mad."

"And the other half?" she asked innocently as she reached down and grabbed his cock, making him jerk but she held fast, stroked him to a full erection, rubbing the tip against the inside of her thigh.

"I think it's delusional."

She laughed and pulled him up for another kiss, slowly lapped his mouth with her tongue and hooked one of her legs around his hips to get him exactly where she wanted him. "Fuck me, Luke." She said bluntly. "No games or teasing or build up… fuck me. Now."

He looked into her eyes and saw the need there. Dark pools of navy blue watching him intently, gauging his reaction and waiting for him to take her command. His hand moved between them and he rubbed her core. She was wet and ready for him and showed her eagerness by moving her hips against his hand and never moving her eyes from his.

Luke shifted his weight a little then brushed her hands away from him, grasped himself and slipped into her hot wet centre with a guttural moan. Morning was his favourite time to fuck. When his brain was half way between being awake and asleep, his inhibitions were lower as if he could convince himself it was a dream and his skin was a tingling ball of sensitivity as his nerves started to realise what was happening around him. He wasn't sure how long he would last and with his body still aching from the activity the day before he almost wanted this to be over sooner rather than later. That was until she shimmied down the bed a little bit, deepened the angle of his entry, and made sure his shaft was brushing against her clit with every stroke. Her moans became his goal, he focused on the pitch, the length and depth of them, moving his hips one way then the other and trying to make them change. Her hands came around his torso and encouraged him to move faster but when she wasn't satisfied she called out to him.

"Harder Luke…" she moaned, her voice caught in the wheel of pleasure, so much so that he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly, that was until she said it again, this time louder, more demanding. "Harder!"

Luke pushed into her but couldn't get purchase on the bed, gripping sheets and balancing on the soft mattress. He looked up at the bed post and reached out to grab it with one hand then the other then held his upper body in place and used all his strength to thrust into her. She tried to counter his movements which were coming fast and strong now so she matched his stance, braced herself on the headboard and lifted her hips into him with every lunge. He was panting now, a sheen covering his face as he gritted his teeth but he was close now and wanted nothing more than to revel in the sensation.

His mouth fell open, his panting became grunts, and his hands had white knuckle grips on the bed post. She could see the trembling muscles on his arms as he tried desperately to hold on. She realised he was waiting for her when she was already riding the crest of one orgasm and feeling a second one building. Her hands dragged up his moving chest, tweaked his nipples and scraped her nails over his shoulders. His grunts became more vocal and he opened his eyes to look down at her, his eye brows arched in surprise at her watching him.

"Lorelai…" he said, his voice rampant with desire. "Yes, God! Lorelai…yeah…"

She felt him explode inside her and it tipped her over the edge again where she fell, a willing victim, into her orgasm. Her muscles twitching around him kept him moving inside her, his strokes slowing down but never stopping even as he lowered his body, released the bed posts, framed her face with his forearms and bent down to kiss her, his thumbs brushing hair from her temples. His hips slowed even more and finally stopped and he sank over her, enveloping her with his body

"That…was…gooooood." She drawled in his ear then kissed it lightly with a hot breath. He smiled and squeezed her tightly then rolled off her and onto his back.

"Jesus…" the word came out more with a sigh than his voice and he closed his eyes and tossed his arms over his head.

"What?"

"My body…"

"Amazing isn't it?" she reached a hand over to stroke him idly. He chuckled, not having enough energy to really laugh.

A wave of sleepiness washed over him and she looked over to see his eyes flutter closed. She sat up and fixed the sheet that was tangled around their legs then plumped his pillow and covered him with a sheet as he drifted off to sleep. She plumped her own pillow and lay next to him watching him for the longest time, unsure how she had managed to get so lucky.

She counted on her fingers how many days they had been together then smiled as she counted again, how many times they actually been together since the first date, fifth date, she corrected herself with a smile, on Hogan's hill. "Wow…" she muttered as she looked over at him again then back down to her fingers. "No wonder everything aches."

* * *

><p>Lorelai sat on the porch with her book in her hands and made no pretence of reading it as she watched Luke walk out of the lake. He rubbed his hands through his hair and shook his hands as he half jogged up the beach to grab the towel he had discarded earlier. She watched as she rubbed his hair vigorously then patted down his chest as he started to walk towards her carrying his towel in one hand as he tried to comb his hair into place with the other. As he approached he smiled at her unashamedly watching him. He let his eyes roam over her bikini clad body then braced his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned down to brush what he meant to be a soft kiss to her lips, only for her to snake her hands up around his neck and pull him down harder to deepen the kiss. He let her, bent his arms, leaned in closer and caressed her tongue with his own, until he felt her fingers urge him even closer.<p>

With some effort he moved away from her, straightened his arms and then his back and she pouted. Her bottom lip protruding as she looked up at him and blinked her long lashes at him.

"Lorelai…"

"Enjoy your swim?" she asked and she reached up and tugged on the wet drawstring on his togs.

"Yeah I did actually." He batted her hands away and fell into the lounge beside her with a sigh.

"Water cold?" she said with a suggestive glance at his crotch.

"Freezing," he replied, staring right at her.

She laughed and let her head fall back against the chair then rolled it over to look at him. "Need me to warm you up?" she put her book down and stepped off her lounger and over to his, straddling his legs and resting her hands on his chest.

"Lorelai, I do not have the energy to go another round with you right now, or for the foreseeable future."

"Really? Nothing happening there at all?" she raked her hands down his chest, following the trail of his hair that taped off the further down it went, and disappeared under his trunks. She dipped her fingers below the cuff and brushed the base of his flaccid cock.

He tried with all his might not to react at all, but with her hips moving against him and her fingers gently stroking him he couldn't help the surge of desire that coursed through him and made him twitch beneath her fingers.

"See! I knew there was something left in the bottle. There is always some stuff left in the bottle, you just need to know how to get it out." She smiled wickedly at him and pulled his trunks down even further to pull his now semi erect penis out.

"Lorelai-" He tried to reach down to pull her hands away, pull his trunks back over himself but she batted his hands away and continued to stroke him. He couldn't help but react, moved his hips to give her better access and let her pull his trunks off him completely, which she managed to do all without taking her hands off him. He looked down at her moving hands, felt the pleasure roll over him and decided to sit back and let it run its course. She seemed to be determined to get him to the end and with the melted muscles resting against his heavy bones he didn't see that happening any time soon, no matter what tricks she had up her sleeve. He was worn out, in the most satisfying way and he enjoyed the hell out of her fingers stroking him, her smile thinking she had won. He let his head fall back and interlocked his fingers behind it where he could look down at her fingers brushing against him, her crotch grinding against his thigh.

She watched her own fingers circle his cock and smiled in triumph when it stood up on its own. She bent her head and kissed the tip of it then looked up at him to see him still watching her. She let her tongue appear and circled the tip again, their eyes locked together, never wavering as she opened her mouth and took her in him completely. His smile widened but his eyes stayed on her. She waited for his reaction, waited for him to roll his eyes back in pleasure, moan, hitch his breath, move his hips or twitch his cock but there was nothing other than that maddening smile. She pressed her tongue flat against him, and dragged it up to his tip and still he lay limp beneath her. She narrowed his eyes at him as she realised what he was doing but his only reaction to that was to lift one eyebrow as if in a challenge.

Lorelai slowly sat up, released him from the wet heat of her mouth and stood away from him. She stood at the end of the lounger, reached behind her back and pulled at her bikini tie then looped the neck tie over her head and dropped the skimpy material to the floor. He looked up appreciatively and let his eyes fall down to her bikini bottoms, wordlessly encouraging her to continue. Which she did without hesitation. She hooked her thumbs into the sides and with a shimmy in her hips and a little more wiggle in her ass than was strictly necessary she lowered them down her legs, over her thighs and let them fall to the floor around her ankles.

Luke waggled his eyebrows at her, still silent as he watched her but made no move to reach out to her. She came back to the side of the lounger and straddled him again. This time he was a little more aware of her heat, her damp heat, against his thigh but still made no move to reach out to her. She rested her hands on his chest, leaned over to kiss him softly then trailed her lips across his jaw, his neck, the hollow of his throat to his chest until she came to his nipples. She bit one gently, then licked it and kissed it before moving onto the other one. His cock stood to attention, trapped between their stomachs and she grinded her lower torso to encourage him to stay there.

After lavishing all her attention on his chest she let her hands roam lower, ripple over his ribs to his hipbones. She traced the crease in his legs to his inner thigh and massaged his leg, encouraging him to part them further until her hands could reach in and cup his balls. Finally she noticed a reaction. Luke flinched instinctively as she gently squeezed him then let out a soft breath when she released the pressure. She smiled down at him and repeated the motion, lifted one of her hands to stroke his cock and smiled wider when his eyes fluttered closed.

"Got you…" she taunted and squeezed a little harder with both hands this time.

"You got nothing…" his words were whispered as if he didn't trust himself to speak but she knew that voice. That voice he used when he was trying to calm himself down, when she was driving him so mad he thought the best reaction was to give her no reaction at all. She chuckled at the thought and knew that it only made her push him harder.

"Oh I think I got a little something." She held him tighter and pulled her hand up along his shaft. Luke locked his eyes with her, clenched his teeth together and tried not to react to her hands

"Little?"

She shrugged and dared him to argue. He clenched his butt and lifted his hips to push himself into her hands, not caring that she thought she won, or that she may have actually won when he felt a tingle of desire race through him when she brushed her thumb over his tip, before stroking back down to the base. She shimmied up his legs and hovered above him. She dragged his cock from her dark curls to her entrance, pushed him between her folds and dragged him hack to her curls again. Luke clenched his hands behind his head and tried not to pull her hips down onto him, but he needn't have bothered because she guided him to her entrance and lowered herself onto him in one motion. She dropped her legs down either side of him, let her legs plant flat on the ground then leaned forward a bit and balanced herself with her hands on his chest and began to move. At first she moved with slow deliberate motion, her fingers curling into his chest, raking his nipples, catching his chest hair then dragged his nails down the his sides and gripped his hips.

Luke watched her move, looked at their connection as she slicked around him in slow smooth strokes. He pulled his eyes up her chest to her breasts that moved in time with her ministrations then further north to her face where he caught her watching him. And that was the moment when his resistance crumbled around him. He grabbed her hips, and sat up in one motion, then kissed her gruffly.

"Finally!" she uttered when their lips disconnected but he wasn't listening. Instead he was kissing her jaw, licking her neck, crushing her breasts with one hand as he lavished attention on the other, all the while moving his hips against her to encourage her movements to continue. His hands ran down her back, his fingers tracing her spine, to her ass and he cupped her cheeks. She gripped his shoulders to help her keep balance and speed up her rhythm. Luke lay back onto the lounger and helped her move. She sped up and watched his face intently. His brow creased, and he concentrated on her moans, her eyes, her fingers on his hips and her hot wet muscles stroking his cock from base to tip and back again.

Lorelai pulled out all the tricks she had successfully used on him in their short time together. She raked his chest, tweaked his nipples, moaned and grunted when he moved up against her, arched her back pressed her breasts into his palms, shook her head to let her curls tumble around her shoulders but no matter what she did, she couldn't seem to get him up to the heights she was used to. One of his hands moved down her chest to her hip and slid between them where he sought her wet heat. Hs used two to massage her swollen clit making her gasp as his other hand squeezed her ass and encouraged her to move faster, harder against him. She felt the coil of her orgasm tightening inside her and knew she wouldn't have long to go before her release but she didn't want to fall into this precipice alone, she wanted to carry her with him.

"Luke…"

"Come for me," he whispered and he sat up to kiss her. "Come for me." He muttered the words against her lips as his fingers and hips moved furiously to bring her over the edge. She tried to fight it off but it was no use. The coil broke and send shards of pleasure out from her centre to the very tips of her body. She melted against him, her hips still moving, her breasts rasping against his chest as she rode the waves of pleasure that washed over her.

"No fair," she muttered against his ear as her motions slowed an eventually came to a stop. She braced herself on his shoulders to sit back and look down at him, even as her breath was still shaky, made even more so by his fingers trailing down her spine.

"You didn't like?"

"Oh I liked…I liked very much."

"Well then."

"But I wanted to take you with me." She clenched her inner muscles around his erection that was still inside her and he responded by making his cock twitch with a smile. "I *want* to take you with me," she corrected herself as she started to move around him again.

"Lorelai…I don't think-"

"Good…keep not thinking. Just feel it." She circled her hips against him and she smiled as his fingers gripped her hips to keep her movements slow and steady. "Can you feel it?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you feel me around you?"

"God yeah…" he clenched his ass to push himself deeper into her.

"Hold on…" abruptly she pushed herself back and lifted one of her legs. He gripped her hips tighter when he thought she was going to step off him but instead she leaned far back, with her hands on his shins to lift her leg over his body and turn 180 degrees and put her back to him. Luke cried at the sensation of her twirling antics on his cock and she looked back over her shoulder at him to see if she had hurt him. "Okay?"

"Warn a guy before you pull something like that," he said, his hands still holding her hips, her hips carefully moving around him, dragging moans from his lips that he didn't think he could make.

"Just trying a new angle."

He drew a hand down her spine to rest above her ass and felt the beginnings of his arousal surge in his core. He tensed his legs and moved his ass to match her movements but it wasn't enough. Luke dropped his legs either side of the lounger urged her off him and lifted her onto all fours. He knelt behind her, one leg bent back, the other planted flat on the ground then grabbed himself and her hip to pull her back and thrust into her. She cried out then he pulled out and thrust back in. He pressed her back down, pushed her shoulders to the cushion on the lounger to make her ass tip higher, changing the angle of his entry then reached around to her front to brush his fingers against her clit. She didn't think she could feel another coil build up inside her but with every thrust he made, her orgasm stepped up another notch. He moved his hand to stroke her breasts then dragged it down her stomach to her dark curls and again pressed her back into him. He felt the stirrings in his core build up to new proportions, her gasps fuelling him until he was moving behind her in a blur of motion, pulling her back as he pushed forward.

"Luke!" Her strangled cry came out as her orgasm burst and he thrust harder into her as her muscles pulled her deeper.

"I…Oh…Lorelai!" was all he managed when he followed her over the abyss. He sank over her and she loved how she could feel his ragged breath against her back, his beating heart, and his soft lips on her shoulders. "Witch…" he mumbled as he pushed off her and sat back into the cushions, pulling her hips to have her sit back against him.

"You doin ok?" she asked as she tipped her head to look up at him, he wrapped his arms around her, his fingers gripping her forearms that were crossed on her torso.

"Mmhmm."

"Worn out?"

"Mmhmm."

"Wanna go again?"

"Lorelai…"

She laughed and he loved how her body moved against his. "Sorry, I didn't think I'd break you so easily. If I knew there was a finite amount of sex we could have I would have rationed more. But I guess we had a good run."

"You're done with me?" he asked as he kissed her temple.

"We'll we've dated, we've slept together, we've tried all the positions-"

"All of them?"

"Well a lot of them. We've slept, eaten and bathed together…and now that the sex is gone what else is there?"

"Love?"

"I guess," she said as she tickled the soft hairs on his arms and he smiled into her hair. "It's going to be weird." She spoke suddenly and her voice took on a sudden serious tempo.

"What is?"

"When we go back home."

"Why?" His arms inadvertently tightened around her, unsure if this was all part of the joke she was making or the subject had changed. He suspected the latter and it scared him to his core to think what words she might utter next.

"Because it won't be like this. It will be work, me at the inn and you at the diner. It will be tension and scraping to find time to spend together, spending more nights apart than in each other's arms."

Luke kissed the top of her head. "It won't be like this, I'm not sure if anything will ever be like this," he said with a chuckle. "But it won't be bad, it will be fine."

"Fine?"

"If the hardest thing we have to do is figure out how to spend time together then I'll take it."

Lorelai tipped her head up to look at him and smiled. "I love you," she offered and he responded with a smile and a kiss.

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

By the time the evening fell around them they were lying side by side on the beach fingers entwined as they shared silent thoughts and looked up at the night sky.

"I can't believe we have to go back tomorrow." she uttered into the stillness, her voice barely a whisper between them, in danger of being taken by the soft wind. But he heard her and squeezed her hand in his.

"This has been an amazing trip." He rolled onto his side and urged her to do the same. When she faced him he kissed her lightly and pulled back to look at her. "I never thought…I never hoped…never let myself-"

"Do you regret not asking me out sooner?" she asked teasingly.

"No. Because then it would mean not having the friendship we've shared over the last few years, and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"Anything?" she lifted one corner of her lips in a crooked smile and stroked her fingertips down his chest in a featherlight touch.

"Anything." he confirmed resolutely, even as her fingers dipped below the cuff of his shorts and stroked him. He grabbed her wrist and lifted it up above their heads then rolled towards her, forcing her onto her back and pinned her down with his chest. "I love you Lorelai Gilmore." He kissed her tenderly. "I love your energy." He kissed her again. "How your nose crinkles when you taste the vegetables I sneak into your dinners." Another kiss. "I love when you call me to fix your sink, your shower, your windows, doors, porch, stairs and everything else in that house of yours." He punctuated every work with a kiss. "I love your house for falling apart and giving me excuse after excuse to be close to you." This kiss was softer, more lingering. "And I love your pride and fierce love for Rory."

Lorelai tried to take his kisses as light tender touches but his words were sinking deeper than his kisses could ever reach. She tried to pull her wrist out of his grip but he tightened his hold on her and kissed her again, this time bringing his tongue into play and parting her lips for him. She blinked away the tears that built up in her eyes but only succeeded in pushing them out and two errant tears fell down her face. Luke opened his eyes and pulled back when he saw her tears.

"Lorelai?" He let go of her wrists and brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"Sorry…" she rubbed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. "I just…"

"Shhh…" he pulled her into a hug and rolled onto his back so she was resting on top of him, her head cradled on his shoulder and his hands holding her in place, one on the small of her back, rubbing soft circles into her skin, the other brushing her hair back from her face so he could plant soft kisses onto her forehead. They lay like that for the longest while until she stirred and moved to look up at him. He smiled at her and she returned it with a kiss.

"C'mon…" she shuffled off him and knelt beside him. "You owe me some shower sex." She jumped up and ran off towards the cabin, leaving him looking after her with a smile. He stood slowly and gathered the blanket they had been lying on. He put the remnants of their picnic into the basket and carried it into the cabin. He left the blanket on the porch, to shake out later and the basket on the table. As he approached the stairs he could hear the shower running and he couldn't help the smile that caressed his lips. In the bedroom he found a trail of her clothing leading to the bathroom, he pulled the tees shirt he was wearing over his head and dropped it behind him. Kicked off his sneakers and pulled his shorts down as he pushed the bathroom door open but found the shower empty. He stepped out of the shorts that were pooling around his ankles and called out to her.

"Lorelai?"

"Out here…" he turned at the sound of her voice and stepped back into the bedroom but that was empty too. Then he noticed the veranda doors were open. He walked over and found her lounging naked on the swing chair.

"What are you doing out here?"

She looked up at him and smiled hungrily at the sight of him standing unabashedly naked in front of her, his hands on his hips, his cock erect and proud. "I know its not my swing chair, but I thought it was worth a shot!"

Luke smiled and walked over to her. He stood before her and wondered how this was going to work. It was a two seater couch that swung from rope that was connected to the canopy over head. He wondered how stead it was as he tugged on one of the ropes. She had her head on the arm on one side and one leg draped over the back, while the other stretched out over the other arm. One of her arms was resting over her head and the other drew soft circles on her stomach.

"Afraid it won't hold your weight?" she said teasingly.

"Not my weight, my energy…" he chuckled as he braced himself on the back of the seat and the arm then gingerly placed his knee on the cushion between her legs. He left the other one planted on the floor and leaned forward to kiss her. She arched her back and pressed her breasts into him with a moan.

He tried to lower his body onto her but the contained smack was too confining. He shifted his weight but only managed to rock the seat. She giggled beneath him and moved her breasts teasingly against his chest. He moved his leg and tried to get a better position but again only managed to rock the seat.

"God dammit…" He moved one of his hands to the cushion beside her hip. "Wait…" He shifted his knee back to the other arm of the chair but it pinned his shin and he had no purchase. "Hang on…" He tried to grip the arm of the seat beside her head but it only resulted in the seat rocking in a different direction. Lorelai was outright laughing now at his efforts. "Shut up!" He said as he stood up off her and tried to think of a new way to tackle this.

"I know…" she stood up and grabbed his forearms then turned him round and pouched him back into the swing. He landed with an oomph and looked up at her expectantly. She leaned down and kissed him without touching him with anything but her lips. He reached over and lay soft fingertips on her hips and gently pulled her towards him. She pushed his knees together and straddled the tip of them so she could still reach his cock with her hands. After his efforts of trying to get into position, his frustration had lessened the intensity of his erection and she wasn't about to jump onto him at half mast. She used both hands to stroke him, each one stroking him from shaft to tip, one after another, leaving no time in between. The fingers he had on her hips tried to pull her closer to him but she resisted. She leaned down and kissed his neck, licked the hollow of his throat, bit his shoulder, kissed his cheek, suckled on his nipples and all the while continued to stroke him.

"Lorelai…" he moaned and pushed his hips up to press his cock into her hands. She tightened her grip on him and he moaned again. "God…yeah," he grunted and pushed up again into her hands. His hands caressed the cheeks of her ass and pulled them apart. He widened his legs and made her widen hers then dragged his fingers from her ass, over her hips to her front. He gently brushed them through the soft hair to her folds and pressed one finger to her clit and watched her eyes roll into the back of her head. She gripped his shoulder with one hand and slowly inched forward. He pulled her to him with one hand on her ass and she dragged the tip of his cock against her. He grunted in pleasure when he felt how wet she was already and pulled her forward a little more. She repositioned her knees on the cushion either side of his hips and hovered above him. One hand still holding his shaft, holding him in place at her entrance then she rolled her head back to face him and looked him in the eye. He blinked, smiled and let his tongue run across his lips as his fingers squeezed her ass and she lowered herself onto him in a painfully slow motion.

They both moaned at the sensation and again when she pulled herself up and back down onto him again, just as slow and just as powerful.

Luke tried to keep his eyes locked on hers but he couldn't resist looking down to where they were connected. He watched as his cock disappeared inside her with each stroke then reappeared slick and wet with her juices.

"Oh god…" He moved his legs on the floor to match her rhythm, swinging forward when she pushed down on him and back when she lifted up.

"Yeah, wow…thats…"

"Pretty amazing," he finished for her. He brought one hand up to caress her breasts and dragged his thumbs across her already taut nipples. He leaned forward enough to lick and caress them and she arched her back to give him more access, all the while maintaining a slow steady rhythm. Luke let the tips of his fingers slip between the cheeks of her ass and dragged on across her anus as she lowered onto him causing a bullet of desire to shoot through her spine to her core. She grunted with the sensation so he did it again and this time pressed it a little harder. Her eyes shot to his and she frowned a little which made him pull back but she shook her head and started to move a little faster. He helped her increase the rhythm, one hand below her ass, pulling on her cheek to give his other hand better access. He dragged his finger from the top of her spine to her lower back, over the curve of her ass and between the cheeks to resume its position at her anus where he pressed into her slightly.

Her moans turned to grunts, vocal feral and she released them with abandon. Her rhythm increased and he struggled to keep up with her. Her inner muscles were clenching now as she toppled into her first orgasm and as she stroked him he screwed his eyes shut to hold on. Baseball stats, orders for the diner, how to install the new carburetor for his car, her breasts as they bounced against his chest, her hair over her shoulders, her hands on his shoulders, her slick wet crotch grinding against him. She was in the throes of her orgasm now, her voice diluted with pants and moans but he wanted her to come again, wanted her to intensify the orgasm more than she had before, s if stamping his branding on her. He moved the hand from the cheek of her ass to her front and stroked her wildly, she gasped in shock at the sensation and he watched her face as it contorted in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. Her rhythm became erratic so he gripped her hips, bounced her on his legs and kept it up, faster, harder than before then without warning stood up and hefted her against him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and he took two steps to the wall and pressed her against it. He held her up with both hands beneath her ass, spreading her cheeks and letting gravity take care of the rest. he pounded into her, the new angle making her clot grind against his shaft with every motion.

She bit down on his shoulder and whimpered as the coil of another orgasm started to tighten inside her.

His back was beading with sweat as h tried to hold on. He felt her inner muscles twitch around him and he returned the sensation with a twitch of his own that made her moan.

"Fuck me Luke…" she uttered softly against his ear then bit his lobe and licked the sensitive skin behind it.

Luke grunted, felt his release close. "Come for me Lorelai, come for me again…" He pushed into her, pounded his whole body against her and she held on to him tightly. The coil was about to snap, she tightened her legs around him in an effort to get him deeper inside her then when he gasped and grunted she knew he was done for. She released what little control she had on her body and let herself fall apart around him. He came hard inside her with a guttural moan and pushed into her with abandon as she pulsated around him. He cock twitched and moved, even after his hips had stilled and it extended her own orgasm for longer than before. Ever reluctant to let her go he held her in place for a moment more. Kissed her lips then hefted her up more comfortably and carried her into the bedroom. He dropped her onto the bed and followed her, still connected and wrapped in a tangle of limbs.

"Luke…" she whispered.

"Mmm?" He lay on top of her which his head nestled in the crook of her neck, his breath tickling her.

"That was incredible."

"Mmmm," he agreed wordlessly. He lay there for a moment more then with a sigh he disconnected from her and rolled onto his back. "I don't think I can move."

"So…no shower sex?"

He rolled his head towards her to see her smiling at him. "Oh there will be shower sex."

"Really?" she let her eyes trail down his body to his now flaccid cock. Luke followed her eyes and looked at himself.

"Just not right now," he said with a chuckle then let his head fall back onto the bed and sighed.

Lorelai laughed, then rolled over to kiss him before she jumped off the bed and hurried into the bathroom. He heard her turn off the water and listened to her soft humming as she pottered around the bathroom. When she reappeared she went to the drawers and rummaged through her belongings then pulled out a dark red silken teddy that fell just below her hips. She screeched her hair up with both hands and let her fall onto her shoulders as she walked to the bed and climbed up to rest against the head board. He inched back to rest his head on her lap then took one of her hands and rested it on his head to encourage her to run her fingers through his hair.

"Comfy?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded, kept his eyes closed and let his body melt into the soft mattress. Her other hand rested on his chest just over his heart and she basked in the slow steady rhythm of his relaxation. As his breathing slowed even more and a soft snore escaped him she urged him up and moved the duvet out from underneath him. Now that he was standing by the bed he went into the bathroom as she readied the bed. When he returned he found her in the same position but with the bed sheet up to her waist and a book on her lap.

"Not tired?" he asked as he climbed in beneath the sheets beside her, not bothering to put on pyjamas or underwear. He propped himself on one elbow as he faced her.

"Not yet."

"I must be slipping." he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Oh no, my body is tired, and it aches deliciously but my mind is wired."

"Oh?" he sat up a bit more and frowned. "Something you want to talk about?"

"Oh no, nothing like that, I'm just…so happy to be here." She stroked the side of his face and kissed his forehead. "I just want to sit here and bask in it for a while." She urged him to put his head back onto her lap and stroked his hair. He nestled into her, draped one leg over hers and one hand snaked behind her back while the other drew soft circles on her hip bone, just below the rim of her teddy. Her fingers gently rubbed his scalp, sending shivers of pleasure down to his toes and he relaxed into her. She lifted her book and opened it to the page she had left it on but couldn't concentrate with the sensation of his head, heavy and content in her lap. She watched him fight with the precipice of sleep and finally succumb. When his fingers stopped their ministrations and his breathing regulated and soft snores escaped past his lips she felt herself relax with him. She dropped her book onto the nightstand and curled her hand around his forearm. She watched his eyes flutter back and forth as he slept, dreamt and basked in the moment.

Luke woke up with his head still on her lap. The bedside light was still on and her book lay upturned beneath it. She had her head propped up on her shoulder in what he was sure was an awkward angle but she was sleeping soundly, her hand still in his hair, the other gripping his arm tighter than he thought she would do while asleep. her face creased in a frown and her mouth opened with a soft gasp. her hips moved beneath his head in a motion he recognized with a smile.

He lowered his face and inhaled her arousal with a predatory growl. She was asleep, she was dreaming and he was pretty damn sure he knew what she was dreaming about. He just hoped he had a staring role. And if he didn't, he was going to make sure he was involved in the finishing credits. He slipped his arm out from behind her and crouched on the bed beside her. She rolled her hips towards him at the loss of contact and he wondered briefly is she was going to wake up but a mount later she let out a contented smile and a soft chuckle then rolled her head in the other direction. He contemplated on how to get her to shimmy down the bed without waking her but decided it was too much of a risk so instead he slid off the edge of the bed and walked around to the bottom. Slowly, inch by inch he pulled the bed sheet off her and dropped it to the floor by his feet then climbed up the bed towards her. She had one leg straight and the other bent out with her foot nestled against her knee. He gripped her ankle and moved it aside to spread her legs then travelled up slowly to the apex of her legs. He lowered himself onto the bed, his chest on the mattress between her legs his arms lining her sides but before he could move his head to his intended destination she rolled her hips towards his hot breath and moaned. One of her hands gripped her breast while the other traveled down over her stomach to pull up the hem of her teddy exposing her self for him. He looked up at her face to see if she was awake but her face was still creased in that expression of need. he watched her fingers gently caress herself then move lower to allow one of her fingers slip between the folds and drag a trail of her juices up over her pubic bone and circle her belly button. She let out a guttural moan and rolled her hips then before she could resume her fingers probing he moved his head and kissed her mound. he dragged his tongue, flat and heavy against her as far as he could reach to the top then again but this time between the folds, tasting her, lapping her up. He pointed his tongue and speared her entrance as he used his nose to nuzzle her clit.

Her hand grabbed his head and pressed him into her and her hips bucked against him. She moaned aloud and her eyes shot open to look down at him. "Luke!" she called out his name as her hips moved faster anther hands gripped tighter.

He grabbed her hips now, knowing she was awake, no longer to rouse her and helped her move against him, encouraged her movements, encouraged her moans. She panted and bucked, her voice diluting her breath, grabbed her own breasts and kneaded them hungrily as she pinched and tweaked her own nipples in an effort to find relief. His tongue moved in and out, up and down, lapping on her inner walls, stroking her very core and when he heard her moans peak he moved his hand to press her pubic bone, two fingers capturing and caressing her clit and hummed his desire into her to finally push her over the edge. She screamed out his name, grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed her hips hard into him over and over again until finally her muscles and bones melted into a puddle and she fell limp beneath him. Luke pulled away from her slightly, kissed her mound, kissed her inner thighs, stroked her with his tongue again and pulled back to rest his chin on her thigh.

Reluctant to pull away from her completely he stayed there kissing her leg, stroking her with his fingers and watching her. Her face relaxed into nothing, eyes closed, lips parted, nostrils flared as she tried to regain control of her breathing. Her hand came up to touch his head and with her eyes still closed she raked her fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Well good morning to you too," she muttered, her voice barley audible.

"Its 3am."

"I don't care." she tugged on his hair to get him to come up to her and held her rightly in her arms. "Thank you," she said with a smile and kissed him.

"I live, to give," he said against her lips and made her smile. She nestled her crotch against his erect cock and shimmied her hips but he stilled her motions and kissed her. "No don't," he said against her lips. "I'm saving it."

"Saving it?"

"For the shower in the morning." She laughed against him and her body teased him. "Tell me about your dream."

"What dream?"

"What ever dream had you wet and ready for me…" He kissed her neck as he spoke, urging her to tell him.

"Oh…it was nothing."

"Lorelai…"

"Seriously Luke," she said with a chuckle. "It was nothing special, a bog standard Luke filled sex dream."

"Standard Luke filled sex dream?" he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her with a smug smile on his lips. "Now you have to tell me."

"Like you never dreamt about me before?"

"Oh I did, but not while you were lying-in bed with me."

"It was just a dream…"

"What was I doing?" He traced on finger tip from her collar bone, over her breast, circled her nipple and trailed it further south to circle her bellybutton.

"Pretty much what you were doing when I woke up," she admitted with a blush and a smile. "Only…"

"What?"

"It was a little rougher."

"Rougher?" his fingers gently twirled in the hair between her legs.

"Yeah, you took me by surprise," she spoke softly and closed her eyes over as she tried to recall the remnants of her dream. "I was in the diner, late, after you had closed. You were in the kitchen making coffee and I was sitting at the counter and you called out my name. Like you were angry with me or something. When you came out to the diner you looked furious," she chuckled at the memory and moved her hips towards him as his fingers stroked her hip.

"Why was I furious?" he asked her, urging her to continue.

"I dunno, I didn't care!" she laughed now and opened her eyes to show him the pleasure in them. "You came round to the front of the counter and grabbed my arms. You said something about sugar and coffee, I'm not sure then you kissed me, but before I could kiss you back you pulled a chair up in front of me and pulled my legs apart. It was then I released I was naked."

"Naked?" His fingers stilled and she felt his cock twitch against her leg. "In my diner?"

"Yeah, you pulled me to the edge of the stool and you…"

"Yeah? what did I do?" his fingers started to move again this time trailing towards her inner thigh and she parted her legs for him again.

"You licked me."

"How?"

"Slow at first, inside and out but then harder and finally franticly." Luke slipped two fingers to her entrance and waited for her muscles to contract for him then slowly slid them inside her. She sighed and pulled him in deeper.

"Go on…" he urged her.

"You were like a man possessed, your tongue was so long and you stroked me inside with an impossible speed, your fingers grabbed my ass and your voice shook around me. My legs were hooked over your shoulders, I tried to hold onto the counter but it wasn't enough, I needed you deeper." As she spoke that final word she moved his hips towards him, causing his fingers to go deeper but it wasn't enough either. "Luke…"

He heard her plea and pulled his fingers away, ignored her whimper and replaced them with his cock. One swift stroke and he was buried inside her to the hilt of his shaft. She cried out at the sensation so he pulled out completely and buried himself in her again. He repeated the motion over and over drowning in her moans of pleasure and needing her to keep it up.

"I was saving this…" he whispered against her neck.

"We can have a do over later," she chuckled then cried out again as he entered her hard and fast, his rhythm picking up speed now as he had given into his resolve.

"Lorelai…now…I can't hold…" His words were punctuated with grunts as he penetrated her with abandon. With one hand he lifted her as towards him, the other he gripped her shoulder and held her in place as he pounded into her. She watched his face as he tried to hold on and thought back to the trick he had used on her on the swing chair. She reached her hands back to his ass and encouraged his movements. She slipped one finger between the cheeks of his ass and pressed it to the tip of his anus which made him buck harder against her and cry out in surprise. The sensation exploded in his groin and he had no chance to stop his orgasm from following suit. "Jeez!" he called out in surprise at the power of it and the very sensation itself, Her fingers pushed him into her and even as his cock pulsated and twitched inside her, she rode his orgasm to one of her own. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily, capturing her gasping moans with his tongue, his hips still moving against her, her inner muscles twitching around him.

They both fell boneless onto the mattress, side by side, panting and lost in the waves of their pleasure.

"I'm not going to be able to walk straight for a week," she whispered with a chuckle. "I'll need a vacation from work to get over this vacation."

"If not walking is the price to pay for a few days of the most amazing sex I've ever had then its a price I'd be willing to pay ten fold."

"Ever?" she lifted her head to look at him.

"Huh?"

"The most amazing sex ever?" she rolled towards him and languidly rested her body against his.

"Without doubt." he kissed the top of her head. Lorelai smiled against him and kissed his shoulder. "What about you?" he asked timidly as if afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh, my friend, this doesn't even compare." Luke let her words roll around his mind but wasn't sure what she meant by them. She watched his pondering and smiled. "I mean nothing I have ever done, with another man, or hell even by myself," she admitted with an embarrassed chuckle, "even comes close to the way you make me feel. Nothing." She kissed his cheek and watched the proud smile curve his lips in contrast to the red blush that crept up from his neck.

"Good." was all he managed to say as he gathered her into his arms and draped the bed sheet back over them.

"Right get to sleep Luke. You owe me a bout of the most amazing shower sex ever in the morning."

"Oh god…" Luke closed his eyes and wondered if he would be able to comply but whatever state he found himself in, in the morning, he would do his damnedest to make sure it was amazing for her.

He relaxed against her and stroked her back in soft lines along her spine as they both fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Lorelai woke to her body aching all over. She had rolled away from him in the night and he lay in a ball on the other side of the bed, his back to her, his knees bent towards his chest. She was lying on her back, sprawled out behind him her limbs heavy and aching. She lifted her head enough to look out and noticed the sun was high and hot, streaming blocks of morning heat into their room across the bed. She tossed the sheet aside and dragged herself out of bed and over to the bathroom. She rubbed her face while sitting on the toilet then washed her hands, teeth and face. She leaned towards the mirror and examined her weary features but she couldn't help the smile that curved her lips. every time she moved her hips or lifted her arms, the delicious ash reminded her of Luke. his lips against her skin, his fingers trailing lines on her back, his tongue piercing her very core, his beard causing tantalizing friction against her. She thought back to the week before when they were just friends, when she couldn't walk into the other room and caress him, kiss him, lick him but merely had to make do with teasing him with her words. Her words and her skirts. She smiled again then walked out to the bathroom onto to find him still asleep. She crept downstairs and started to clean up. She shook out the blanket on the porch and replaced it on the couch. She put away the rest of the food and cleared up the dishes. She sat on the edge of the couch and dialed her home number, knowing Rory would be at school she wanted to leave a message to tell her she would be home later that day in time for dinner. Probably at Luke's.

Luke stirred and reached a hand back to him to touch her but found the bed empty and cold. He sat up and looked around. From his vantage point he could see the balcony was empty, and the bathroom door was open with no sound coming from it. he heard her muffled voice and realized she was downstairs. he stood and grabbed a pair of boxers then wandered down to see her replacing the phone on to the cradle.

"Morning," he said softly as he came up behind her and kissed her with one hand resting on her back. "Calling Rory?"

"Just leaving a message." He wandered over to the kitchen and poured himself out a glass of juice then guzzled it down and refilled it then walked over to her and handed it to her as she sat on the couch behind her. She sipped the juice then passed it back to him. "I can't believe our holiday is over," she muttered with a pout. Luke snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Its not over yet." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll get you home in time for dinner with Rory," he said and she looked up at him in surprise at how he had echoed her own words. "But until then, we're still on vacation mode."

"Until we cross the border to Stars Hollow?" she laughed and kissed his neck as she shifted on his lap to get more comfy.

"Exactly."

"So no panties until then?"

"None."

"But you are wearing boxers."

"I didn't want to be indecent." He smiled against her and she tugged on the cuff onto to let it snap back into place. "Besides I can't make breakfast naked. Bacon splatters."

"Bacon?"

"And eggs."

"No! Pancakes!"

"Okay, bacon and pancakes." She clapped her hands in excitement and he smiled then finished off the glass of juice. "Okay, get off me wench, so I can go make food."

She leaned back off him and fell onto the couch with a sigh. He went into the kitchen and started to mix up the batter for the pancakes as she rolled off the couch and ambled over to put on some music. As the soft music filled the room she went back over to the kitchen island and leaned against it to watch him as he prepared the breakfast. She dipped her finger into the pancake batter and licked it off but he brushed her hand away before she could dip it in again.

"So what time do we need to leave?"

"Well I figure I should have you home at about 4 so you can greet Rory. Then have you guys over to the diner for dinner at 7?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Then we need to leave here just before 2."

"Awww."

"What?" He looked over at her over his shoulder as he cooked the pancakes and turned on the grill for the bacon.

"That means we need to leave in about 3 hours."

Luke looked up at the clock on the wall over the cooker and nodded. He flipped the pancakes and laid the bacon out on the tray before slipping it under the heat.

Lorelai came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him then kissed his back between his shoulders. "I don't want to leave." she whispered against his skin.

"I know. Me neither." His hands came over hers and he squeezed them then pulled the pancake off the pan and poured out some more batter. He flipped the bacon then nudged her to go set the table.

Soon they were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. he had made one large pancake each and gave her 4 strips of crispy bacon compared to his two strips. he had also chopped up some fruit to add to his own plate and left a small side dish of fruit next to her. They ate slowly and chatted idly sharing memories and thoughts from the last few days spent together. She finished first and went into the kitchen to clean up as he finished his fruit and joined her.

"Leave it," he said as she started to run water to clean the dishes. "if we only have a few hours left, I don't want to spend them doing dishes."

"How do you want to spend them?"

"Naked. And in bed." He pulled her hands out of the water and interlocked their fingers. behind his back then walked with her upstairs and back into the bedroom. He shook out the bed sheet and led her over to one side then pulled her in front of him and kissed her tenderly. He tugged the hem of her teddy up over her body and off her completely then dropped it to the floor. he guided her back onto the bed then crossed to the other side and stripped out of his boxers and climbed in beside her. He lay on his back and beckoned her over to him. She rolled onto her side and rested her cheek on his shoulder a hand on his chest and her leg draped over his.

"Like this?" she asked when he shifted against her to get comfy.

"Yeah. for now." He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly against him.

"Luke?" she said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…I mean, are we…"

"Use your words Lorelai, I know you know loads of them."

She chuckled then took a deep breath. "Are we moving too fast?"

"Do you think we are?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I." Silence filled the room again but this one was noticeably less comfortable than the one that preceded it. "But I do know that this is exactly where I want to be right now." He kissed the top of her head again. "This moment right here, you, me, your body pressed against mine. I can feel you from my shoulder to my toes. I can feel your breath on my chest, I can feel your breasts against me, the weight of your leg over my torso, your crotch, hot and damp against my hip, your foot on my shin…all of this, is just where I want to be."

"We've been dating for…a little over a week?"

"This again?" he chuckled. "I told you already, we've been dating for months, years even. I've been thinking about you since the first day I met you." He rolled her back a little from him and turned to face her. "Lorelai, I'm ready. I'm ready for you, for us, for this. All of it. But if you need more time, if you want to slow things down then lets do that."

"No! I don't want to slow things down, I love this."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm afraid I'll mess it up, I'm afraid I'll panic and back away."

"You won't."

"Luke, I don't have a great track record with men."

"Good. Because none of them were me." he chuckled again and this time kissed her forehead. "Just relax. Don't think about it. Lets enjoy our last few hours, we'll go back to stars Hollow later and everything will seem more normal."

"More celibate you mean."

"Yeah, that too. But not yet." He sat up abruptly and jumped off the bed. he hurried into the shower and flipped it on then held his hand under the stream until it was hot enough. He grabbed a couple of heavy soft towels from the press and left them on the counter then walked back into the bedroom and pulled the sheet off her. She shrieked out from the sudden wave of cold air but he didn't give her enough time to protest fully. Instead he bent down and scooped her up in his arms then carried her into the bathroom. "Your shower m'lady!" he pulled the glass door open and set her down in front of it then urged her in and followed close behind. She stepped into the powerful stream of water and let it run over her body then turned around and soaked her hair. Luke closed the door behind them then turned to face her and watched as she tipped her head back under the water. The sight alone took his breath away and he had to close his eyes for a moment to regain his focus and ensure she was not a figment of his imagination. To wake up now alone in his bed above the diner would simply kill him.

He took the bottle of shampoo from the shelf and squeezed some out onto his palm. he tugged her shoulder to make her turn away from him then lathered her hair with suds until it was completely covered.

"I think I used too much…" he said with a laugh.

"You think?"

"But now I can do funny shapes with your hair…" he gave her a mohican then a quiff, an old timey barber cut and finally two pigtails. She laughed along with him then tipped her head back under the stream to rinse it out. At first her watched her fingers work through her curly hair but then as the suds rinsed off her head and streamed over her body, down her chest and over her breasts he was mesmerized by the silky smooth motion they took and without meaning too his fingers reached out and followed its path. She sighed as his fingers touched her skin, trailing burning paths of desire down her body. When her hair was fully rinsed out she lifted her head to look at him with a crooked smile.

"Now for the conditioner." She passed him another bottle and it took him a moment to realize what she was asking as his eyes were still following the flow of water over her chest.

He took the bottle and squeezed the lotion onto his hand and again found himself rubbing it into her hair. His fingers worked her scalp, massaged it gently as he combed it in. She bent her head forward to rest on his chest and her hands came up to his sides to brush over his ribs as they moved from the motion of his arms.

"Luke…" she whispered.

He lifted her head with a finger under her chin then bent his face towards her and kissed her. Their lips moved in a slow languid motion, until they parted and their tongues clashed and changed the tempo. He lapped the inside of her mouth, tilted his head and deepened the kiss further. The water pounded against her back so he turned them in the shower to take the brunt of it himself then backed her up against the cold tiles.

"Oh!" she gasped out at the conflicting sensation of the cold from the tiles as well as the heat from his body.

"Lift…" he said.

"Huh?"

"Lift…" he gripped her hips and urged her up onto the built in tiled shelf at the back of the shower. She gasped from the cold but he pressed his body against her to share his heat. He kissed her hungrily, moved his lips down to her breasts and lavished attention on them too, then moved lower still and kissed the inside of her thigh. Her legs parted wantonly for him and she rested her hands on his shoulders as if to make sure he didn't stray too far from his target. His tongue found the points he knew she liked and moved against her in quick deep strokes. She tried to hold on but the sensations around her were all too much. the steam from the water, the slickness of his body against hers, his tongue and his fingers working her like a rubix cube all culminated in a fast but powerful orgasm. Her moans and shrieks seemed to be amplified around the tiled shower but they didn't stop him from moving against her. He worked his way back up her body, his lips dragging against her skin, his fingers curling around her ass until he was standing at his full hight between her legs. She looked down at his cock and reached for it without hesitation then pulled him closer and slipped herself towards the edge of the shelf. She stroked him eagerly as she guided him to her entrance then felt his fingers on her ass pulled her the rest of the way as he buried himself inside her. She moaned aloud, no longer able to keep it in as he moved his hips back and pushed into her again. He pounded into her, making the skin slap where they were connected .She braced her back off the tiles to get better purchase and better resistance against his movements and it only encouraged him further. he reached one arm up her back, pressed it along her spine to hold her in place as he buried himself deeper inside her then without warning he pulled out and turned away from her.

"No, Luke!" she called out to him her hands and legs stretched out before him to entice him back to her.

"Wait…" he reached up to the shower head and pulled it off the nozzle then turned the tip to make it more concentrated powerful spray. He held it in one hand as he turned back to her and stepped in between her legs again. Without hesitation she grabbed his cock and pulled him back to her again, moved her hips forward and just when she thought she was going to have to jump off the shelf he pushed his hips forward and sank into her right to the hilt. He pulled out again, pressed in slowly this time and moved the shower head from against his hip to direct the spray directly onto her clitoris.

Lorelai released a deep throaty moan at the sensation of the jet pulse of water caressing her core at the same time as he stroked his cock in and out of her.

"Oh yeah…" her orgasm was almost immediate and complexly unexpected but rather than a single wave of desire that washed over her this came in short bursts of pleasure, matching the motion of his hips and the power of the water. Luke felt her pulsating around him but thanks to their middle of the night jaunt and the accumulative exhumations over the weekend he wasn't ready to finish yet. His stamina had built up to higher levels now and he wanted to keep her going until she begged him to stop. With her legs draped around his waist and her hips still moving and gyrating against him he didn't think that was going to happen any time soon. "Harder Luke, I want it harder…" she said against his shoulders.

He tried to get purchase in the shower to pummel into her harder but it was too difficult at this angle. He lifted her hips and pulled her off the shelf then let her down onto her feet by dragging her down along his body. He kissed her hungrily then pulled her shoulders so she was facing away from him. He guided her hands to the wall and urged her to grasp the edge of the shelf then he parted her legs, pressed one hand to the small of her back as the other traced flicking trailed from her clit to her anus. Lorelai moaned and squirmed against him, pushed her hips back and clenched her butt cheeks around his cock. Luke groaned at the sensation then moved his tip to her entrance again and penetrated her with one stroke. He pulled almost all the way out and pushed into her, harder. Again, and again harder still. She locked her elbows to brace herself from his ministrations and groaned when she felt his hand reach around to her front to caress her breasts. the other hand that rested on the small of her back slipped between her ass cheeks and his thumb found its way to her anus. He pressed the entrance there, testing her resolve but when he met with no resistance from her he slipped his thumb in in time with the inward stroke of his cock. He pulled his thumb out and again as he pushed his cock in, his thumb penetrated her slightly too. He watched her carefully, waited for any sign of discomfort or dislike but she greeted his efforts with moans of pleasure, pushed her hips back into hie crotch and his hand and clenched her inner muscles every time he was buried deep inside her.

She felt her body opening to these new sensations, and it took her to new heights to realize it was Luke carrying her there. She spread her legs a little wider but her knees were getting weak, her body was starting to tremble from the power of her release and when he sped up his motions and his thumb was buried in her to the 2nd knuckle for the third time she felt him curl it up and stroke her from the inside and the sensation alone caused her to explode. She cried out with her release, clenched around him encouraged him to follow but he had other ideas. He kept up his movements, matched the pulsating rhythm of her core then pulled out of her and lifted the tip of his cock to her anus. He was lubed up from her juices and easily slipped into her though not fully.

She gasped at the sensation and her grip on the tiled shelf tightened.

"Ok?" he asked and he stilled behind her.

She nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak lest she simply cry out in pleasure as he pushed a little deeper and her orgasm intensified. She had heard the expression "He filled her whole body" and had read enough chick lit books to know that how it was all supposed to feel, but never until this moment had she realized the true meaning of having a man fill her so completely. Luke pushed a little further into her then pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Even the slightest movement caused a wave of her orgasm to reach new corners of her body. Luke reached behind him for the shower soap and lathered some on his chest then slicked it down his stomach and wrapped his soapy fingers around his exposed cock. She was so incredibly tight around him he was afraid he might burst but even the threat of that couldn't stop him from pushing back into her. She expanded around him, rolled her hips and welcomed him further, needing him further. As she settled around his girth he started to move more easily then reached around to caress her breasts and stroke her clitoris in matching rhythms until he felt the urge to speed up. Knowing she was tight, knowing he was tipping the boundaries of her comfort zone as it is he bit his lip and forced himself to keep a steady safe rhythm in and out of her until she looked over her shoulder at him and licked her lips. With a slight nod she smiled and pushed her hips back against him. he took her cue and sped up a little more but dared not toss all caution to the wind and pound into her. This time there was no way he could resist the tight penetrative stokes. his fingers found her other entrance and he slipped in two to stroke her inner walls. Her moans were diluted by breathy gasps and when she panted his name he knew he was done.

Part of his brain told him to pull out of her lest he cause her any discomfort but he was powerless to resist coming hard inside her, feeling the walls of her anus wrapped tightly around his cock as it jerked and twitched inside her with his orgasm. He continued to stroke her with his fingers until her panting became frantic and her muscles contracted around his digits. With some effort Luke slowly pulled out of her then gathered her up in his arms and pulled her into a tight hug. he held her close as he replaced the shower head onto the wall and washed them both down. She seemed to be boneless as she leaned against him and let him lather soap all over her body, between her legs, her ass, her back and her hair. Then gave himself a cursory wash and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself up in a towel before grabbing another towel and drying her off as best he could. With two hands on her shoulders he guided her back into the bedroom and pulled the towel off her then pushed her onto the mattress before dropping his own towel and climbing in beside her, mirroring the pose they had made earlier.

"Wow…" she said finally.

"Yeah…wow."

"I never…"

"Me neither." He rolled his head over to look at her and she did the same to him. "Was it ok?" his voice was barely above a whisper and there was nothing but concern on his face. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and awaited her response. He didn't have long to wait.

"Ok? It was fucking amazing…"

"Are you…um, are you sore?"

"A bit." he words made him wince. "But not so much that I'm sorry about it."

"I didn't mean to."

"It was an accident?" she chuckled. "It just slipped in?"

"No," he chuckled now too, relieved at her mirth. "I mean I wasn't planning on it, it just kinda happened, it just felt right."

"Its ok Luke," she stroked his chest and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Usually thats something a couple would talk about, discuss before…ya know."

"Luke…" she sat up a bit and propped herself up on his chest then turned him with a finger under his chin to face her. "Stop worrying, stop thinking you need to apologize. That was exactly how it was supposed to be. I don't want you second guessing yourself when it comes to what we're doing. If I dnt like it, if I'm uncomfortable or I want you to stop I'll tell you. Deal?"

He nodded and smiled. "Deal." He lifted his head enough to kiss her then dropped it to the pillow and pulled her head onto his chest. He stroked the arm that she draped across his stomach and her back from shoulder to hip in soft gentle motions that made her melt against him.

All too soon though the time had come when they had to leave. Luke packed quickly and dropped his bag out to the truck then cleaned the kitchen while she finished packing. With a final walk through the cabin to ensure they hadn't forgotten anything Luke walked out to the porch and found her down by the lake shore. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her then kiss her temple and squeezed her tight.

"This was amazing." she whispered.

He didn't reply. He didn't need to. then she turned in the circle of his arms and hugged him before he turned too and they walked arm in arm back to the truck. He pulled open the door for her and helped her in before climbing into the drivers side and started the engine. She leaned her elbow on the window and her chin in her hand and watched the lake until it was out of view. Luke seemed to be driving slower back to stars hollow than their journey to the cabin the other day and she didn't blame him. She felt the effects of the holiday wearing off with every mile they passed and it left her feeling cold and if she was honest with herself, a little afraid. She slid across the seat and rested her head on his shoulder, her hand on his thigh and sighed.

"Back to reality."

"No." he said and he kissed her head. "Not the reality we've been living for the last few years. A different one." he kissed her again, his eyes still focused on the road, both hands holding the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip. "One where I can kiss you, and touch you, and love you without the fear of you rejecting me."

"Rejection?" she sat up and smiled a little at him. "Is that why you were so reluctant to make your move?"

"Partly. It was more than that though. You were more than someone I could make a move on." He glanced at her but then pulled his eyes back to the road. "You were everything Lorelai. You still are."

Lorelai smiled and rubbed his thigh, inadvertently bushing her fingers over his crotch and making him jerk. "Oh, sorry."

Luke blushed and smiled and it amazed her to see him blush from one simple brush against his groin after everything they had done over the last few days. She smiled wickedly as a delicious thought crossed her mind and she wondered if his blush would intensify or disappear altogether if she followed through. He felt her eyes on him and glanced over to see her studying him intensely.

"What?" he asked when he tore his eyes off her and looked back at the long straight road ahead of him.

"I was just wondering…"

"Uh oh."

"Seeing as we're not yet back over the border to stars hollow, and we're still officially on vacation time, if you broke the vacation rule. Because I didn't."

"The rule?" he racked his brain to figure out what she was talking about then it dawned on him. "The panties rule? Well I can safely say I am not wearing any panties."

"Boxers?" she asked and the hand that was on his thigh moved up and purposefully stroked his crotch.

"Lorelai, I'm driving." She looked at the road ahead, and thanked the gods of civil engineering for their wide lanes and straight roads. "And besides, I'm not sure if I have anything left in the tank, so to speak."

"Nothing?" She cupped him through his jeans and felt his cock twitch even through the rough denim of his jeans. "Maybe something."

"Lorelai, please."

"Please?" she ran her fingers along his zipper towards his belt and tugged on it. "You don't need to beg, You just need to ask." She loosened his belt and pulled it open then popped his jeans and slowly dragged the zipper down over his crotch. He shifted in his seat and she wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to move away from her or give her better access. She slipped her hand into his boxers and cupped him lightly and relished in the sensation of his cock moving against her palm. She angled her wrist so she could wrap her fingers around his shaft and slowly moved her hand to stroke him in the confined space of his boxers. With a frustrated grunt she tugged his boxers down far enough to release him from the tight space and glanced up at him to see him focusing on the road, his hands gripping the wheel and his lips pressed into a tight line of concentration.

"How long until we reach stars hollow?" she asked with a grin.

"About an hour."

"Oh great! We've loads of time then."

"Lorelai-" he began to argue but his words were cut off when she lowered her head and took his whole, semi erect cock into her mouth in one motion. He glanced down to see her pull away in a slow dragging motion then focused his eyes back on the road. He pursed his lips together and felt himself harden and her grip tighten around him triumphantly. He felt her eyes on him and even without looking at her he knew she was smiling smugly. Proud of herself. He wanted to pull over on the side of the road and wipe that smile off her face but it was an interstate with no side lanes and they would be all too visible. Besides, he realized, he wanted to see just how far she was going to take this game. She watched his thoughts flutter across his features as he battled with himself on what to do about her ministrations and she knew she won when his shoulders braced and he flexed his hands on the steering wheel. She moved her hand again, stoked him from base to tip and twisted her wrist slightly at the top. She watched his eyes squint with laser like focus on the road then looked down at his now fully erect cock and lowered her head. She licked him from base to tip, swirled her wet tongue around the head then took him in her mouth again, a hot, wet wrap around his cock and moved her head up and down while her hand held the base of his shaft.

Luke fought the urge to close his eyes and let his head fall back, and another urge to look down at her motions. He daren't even glance for fear he wouldn't be able to look away. She moved her hand lower and cupped his balls then pulled them out of his boxers and switched her lips to cover them instead. He gasped at the sensation and tightened his grip on the wheel.

"Shit, Lorelai…" he managed to let out the words but they were barely above a whisper and almost drowned out by the sound of the engine. Luke focused back on the road, checked his mirrors and looked at the road signs. Still another 50 mils to go. Too close he realized. He didn't want this to end, he didn't want to cross the border to stars hollow and change what they had here. He fought to drag his focus off the sensations of her lips slowly dragging along his straining cock and looked up to see the next exit was a half mile away. He indicated into the right lane, and pulled off the interstate and took the back roads. A longer journey and a bumpier road but as he jerked in the seat beneath her he realized his genius and smiled. He slowed his speed to just below the limit and relaxed into the sensations she was rousing in him.

She was so focused on her lips against him that she hadn't realized their change in course and was surprised when she felt his hand on the back of her neck, buried under her hair, squeezing her and encouraging her movements. She took his guidance and moved faster against him, tightened her lips around him and moved her other hand to cup and squeeze his balls.

Luke watched the road, still not trusting himself to look down at her yet. When he saw a sign for a rest stop he made the quick decision and prayed to god it would be empty. It was small and secluded, no services for weary travelers and the sign next to it mentioned another rest stop in 5 miles with restrooms, playground and vending machines, so he hoped against hope that this one was ignored by all other drivers. He pulled onto the off ramp and slowed the truck enough to make the turn. Relief washed over him when he noticed the lot was empty. He drove the truck over to the far side and parked it next to a large oak tree that shaded them from all view. He killed the engine and it was only then that she noticed they had stopped. She sat up off him and looked around in confusion.

"Where are we?"

"Parked." was all he said then he pounced on her hungrily. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back against the door behind her he lifted her skirt and smiled at the sight of her pantiless crotch but wasted no time in lowering his head to her. He licked her furiously, and delighting in her wetness, if only for the reason that he knew he wasn't going to be able to last very long, whether he was buried inside her or licking her like this, he was already on the edge. He lifted his head and kissed her as he stood over her, his back pressed to the roof of the truck, and slid her beneath him. One of her legs braced on the side of the truck while the other went out the drivers window. Luke shuffled his jeans lower and pulled her hips towards him. Without anymore preamble he pushed into her fast, pulled out and pushed in again. He gripped her hips tightly, his finger nails leaving light crescent markings on her butt as he pounded into her roughly. She braced her hands on the window behind her to counteract him then he gripped her ankle and lifted her leg over his shoulder to get a better angle. She cried out with the force of his penetration but her fingers encourage him to move faster. His pants became grunts, feral, vocal and primal as he moved inside her, each thrust sending shockwaves through her. The truck was rocking along with their rhythm and the metal squeaking around them matched their wanton voices.

"Now Lorelai…now!" he managed to get out. He felt the bubble of desire reach breaking point and he needed her on side when he released, the intensity of his orgasm depended on it. He used his hands to bounce her harder against him, rolled his hips with each trust to rub her clitoris and twitched his cock when it was buried inside her to stroke her inner walls. All of these motions together tipped her over the edge and she cried out with her release. He sighed into her ear at the sound of her cry, a guttural moan that made her shudder even more and he continued to pound into her until he was completely spent, and even then his movements only slowed, became more gently but didn't stop completely. He kissed her neck, licked his tongue along the back of her ear, kissed her temple then her forehead and finally her lips. When his hips stopped rolling against her he opened his eyes and looked down at her only to find her watching him with a grin.

"Thats another one off the list." she said.

"What list?"

"The fantasy list."

Luke rolled his eyes and reached down to kiss her as he pulled away. As if he wanted to replace their connection with his tongue. He helped her sit up and sat back into the drivers seat and shimmied back into his pants. He fastened them up and brushed them down as she fixed her skirt and sat with her back to the door and put her feet on his lap. He dropped one hand on her ankles and the other fell out the window while they both regained their breath and thoughts. Luke let the memory of what had just happened wash over him and he smiled then looked over at her and saw her doing the same.

"That was crazy," he muttered as his grip tightened on her ankle. She nodded and pressed her heel into his crotch. Luke shook his head and chuckled but stiffened at the sound of another car pulling up into the rest area and drive up behind them. He looked out the back window and spotted a state police car parked there and an officer climb out. His eyes opened wide and he looked at Lorelai who was watching the cop approach with a suppressed smile on her lips.

"Afternoon folks." the cop spoke as he approached Luke's side and peered in the open window.

"Um, hi officer." Luke cleared his throat before he spoke and wondered briefly if the cop would be able to smell the rich stench of sex in the car.

"Not sure if you saw the signs, but there is a better rest area only 5 miles up the road from here, complete with refreshments."

"Yes sir, we saw the signs. We just wanted to pull in and rest for a few moments."

"Where are you headed to?"

"Um Stars hollow. We live there." Luke added needlessly.

"And where are you coming from?" the officer looked in the car and took in Lorelais languid pose and simple smile. He noticed her feet on Luke's lap and Luke's hand over her ankle.

"Just a cabin out by Wydermere Lake."

"Oh, well thats not too far now is it. You're almost home."

"Thats what I told him officer, but he insisted in pulling in," Lorelai said and mockingly shook her head at Luke.

"Well you all look mighty rested now, so maybe you should get home."

"Yes sir. We're leaving right now." Luke tried not to blush at his words and instead focused on getting his seatbelt on, and starting the car. Lorelai sat up straight and pulled on her own seatbelt. Luke reversed the truck and tried not to watch the cop but Lorelai made a point of saying goodbye and waving at him as they drove past. Luke gripped the steering wheel tightly, and merged back onto the highway then followed the directions and got back onto the interstate. Lorelai could tell he was seething with anger and couldn't help but laugh.

"Its not funny." he said which only made her laugh harder. "We almost got caught!" her laughter increased again. "I could have been arrested."

"Luke, jesus stop, I'm dying over here." she brushed her eyes with her fingers to eradicate the tears that built up there.

"Thats it you are cut off." he said when he looked over at her reveling in her mirth.

"Cut off? from what?" her laughter was turning into chuckles now as she tried to regain composure.

"If you can't handle it responsibly then you don't get any of it."

"Any of what?"

"This." he gestured to himself, waved his hand around his crotch, chest and head but the gesture only brought her laughter back to new heights.

"Oh Luke, thats so cute." She patted his arm. "Like you think you could stay away from this." she waited for him to look at her then mimicked the gesture he had used on herself.

Luke's eyes narrowed but he couldn't keep up the pretense and instead rolled his eyes at her and smiled. "You are dangerous Lorelai Gilmore."

"You bet I am." she leaned over to him and kiss his cheek. and he released his hand from the steering wheel then interlocked their fingers and held them on his lap.

When he pulled up outside her house it was with a heavy sigh. He killed the engine but neither of them moved. His hand still gripped hers on his lap and he squeezed her fingers tightly. She undid her belt and slid over to sit next to him then rested her head on his shoulder and her other hand on his chest. He covered her hand over his heart and lifted it to his lips to kiss her fingers. "C'mon." He opened the door and climbed out and she climbed out beside him. He held her hand and walked to the side of the truck to collect her bag then slung it over his shoulder and walked her up to her door. She busied herself by fishing her keys out of her bag and opening the door.

"You coming in?" she asked as he dropped her bag into the hallway but kept his feet planted on her porch.

"No, I don't think so." She looked disappointed at his words and he took her hands and pulled her out to the porch for a hug. "Only because if I step over this threshold I'll only end up pulling you into bed and thats not where we should be when Rory gets back in…" he checked his watch. "About 20 minutes." He kissed her softly and hugged her again then gently pushed her away and held her at arms length. She could see the strain in his face as he tried to resist her and noticed the moment it broke and he pushed her into the house and gathered her up in a kiss as he kicked the door closed behind him. His arms wrapped around her and he straightened his back lifting her off her feet and banding her to him. Her arms came around his neck and held him to her and only after he needed to breathe did he loosen his grip on her and let her slide down to touch the ground, her body rubbing deliciously against him as she moved. "I meant what I said, I won't stay." He kissed her tenderly. "Catch up with Rory and come by for dinner later."

"Ok." she pecked him on the lips.

"About 7?"

"Yeah." She pecked him again.

"Okay, see you then."


	20. Chapter 20

Reluctantly he let her go and backed over to the door, opened it and stepped out then closed it resolutely behind him. He had to focus to keep his legs moving back to the truck because he knew if he let them they would turn right back around and run to her. He managed to climb in and made it back to the diner with only one falter where he turned through the square and aims his truck for her place again only to pul a u turn on cherry street and finally park behind the diner. He went in through the back door and hurried upstairs to drop off his bag, shower and change. When he made it down to the diner he was greeted with smiled and cheers from Caesar who slapped him on the back cheerily.

"You're back!"

"Yeah, how are things here?"

"Great. I added a new special to the board, its being going like hot cakes!" Luke looked up at the chalk board above the archway into the kitchen and saw that he had scrapped out the french toast special and replaced it with huevos rancheros. He frowned and pursed his lips then turned back to Caesar to protest but instead found Caesar smiling expectantly. He relaxed his features and instead slowly nodded his head. "How was the vacation?"

"Excellent."

"Are you working this evening?" Luke nodded and started to roll up the sleeves of his flannel shirt then pulled and order book from the pile under the counter and shoved it into the front of his jeans. "Well, good talk. Great to have you back boss."

Luke smiled and shook his head as Caesar went back into the kitchen. He grabbed a rag and started to bus the tables to get the ready for the dinner rush and soon he was back into the flow of things. Stopping every once in a while to pause and remember. The feel of her lips on his skin. Her fingers on his back, gracing his spine with the lightest of touches. He had to shake himself to remove those thoughts from his mind and focus back on delivering food and busing tables. It felt like forever since he had seen her and he was on the verge of picking up the phone and begging her to hurry over when he spotted her and Rory walking arm in arm across the town square, talking animatedly and smiling as they approached. He found himself standing behind the counter fiddling with the rag in his hands as Rory bounded up the steps and pushed the door open. Her smile widened when she spotted him and she waved cheerfully then crossed the near empty diner to take a table in the corner by the window. Lorelai walked in behind her and everything around her blurred in comparison to the vision she provided him. She too had showered and changed and the burgundy summer dress she was wearing hugged her figure deliciously, the spaghetti straps showed off her long arms that he wished were around his neck instead of by her sides. She closed the door slowly behind her and let her smile widen across her lips and without breaking eye contact with him she crossed the room towards him. She leaned over the counter, grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him back over the counter to kiss him. Heavy lip locked kiss that seemed to last for ever but was all too short when she pushed him away.

"Hey," she muttered against his lips, their faces still close enough to touch.

"Um, hi." He resisted the urge to pull on her waist and drag her over the counter to kiss her more thoroughly. He lowered his eyes and she watched his long oases brush his cheeks as he blinked rapidly. She kissed him lightly again and released his grip on his chest then pushed him back behind the counter.

"Feed us! We came by for dinner."

"Go sit. I'll be right over."

Lorelai backed away then turned with a flourish and sat next to Rory.

"I see you guys are getting better at the greetings." Lorelai smiled sheepishly and nudged her daughter with her elbow before giggling and looking away. Rory smiled and nudged her back. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"What? Yes you have…like what?"

"Content."

"Content?"

"You know what I mean." Rory let her head rest in her hand as she studied her mother closely with a crooked smile on her face. "Maybe its because you never let me see you like this anyway."

"Huh?"

"With a guy." Rory glanced over at Luke to see him take a step towards them and pull his order book from the front of his jeans.

"What can I get for you ladies?" he asked, keeping his eyes on his pad and tithing his pen as he waited for them to place their orders.

"Chilli fries, and chicken dippers," Rory asked then added. "And a large coke."

"Coke? Not Coffee?" Lorelai asked looking at her daughter with mock shock on her face.

"I need the sugar hit, I have big study plans later."

"What about you?" Luke asked gruffly nodding towards lorelai and gesturing with his notepad.

"I'm quite hungry tonight," she said as she picked up the menu. "But I don't see anything here that whets my appetite. What do you suggest?"

"I suggest you keep reading the menu and finding something you want."

"Aren't there any chefs recommendations?"

"I recommend you make up your mind or you are getting poached egg on rye toast."

"Oh!" Lorelai slapped the menu closed and put it on the table then looked up at him with wide eyes. "I really have a hankering for a fruity beef stew." She said her eyes never wavering from his as her words tumbled past her mouth and their meaning and memory exploded in his mind.

"Stew?" Rory questioned but then caught the look that flew between them and realized she was missing something.

"We're out," Luke said and he looked away from her and focused on his order pad. "I can get you a chicken BLT on sourdough."

"With honey and mustard?"

He nodded. "Coffee?"

"You know it." She flashed him a wide smile and watched as he walked away and went into the kitchen. He reappeared to bring her coffee then disappeared again.

"So yeah…as I was saying," Rory continued when Luke disappeared after bringing their drinks. "You never let me see you like this with any guy you were dating before."

"Um…" Lorelai turned her attention away from the entrance to the kitchen and focused on her daughter. "No I guess I didn't. But this…this is different." she sipped her coffee. "Isn't it?"

"Very." Rory agreed and they both smiled. "I like Luke."

"Me too."

"No, I mean I really like Luke, and I like coming to Lukes and I like Luke and how he looks out for us."

"Me too," Lorelai said this time with a slight frown, unsure of where Rory was taking her on this conversation.

"So I'm just saying, if he were to get hurt…"

"Rory!" Lorelai admonished her with a chuckle.

"I'm serious." Rory put her hand over her mothers hand and squeezed it tightly. "I love that you and Luke are together. And I'm on your side and rooting for you two, but no matter what I'm on your side." She glanced over at the kitchen to check Luke wasn't coming over to them then continued. "But I like Luke, I love him," she admitted easily. "And I would be really upset if he were to get hurt."

"Oh honey…" Lorelai covered her daughters hand with her other one and returned the squeeze. "This thing, me and Luke, its new, its fun, its heavy and its terrifying. But I love him too, he loves me. No one is getting hurt, no one is taking sides and no one is going anywhere," she added at the end, realizing the root of her daughters worry.

"I love seeing you guys like this." Rory smiled.

"Me too."

As if Luke had been listening and knew the end of the conversation had been reached he approached with their food, left it on the table and walked away. They both watched him with smiles and when he reached the counter and turned back to face them he found them still watching him he blushed and ducked back into the kitchen. They both giggled and ate up then Rory begged off desert and raced home to get a head start on her studies. Lorelai hung around and helped Luke clear their table then took a seat at the counter and accepted the slice of pie he offered her. Caesar had finished up in the kitchen and waved off, flipping the sign on the door as he walked out.

"Good pie?" Luke asked and he leaned on his forearms on the opposite side of the counter then reached into the shelf below it to pull out a fork. He cut off a bite size piece and speared it but when he lifted it up to eat she grasped his wrist to stop him.

"Yeah, its great pie…it's also my pie." She pulled his wrist towards her mouth and opened wide to receive it. He watched her lips close around the other side of the pie and dragged the fork out slowly. She saw his eyes darken as she chewed the pie then closed her eyes and swallowed then let her tongue appear out to lick her lips.

"You don't feel like sharing it?" His voice was low and he watched her lips as she spoke.

"I could be persuaded."

Luke straightened off the counter and walked over to the door. He locked the door and pulled the blinds then walked around the room pulling all the blinds in the diner. Lorelai twirled on her stool and watched him. Her pie in one hand and a piece of it still on her fork in her other hand. She watched as he crossed the room once more then went to the light switch and dimmed the room into a soft darkness where they would not be casting shadows on the blinds but he would still be able to see her, her face, her expressions and everything else he needed to see right now. Then without hesitation he marched over to her. Pulled her knees to twirl her to face him on the stool, then trapped her wrist of the hand holding her fork and pulled it to his lips. He locked eyes with her as he took the pie into his mouth and mimicked her motions from the moment before then pulled the fork out of her hand and tossed it onto the counter. The plate with the pie in her other hand was tipping precariously so he took that off her and placed it behind her too then he deliberately put his hands on her knees and ran them up her legs, under her skirt and rested them on her inner thighs then pushed her legs apart and stepped in closer to her. He leaned in and kissed her gruffly, his fingers circling her throat, massaging the nape of her neck as his tongue caressed the inside of her mouth. She smiled against him and kissed him back as her hands buried themselves into his hair and knocked his hat off.

"Oh…" He muttered against her ear when his fingers moved even higher and he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. "Holiday mode?"

"Residue holiday mode," she giggled against him and tickled the back of his neck as his fingers moved behind her to caress the cheeks of her ass.

He captured her lips in a hungry kiss again but didn't preamble and moved lower to caress and lick her breasts through her dress then moved lower still. Lorelai looked down at him as he leaned behind himself to pull a chair up and sit down before her. She realized what he was doing, what he was trying to recreate and it sent a shiver of anticipatory joy to bubble up from her toes. He took her ankles and planted her feet on his thighs then moved his head in closer and kissed her knees. She squirmed on her stool causing it to swivel slightly so he planted his hands on her hips and moved her back into position. Lorelai bundled up her skirt to give him better access and he pulled her closer to the edge of the stool to get closer. In one stroke of his tongue he licked her without parting her folds them moved in again and this time pierced her core. Lorelai moaned out and gripped the edge of the counter behind her to stop from melting off the edge of the stool.

Luke moved her legs to hook them over her shoulder and moved in deeper. He concentrated his tongue moving against her clit then moved it lower and penetrated her in spearing thrusts and moaned in appreciation as her hips bucked against him.

"Mmmm, yeah…thats incredible Luke," she muttered in a breathy moan as her hands found his head and encouraged him to move faster. he took her cue, gripped her ass tighter and pulled her closer to him, used his tongue in faster thrusts, used his nose to nuzzle her core and his hot breath to tickle her. she moved faster against him, gripped bunches of his hair and rode him unashamedly until she felt the sensations inside her build up to impossible heights. Sitting on the precipice of joy she threw her head back and rode his face wantonly, crying out as she fell over, gripped him to her tightly, clamped her legs around his head and cried out with each crest of the wave that washed over her. Luke slowed his tongue inside her but kept hold of her against his face until he heard her cries soften and her breathing restart.

He pulled out, kissed her inner thighs and her knees then stood up, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hungrily. Without waiting for him to stop kissing her she reached down to his pants, unbuckled him and dropped her hands into his boxers and gripped him.

"Lorelai, no, we can't."

"Sure we can, we've done it loads of times before, its easy."

"No I mean not here…"

"What?" she pushed his shoulders back and made a show of looking around the empty diner. "Its ok for you to go down on me in here but when I fondle you its suddenly taboo?"

"No, I mean…" he looked around the room, looked down at her skirt bunched up around her waist, her inner thighs still glistening from his previous excursions down there.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, I'm an idiot!" he opened his pants the rest of the way and dropped them around his ankles then pulled her hips to him and guided his cock to her entrance. "A huge…" he pushed into her. "Fucking…" he pulled out and pushed into her again. "Idiot…" he pulled out and this time pushed in further, harder.

Her legs gripped him around his waist and her hands gripped his sides,encouraged him to pound into her harder, faster. her voice reciprocated the urges in his ear, her tongue lining the outer shell and she bit his lobe. Luke moaned against her, gripped her hips and pulled her to and fro as he moved in and out of her in a rapid hard motion that elicited cries from her very toes.

"Lorelai…I can't…" he grunted against her hair as he tried to show her he was nearing the end of this tryst.

"Don't wait for me Luke!" She clenched her inner muscles around him and he moaned in pleasure.

"Come with me Lorelai," His muttered through gritted teeth then moved his hand between them and caressed her in time with his hips. She cried out at his very touch, and continued to cry out as he moved in and out of her. Her very voice against him was enough but when she tilted her hips and clenched around him again he lost it.

"Oh god…" he cursed and pushed into her as he emptied himself, branded her to him and pulsated inside her. She rode the wave of his pleasure to one of her own and gripped him to her as tightly as she could. They basked in each others warmth for a few moments more then she felt him melt and relax around her, his forehead dropped to the crook of her neck and his hot breath caressed her chest in short sharp pants.

"Still got it Danes." she whispered.

"Still? Its only been a few hours." His voice was low and gravely, diluted by his panting that was still running ragged in his lungs. He kissed her neck then stepped back and fixed his jeans. She jumped off the top and fixed her dress then draped her arms over his shoulders and swayed to some silent tune in her head. His hands rested on her hips and he pulled her ever closer as he stepped in time with her and danced her around the diner. She laughed and giggled against him, let her fall back and her hair swing around as he turned her. he watched her and smiled then pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I love you," she whispered against his shoulder.

"I know."

"Gah!" she leaned back and slapped his shoulder. "Was that a star wars reference?"

Luke smiled and stole a kiss.

"So you wanna come over for dinner tomorrow?" she asked as they fell into a slow step once more.

"I can't. I'm meeting Charlie in New York to go to the ball game."

"Oh, a man date with Charlie?" she teased and he squeezed her sides in reciprocation.

"Just join to the Sox game. I'm meeting him in his hotel at about 5 tomorrow."

"Afternoon delight?"

"Lorelai-" He was frowning and rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." She stepped up on her tip toes and kissed his chin. "I'll make some plans to have a movie night with Rory then. We could do with some girl time. Are you staying in New york after the game?"

"I dunno, I'll see how it goes."

"But you'll be back for the grand opening of the film festival right?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

They swayed silently for a moment more then Lorelai lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up at him with a slight frown on her face.

"So you never gave me an answer about the gala?"

"The fancy dress gala?"

"The fancy-ish dress gala."

"I dunno Lorelai…I should really be working, I haven't been here at all this week."

"But its the grand finale!" she urged him and squeezed his shoulders.

"I know, look I'll see ok?"

"Ok." she lowered her eyes and Luke watched as her shoulders slumped and the grip she had on his shoulders slackened. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Are you staying tonight?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No, no I can't. I need to go home and be with Rory." She let her hands slide off his shoulders and over his chest then stopped swaying and stepped back from him. Her hands fell to her sides and she brushed down the front of her dress. He hated seeing her look so small and he wanted to gather her up in his arm sand carry her up to his apartment and soon against her on his bed. "Thanks for dinner," she said and she glanced up at him with a smile. She walked over to the table and picked her shawl up and swung her bag over her shoulder. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Will I see you tomorrow before I leave?"

"Sure…lunch?"

"Sounds good." he took her hands and walked her to the door. He unlocked it and walked out onto the steps with her. When he turned to lock the door behind them she put a hand on his arm.

"I can take it from here Luke. You don't need to walk me home."

"Of course I do." He locked the door and stepped down to meet her on the sidewalk then reached down and took her hand in his and walked her home. they walked in silence, their joined hands swinging between them, fingers interlocked, his thumb brushing soft patterns over hers. When they reached her porch she started to ascend the stairs but he pulled on her arm to stop her from reaching the top. She turned to face him, standing two steps above him she was taller now and easily reached when he pulled her hands over his shoulders and wrapped his around her waist. "I had a great time." he muttered and kissed her cheek.

"In the diner?" she chuckled.

"No!" he pulled back from her and framed her face with his hands. "At the cabin."

"Oh yeah, that." she smiled.

"Yeah, that." He kissed her curved lips. "I'm really going to miss you tonight."

"You could stay here."

His eyes flickered over to the window of Rory's room. "No, I shouldn't. Go have a catch up with Rory. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch."

He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her hungrily, lapped his tongue into her mouth and pulled her against him. After he broke the kiss he held her at bay, his hands squeezing her shoulders.

"Good night Lorelai."

"Goodnight." He stepped back away from her and let their connection last for as long as he could reach her hands then turned on his heel and walked quickly away incase his feet betrayed him and he ended up back in her arms.

* * *

><p>When Lorelai walked back into the diner at 2 the next day she was surprised to find it as busy as it was. The lunch rush was usually well over by then but the film festival in town had brought a myriad of new people into town who were not adhering to the usual busy hours of diner etiquette. She stood by the door and looked around for an empty table or even a stool at the counter but there were none to be had and even an elderly couple waiting by the till for a free seat themselves. Luke rushed in and out of the kitchen, delivering food and busing tabled two or three times before he noticed her standing there.<p>

"Oh hey! When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Busy huh?"

"Yeah," he leaned towards her a crushed a quick kiss against her lips then turned away and dropped the dirty plates he was holding into the tray but the kitchen entry. "You gonna stay for something to eat?"

"I was planning to but there aint no where to sit!" she said in her best southern drawl.

"Wait a sec…" he grabbed a take out box and filled it with a couple of pastries and a slice of pie, some napkins and a couple of forks then he poured her a large coffee to go and handed the package to her. "Go over to the gazebo, I'll be out in a few minutes.

She took his offering with a smile and hurried out of the diner into the town square. She hovered by the gazebo but it too was uncharacteristically busy so she plopped herself down on the grass and rested back on her hands, crossed her ankles before her and tipped her head up to the sun. She wasn't sure how long she was waiting there for but when she heard hurried footsteps approaching she looked up, shielded her eyes from the sun and saw Luke crouching down beside her.

"Hey," she said with a smile and pouted her lips to him for a kiss.

"Hey," he said as he kissed her then rested his hand on her back, between her shoulder blades as he continued. "Sorry about this, but I can't stay. The diner is slammed."

"Oh, ok." she sat forward and crossed her legs indian style then looked up at him with a sad smile. "When do you leave for the city?"

"In about an hour." His brow creased into a frown. "Sorry, I had no idea it was going to be this busy."

"Its fine Luke." She rested her hand on his cheek. "One night won't kill us. In fact I was getting pretty sick of having your mug around all day and night anyway."

Luke smiled and turned towards her hand to kiss her palm. "Yeah I sure won't miss your butt sashaying around in front of me."

"So tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow."

"The grand opening is on at 6pm at the inn."

"I'll meet you there."

He kissed her again, this time lingering on her lips a moment longer than was descent but she didn't mind. She brushed her hair off her face and pressed a quick kiss to her temple then stood up and jogged back to the diner. She watched him leave before opening the to go box and pulling out a pastry. She closed the box, picked up her coffee and stood then walked slowly back to work.


	21. Chapter 21

Luke and Charlie walked out of Yankee stadium with their heads held higher than a 7-1 defeat should permit. But it wasn't so much about the score anymore. They had met at the hotel, shared dinner, beers and hot dogs. Stood, stretched and sang for the 7th inning and cheered the Red Sox off the pitch like they had just won the pennant. They walked slowly, shoulder to shoulder through the bustling crowds not caring that the 8 block stroll to the hotel would take nearly five times as long as it had done earlier in the evening. They chatted idly, reminisced about college, friends and courses. Spoke about their current lives but it wasn't until they were nearly at the hotel before Charlie broached the subject of Lorelai.

"So…you asked her out?"

"Yeah."

"And it went well?"

"Yeah."

"And its still going well?"

"Yeah. Why all the interest?" Luke asked looking at his firmed sideways.

"I just want to make sure she is not going to waste." Charlie chuckled. "She is something else Luke," he said and he let out a low whistle.

"Yeah, she is."

"Okay, ok, I'm backing off."

"Backing off implied you had a chance." Luke caught his friends gaze. "You don't."

Charlie laughed and patted Luke's shoulder. "C'mon, you can buy me a drink." He pushed Luke towards a bar across the road form the hotel. "Its the least you can do."

* * *

><p>Luke woke up in Charlie's hotel room alone. He stretched under the cool sheets and yawned as the memories from the night before came tumbling back to the forefront of his mind. One drink turned into two, into three and ended up with them leading a sing song in the bar that would rival the New York Symphony choir. Well thats how he chose to remember it. In reality he vaguely remembered some patrons of the bar tossing crumbled napkins at them, cherries and ice form there drinks and in one case a whole glass of water in their direction. But it didn't tsp them from continuing.<p>

He tossed the sheet off himself and padded over to the bathroom. Charlie had already told him he would be gone early and he had full use of the facilities if he needed it. Luke showered quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist before picking up the phone and calling the diner.

"Luke's," Caesar answered almost immediately.

"Hey Caesar, its me, Luke."

"Ah Boss, how goes it in the big apple?"

"Fine. I'll be back in the diner in a couple of hours. How is everything there?"

"Great, morning rush lasted until nearly eleven but the lunch crowd haven't started yet."

"Ok, thanks for this Caesar."

"No need to thank me Luke, I'm sure your appreciation will be reflected in my pay check and bonus!"

"See you soon."

* * *

><p>Lorelai stood out in the garden of the inn and watched the final touches being put on the film stage. The chairs had been laid out with a wide patch directly in front of the screen for those who wanted to bring picnic blankets and lie down to watch. Behind the screen the concession stand was set up and she could smell the popcorn from the test run from where she was standing and she couldn't help the thrill of excitement that coursed through her. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to keep the smile from curving her lips so completely but it was no use even trying. Sookie came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.<p>

"Excited honey?"

"Crazy excited. Ridiculously crazy insanely excited."

"What time are we expecting everyone to be here for?"

"I'm guessing at about 5 people will start to trickle in." She glanced at her watch and saw it was just after 5. she wondered if Luke was back from the city yet and if he had enjoyed his night out. She had mixed him. Missed falling asleep with him, missed rolling over in her sleep towards him and missed waking up next to him. Nothing seemed to work and she had spent the night restless with interrupted patchy sleep. No way was she going to go through that again tonight so she was looking forward to using all her womanly wiles to get him to sleep with her tonight. She was wearing the baby blue chiffon skirt she knew he loved, from all the times she had caught him staring at her when she wore it before, and on top she had a deep red tank top with a film reel icon on the chest and loose film from the reel twirled around her body. The top hugged her curves, and she knew it made her look good as she brushed her hands down the front of it and looked over herself.

"You look great." Sookie nudged her with her elbow then winked and smiled before walking back to the kitchen.

Lorelai was about to turn towards the hotel when two hands came over her shoulders and squeezed them. She smiled, covered one hand with her own and leaned back into the chest behind her then turned her head for a kiss only to see Charlie standing there smiling down at her.

"Oh Charlie, sorry," she stepped away from him and moved out of his reach. "I thought you were Luke."

"No, just me."

He stepped closer to her and put an arm over her shoulder, forcing her to turn towards the stage. "It looks magnificent doesn't it?" he said and he held his arm over her shoulders, pulling her to him tightly.

"Um, yeah, its going to be brilliant."

"Do you have your speech ready?

"No speeches, just a quick introduction." She looked away from him and tried to step back but he held her firmly against him. "The Goonies need no introduction from me."

Charlie chuckled and turned a little to face her. "Any instance where you are standing on stage would be more than worth it."

"Yeah, um so thanks Charlie, for all your help with this." she patted his chest as if to signal she was ready to be released from him.

"It was nothing." he turned to face her more fully and forced her to face him.

"I dunno what Luke might have told you, if anything, he can be quite monosyllabic when he wants to be but um-"

"He's told me some things, but nothing definitive."

"Oh, ok, well it is. Definitive I mean."

"Really?" He pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her back then leaned back and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Lorelai stood stock still, shock racing through her from her lips where his were pressed against her to her toes then raced up to her head in an explosion of realization. She pushed her hands against his chest and pushed him back but he held onto her steadfastly and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Charlie!" she pushed him back, this time managing to break their connection completely.

"What?" He reached up to brush her lips with his thumb but she batted his hand away then rubbed her lips with the back of her hand. "Its just options Lorelai."

"Options? Get the hell away from me." she backed away, her hands planted on her hips as her anger bubbled up to near uncontrollable standards.

"Don't be like that," he reached out for her but she backed away again.

"Get the hell away from me," she said her teeth clenched her lips barely moving then she turned on her heel and stormed off.

She hurried into the kitchen and stormed across the inn to her office leaving a wake of anger in her trail. Sookie watched her progression and moved to follow her after hearing not only the kitchen door slam,but the hall door and the office door too. She hurried to the office and knocked lightly then pushed the door open and stepped in to see Lorelai pacing in the small 8ft by 10 ft room.

"What's goin on?" Sookie asked. "What happened?"

"He kissed me. The nerve! he kissed me!"

"Oh honey you have been seeing him for a while now, you went away together, don't you think he should be kissing you?"

"What? Who?' Lorelai offered her a quick glance but continued to pace.

"Luke. He was here a second ago, looking for you."

"No, not Luke, Charlie."

"Bad date charlie?"

"Lukes friend charlie."

"He tried to kiss you?"

"Not only did he try, he bloody succeeded, twice!" Lorelai had her arms waving around as she spoke, her anger bubbling continuously and showing no signs of depleting. "Wait.. what? Luke was here? Where is he?"

"I dunno, he came into the kitchen a few minutes ago and asked where you were. then the next thing I know you stormed through here like a bull in a china shop."

Lorelai felt a horrific sinking feeling course through her body and she brushed past Sookie through the inn to the car park where she just caught the tail end of his truck peeling down the drive, kicking up a cloud of dust as it moved.

"Shit…" she uttered and she hurried into the inn to grab her phone, but realizing he didn't have a mobile she tossed it back onto her desk. She grabbed her keys instead and hurried out to her car only for Taylor to grab her arm and bring her over to the stage to introducing the movie. Lorelais mind was whirling as she looked out at the crowds seated before the screen. She thought back to what she had planned to say and tried to remember it all. she thanked everyone for coming, and told a story of when she first saw this movie, then encouraged everyone to check out all the movies showing over the weekend. She talked about the gala on sunday night and explained how it was for charity and there were still some tickets left if anyone was interested. Even though she could hear her voice speaking and she knew what she was saying, it was all very ethereal and out of body as she finally finished her speech and Taylor directed her to a seat in the front with the rest of the festival organizers. She spotted Rory sitting with Lane on a blanket with fries and burgers and wished she was sitting with them instead. then when Charlie approached and sat into the empty seat beside her she realized she wanted to be so far away from this place she could barely sit still.

"What are you doing here Charlie?" she whispered at him as the starting credits to the movie began to scroll up the screen.

"My company had a heavy hand in making this happen. I'm just here to represent."

"A heavy hand," she snorted and looked away from him.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't think my trying to kiss a beautiful woman would be offensive."

"You know I'm seeing Luke."

"I knew you guys were dating."

"And you still tried to kiss me?"

"You're not married Lorelai!" he said with a laugh, loud enough to elicit a "shush" noise from Taylor. Charlie leaned in closer and whispered at her. "You didn't enjoy it? You could have stopped me."

"Stopped you? I didn't realize it was happening until it was over."

"Please, you leaned into that second kiss."

"Charlie, if your delusional mind wants to think that then fine, but just leave me alone."

She half turned on her chair to face away from him and concentrated on the movie. At one point she thought she might be able to get away but Taylor leaned towards her and handed her a bucket of raffle tickets.

"Will you pull out the winning ticket at the end?"

"Taylor, this is your festival, you should really have the honor," she said with a smile she hoped was convincing.

"Lorelai you begged me to have the opening movie here in the inn, and you begged me to let you run it, so you can do just that." he left the bucket on her lap and walked off in the direction of the concession stand.

Lorelai looked up at the screen and watched as the goonies cheered the pirate ship that sailed away and knew she would be out of here in a little under fifteen minutes at the latest. She looked at her watch and realized it was now just over two hours since she saw Luke storming off and she dreaded to think what levels his mistaken fury had risen to in that time. Every minute she hadn't followed him she knew it had raised another notch. She hurried up to the side of the stage the bucket in her hand and waited until the credits started to roll then she bounded up the steps and applauded along with the crowd. She cheered with them and encouraged their enthusiasm then quietened them down and announced it was time to pull the winning ticket. She made a show of digging through the bucket and pulled out a small pick ticket.

"Pink E125!" she called out and there was a resounding shriek from the back of the area. Everyone turned to see a small blond teen hurrying up to the stage and jumping up beside Lorelai.

"It's me, its me!" she cried out as she waved her winning ticket.

"Whoa, calm down there Verucia Salt," Lorelai said into the mic which elicited a few laughs from the crowd and a "whoop" from Rory and Lane. "Whats your name?"

"Beverly Timmins."

"Well Beverly Timmins, you won a pair of tickets to the gala on sunday night, a free ticket to the Black, White and Read cinema and a voucher for free popcorn for the rest of the festival."

"No way!"

Lorelai handed her over the bag branded with the inn logo and the girl hugged her tightly before turning back to the crowd and waving the bag around. She jumped off the stage and Lorelai clapped and laughed with everyone else then said thanks to everyone for coming, reminded them about where they could by movie tickets then waved them off. She came off the stage and passed the bucket of remaining tickets back to Taylor then gave him a gruff salute and hurried over to where Rory and Lane were packing up from their snacks.

"Hey honey, are you ok to get home without me?"

"Yeah I was going to go over to Lane's anyway and hang out for a bit if thats ok."

"Sure honey thats fine." She placed her hand on her daughters head and kissed her temple.

"Everything ok Mom?" Rory asked.

"Yeah I just gotta see Luke before I go home."

"Cant wait til tomorrow huh," Rory said with a chuckle. "You got it bad Lorelai Gilmore, you got it real bad!"

"I sure do honey. See you later."

* * *

><p>Lorelai hurried to the diner and parked her jeep outside it then raced to the door and tried it but it was locked. The blinds were pulled and it was very dark inside. She jogged round to the back door and tried it but it was also locked. Stepping back from the building she looked up to his apartment and saw that the lights were all off. His truck was parked in the alley way so she knew he was either at home sitting in the dark or hadn't gone far. She was about to go back to her jep when she remembered where he kept the spare key. She fished it from the top of the door frame and pushed the door open, cursed the bells for signalling her entry and closed the door behind her.<p>

"Luke?" she called out into the darkness and stood still in the middle of the diner as she awaited her eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did she spotted him standing in the doorway to the kitchen his large frame filling the space and making her feel tiny. "Luke, listen to me."

"Get out."

"No. Luke you have to listen to me. Dont push me away." she took a few steps closer to him and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Get out."

"Will you please wait, let me explain."

He stepped out from behind the counter, brushed past her gruffly and opened the door. "Get. Out." Each word was punctuated with raw fury and it killed her to hear the hurt in his voice.

"It wasn't what it looked like. I can't imagine what it looked like but it wasn't that. I can assure you."

He bowed his head and scrunched his eyes shut as if her mere words and presence was causing him pain and that very thought was what got her feet moving towards the door. She paused a moment before stepping over the threshold as if all this would be over the second she walked out of the diner. "Luke...I love you."

He looked up at her when she muttered those words but even this did nothing to salve the hurt he was feeling, the fury he was keeping at bay.

She watched the tumult of emotions play over his features then saw as it hardened into a blank slate she could no longer read. She stepped out of the diner and was still on the steps when the door was shut resolutely behind her. She walked to her jeep, her mind and body moving slowly as if through treacle. Somehow she made it home and found herself sitting on the couch. Shock enveloped her and kept her rooted to the sport unable to think, or process exactly what was happening.

After Luke closed the diner door behind her his mind flashed back to the scene she presented at the inn. From his vantage point on the porch outside the kitchen he could see Charlie put his arm around her. he watched as she smiled and relaxed into him, rubbed his hand, his chest and laughed at whatever he had said. He wanted to chalk it up to a casual friendly relationship and was about to step off the porch when he saw them kiss.

His eyes widened and he felt his jaw slackened. His initial reaction was to hurry over there and pull Charlie off her but when they shared a second kiss instead he turned on his heel and left. His heart thundered against his ribs and he was having some trouble breathing. He clenched his teeth and gripped the steering wheel of his truck to tightly he was barely able to release it when he parked outside the diner moments later.

He stormed in and was greeted by the memory of what they had done at the counter the night before and it made his blood boil. Was this all a game? was he merely a stepping stone to something better? Was he simply a pawn for her? No, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe she would be so callous. but all evidence pointed to the contrary. Luke paced the small confines of the diner practically waiting for her to burst in here to try to explain what had happened, what he had seen but with every passing moment that she didn't appear he realised there was no need to explain. he had seen what he had seen and that was that.

Slowly he walked over to the door and locked it.

Now standing in the wake of her exit Luke shook his head, and took a few deep breaths. His heart which was overworked and crumbling in his chest was now pounding a slow heavy beat that thundered in his ears. He went up to his apartment but found it too small and confining. He needed to keep busy. He fished the box cutter knife out of the drawer and went down to the store room.

Lorelai woke up from her daze and ambled up to her room. She shed her carefully thought out outfit and stepped into a pair of cotton shorts. She fished through the laundry basket for a clean top but when her hands brushed against the soft flannel she pulled it out and slipped it over her head. It was fully buttoned and swam around her body. She wrapped the fabric around her self and inhaled his scent. And as if it was some sort fo energy drink she felt a bolt of electricity explode inside her. She grabbed her sneakers and pulled them on without opening the laces. She ran downstairs and grabbed her keys and out the door, slamming it behind her. In her haste she ran past her jeep and only realised she was running at full speed when she reached the square and didn't stop until she got to his door.

She saw him walking from the store room to behind the counter as she approached and walked in through the door. When he opened his mouth to speak she held up her hand for silence and she was surprised when it worked.

"No. Don't." She took a step forward towards him. "Don't kick me out again. Just let me talk." She wondered if he stayed on the other side to use it as a barrier between them. "What happened with Charlie wasn't how it was supposed to go. I'm sorry you had to see that and walk in on me with…him but it wasn't what you think it was. Taylor asked me to take over for the festival, and I couldn't get him off my back. He wouldn't take no for an answer! Next thing I know I'm working with Charlie and he was your friend and he was great to work with but its not like you think it is at all Luke. He came over to me, I thought it was you! He tried to kiss me...I guess he succeeded, but it was not welcome, it was not welcome at all. It's all some massive misunderstanding that I know, I just know some day we are going to look back on and laugh. Not today obviously," she said when she noticed how pale and angry he looked.

He seemed to be moving from one foot to the other in an attempt to keep himself from bolting across the diner and forcibly removing her. She took another step closer and continued on her tirade before he spoke, figuring this was going to be her only chance.

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. And if you had stuck around long enough you would have seen me push him away. Trust me it was all very Scarlet O'Hara!" when he didn't react she lost her resolve, took another step closer and tried again. "Luke, please, don't shut me out, don't just settle for whatever is put in front of you, fight me, fight for me!"

He looked like he was about to talk. She saw him lifting his hand and was holding a red rag, but she wasn't sure what it meant, then without warning, he swayed to the right and fell out of sight behind the counter.

"Luke!" She raced over to where he was lying and only then realised his hand was haemorrhaging blood enough to cause it to puddle where he had been standing and now where he was lying. "Jesus…hold on!" She snatched the phone off the wall and knelt beside his head. She dialled for an ambulance and gave the address of the diner then hung up, grabbed a fresh towel and wrapped his hand again, this time with a tighter binding and moved it so it was above his head. She lifted his head onto her lap and brushed his hair out of his eyes as they waited.


	22. Chapter 22

AFTER

* * *

><p>The ambulance arrived promptly and Luke was carried on a gurney into the back. Lorelai was brushed aside and held at bay as one of the EMTs tried to talk to her. The scene played out in the centre of the square and drew in the attention of passers by and neighbours. It wasn't until she felt Rorys arms around her that she could focus on anything other than Luke lying unconscious in the back of the ambulance.<p>

"Mom, what happened?"

"I dunno honey, Luke cut himself, he lost a lot of blood, that are taking him to the hospital in Hartford."

"Go, go with him." Rory pushed her towards the ambulance.

She looked down at herself, the blood on her hands, her legs and her shirt. Dark red stains that screamed out to her and made her panic, she couldn't be anywhere else but by his side. She climbed into the back of the ambulance and to his hand as the EMT connected an IV, and a blood pouch to his arms, then slipped an O2 mask over his face. The cut on his hand was deep and had reached as far as his wrist, sliced open one of the arterys there that caused the massive blood loss. The EMTs covered it with a gauze and wrapped it with a strap and Lorelai kept presure on it but all too soon the bandage was soaked through.

The EMT replaced it and asked her to keep heavy pressure on it and by the time they had pulled up to the hospital the bandage had been replaced three more times. She was brushed aside again as the EMTs carried him into the hospital, called out words like "severe," and "Ulnar artery" then she heard "surgery" and "Blood type"

"A positive!" she yelled out. "He's A positive!"

A nurse showed her into a waiting room and she sat with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands crying until she felt a strong arm belonging to Sookie cross over her shoulders. Without resisting she fell into her friends support and cried.

It seemed like an age had passed before anyone came into see them. Lorelais despair had morphed into anger, anxious uncontrollable anger. Sookie took the brunt of her emotions but simply nodded and accepted it like atrue friend. When the door finally opened and a scrub clad man walked in with a face mask lowered to his neck. Sookie stood and took Lorelais hand.

"Mrs Danes?"

"Gilmore."

"Oh, sorry, excuse me." he said as he stepped back to exit the room.

"No wait, I came in with Luke Danes, he's my boyfriend."

"Pardon me, I was informed you were his wife."

"No, how is he?"

"He is going to be fine." the doctor smiled, clearly enjoying this moment.

"Oh thank god!" Lorelai collapsed into the chair and grasped her chest.

"The EMT said they found a box cutter in the store room, it looked like he sliced too hard when he was working. He cut the artery just on the inside of his wrist. Its a small vessel but it works hard and carried a large inflow of blood from the heart." The doctor gestured to his own wrist as he spoke and explained how Luke had lost so much blood in such a short space of time. But his words washed over her and she was bathing in relief.

"When can I see him?"

"It will be a few hours yet. He is still heavily sedated and we are giving him a transfusion to get his blood pressure back up to normal levels. The surgery went really well, he will have a slight scar but there was no nerve or tendon damage so he will have full use of his hand after some light physio."

"Thank you doctor!" Sookie said and the doctor nodded then left the room. "C'mon, lets get you home."

Sookie guided her home, helped her up to her room and ran the shower for her. When she came out of the shower and saw Sookie had laid out pyjamas for her she protested and tried to dress again to return to Luke.

"Honey, its coming up to midnight. They won't let you into the hospital this late anyway. Get some rest, Luke needs to sleep off his surgery and you can go see him first thing tomorrow."

Lorelai couldn't argue with her so she put on her PJs and went down to the kitchen to sip the tea Sookie held out for her.

"This sweet tea will help you relax."

"Thanks," she said as she took another sip. "Where is Rory?"

"She is staying in Lane's tonight. I called her while you were in the shower and told her everything was going to be fine."

"Its not going to be fine. he hates me."

"What? Luke? No, he doesn't hate you. Why would he hate you?"

"Because I kissed Charlie. Or at least he thinks I did."

"You kissed charlie?" Sookie lowered herself into another chair at the table.

"No, he kissed me, and Luke saw."

"Oh sweetie, this is just a misunderstanding. You guys will be laughing about it soon enough."

"Thats what I said, but you should have seen his face. He hates me."

"There is no way in the world that Luke Danes hates you. I guarantee it."

Lorelai sipped her tea quietly and wished and prayed that Sookie was right. She released the cup when Sookie pulled it out of her hands and let her friend guide her up to her room and tuck her in.

"Get some sleep. Go see Luke tomorrow and dont worry about the Inn or the movie festival. I have it covered."

"Thanks Sookie."

Despite her feeling of being so alert, when Lorelai let her head sink into the pillow her eyelids became suddenly so heavy she simply could not keep them open. She fell into the welcoming oblivion.

* * *

><p>Luke tried to roll over in bed but seemed to be strapped to something. At first a slow smile crossed his lips as his mind reeled with the possibilities of what Lorelai had him tied up with but as his brain woke more fully and the sounds of the hospital around him came into focus he realised his mistake. He opened his eyes and looked down at his arm to see it strapped to the bed with a velcro padded wrist cuff that held him in place. On his wrist he could see the IV pumping blood into him along with a clear solution. a wave of nausea washed over him and he looked away.<p>

His other wrist was bandaged up and lay on the bed next to him, no wrist cuff but the remnants of the surgery obvious in the yellow stain of the sterilising lotion on his skin up his arm and over his fingers. Again the wave of nausea kicked up a notch and he swallowed hard to try to control it. His eyes found a safe spot on the ceiling as the memories of the night before enveloped him.

"Ah, Mr Danes, you're back with us!" A small stocky nurse ambled into the room brightly and took a clipboard from the end of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A little nausous."

"Oh?" she felt his head, and his cheeks with teh back of her fingers then focued on taking his blood pressure and vital signs.

"This place...the blood, the tubes...makes me sick."

"Oh I see," she chuckled. "Well you are on your final pouch here, and its nearly done, so in about ten more minutes it will be gone and you will be untied from the bed."

"Thanks."

"Do you feel up to a visitor?" the nurse said as she wrote on his cilpboard and replaced it on the end of his bed. "You're wife has been waiting to see you for about an hour."

"My wife?" he looked up and spotted Lorelai standing sheepishly by the door but a sharp dizzy spell forced his head back down to the pillow. "Oh. Thats not my wife."

"Oh I'm sorry, I presumed...do you feel up to it?" the nurse came back up to his head and looked down at him in concern.

Luke closed his eyes over. At his best he was barely able to go two rounds with Lorelai Gilmore. He couldnt imagine how easy it would be for her to railroad him in his current position. "I guess...for a short visit."

The nurse nodded and walked over to Lorelai. "You have five minutes." Lorelai nodded and stepped into the room as the door swung shut behind her. She slowly walked up to the end of the bed and looked down at his arms. Both of them encased and bandaged, one to hold in an IV and blood transfusion, the other hiding the remnants of his surgery.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, the hospital environment making her voice sound etheral.

"Tired."

"The doctor said your surgery went well, you will have full mobility, no nerve or tendon damage which is great."

Luke let his eyes close over as if he couldn't stand to look at her and she pursed her lips to hold back her pain. "What are you doing here Lorelai?"

"Luke, please...let me explain."

"Forget it."

"Forget what?" she asked, stepping around the bed and coming to stand by his side. "Forget the last few weeks with you? Forget the relationship we had? forget that I love you?"

Luke screwed his eyes shut tighter. Her words swam around his head, he tried to focus on what she was saying as if there was a second meaning to be derived from them. But all he could see was her smiling face as Charlie leaned in to kiss her.

"I thought…" he started to speak but his voice broke and he coughed lightly to clear it. "I thought we were…" he hesitated then slowly opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"What? you thought we were what?"

"I thought we were different." he managed to get out but looked away from her. "I thought we were going to make it."

"We are!" she implored him and rested her hand on his upper arm but when he flinched she took it away.

"Are we?" He looked her square in the eye and she saw nothing but hurt and anger in there.

"We are. I thought we were." she lowered her head. "I told you what happened. I told you it was a misunderstanding." She glanced up to see him watching her, his expression blank now and unreadable as if he was preparing to step back from her and protect himself from all the hurt that their parting would cause. He looked so foreign lying in the hospital bed, his beard scruffy and starting to overrun his face and his eyes bloodshot and weary. "God dammit Luke, I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you or jeopardise what he have together. If you think Charlie showing up and making a move on me would change how I feel about you, if you think my love for you is so fickle and easily swayed then you do not know me at all." He looked at her, his expression granite. She tore her eyes away and spoke softly, her voice whispering and almost lost in the myriad of beeping from the machines to his side. "Fight for me Luke, don't let this be the end."

She turned and walked away, hoping he'd call her back to his side, but with every step she took away from him, her heart shattered a little more. spider cracks enveloping her very core until nothing was left.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Lorelai wandered around in a cloud of hurt and despair. Sookie sent her home from the inn and she found herself lying in bed, surrounded by memories taunting her, teasing her into a sense of loss so deep she couldn't comprehend it. Rory stayed by her side for most of the day, bringing her snacks and aiding in the general wallowing. Lane arrive in the evening with take out and news from the film festival. She mentioned casually that Luke was spotted in the diner just before it closed but no further mention of his name was uttered.<p>

On sunday Lorelai showered and dressed and walked into the kitchen to see Rory preparing a breakfast tray to bring up to her.

"Oh mom, you should have stayed in bed, I made you breakfast in bed, but its not in bed if you are in the kitchen and breakfast in kitchen doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Oh honey thats so sweet." she kissed her daughters head and took one of the pop tarts off the tray then bit into it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But I want to see this festival through."

"Mom, you don't have to."

"I want to. The gala is on in a few hours, I want to run by the inn and make sure everything is set up then I have to get ready."

"Mom, really, you don't have to. I spoke to Sookie this morning and she said everything is sorted."

"I need to honey, I need to keep busy."

The day flew by in what felt like a matter of moments. Lorelai bounced from issue to issue solving them faster than they could appear and finally it was time to go home and get ready. She met Rory at Lanes and cat only a wistful glance at the diner before diving back home where they both changed.

Lorelai pulled on her dress and smoothed down the front of it with a sigh as she recalled describing it to Luke. she had been so looking forward to him seeing her in this dress and more so she was looking forward to convincing him to join her but that all seemed like a distant memory. With a heavy sigh she scrunched up her curls, placed the thin lace ribbon over her forehead and placed it around her hair then forced a smile to curve her lips and hurried down to meet Rory.

Forys dress came to just above her knees and was a form fitting peach material with large floral print and a ruffle along the bottom. She had arranged her hair into curls with one placed just to the side of her forehead. She had a pair of lace gloves on and carried a clutch bag. They met in the hallway and did a quick charleston dance before Lorelai grabbed her keys and they left for the inn.

Luke stood in his diner watching the procession of fancy dress cross the town square and make its way to the inn. He wondered if she would be in that procession then realised with soft chuckle she was probably leading it. He left the mug he was drying for the past fifteen minutes onto the counter and stepped over to the door. he flicked off the lights and turned the sign to closed then turned to walk away only to hear the door opening up behind him.

"Closed."

"Just trying to get a coffee."

Luke wheeled around at the sound of Charlie's voice and before he knew it he pulled his arm back, balled his fist up and threw a single punch that connected with his so called friends face. Charlie fell back against the door making the bells overhead jangle. He covered his face with his hand and when it came away he looked down to see blood there. he gingerly touched his nose and dabbed at the blood there.

"I see you have spoken to Lorelai."

"Get out."

"I was just doing you a favour," Charlie said with a shrug. "Now you know you can trust her."

"I already trusted her Charlie, I didn't need you trying to molest my girlfriend to know if I could trust her. You never fucking changed."

"What?!" Charlie stood up from the door and braced his hands on his hips.

"You did this to me before."

"When?"

"Lucy Brixton. You slept with her when I was dating her because you wanted to show me how untrustworthy she was."

"Wow, way to hold a grudge, that was over twenty years ago." Charlie chuckled and rubbed his nose with his sleeve. "And I was right about her."

"Not about Lorelai though."

"Well she did kiss me."

Luke reared his fist again but Charlie held up his hands in defense. "Whoa there buddy, calm down. Its all over now, all behind us, we're all adults."

"Get out Charlie, and don't bother coming back." Luke turned his back on him and walked over to the counter.

"Seriously Luke, all this over some chick?" Charlie stepped forward and held his hands out palms up.

"If you don't leave right now Charlie I'm not sure you're going to be able to walk out of here."

"Alright, alright, I get it...I'll leave you to it Danes."

Luke didn't bother looking up and listened to the retreating footsteps then the bells over the door and finally the stark silence after the door closed. He looked up and noticed the passers by had thinned out and realised the gala must be starting soon. He dropped the rag he was holding and hurried upstairs. There was still time.

* * *

><p>Lorelai walked amongst the crowd and complimented everyone on their costumes. She posed for photos danced the charleston enough to never want to dance it again then as the crowds finally settled down they started the movie. She sat near the front with Taylor by her side and let her eyes wander over the crowds of people gathered and dressed up to watch the movie and she swelled with pride. It was a relief to fill that aching gap left over from Luke, even if it was only momentarily.<p>

Half way through the film she felt her ears burning and her neck tingling, a familiar sensation she used to get when she knew Luke was near but she shook the sensation away as a residue feeling knowing even if she was still dating Luke she would have had to work him really hard to get him to come to this gala. She focused back on the crowd and laughed and cheered with them until the movie ended then she and Taylor took the stage to rapturous applause. They bowed and smiled then Taylor stepped forward to give a brief speech about the festival and how much money they raised for charity. Every whooped and applauded again.

"And so the final viewing of the soon to be annual Stars Hollow Film festival is over but don't go home yet. Lorelai?"

Taylor gestured for Lorelai to step forward and as she stood before the mic she smiled at everyone.  
>"Thanks Taylor. The Independence inn is happy to announce we have a band playing until midnight, to keep the spirit going so grab someone and pull them onto the dance floor for the gala finale charleston competition. The winning couple get a season event pass for next years film festival!" Everyone in the crowd cheered and soon the chairs were cleared to make room for the dancers. A bad had already set up under the screen and after only a few moments of testing equipment the music started to play and the dance floor was swarmed by dancing couples.<p>

Lorelai hugged Taylor who accepted it with a blush and a smile then ambled off the stage and circumvented the floor to stand near teh back where Sookie had set up a refreshments table laden down with snacks and desserts to fit the theme of the gala.

"Everything went so well Honey!" Sookie rubbed her arm, knowing the lengths she was going to to keep on a brave face. "All thanks to you."

"It did go well. It was amazing. I'm already planning the movies for next years line up."

"Let me guess...Rom Coms?" Lorelai whirled around to see Charlie standing there and cast him a withering glare.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lorelai asked and she felt Sookie step up beside her for support.

"I came to say goodbye actually."

"Bye." Lorelai turned away from him and guided Sookie back to the refreshments.

"I'm truly sorry Lorelai, I didnt mean to cause the harm I did."

"Oh please, you knew what you were doing. Just get out of here before you cause anymore damage."

She heard him walk away and felt Sookie squeeze her arm then when she heard her friend gasp and heard heavy footsteps approaching her anger tipped over boiling point and she whirled around to face charlie again. Only this time to be greeted by Luke.

He stopped walking towards her when she turned and he saw the pure fury plain on her face. He watched as her jaw slackened and her eyes roamed over him. He had changed into a pinstripe three piece suit, complete with pocket watch that crossed low on his torso. His tie was tight and tucked into the waistcoat and in the pocket of his jacket he had a twin point handkerchief displayed.

He was clean shaven and had gelled his hair into an appropriate for the era style beneath a grey fedora with a black band. He began to regret his decision to turn up when he watched her watching him and wondered if it was too late to slowly walk away and disappear into the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice breaking around the words. She felt Sookie's grip loosen on her wrist and knew her friend was backing away to give them the space they needed.

"Fighting for you." he said simply and he took a step closer to her.

"Because Charlie came to you?"

"No. Well he did come to me. but I didn't give him a chance to talk."

"He got the same treatment as me then."

"Lorelai…" his voice wrapped her name around her like butter on a hot scone and she fought the urge to melt into him when he spoke. "I'm sorry. I know what I saw-" she opened her mouth to protest but he held up his hand and stepped closer to her. "I know what I saw, was not a true representation of what happened. I know you. I know you would not treat me like that. I was blinded by the possibility that all of what I was feeling was not reciprocated and it cut me deep."

He stepped closer still time time landing himself toe to toe with her.

"Immediately I started to retreat. I tried to protect myself and I hurt you in the process."

"I'm not Rachel." she said and then at his frown she continued. "I'm not here to use you for what I need and then cast you aside when I'm done."

"I know that."

"Do you?"

He nodded. Took her hand in his and interlocked the fingers then caressed her palm with his thumb.

"I'm terrified Lorelai. Since the first date we had on Hogans hill I've been terrified of you."

"Terrified of me? of losing me you mean?"

"No. Of you. Of the power you possess over me and how I just willingly relinquish it. This spell you cast over me is eating me up, piece by piece and with every bit you take you replace it with a piece of your heart...your soul." His grip tightened on her hand. "And I welcome it, I need it. But one day, this could all end and then I'll be a shell, I'll be nothing without you and its terrifying."

She frowned at his words. "Luke-"

"Wait, I'm not done." he cut her off then took a deep shaky breath before he continued. "So I stood on that porch and I looked over and saw you smiling in his arms. Saw him kiss you, saw him kiss you again and I felt something shatter inside me."

"It wasn't-"

"Let me finish." His grip on her hand tightened and he reached over to take his other hand in a matching grip. "I know you better than to think you would betray me like that, of course I do. I know you better than you probably realise, and I love you, and I know you love me too and would never treat me that way. but when I saw what I saw...what I thought I saw," he corrected himself before she could interrupt him again. "I guess I latched onto it like some sort of life raft. I'm losing myself in you Lorelai Gilmore and its terrifying."

She waited a beat after he stopped talking to make sure he was finished. Then she pulled his hands behind her back and stepped closer to lace her fingers at the back of his neck.

"You think you are the only one who feels like this?" she whispered. "Every time you speak every time you say my name, tell me you love me, laugh or smile I lose myself in you. We're going to fight Luke, I'm going to hurt you, you're going to hurt me," she felt his fingers tighten their grip on her hips and saw the frown etch on his brow. "Thats just the way it will go, it will happen, its natural. Hell we fought like cats and dogs before, you think that now because we're having sex we'll never fight again?" she felt him chuckle against her and cracked a crooked smile in response. "But you need to figure out a way to let all this happen around you without running away from me."

"Communication." he muttered and dropped his eyes from her face.

"Don't run away from me."

"I wont."

"I mean it Luke, I don't want to ever hurt you, I never want to see pain on your face like I did on friday but stuff will happen and you will get hurt. And if you are hurting I need you to come to me."

He nodded his head and pulled her against him to hug her body to his. His arms folded across her back and she head his head against the crook of her neck.

"I hit Charlie," his voice as garbled against her shoulder so she pulled him back to look him in the face and asked him to repeat what he said. "I hit Charlie."

"What? When?"

"He came to the diner this evening. He tried to explain what had happened."

"Tried?"

"I didn't let him speak. I just punched him." He bowed his head in shame at his words.

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry. I know you guys were old friends."

"Shhh, don't." Luke leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry I didn't trust you to explain." His lips moved against hers as he spoke and she looked into his eyes to see them brimming with tears. She pulled his head lower and kissed his closed eyes then connected their lips in a slow languid kiss that lasted for longer than was decent. Lorelai pulled away from him and joined their hands again.

"Dance with me?" she asked, her lips smiling wide as she looked him over again and took in his outfit. "That suit is way too good to waste by not dancing the charleston.

"No Lorelai, I can't, I can't dance that dance and this suit is constricting and awkward." He rolled his shoulders over and tried to convey exactly how uncomfortable he was. She simply rubbed her hands up his chest, over his shoulders under the suit jacket and let it drop down his arms. She caught it behind him and draped it over the back of a chair then took his hand and led him toward the dance floor. he protested mildly but at the gleam of predatory lust in her eyes when she looked over him, clad now in dark grey pinstripe trousers and matching waistcoat, with satin back and a brilliant white shirt he decided a few moments of uncomfortable and humiliating dancing was worth it to keep that look in her eye. He held her hand and lifted it up high enough for her to twirl under his arm then caught her in mid twirl and held her back against his chest.

She tipped her head back at him and smiled and he planted a quick kiss on her lips then pushed her away from him in a spin, followed her and caught her again, this time facing him. They joined hands and danced to the fast tempo. Memories of dancing with his mother flooded back to him as his feet remembered the moves and his hands guided her to where he needed her to be. He was as surprised as she was at the deftness with which he moved and he laughed along with her until finally the song was over.

They stood facing each other panting and smiling, ignoring the music as it started again and instead stood mere inches apart swaying slowly to the beat of their hearts.

"You have to stick around for a while longer?"

She nodded and when his eyes looked down in disappointment she took his hand in her and whispered. "But I can take a break…"

He looked up at her and smiled then let her lead him away from the dance floor over to the refreshments table. He watched as she picked up a couple of glasses of punch and handed one to him and was disappointed at the thought that she meant an actual break and not the naked kind he had in mind. She spoke with Sookie for a few moments and he turned his attention back to the dance floor.

When she took his hand and pulled him away from the gala and towards the inn he was surprised and relieved to see they were possibly on the same page after all.

"Where are we going?"

"Shhh, its a secret!"

She pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around him then walked around to the front of the inn and pushed past the double doors. She greeted the staff quickly and smiled at the guests who were enjoying a relaxing evening by an open fire then hurried upstairs with Luke.

"Arent you guys fully booked up? Lorelai I don't want to break into someone's room-"

"Shhh!" she released his hand to open a small closet and pushed him inside.

"Whats going on?" he asked and she pulled an overhead light to switch it on then reached over his head for the attic door latch. She pulled the hatch open and lowered the ladder then climbed up and gestured for him to follow. In the attic she carefully walked over to the large circular window and pushed it open. He watched as she climbed out and disappeared out of sight.

"Lorelai?" he called after her but she didn't respond. "Jesus…" He climbed out the window and saw her disappear over the apex of the room and scrambled up the roof tiles to follow her, a feat that was harder to do in the slippery shoes he was wearing. When he reached the top he flung one leg over to see her standing on a flat roof next to a couple of cushioned lounges. "Whats all this?" he asked as he climbed off the roof and strolled over to stand next to her.

"This is my secret spot. My favourite place at the inn. Look at the stars!" she gestured up to the sky and he looked up to see a brilliant blanket of stars above them. When he lowered his gaze he caught her watching him and smiled. She braced her hand on his shoulders and stepped closer to him. They could hear the music and laughter from the gala below and it filtered through to them in a soft enticing lullaby.

"This is pretty amazing." he bent his head a kissed her. "Thank you for showing it to me."

"You look amazing." she said simply. She reached her hand up and caressed his clean shaven face. "This is weird to be kissing you with no beard."

"You liked the beard?" he muttered against her lips and kissed her softly.

"I liked the friction." she chuckled against him and he pulled her tighter to him.

"I guess I just have to work harder to make up for it then."

"I guess you do."

She ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the play of the silky fabric at the back of his waist coat and the more coarse fabric on the front. She undid the buttons slowly, one by one then dropped it carefully onto one of the lounges. He watched her fingers play with his tie then loosen it and pull it off. Then his shirt came undone and she brushed it off his shoulders, kissed his chest and lapped his nipples unil his squirmed against her.

Her fingers made short work of his belt and she let his trousers and boxers drop to the floor. He kissed her as he toed off his shoes and stepped out of the puddle of clothes but when he reached up to take off his had she grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"No, leave the hat on," she whispered with a wicked smile. Luke smiled back at her and let his eyes wander down to her dress. he wasn't sure where to start or how to unfasten it so he settled himself with letting his hands roam all over her body until he found a catch or a zipper. Eventually he found it nestled under her arm and slowly he lowered it as far as it would go then gently pulled the fabric from her body and draped it over the chair where his clothes were piled.

She stood before him clad in only a pair of baby pink lace panties and he arched his eyes at her when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra.

"It didn't go with the outfit…" she muttered against his shoulder when he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pressing his erection into her lower stomach as if there was any doubt to his intentions.

"Good, I hope you keep wearing outfits it doesn't go with."

She chuckled and his body accepted her movements against him. She released herself from his grasp and walked over to the other louge then draped herself over it and beckoned him to join her.

Luke walked over but instead of lowering himself onto her he pulled her arm and lifted her off the lounged then turned her round and lowered himself down first before pulling her down on top of him. She lay flat above him, her breasts crushed to his chest, her panty clad crotch pressing against his erection and her legs fell between his.

"You, Lorelai Gilmore, are amazing." He kissed her tenderly but as she started to writhe against him his kiss became more hungry, more urgent. "Careful." he could feel her hot damp crotch through her panties and it made him even harder.

"Pffft, we're so beyond careful its a moot concept." She pressed her hips down to grind into him and he moaned out. The music was loud enough to save their dignity from the whole town that was dancing away at the gala. She jumped off him and shed her panties then came back to straddle his hips. She hovered above him, raked her nails over his chest, grasped his shaft and stroked herself with his erection when bent forward and kissed him as she lowered her hips and let him penetrate her completely.

He sighed into her mouth breaking the kiss as the sensation of her inner muscles stroking him tingled every nerve in his body and made him thrust up into her even deeper.

"Jesus-" she gasped as she lost her concentration and basked in the feeling of him filling her so completely.

"If you move again, I'm a goner." he managed to get out through gritted teeth, his eyes screwed shut tightly and his brain worked overtime to keep from releasing the pressure in his groin.

"Really?" she moved her inner muscles, then braced herself on his chest and pushed up against the strain from his hands on her hips then fell down onto him hard.

"Ahhh!" he cried out and she did it again this time making him lose his resolve. he felt himself explode from the base of his spine and he lifted her up to pound on to him again to intensify his release. "Oh god...I'm sorry…" he muttered as he thrust up into her, met her hips again and again until he was completely empty inside of her. She fell over him, brushed her breasts against his chest and smiled as she framed his face with her forearms. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Shhh." she kissed him. "This is my happy place. Now its yours too." She kissed him again and he melted against her.

"If you give me a few minutes, I can make this your ecstatic place." he said with a smile and she laughed.

"I love you Luke."

He opened his eyes at her words and his smile died on his lips as he realised how close had had come to pushing her away. He pulled her against him and held her head to his chest, her ear planted over his heart to listen to the erratic sound of his heart. He kissed her hair, stroked her back and lost another piece of himself to her.

"I love you too," he said with a smile realising it wasn't a piece of himself he was losing to her, it was a piece of himself joining a piece of her. Intertwined together like their limbs as they lay on the lounge.

"Then hurry up and show me…" she challenged and he felt her smile against him. Luke smiled too then lifted her off him and decided to spend the rest of the night showing her.

**The End. **

**Skinfull.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there you have it. Hope you liked it. Lemme know what you think. And if anyone is interested in being a beta, I have another half finished fic looking for some love and attention.


End file.
